Nobody is perfect
by Lucille-Winged
Summary: -COLLAB AVEC BECCA- C'est vrai personne n'est parfait...Même pas les similis. Renaissance de la fic, chapitre 10
1. Premièrement

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Disney et Square-Enix

LW- Cette fic a été commence il y a longtemps. Donc tout rapprochement avec d'autre fic ou ressemblances est du hasard ! Je n'ai pas vérifié mais bon on ne sait jamais ! Enfin bref, j'ai eut l'idée de cette histoire à cause d'un délire avec une amie, et j'avais envie de traîter deux têtes brûler, Zexion et Saïx. J'en avais marre de leur réputation, surtout le pauvre devin alors j'ai proposé l'idée à Becca. Et voilà le résultat. (Soupir) Amour, gloire et similis si je puis dire. Non je plaisante bien sûre D.

Becca-Après des heures, des jours, des mois passés à suer sang et eau, voilà le premier chapitre de notre collaboration. :x J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires sinon mon esprit viendra vous hanter pour les treize prochaines nuits à venir. (Offre cumulable à chaque chapitre) Bonne lecture. :)

xoxoxoxox

NOBODY IS PERFECT

xoxoxoxox

Premièrement : Avoir du cœur

xoxoxoxox

Saïx - bien décidé à aider son supérieur - marchait dans les couloirs dépeuplés du manoir, en direction de la bibliothèque. Plus que quiconque, il voulait aider Xemnas à atteindre son but. Quoi de mieux que quelques recherches? Il lui semblait avoir entendu dire que la bibliothèque regorgeait de livres sur les Cœurs et leur nature. Il allait déjà commencer par là. Il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé, sachant pertinemment que la plupart des pièces de la demeure étaient rarement occupées. Les similis ne cherchaient pas à tuer le temps d'une quelconque manière, du moins, presque tous. Le Devin Lunaire arriva devant les immenses portes immaculées qui laissaient deviner la surface de la bibliothèque qui se trouvaient derrière. Il rentra, c'était ce même silence assourdissant, celui qui nous rapproche de ce que l'on redoute. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien pour combler ce vide, même pas les mots ou les soupirs. Seul avec son corps, une simple enveloppe dénuée de sentiments attendant son heure.

Saïx resta de marbre en apercevant Zexion, lisant tranquillement sur un siège près de l'entrée. Il aurait dû s'en douter : il était toujours flanqué dans un coin de la bibliothèque à lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Pendant un instant, il pensa lui poser quelques questions concernant le contenu des livres que renfermait la pièce, mais il vint à plusieurs conclusions. D'une part, Zexion et lui n'étaient pas exactement en bons termes. Ils ne cherchaient pas à s'entretuer, mais ne cherchaient pas non plus à se prêter main forte. Ils avaient souvent été de paire en mission, Zexion en tant que « cerveau » et Saïx comme combattant, mais généralement, ils ne s'adressaient que peu la parole. Ensuite, le jeune homme n'avait peut-être pas tout lu et, même si c'était le cas, il ne s'en souvenait peut-être pas. Comment pouvait-on lire autant et se rappeler de chaque détail?

Non, Saïx irait plus vite à chercher par lui-même. Il se dirigea vers l'une des étagères et parcourut les tranches des livres, à la recherche d'un titre, d'un mot évocateur. Le sixième leva les yeux quand la silhouette de Saïx passa devant lui, la présence de ce lèche-botte, comme il le considérait, l'intriguait un peu, et il était pourtant dur de le faire décoller d'un écrit. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'homme se diriger vers une des rangées. Il soupira et tourna la page. Le bruit seul du papier froissé résonnait dans la pièce en plus des pas du septième. Le plus jeune dit d'une voix stoïque, reprenant sa lecture :

-Si tu veux mon avis, les contes de la ville d'Halloween n'intéresseront pas trop le Supérieur, Saïx...

Le dit simili fronça à peine les sourcils suite aux paroles de son « collègue ». Il poussa un long soupir.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, dit-il calmement, passant à une autre étagère. Ha, c'était trop fort ! Saïx n'arrivait même pas à lui demander de l'aide. De toute façon, il n'aurait eu aucune compassion pour lui et ce, même s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il voulait que cet homme s'en aille de « son » repère. Là, où il se sentait le plus humain. Il en étudiait les ouvrages du moins. La présence de Saïx ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_Qu'il s'en aille rapidement celui-là._

Pensa-t-il en refermant lourdement son livre. Le sixième suivit l'autre simili, feignant de vouloir reposer son ouvrage. Le septième eut un petit sourire en entendant Zexion refermer brusquement son écrit.

_On devient nerveux._

Se dit-il, satisfait. Il continua à chercher parmi les livres, ignorant le plus jeune qui le suivait. Zexion retint un soupir dont le septième aurait pu se réjouir. Enfin se contenter était plus juste. Il emprunta une autre allée puis reposa précieusement son livre. Il resta sur place, observant Saïx à travers les rangées de romans, une étagère les séparant.

-Cherches-tu... quelque chose de particulier, Devin Lunaire?

-Si ma présence en ces lieux te dérange tant, pourquoi ne pas me le dire franchement? Demanda l'homme sans quitter les ouvrages des yeux. Mais je préfère te prévenir, ton avis importe peu. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas, laissant glisser sa main sur le bois étonnamment lisse des meubles par habitude. Le jeune resta coi quelques instants.

-Tu me déranges, c'est exact, mais le plus important n'est-il pas que tu rapportes des informations à notre... hum chef?

-En effet, répondit Saïx, imperturbable.

Il passa à une autre rangée en expirant. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de livres inutiles? Qu'en avait-il à faire des prestations d'une gamine à corps de poisson? Cela n'allait certainement pas aider son supérieur. Il se rendit soudain compte de la façon dont Zexion avait parlé de Xemnas. Comment osait-il remettre le statut de ce dernier en question? Bah, il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec lui pour l'instant. Les informations étaient sa principale préoccupation.

Zexion hocha la tête pour lui même.

-Je vois, de toute façon tu n'as pas de temps à perdre...hum... Il se frotta le menton, réfléchissant à un moyen de le faire partir. Qu'attends-tu de Xemnas lorsque tu lui auras rendu ce service? Il arriva au bout de l'allée et se plaça devant celle de Saïx qui en était également à son extrémité.

-Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est un cœur. Quand Xemnas aura accompli son œuvre, je partirai, ni plus ni moins. Répondit l'homme d'une voix monotone. Toujours pas de trace de livre intéressant. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il arriva devant l'illusionniste.

-Pourtant tu devrais savoir que nous, similis, nous nous rappelons de ce que sont les sentiments humains, et nous savons briser un cœur, sinon tu n'aurais pas cet état de rage auquel j'ai déjà assisté, et tu as toujours désiré avoir un cœur... Ou tu désires plus aider Xemnas que d'avoir un cœur peut-être... Il tourna la tête. Oui, oui tu es bien un simili fidèle à ses principes...

Saïx ne répondit rien et réfléchit aux paroles du plus jeune. Aider Xemnas était-il plus important qu'obtenir un cœur? La réponse était déjà toute trouvée.

-Xemnas est ma priorité pour l'instant. Admit l'homme en toisant son homologue du regard.

Il le contourna et se dirigea vers une autre étagère.

-Tss...Le conspirateur regarda Saïx s'éloigner, trouvant ses propos absurdes autant que ses actions. Il marcha derrière lui et dit simplement. L'atmosphère est différente maintenant...

_Je ressens tes ténèbres, elles sont trop envahissantes…_

Saïx fronça les sourcils, incertain de savoir ce à quoi l'autre garçon faisait référence. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua à chercher.

-Tu as l'intention de me suivre encore longtemps? Demanda-t-il, légèrement irrité.

-Si tu commençais par me demander ce que tu cherches, tu gagnerais du temps, non? Répondit le cadet du tac au tac.

-... Le plus âgé resta silencieux un instant et considéra la proposition. Plus vite il trouverait ce stupide livre, plus vite il retrouverait son cœur.

- Je veux me renseigner sur les « cœurs ».

-Les cœurs... Zexion afficha un sourire carnassier et marcha lentement avec un air méditatif. « Le cœur est un organe creux et musculaire qui assure la circulation du sang en le pompant, par des contractions rythmiques, vers les vaisseaux sanguins et les cavités du corps de...» Hum, ou c'est autre chose? Moi je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ma foi et toi?

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Maugréa Saïx d'un ton calme. Il se contenta de fixer Zexion et d'attendre que ce dernier daigne répondre. S'il n'en faisait rien, alors il continuerait à chercher par lui-même.

-Ha la la, il faut toujours que tu sois pressé. Il secoua les épaules et fit signe au simili de le suivre. C'est dans une réserve, il n'y a pas grand chose, alors c'est bien gardé. La plupart sont des travaux d'Ansem que nous avons récupérés au cours de missions. De plus, la plupart des archives sont stockées sous forme de données informatiques.

Le septième suivit Zexion, l'air impassible. Bientôt, il pourrait mettre les mains sur ces si précieuses informations. Il pouvait déjà entendre le rire jubilatoire de son supérieur.

Le simili de Ienzo s'arrêta devant une petite porte coulissante électrique et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il puis ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un code et se retourna vers Saïx.

-Après toi, Devin Lunaire… Fit-il sur un ton mensongèrement flatteur.

Ca sentait le piège à plein nez. Même une tête brûlée comme Saïx le savait. Mais s'il rechignait à entrer le premier, peut-être que son unique chance d'accéder aux informations lui filerait entre les doigts. Il pensa forcer le plus jeune à passer le premier, pendant un instant, mais se ravisa. Il ne pouvait rien faire à Zexion... Tant qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Restant sur ces gardes, le Devin Lunaire passa la porte.

Zexion s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte en soupirant, puis il tourna légèrement la tête vers Saïx.

-Désolé, il n'y a pas de lumière ici. Même si je pouvais créer une illusion pour te tourmenter, je n'ai pas ce genre de pensées... douteuses. Tu te méfies de moi?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'obscurité? Demanda l'homme sur un ton amusé. Il entra dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils, essayant de voir un peu mieux dans la pénombre. Il faisait vraiment sombre.

Zexion râla quelque peu, et entra tout en embrassant la pièce du regard. Quelques lumières ici et là brillaient, indiquant la position des ordinateurs.

-Nan, mais tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je vienne avec toi dans cette pièce sombre?

-Je suis incapable de me servir des ces... Saïx regarda les ordinateurs avec mépris. Choses.

Le sixième jeta ses bras en arrière et dépassa l'homme, affichant un air qui laissait bien constater à Saïx que Zexion le prenait pour un arriéré dépourvu d'intelligence. Le cadet se mit au clavier et les écrans s'allumèrent.

-Seul cet ordinateur m'est accessible. Avoua-t-il. En effet, la pièce était peu grande et ce n'était pas les "choses" qui y manquaient.

Saïx ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le plus jeune à l'œuvre, les bras croisés.

-Bon alors...

Zexion commença à entrer les codes d'entrées, mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi habile qu'avant, surtout du fait que si l'homme le voyait faire une faute, il ne manquerait pas de le charrier. Il sentait le regard glacial de l'autre simili dans son dos. Le sixième essaya tout de même de garder son sang-froid pour entrer les mots de passe, mais lorsque le mot « erreur » se fit entendre dans la pièce, suivit de « intrusion, verrouillage en cours » et de la fermeture de la porte, il eut de vraies raisons de paniquer. Il se redressa, l'air effaré et se tourna d'un seul coup, les mains aggripées au bord du clavier.

-... He... Fut le seul son qu'il put émettre.

Saïx regarda tout autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée soit close. Il soupira et fusilla Zexion du regard, en admettant que le plus jeune puisse le voir.

- Bien, j'imagine que tu viens de nous enfermer. J'aurais peut-être dû m'en occuper moi-même, finalement.

Le sixième fulmina intérieurement, et se replaça face à l'écran pour tenter une autre manipulation. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester ici avec ce... « Accès refusé ». Zexion abaissa un poing rageur sur le tableau de contrôle. Lui qui voulait tant que le septième s'en aille, il était à présent prisonnier avec celui-ci. Il souleva machinalement sa frange trop longue et tomba assis le long du mur.

- Oui, peut-être que tu aurais dû, Devin Lunaire...

Saïx observa l'autre garçon sans sourciller. Le voilà coincé avec ce prétentieux... Génial.

- Je te préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester éternellement ici. Dit l'homme en invoquant son arme. Si cette machine ne nous laisse pas sortir, je vais me créer une sortie ailleurs.

Zexion se leva d'un bond et se plaça devant la porte tout en faisant apparaître le Lexicon :

-Arrête, je n'ai pas envie que ta seconde nature nous tue tous les deux! Et tu risquerais de détruire cet endroit ! De toute façon, si les autres ne nous voient pas, au bout d'un moment, ils nous chercherons, non? Il esquissa un sourire sarcastique. Enfin, ce sera une bonne occasion de voir si Xemnas tient autant à toi... que toi tu ne tiens à lui.

Zexion se rendit compte un peu tard qu'il était allé trop loin dans la provocation, déjà que Saïx était armé!

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelqu'un te chercheras?

Menaça Saïx en s'avançant vers le plus jeune. Il est clair, en tout cas, que Xemnas me considère plus que toi. Vraiment, quelle utilité as-tu, au fond, dans l'Organisation? C'est à se demander si notre Supérieur ne t'a pas oublié. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son arme.

Zexion observa la claymore juste au-dessous de son visage. Il sembla pâlir.

-La seule chose qui me console, c'est que je sois dans la même situation que toi... D'un autre côté, le conspirateur pensait qu'il ferait mieux de se taire, Saïx pouvant perdre le contrôle de lui-même à tout instant. Je me moque de la reconnaissance de notre chef, reprit-il, je préfère me servir de similis plus naïfs que toi pour servir mes propres intérêts, comme je le fais toujours, et comme beaucoup le font aussi...

-Vous êtes stupides, répondit l'homme sans jamais faiblir, Xemnas sait tout ça. Mais crois-tu qu'il vous laisserait faire si ça ne le servait pas, lui aussi? Saïx approcha davantage son arme du cou de Zexion. Et je te rappelle qu'il est aussi TON supérieur !

Le sixième avala durement sa salive puis soutint le regard de l'autre simili sans sourciller.

-Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai pas de supérieur, je n'appartiens à personne. Je sais trop ce qui m'attend après, comme toi d'ailleurs. Il me laisse faire car je peux l'aider, mais c'est pour me tuer après, il veut le pouvoir, et il ne partage pas. Qu'est ce qui te prouve que tu seras récompensé?! Le ton avait monté sur cette dernière phrase, un risque pour lui, il avait du mal à l'avouer, mais il craignait Saïx. Aussi feignait-il l'arrogance pour l'affronter.

Cela étonna probablement Zexion, mais Saïx se mit à rire, baissant enfin son arme et la faisant disparaître.

-Le pouvoir?! Il peut bien le garder pour lui seul, je n'en ai rien à faire. Moi, je saurai me contenter du peu de pouvoirs que je possède déjà. Libre à lui de prendre des risques, du moment que je réussis à avoir ce que je désire.

Il fit disparaître la claymore et se mit alors à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il détestait se sentir prisonnier. Zexion soupira légèrement et se rassit de nouveau, les jambes repliées contre lui, puis colla son front contre ses genoux. Son livre s'évapora. Il se lova totalement. Regarder Saïx tourner en rond lui donnait mal à la tête. Ce qu'il pouvait être impatient! L'idée que Saïx préférait être avec lui que seul lui traversa vaguement l'esprit, se rendant compte de ce que signifiait cette pensée, il secoua la tête.

L'homme marcha encore un peu puis, lassé, finit par s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle, observant attentivement l'autre garçon. Il aurait pu tout lui mettre sur le dos et l'ennuyer avec ça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les chercher, mais il préféra ne pas s'engager sur cette voie. Ca ne l'amuserait pas assez longtemps de toute façon.

-Combien de temps? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune garçon leva à peine les yeux.

-'Sais pas, prends ton mal en patience. Accusa-t-il. Que je sois là t'est insupportable, tu n'as qu'à me crier dessus en me faisant culpabiliser pour ne pas t'ennuyer. Ce que tu fais très bien. T'as pas besoin d'un cœur, tu sais déjà parfaitement détester.

-Et toi, tu sais parfaitement mépriser les autres. On croirait presque une véritable personne. Rétorqua Saïx en ricanant. Dommage que je n'aie pas hérité de cet atout.

La voix de Zexion parut soudain moins sévère.

-C'est vrai, mais tu dois être plus humain que moi. La haine est plus humaine que le mépris, pourtant... Je me demande parfois ce que nous sommes vraiment, et si nous ressentons déjà des sentiments, pourquoi avoir un cœur?

Son interlocuteur imprima les propos de Zexion dans sa mémoire et réfléchit un instant.

-Ce gamin, le porteur de la Keyblade, n'éprouve pas qu'une seule émotion, comme nous. C'est ce qui fait qu'on est si... Il regarda ses mains et serra les poings. Vides. Je veux me sentir réel, me rappeler ce que c'était que d'avoir un cœur.

Zexion se redressa et pencha la tête légèrement sur le coté, puis en arrière.

-Peut-être que...Puis il fixa à nouveau de ses yeux améthyste. Les similis ont un cœur, mais ils ne le savent pas. Le corps, l'âme et le cœur… Parce qu'on leur a dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas, et qu'ils n'ont jamais cru de ce fait pouvoir aim... Aimer.

- Vraiment? Adjura Saïx, un sourcil haussé. Aimer, hein... Il soupira doucement. C'est tabou, pour des êtres comme nous. Complètement stupide et inutile. Grommela-t-il, les bras croisés.

-Comme nous quoi... Dit le plus jeune sur le même ton. Un petit silence suivit cette réplique plutôt acerbe, puis Zexion se leva et se dirigea de nouveau vers le clavier, une idée en tête. Il pianota un instant, puis une fenêtre apparut sur l'écran. Il opina pour lui même et continua sa manœuvre.

-J'aimerais ne pas avoir à gâcher la bonne humeur générale avec mes mots, commença-t-il d'un ton ironique, mais on ne peut pas parler ainsi d'une chose que l'on ne connait pas. Je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi étroit que certains similis.

-Il y a une marge entre un esprit étroit et un esprit naïf. Commenta Saïx en observant les gestes du plus jeune. Est-ce que cette... Chose fonctionne correctement, au moins? Demanda l'homme, un soupçon de nervosité dans la voix. Il faisait sombre, l'espace était affreusement petit et il avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient et étaient sur le point de le comprimer.

-Je te rassure, ça fonctionne. Rétorqua-t-il en ignorant la remarque plutôt amère. Ah voilà, hum bon... Voyons voir ce qu'il me répond... Pourquoi il se fiche celui-là, bon qui vienne m'ouvrir !! Les lettres s'affichèrent pour former une nouvelle phrase.

« Je suis avec le Supérieur... Mais j'arrive?? »

Le visage de Zexion devint blême, il se recula des commandes, il se retrouva acculé contre le mur, son visage laissant paraitre cette fois, plus que de l'anxiété, de la peur.

Saïx sentir le brusque changement dans l'attitude de Zexion et il le regarda étrangement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-il légèrement déconcerté.

Le garçon ne le regarda pas, trop effrayé par la perspective de ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Et ses mots. Saïx lui posait-il cette question pour se réjouir de son angoisse? Il respira longuement puis…

-Vexen était dans son labo, alors j'ai pu lui parler via nos ordinateurs, mais il est avec le Supérieur pour discuter du projet... Bref, ils vont venir tous les deux, et devine pourquoi, oh oui pour nous libérer, mais notre "chef" va me faire comprendre d'une façon fort délicate que j'ai commis une erreur.

Sa détresse le fit légèrement trembler, il ne voulait pas paniquer. Il devait rester toujours fort et placide. Mais c'était impossible car la parole était sa seule arme contre ceux qui lui étaient supérieurs.

Saïx se contenta de baisser les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Zexion. Xemnas lui-même allait venir? Comme l'avait dit le plus jeune, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était pour le corriger. Xemnas était comme ça. Il pardonnait difficilement les écarts. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus Saïx trouvait injuste de punir Zexion, qui n'avait fait que l'aider. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ce qu'il pensait. S'il ne s'était pas mis en tête de chercher ces fichues informations, ils ne seraient pas bloqués ici.

-Xemnas ne te fera rien. Finit par dire Saïx de sa voix calme.

Le sixième se retourna, face à l'homme, le dévisageant. La situation était devenue inintelligible pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Saïx qui connaissait pourtant bien le caractère de son chef. Et ce qu'il lui disait. Etait-ce ironique? Zexion ne pouvait admettre que quelqu'un ici, se fasse du souci pour lui. Il s'approcha du divin lunaire tout en le fixant.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je l'avoue, je ne suis pas sans failles et je crains Xemnas, mon éloquence est peut-être la seule chose qui me permette de ne pas baisser les yeux, abandonner et mourir. Vous...Vous êtes...Vous êtes tous les mêmes!

Saïx haussa les sourcils. Pour une fois qu'il ne se moquait pas de quelqu'un, on lui renvoyait ses belles paroles à la figure. Il soupira.

-Bien, si tu préfères que Xemnas te punisses toi. Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. J'ai l'habitude... Continua-t-il en s'étirant un peu. Il se sentait beaucoup moins nerveux maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit occupé.

-Ne me fait pas... Zexion fut interrompu dans son élan de colère par le bruit du déverrouillage de la porte. Vexen apparut à l'issue. Le conspirateur se crispa net.

-Comment tu as fait ton compte... Tiens, il est là, lui aussi. Le savant désigna Saïx du menton. J'espère que Xemnas ne le prendra pas trop mal! Il fit signe à Zexion de sortir, mais celui-ci ne pouvait plus bouger. Le châtain insista dans son geste. Le Conspirateur jeta un regard presque implorant à Saïx avant de sortir, et malheureusement pour lui, on l'attendait.

Saïx suivit la scène d'un air calme. Lorsque Zexion fut sorti, il se leva et sortit à son tour de la salle. Il aperçut immédiatement le Supérieur se tenir face au plus jeune. Saïx reconnut le regard de Xemnas. Zexion allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Poussé par un élan soudain, Saïx vint se tenir devant le jeune simili et regarda le Supérieur droit dans les yeux.

-Il n'est pas responsable. Commença le Devin de son ton serein. J'ai voulu chercher quelque chose dans l'ordinateur et j'ai déclenché la fermeture des portes quand il est venu me dire de ne rien toucher. Il s'est retrouvé pris au piège avec moi.

Zexion le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il hallucinait. Comment ce type, à la solde de Xemnas qui lui graissait sans arrêt la patte et froid comme un bloc de glace, pouvait-il prendre sur lui? Pour sa faute en plus. Il se demanda si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose. D'un coté, il espérait que le Supérieur allait croire son meilleur servant. Mais le chef sembla tout aussi irascible et saisit Zexion par le poignet. Le garçon eut un haut le corps.

-Saïx, débuta-t-il d'un ton sévère, je sais parfaitement que tu ne sais pas te servir d'un ordinateur, mais cela m'étonnerait que Zexion t'ait laissé y toucher. Je vous connais trop bien, et je devine bien ce qui s'est passé. Mais si tu essayes de lui sauver la mise pour ensuite le punir, tu le peux. Mais...

-Pourquoi tenterais-je de l'aider? Demanda Saïx sans jamais quitter le Supérieur du regard. Je ne fais que dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, rien de plus. Il a bien essayé de m'arrêter mais vous me connaissez, je me suis un peu trop emporté et je suis entré. C'était stupide de ma part.

Oui il devait bien avoir un plan..; ce fut la conclusion d'un Zexion qui s'était fait des idées. Il essaya de reculer, mais l'autre n'était pas près de le lâcher.

-Ecoute, je sais très bien quand tu mens. Zexion n'aime pas ceux qui s'immiscent dans son "lieu", car il se sent seul, et il n'a pas envie qu'on l'énerve en plus. Là-dessus, il attira le sixième vers lui et ses yeux orangés s'étirèrent, paralysant Zexion. Puis le chef dévisagea son serviteur, essayant de percer la vérité au cœur de ces iris topaze vides mais ne laissant rien paraître, vérité ou mensonge.

-Et je te connais toi, Saïx, assez pour savoir que quand tu as l'occasion de détruire quelqu'un, tu ne la rates pas. Mais ce ne serait pas trop grave après tout, n'est ce pas Zexion? Tu n'es rien. Rien. Même pas un grain de sable dans l'univers. Ta mort ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid, à personne d'ailleurs, même si j'ai encore besoin de toi. Un objet, un simple outil, voilà ce que tu es et seras. Un corps impie. Une erreur.

Ses yeux bleuâtres n'allaient pas tarder à verser leur lacrymal. Zexion se sentait honteux d'être si faible et impuissant. Ces mots le tenaillaient, tels des poignards, dans tout son être. Il détestait que l'on remue ainsi le couteau dans la plaie. Il savait bien tout cela. Dans un geste de consentement, il baissa la tête et se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

-Ne me fais pas cette scène. Grommela Xemnas avant de lui coller sa main au visage.

Le jeune simili resta complètement sonné tandis que le sang de Saïx ne fit qu'un tour et il arracha Zexion aux griffes du métis. Sérieusement, il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais il n'avait cessé de se rappeler les paroles du plus jeune lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux dans la salle. Le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé en se confiant, à sa manière, lui était complètement inconnu. Et un tel changement était le bienvenu. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé, à l'instant même où il lut la peur sur le visage de son compagnon, qu'il le protégerait de Xemnas. De tous, peut-être que Zexion était celui dont une partie de son cœur avait demeuré. Mieux encore, peut-être avait-il vraiment, comme il l'avait suggéré, un cœur rien qu'à lui. Et le Devin avait envie de rire en se trouvant à espérer, à souhaiter qu'il avait raison. Car alors, il n'avait plus besoin de subir le courroux de Xemnas et avait déjà, en sa possession, un pouvoir immense. Saïx invoqua son arme et la pointa vers le Supérieur. Ce dernier détestait que l'un de « ses » similis fasse une erreur quelconque, mais ce qui le rendait encore plus furieux, c'était bien la rébellion. Il ne lui faudrait qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'oublie Zexion. Saïx allait certainement le payer au prix fort, mais il y survivrait, comme toujours.

Zexion et Xemnas eurent une réaction à peu près similaire face au comportement du Divin Lunaire. Ils étaient surpris d'une telle réaction venant de la part d'un simili si flegmatique. Vexen s'interposa entre son maître et le rebelle.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends, Saïx, de vouloir défier ainsi notre Supérieur?! Abaisse ton arme tout de suite !

Mais Xemnas le poussa, l'air passablement amusé.

-Laisse-le, Vexen. J'aimerais comprendre ses motivations, alors que nous savons tous deux que Zexion est coupable. Je ne t'avais surement pas dit qu'il y avait des caméras de surveillance dans une pièce aussi importante. Il se frotta le menton. Le sixième fixait toujours Saïx, complètement éberlué, une main frottant sa joue douloureuse. Tout cela le dépassait complètement mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il ne voulait pas que le septième soit puni à sa place.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? Tu es fou?! Murmura le jeune simili dont le regard dérivait vers l'air posé de leur chef.

Saïx ignora les paroles de Zexion et continua à fixer le Supérieur du regard, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre. Zexion était dans un sale pétrin et il ne savait plus comment l'en sortir.

-Des caméras de surveillance dans cette salle? Saïx eut un sourire mauvais. S'il y a vraiment des caméras, c'est dire si vous nous faites confiance. Dit-il tout en regardant Xemnas. Peut-être que dévier la conversation était la meilleure solution, pour l'instant.

- J'ai comme l'impression que cette salle n'est pas la seule à être surveillée, je me trompe?

Xemnas croisa les bras, gardant ce sourire sarcastique accroché au visage.

-Et bien non, tu ne te trompes pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas va, je laisse un peu d'intimité à mes similis. Par exemple, la bibliothèque ne l'est pas, car je sais qu'il y va souvent, ou plutôt, qu'il y est toujours cloitré... Tout en disant ces derniers mots, il lança un regard presque assassin à Zexion puis lui fit signe de venir devant lui. L'illusionniste ne savait pas quelle allait être la réaction de Saïx mais préféra obéir, préférant ne pas alourdir la liste des charges du septième.

-Bien, Saïx, tu es accusé d'insubordination, mais comme c'est toi le geôlier, je ne peux pas te punir évidemment. En revanche... Vexen, va chercher Xaldin et Lexaeus. Le savant se courba et disparut dans un brouillard de ténèbres. Bien Saïx, range ton arme et je ferais en sorte d'oublier tout cela.

-Je ne la rangerai que lorsque je saurai ce qu'il lui arrivera. Dit l'homme en regardant brièvement Zexion. J'avoue qu'il a déclenché la sécurité, mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si je ne lui avais rien demandé. Je n'obéirai que quand je serai certain qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Continua l'homme.

Il savait bien que Xemnas n'en ferait rien, même s'il lui disait le contraire. Mais il espérait un peu que Zexion trouverait une solution pour se tirer d'affaire pendant qu'il tentait de leur faire gagner du temps. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui avait réussi à lui faire ressentir quelque chose. C'était peut-être fou mais cette lueur d'espoir, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer à présent. Et il était prêt à prendre le risque de croire les paroles de Zexion. Non, il ne méritait pas le sort que lui réservait le Supérieur. Il lança un regard noir à Xemnas, presque menaçant...

-Quel est ce regard? Je n'aime guère cette attitude, Saïx, cela ne te ressemble pas. Aurais-tu été influencé par Axel? Il s'avança vers le Devin Lunaire en observant cette haine brûlante facilement perceptible dans ses yeux. Tu as bien changé, dis moi. Il y a des choses autour de toi qu'il vaut mieux que j'écarte. Ce fut à ce moment qu'apparurent Vexen et ceux qu'on lui avait fait mander. Zexion sursauta et vit avec peur que les similis se saisissaient de lui. Le visage de Xemnas se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Emmenez-le où vous savez, je crois qu'il a tellement l'habitude d'y aller maintenant. Je me réserve son sort pour plus tard.

Le numéro six se débattit avec force, mais ce n'était pas comparable avec la puissance de Lexaeus et Xaldin. Et ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Zexion eut soudain l'impression que tout les os de ses bras se brisaient.

-Je… Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, arrêtez!!

-Il est un peu trop tard pour cela, Zexion, tu ne crois pas? Ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra soin de toi…

Saïx perdit soudainement tout son intérêt pour Xemnas et tourna brusquement la tête vers ceux qui emmenaient Zexion. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre. Il serait stupide, suicidaire même, de se battre avec les deux autres similis. Saïx serait peut-être capable de prendre le dessus en combat singulier, mais à deux contre un? Il ne tiendrait pas plus d'une minute. Non, il devrait attendre. Il valait mieux réfléchir à la situation de Zexion une fois au calme. Pour l'instant, il ne ressentait qu'une rage infinie pour le supérieur et il se mordit la lèvre davantage, un mince filet de sang coulant le long de son menton tandis qu'il se sentait trembler de colère. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait encore perdre ses esprits, et qui sait ce qu'il ferait si cela arrivait? S'il levait la main sur Xemnas, c'en était fini de lui, et il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il se trouva à espérer qu'on l'arrêterait avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de non retour.

-Saïx, arrête!! N'attaque pas! S'exclama la voix lointaine de Zexion.

Xaldin le fit bien vite taire et ils disparurent. Mais alerté par le jeune simili, Xemnas se retourna vers le berseker et d'un geste rapide, il le désarma, puis concentra une sphère de ténèbres dans sa main et il projeta celle-ci contre le numéro sept. L'impact ne fut pas extrêmement puissant car le Supérieur ne voulait pas le tuer, mais il envoyer valser son serviteur plus loin, espérant que cela serait suffisant.

-Bon, cela suffit à présent. Tu es geôlier alors ne me déçois pas. Zexion est dans une des prisons spéciales près du laboratoire. Et ne t'avise pas de le laisser sortir ou... C'est toi qui lui donneras sa peine. Bien, je te salue. Puis à son tour, il se téléporta.

Saïx entendit clairement les propos du Supérieur, ce qui l'étonna car il voyait trouble. Sa colère avait complètement disparu et il était littéralement vidé de ses forces. Il eut un dernier sourire - qui n'avait rien de joyeux, mais plutôt quelque chose de triste - en se rendant compte où tous ces efforts l'avaient amené. Zexion avait été capturé, et Xemnas avait encore eu le dernier mot et l'avait laissé en plan. Zexion ne l'avait même pas remercié d'avoir pris sa défense.

Encore faut-il avoir un cœur pour être reconnaissant. Songea Saïx en perdant peu à peu connaissance. Xemnas n'avait certainement pas de cœur, et ça, il en était certain.

xoxoxoxox

Xaldin était vraiment une brute. Zexion se massa le haut du crane après avoir été violement projeté dans sa cellule qui, en fait, était une pièce sans porte, ni fenêtre, ni barreaux et totalement plongée dans l'obscurité. Le numéro six se redressa, assit, les jambes ramenées contre lui. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette prison. On vit telle dans les ténèbres qu'elles finissent par vous consumer.

On perd toute notion du temps et de l'espace, puis on devient soi-même les ténèbres. On devient un reflet ou pire. Zexion posa son front contre ses genoux. Qui pourrait venir le chercher à présent? Saïx? Pourquoi Saïx… Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi? Aurait-il été tenté de suivre ses paroles? Zexion ne pouvait admettre une telle chose, Saïx n'avait pas plus de sentiments qu'un reflet. Pourtant, il se rappela de cette conversation que l'homme et lui avaient tenue. Saïx avait réagi à sa détresse, puis il l'avait ensuite aidé. Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser, de faire comme si ils possédaient tous un cœur.

_Le cœur…Saïx... Où est-il, le tien, le mien..._

xoxoxoxox

Saïx se réveilla après plusieurs heures passées dans le noir le plus total. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, grommelant en portant une main à son front. Il ne le sentait pas, mais il était certain d'avoir mal au crâne. Il ignora cette étrange sensation et regarda autour de lui. C'est alors que la situation lui revint à l'esprit. L'ordinateur, la salle fermée, Xemnas et Zexion emmené.

Zexion...

Saïx se redressa. Il lui semblait encore entendre les appels du plus jeune. Xemnas avait bien dit qu'il avait été emmené dans l'une des cellules près du labo... Ces horribles cellules. Il se rappelait avoir été emmené là-bas plusieurs fois suite à ses difficultés à contrôler sa colère. Ou à se contrôler tout court. C'était un endroit peu rassurant qui avait eu pour effet de le rendre semblable à une marionnette. Tous pensaient que Saïx avait toujours été comme ça, mais ça n'était pas du tout le cas.

Il n'avait perdu toute personnalité - s'il en avait eu une auparavant, il ne s'en souvenait même plus - qu'après y avoir passé des heures, des jours, peut-être même des semaines entières. On perdait toute notion du temps et même de tout ce qui nous entoure dans ces geôles. A tel point que Saïx était devenu une poupée sans vie que Xemnas se faisait un plaisir de manipuler en souriant, fier d'avoir réussi à contrôler "l'effroyable Saïx". Mais Zexion avait changé la donne et il était impensable de ne pas le lui rendre. Ni une ni deux, Saïx invoqua une dizaine de Berserkers, qui répondirent aussitôt à son appel.

« Cherchez-le. Dit-il aux similis qui disparurent aussitôt. A son tour, il se téléporta, employé fermement à retrouver le jeune simili. »

xoxoxoxox

-Hum? Zexion cligna des yeux. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru se trouver dans la bibliothèque. Il pensa alors qu'il devait vraiment commencer à devenir fou. Le silence assourdissant l'écrasait comme s'il était compressé par quelque chose d'invisible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique, sinon il était vraiment fichu. On ne pouvait se téléporter dans cette cellule, il n'y avait que le système de sécurité désactivé qui pouvait le permettre. Et dire que c'était une idée de lui, comme ce laboratoire souterrain aussi, comme beaucoup de choses. Etre un génie avait ses avantages, mais il commençait à regretter amèrement son choix. Pourquoi était-il néé simili? C'était peut-être vrai, alors, qu'il n'était rien. Même dans cette pièce il n'était rien, il ne pouvait même pas faire face aux ténèbres et à la solitude.

Il avait l'habitude d'être seul. Mais cette solitude était différente. De plus rester solitaire ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu. Il était presque l'opposé de Saïx. Pourtant, celui-ci arrivait à vivre avec de tels inconvénients. Une larme silencieuse coula, il n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait pas pleurer, et il ne devait pas pleurer pour une telle chose. C'était ridicule...

xoxoxoxox

Le Divin Lunaire poussa une série de jurons lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses tentatives avaient échoué. Il était impossible de se téléporter dans ces fichues cellules! Ha, quel crétin avait bien eu l'idée géniale d'empêcher une telle chose? S'il y avait réfléchi en étant moins énervé, il se serait rendu compte que c'était, au contraire, une idée brillante. Mais pour l'instant, le "crétin" qui s'était occupé de la sécurité l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il poussa un long soupir et resta planté en plein milieu du couloir aux nombreuses portes, les bras croisés.

_Comment faire si je ne peux pas entrer?_

Pensa-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Il se rappela vaguement avoir entendu Zexion parler "d'odeur". Quel genre d'odeur était-il sensé sentir? Le plus jeune disait que Xemnas avait une odeur très forte, pourtant, Saïx, malgré son odorat développé pour quelque raison que ce soit, n'avait jamais rien senti. Peut-être s'était-il simplement habitué? Il en conclut que cela devait être simplement une image. Bref, il pouvait aussi faire une croix sur cette solution. Il ne pouvait ni entrer, ni sentir la présence de Zexion. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : l'entendre. A nouveau, il invoqua un groupe de similis et leur ordonna de frapper à chaque porte et de prêter attention au moindre bruit. Lui-même se mit au travail, et ses premiers échecs ne le découragèrent pas. Il était certain qu'on pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il se souvenait encore de la peur qu'il ressentait quand il entendait les bruits de pas de Xemnas, lorsqu'il venait le sortir de sa cellule...

Zexion entendit à nouveau quelques coups contre le mur. Il en vain à penser qu'on le cherchait vraiment. Non, c'était impossible…

« Tu es sûr? Interrogea le divin au reflet, se demandant si ce dernier n'avait pas entendu des voix. La créature ne bougea pas et se contenta de fixer son maître du regard. Ne pouvant se fier à autre chose, Saïx pressa la paume de sa main contre l'écran de sécurité et déverrouilla la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement ouverte, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur mais ne vit rien tant les ténèbres y étaient denses.

-Hey! Apostropha-t-il, voulant être absolument certain de ne pas s'être trompé.

Zexion était vraiment soulagé que ce soit Saïx qui soit venu le trouver. Il s'avança au vers le milieu de la pièce. C'est alors qu'il repensa à leur discution avec le Supérieur et il se dit qu'il valait mieux pour Saïx qu'il ne le libère pas, sinon ce serait lui qui risquait le pire. Il resta stoïque, caché par les ténèbres.

-Arrête...Débuta-t-il d'une voix peu assurée et distante. Il ne faut pas que tu me libères, je n'ai pas envie que tu paies pour moi!

Saïx fronça les sourcils. De toutes les réactions possibles, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à celle-là. Il renvoya le berserker et s'avança vers la pièce engloutie dans l'obscurité.

-De toute façon, commença-t-il à dire en fronçant les sourcils. Il était tellement habitué à ces ténèbres qu'il finirait par s'accommoder et à voir la silhouette du plus jeune. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aide. Dit-il en tendant une main, là où l'obscurité semblait encore plus dense. Il commença à distinguer Zexion.

-Viens. Ordonna-t-il en refermant la main sur le poignet du plus jeune.

Zexion ne consentit pas à le suivre et fit de son mieux pour rester sur place.

-A... arrête, je ne peux pas croire une telle chose. Tu n'as jamais montré une quelconque... pitié pour quelqu'un. Je… je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Saïx!

Le Devin stoppa net.

-Moi non plus, je ne sais pas... Murmura-t-il doucement, relâchant finalement le poignet de Zexion. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. Continua-t-il en regardant vers le sol. Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, au sujet du cœur qu'on aurait... J'ai envie d'y croire. Avoua-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'autre garçon. J'ai trouvé tes propos complètement stupides sur le coup, mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que finalement, ça n'est peut-être pas faux. La colère, l'ennui, l'envie... Ce sont bien des sentiments, non? Moi, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'autre que de la colère et de la lassitude, mais quand tu m'as parlé, tout à l'heure, je crois bien que c'est de l'espoir que j'ai ressenti. Il se mordit soudainement la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Beaucoup trop.

Zexion allait se moquer de lui. Ou être mort de peur tant ce Saïx était différent de celui qu'il montrait la plupart du temps. Pourquoi Zexion était-il capable de le faire sortir de la prison dans laquelle il s'était caché, de peur d'être faible, comme l'avait dit Xemnas lorsqu'il avait découvert ce caractère doux chez « son » simili?

-Partons maintenant, et ne pose pas de questions. Dicta Saïx, retrouvant son ton froid et distant habituel.

La vérité, aussi étrange soit-elle, était difficile à entendre pour Zexion et pas tout à fait compréhensible pour lui. Ses mots avaient-ils réellement eu de l'importance au point de toucher Saïx? Pourtant, il n'avait dit que sa propre vérité. Il se retrouva donc complètement muet face aux paroles de l'homme et sentit comme des petits papillons qui s'agitaient dans son ventre. Cette réaction lui étant inconnue, il jugea préférable de sortir sans se poser d'autres questions.

Saïx suivit l'illusionniste en dehors de la cellule et prit soin de la refermer derrière lui.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici, ou ils auront vite fait de nous trouver. Dit l'homme sans perdre son sang froid. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait exactement où il voulait aller, mais comment faire suivre Zexion? Il fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il lui tendit la main.

Le sixième posa son regard sur la main que lui proposait Saïx, avant de le dévisager. Il ne put rien faire contre ce regard qui lui intimait muettement d'obéir, et avec hésitation, et un peu de gêne, il prit sa main dans la sienne. Le Devin la serra fermement et ouvrit un portail. Il s'avança, entraînant le plus jeune avec lui.

xoxoxoxox


	2. Deuxièmement

Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Désolée pour cette attente j'avais perdu le document. Et je ne l'ai pas posté plus tôt parce que je suis aussi allé à la japan expo, avec mon cosplay de Sora D c'était vraiment génial. Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte là. Certains semblaient avoir eut peur qu'il n'y ait pas de suite ! XD En tout cas, on ne s'attendait absolument pas à un tel « succès » si j'ose dire. Merci de vos coms!

Npus avons oublié de préciser une chose! Cette histoire se passe avant le début de Com.

Voici à présent l'apparition du playlist ! Car nous pensons à vous lecteurs et nous voulons vous mettre dans l'ambiance ! Quoique ce doit être aussi pour notre propre fun vu ce que nous vous avons réservé!

**Playlist : Beyond me –Wolf's rain (trouvé par Becca D)**

xoxoxoxox

Deuxièmement : Ressentir l'indicible 

xoxoxoxox

Ils arrivèrent sur une plage au beau milieu de la nuit. La lune était pleine et se reflétait sur l'étendue d'eau salée qui leur faisait face. Le doux bruit des vagues parvint immédiatement aux oreilles de Saïx et il se sentit immédiatement détendu et complètement à l'aise. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Zexion avait passé le portail, lui aussi, il relâcha sa main et s'avança au bord de la mer sans jamais quitter l'astre opalin des yeux.

Le jeune simili vit le corridor des ténèbres disparaître derrière lui, puis le murmure des vagues attira son attention. Il se retourna et aperçut quelque chose qu'il n'avait vu que dans ces livres. La mer. C'était immense. Il ne trouva rien à dire face à la voute céleste qui miroitait sur le grand bleu. Il sentit alors la caresse du vent sur ses joues, l'iode qui lui chatouillait les narines. Il leva les yeux.

C'était donc ça le monde. Lui qui avait tant vécu entre quatre murs ne connaissait l'univers qu'à travers ses livres et ses propres illusions. Ces missions étaient souvent limitées à la Cité du Crépuscule, ou encore Illusiopolis, et de plus, tous ce qui touchait au matériel ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, à part les livres. Il tenta de détailler un horizon presque invisible car il lui semblait alors que le ciel et la mer s'étaient rejoints, créant un espace nouveau hors du temps, s'étirant jusqu'aux nuées divines.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants dans le sable, jamais il n'avait vu la lune aussi belle…

«Que fait-on ici ?

Saïx entendit à peine les paroles de Zexion tant il était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Cette lune... Elle l'hypnotisait. Depuis sa « naissance », elle l'avait toujours intrigué, attiré. Peut-être celui qu'il avait été avant avait-il déjà nourri une passion similaire?

-C'est le premier endroit qui me soit venu à l'esprit. Répondit enfin le Devin sans tourner la tête. L'ombre d'un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il contempla cette immense étendue.

Le sixième descendit la petite dune et arriva à côté du simili, tout à fait au bord de l'eau. Il regarda le septième avec une certaine curiosité et suivit son regard jusqu'au point qu'il fixait avec autant d'intensité.

_Oui, c'est normal après tout, elle est son élément_. Songea l'illusionniste.

-C'est vraiment très beau... Puis il baissa les yeux. Observant le va-et-vient des vagues et l'écume qui venait lécher ses bottes.

-Je... Merci...

L'homme tourna enfin la tête vers son compagnon et l'observa attentivement. La lueur de la lune donnait un teint pâle à Zexion, mais étrangement, Saïx trouvait le jeune homme d'autant plus attachant. Il secoua lentement la tête pour oublier ces pensées et dit, lorsque le stratège le regarda étrangement :

- Pas de problème. Puis il ajouta : Je viens souvent ici. Peu de personnes connaissent cet endroit. C'est... Bien quand on a besoin de réfléchir tranquillement. Sur ces paroles, il s'assit et retira l'un de ses gants pour tendre la main et tremper le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau fraîche.

Zexion fut surpris de cette confession si franche de la part de l'homme. Il était content. Et il savait pourquoi cette fois. Il s'accroupit et, imitant son aîné, enleva son gant et plongea entièrement sa main dans l'eau. Elle en ressortit glacée, il fit la grimace. Il leva son bras devant lui, observant l'eau perler sur son épiderme et étincelant comme les étoiles. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit de sensation aussi forte. Il était si conditionné normalement. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se sentir comme un enfant découvrant le monde.

-Pourquoi tu me montres ton lieu... Secret? S'enquit-il, se levant avec un peu de difficulté, se rendant compte que le bas de son manteau était à présent trempé.

-En guise de remerciement, je suppose. Répondit Saïx en restant assis, les doigts jouant avec la surface de l'eau. Et puis, tu m'avais semblé nerveux.

-Remerciement ?

Saix ne releva pas la question.

-Je m'étais dit que venir ici t'aurait sûrement apaisé, comme moi. Admit-il en observant à nouveau le ciel sans nuages. Si ça t'ennuie, on peut aller ailleurs... Mais je ne connais pas tellement d'endroits différents. En fait... Hésita-t-il en détaillant du regard les alentours lentement. Cet endroit est le seul que je connaisse.

-Non non… C'est très bien. Zexion voulut faire un pas en arrière, mais il dérapa et s'écroula un peu lamentablement sur le sable gris, dont il en avait à présent plein les cheveux.

_La honte_. Pensa-t-il alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le dôme d'encre. Heureusement pour lui, le Devin ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Il se rendit compte qu'à fixer le ciel ainsi, il avait l'impression de plonger dans l'infini.

Saïx fronça les sourcils, des grains gris venant lui picoter légèrement les joues pendant que Zexion secouait la tête. Mais il ignora vite ce petit désagrément et continua à fixer l'horizon.

-Je me suis souvent demandé, commença-t-il à voix basse, l'air dans le vague, ce que j'avais fait pour mériter de mener une telle existence. Celui que j'étais avant était-il mauvais au point que son reflet doive en payer les conséquences? Questionna l'homme en enlaçant ses genoux pour venir y poser le menton. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le bruit des vagues. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que j'étais avant?

Zexion médita un instant sur cette question, il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Après tout, lui aussi était dans la même situation que Saïx, mais il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il expira et se leva pour rejoindre l'homme. Il baissa les yeux vers lui, finalement décidé à parler.

-Je ne sais pas mais... Je crois que l'important n'est pas d'où tu viens... Mais qui tu es.

-Qui je suis... Répéta Saïx en ouvrant les yeux lentement. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon et eut un sourire dénué de chaleur. Une simple marionnette, visiblement. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce qui m'agaçait le plus chez toi, continua-t-il sans jamais quitter Zexion du regard. C'était de voir à quel point tu te démarquais des autres. Tu restais toujours dans cette bibliothèque et tu te fichais éperdument de ce qu'en penseraient les autres membres. De mon côté, j'étais obsédé par la pensée de vouloir m'accaparer les bonnes grâces du Supérieur. Inutile de dire que m'éloigner n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée. Pourtant, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir le faire, et plus d'une fois. Toi, tu n'avais pas ce problème et ça m'avait vraiment rendu jaloux. Il rit froidement. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part.

Les révélations de Saïx firent au numéro six une sorte de pincement au cœur. Penser que le simili le plus redoutable après le Supérieur puisse se sentir à tel point mélancolique et presque envieux était tout aussi étonnant qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie. Mais tout de même, il comprenait bien mieux les agissements de Saïx à présent. Zexion en vint à rougir légèrement d'apprendre que le Devin était jaloux de lui, alors que Zexion avait toujours souhaité avoir autant de pouvoir que lui.

Il s'assit nonchalamment près de l'homme, repliant une jambe vers lui et le regarda un instant, rit nerveusement puis parla en regardant en l'air.

-Tu sais, moi... Aussi je t'enviais un peu. Sa voix était incertaine.

-Juste un petit peu, hein! Il se mordit la lèvre et reprit. J'ai toujours été un faible, alors je manipulais les autres. Pour cela, je me haïssais. Toi, tu n'as jamais eu ces problèmes. Mais à la limite, je préférais être craint plutôt que détesté. Alors... T'es pas le seul stupide dans l'histoire, Devin lunaire. J'en viens à en croire que tu as fait ça parce que tu avais une certaine sympathie pour moi. Tu vois, c'est aussi idiot.

-Manipuler, c'est ce qui fait de toi un être redoutable et redouté. Déclara le septième en se mettant à tracer des formes quelconques dans le sable, du bout du doigt. Moi, je ne suis jamais qu'une brute qui perd le contrôle de lui-même en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. C'est étonnant que deux opposés comme nous soient capables d'avoir une conversation aussi posée. Certainement à cause de cette sympathie, comme tu le dis. Supputa Saïx, réfléchissant sérieusement. Oui, je pense qu'il faut apprécier une personne un minimum pour la jalouser. Surtout quand il s'agit de vouloir devenir comme cette personne. Le Devin tourna à nouveau la tête vers Zexion. J'en conclus donc que, peut-être, tu éprouvais toi-même de la sympathie à mon égard, même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte.

-Je... Commença son homologue, en le regardant cette fois-ci. Etait-ce grâce à une certaine confiance en soit ou par curiosité. Ce qu'était en train de dire Saïx... Comme s'il avait un cœur.

Peut-être croyait-il à ses propos. Il avait souvent considéré Saïx comme une simple bête de guerre, mais au fond de lui, il persistait qu'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments, même Saïx. Et ce que ce dernier disait était également vrai. Ils étaient contraires, d'une certaine façon, et ils étaient là à parler. De la sympathie, de l'affinité. Existait-elle vraiment ? Il voulait y croire. L'éprouvait-il aussi... Pour Saïx?

-Tu n'es pas une brute...Tu m'as sauvé tout de même et je t'en… Il se frotta la bouche en étouffant un mot. Son regard ne cessait de diverger. Il se sentit soudainement embarrassé, et cette fois-ci, il ne jouait pas la comédie.

Saïx observa attentivement le plus jeune, ne manquant pas de voir dans quel état de gêne il était. La gêne... C'était bien quelque chose de complètement inconnu pour lui, et il se demanda sincèrement ce que l'on ressentait en étant gêné.

Quand il regardait Zexion, il avait l'impression que le jeune homme aurait préféré être ailleurs qu'ici, avec lui, mais il semblait aussi content en même temps. C'était vraiment difficile à comprendre pour quelqu'un comme le Devin lunaire. Il se contenta donc de sourire, sincèrement cette fois.

-C'était normal. Finit-il par répondre, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

Zexion secoua la tête.

-Non. Je veux dire... Personne n'aurait prit la peine de vouloir m'aider. Même Lexaeus, avec qui j'ai normalement de bonnes "relations" si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Pourtant, il ne s'est pas opposé à Xemnas. Par peur sans doute, comme je le comprends. Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas aider quelqu'un d'aussi inutile que moi. J'ai tout le temps peur... Tout le temps. Il prit une inspiration calculée et regarda Saïx. Sauf là... Comme ça, ainsi...

-Peur? Répéta Saïx, un peu comme un enfant à qui on expliquait une chose pour la première fois. Mais tu as toujours l'air si calme, je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Avoua l'homme en haussant un sourcil. Quant à Lexaeus, il me déçoit sincèrement. Finit-il en s'allongeant sur le sable, les bras croisés sous sa tête pour s'en servir comme d'un appui.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai pointé mon arme sur Xemnas, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ça n'était pas aussi puissant que ce que j'ai éprouvé lorsque je les ai vus t'emmener. Dit-il en poussant un léger soupir. C'est agaçant, toutes ces choses que je ne comprends pas. J'aurais aimé pouvoir trouver le mot juste pour décrire tout ça, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit hors de ma portée.

-Et bien...Zexion se tut un petit instant. Que répondre à cela. En fait, il redoutait plutôt cette réponse. Tous la connaissaient bien. Même trop. Ils en rêvaient tous même dans leurs nuits aux songes troublés; c'est ce qu'était avoir un cœur. Posséder une des choses les plus fortes au monde. Invisible et omniprésente. On ne pouvait l'ignorer, comme la lumière dans les ténèbres. Le jeune homme serra son poing contre sa poitrine.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois que j'ai envie de pleurer. Pleurer pour une chose dont j'ignore les origines et les conséquences. Pour quelque chose qui m'est peut-être inaccessible et illusoire. Rhaaa, ça m'énerve !

Saïx se redressa et commença, à nouveau, à sentir un sentiment étrange se répandre en lui en voyant la détresse du plus jeune. Il tendit une main vers Zexion, puis la retira brusquement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. A défaut d'écouter un cœur qu'il n'avait pas, peut-être pourrait-il laisser ses instincts agir comme ils l'entendaient. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et la serra doucement sans dire un mot.

Zexion releva la tête et fixa les iris topaze de son vis-à-vis. Puis cette main, simplement posée sur son corps frêle. Ses yeux se cloitrèrent quelques secondes. Par des mots, il ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

-Tu sais, le cœur dont nous parlons... N'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut voir. Expliqua-t-il de son ton habituellement calme. Mais il se sentit soudain tendu. Ne sachant pas trop comment Saïx allait prendre cette phrase car lui, ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il posa sa main sur celle du Devin.

-C'est quelque chose... Que l'on sent, alors? Demanda prudemment Saïx, observant la main du garçon sur la sienne. Elle était chaude et la sensation était très agréable, quoiqu'un peu étonnante. Lui-même avait toujours l'impression que ses mains étaient glacées, et il s'était dit que c'était le cas de tous les similis. Et pourtant, Zexion lui avait à nouveau démontré une chose qu'il avait crue jusqu'alors impossible pour des êtres comme eux.

-Tu es vraiment un être incroyable. Murmura-t-il, les yeux à demi-clos. Et je ne dis pas ça méchamment.

A ces mots, le sixième eut du mal à déglutir. Il opina plusieurs fois car cette fois les paroles mouraient sans sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu les prononcer. Il sentit comme un battement pesant dans son corps.

-Le cœur... Il fait partie de nous, comme nous faisons partie de lui. Je ne sais pas véritablement pourquoi tu me dis cela, que je suis un être incroyable, même si cela me flatte, enfin, j'aurais trop peur de me tromper. Le cœur, s'il existe pour toi comme pour moi, qu'est ce que cela voudrait dire?

-Ce qui est certain, c'est que ça remettrait en question toutes les choses auxquelles on croyait auparavant. Répondit Saïx en expirant. Peut-être a-t-on besoin de quelqu'un pour se rendre compte de la présence d'un cœur? Proposa le Devin en regardant au loin, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Dans mon cas, en tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Depuis que tu m'as parlé dans cette salle, je n'ai plus la sensation d'être... Il se mordit la lèvre. Vide. Conclut-il. C'est étrange, mais agréable aussi.

Zexion suivit le regard de son aîné. Tout en écoutant ses propos, l'esprit troublé par un millier de questions, et tout autant de pensées qui n'avaient de sens pour personne. Il resserra un peu plus ses doigts autour de la main de Saïx, peut-être pour le remercier à sa façon étant donné qu'il ne se sentait pas le cran de faire autre chose.

Mais il arriva tout de même à exprimer ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il rougit, mais l'obscurité masqua cela. Cette sensation d'embarras, jamais il ne l'avait ressentie aussi intensément, et surtout dans ce sens.

-L'amour... Je n'en ai étudié que les mots. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas censé le comprendre, ni... Le ressentir. Comme tu l'as déjà dit. C'est peut-être quelque chose de tabou dont on ne devrait rien savoir.

-Donc, ce que je ressens, ce serait ça? De l'amour? Demanda Saïx, en portant son regard intense sur Zexion. Il réfléchit un instant, et sans vraiment y faire attention, il pensa tout haut. Dans ce cas, je veux en savoir plus. C'est si nouveau et attirant. Je ne sais pas trop où un tel sentiment peut conduire, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Contrairement à tout ce que j'ai pu penser, ressentir jusqu'à maintenant, c'est de loin la sensation la plus plaisante que j'ai pu connaître, même si elle est aussi troublante et... Un peu effrayante. Confia le plus grand, son autre main empoignant le sable fermement pour éviter de broyer l'épaule de Zexion. Il était horriblement tendu sans même comprendre pourquoi.

Le jeune simili tressaillit et fit de son mieux pour garder son flegme, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réaction.

-Je ne sais pas… Enfin, de ce que j'ai appris, ce... Ce sentiment, dans les livres que j'ai lus. Sans pour autant hum… Y prendre attention bien sûr ! C'est… Vouloir protéger et chérir une personne quitte à devoir subir maintes tortures ou mourir. Faire qu'elle soit heureuse même si elle vous ignore et pourtant vouloir être à ses côtés pour toujours. Dans la tristesse, la solitude ou la douleur. Ne pas savoir quoi lui dire tout en désirant ne lui parler rien que pour entendre le son de sa voix. Aimer sa présence, ce qu'elle est corps et âme! De tout son cœur, on l'aime, et rien d'autre ne compte à nos yeux. Il s'arrêta en croisant le regard profond de l'autre simili. Il observa ensuite plus judicieusement le numéro sept.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Euh... Balbutia Saïx en relâchant des milliers de grains de silice. Ce n'est rien. Finit-il par dire en essuyant sa main sur sa veste.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours sa jumelle posée sur l'épaule de Zexion, mais comme celui-ci avait la sienne posée dessus, il n'osa pas la retirer.

-Et... continua Saïx après un long moment de silence, les yeux fixés sur ceux du plus jeune, incapable de briser leur échange. Ces livres, que t'ont-ils appris d'autre sur... L'amour? Chuchota-t-il comme si ce mot était interdit, et il se surprit à sentir ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il leva une main pour la poser sur sa peau et se demanda pourquoi elle était chaude alors que le soleil était couché.

Zexion oscilla la tête lorsqu'il aperçut Saïx faire ce geste. Voyant qu'il avait laissé l'homme perplexe pendant un moment, il se sentit libéré d'un poids. Il n'avait pas tout avoué, mais il se sentait déjà mieux. Saïx avait un comportement qui lui était similaire, mais avait dû l'écouter avec attention pour qu'il lui demande encore des choses. Il remua machinalement les doigts de sa main libre, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une respiration régulière.

-E...Et bien... Je ne connais ces choses que théoriquement, il insista lourdement sur le mot, mais... hum... Il prit un teint cramoisi. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on a des gestes naturels avec cette personne. Pas seulement l'aider tout le temps mais... On aime l'enlacer, toucher sa peau, caresser ses cheveux heu... Enfin, je sais pas ! L'embrasser peut-être... C'est différent de l'amitié. Il y a aussi heu... Non c'est trop difficile à dire ça! J'ai l'impression d'être un professeur, normalement, ces choses sont naturelles, presque instinctives!

-Oh, alors c'est comme dans ces émissions que regarde Vexen, en cachette? Demanda franchement Saïx, les sourcils haussés.

Le Conspirateurs hallucina intérieurement.

- Les acteurs font tous ça, mais à chaque fois avec quelqu'un de différent. Je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi, mais maintenant que tu m'as dit tout cela, je crois que ça a plus de sens. Dit Saïx en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Puis, sans prévenir, il tendit son autre main et effleura la chevelure de Zexion en fixant un point invisible, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'en réalité, c'étaient les lèvres de Zexion qu'il regardait avec autant d'insistance. Assez rapidement, il se trouva à passer les doigts entre les mèches du plus jeune, le décoiffant légèrement mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, c'était que c'était doux et à la fois agréable.

Zexion plissa les yeux.

_Vexen il quoi?? Comment peut-il me demander une chose pareille. Je me sens bizarre Est-ce que je suis malade ou quoi ?! Pourquoi joue-t-il ainsi avec mes cheveux? Et ce regard... à quoi pense-t-il donc en me fixant ainsi. J'ai donc tant peur de le savoir? Sa main effleure mon front et je frissonne... Je ne peux m'en empêcher._

Il ferma timidement les yeux.

-Je t'en prie qu'est ce que tu fais? Enfin, pourquoi le fais-tu serait plutôt la question.

-Pardon? Demanda Saïx en recouvrant ses esprits. Il baissa les yeux sur son jeune compagnon et vit qu'il avait les yeux clos.

_Pourquoi a-t-il les yeux fermés? _Pensa-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans ce feuilleton déjà dans ces cas là?_

Il retira sa main des cheveux de Zexion et la posa sur la joue du plus jeune. L'illusionniste ouvrit alors les yeux et parut incontestablement décontenancé. Il se mit à genoux face au Devin lunaire qui s'avérait être en plein conflit mental. Il lui prit la main et la rabaissa, mais la garda quand même contre lui. Il battit plusieurs fois des cils et soupira. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait hurler, pourtant sa voix restait basse mais pas tout à fait pondérée.

-Saïx... Est-ce que tu… Veux bien… M'embrasser ?

Le Devin écarquilla brièvement les yeux en observant le plus jeune. Etait-il sérieux? Il hésita pendant un court instant, mais il était un peu curieux de savoir ce qu'était un baiser, quand on en donnait un. Il avait vu d'autres le faire mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion lui-même d'en donner un.

Et qui le lui aurait demandé, après tout? Zexion lui offrait une chance qui ne se représenterait peut-être plus jamais. Imitant ce qu'il avait vu sur l'écran de la télévision de Vexen, il leva sa main libre, la posa derrière le cou du plus jeune et se pencha lentement en avant, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

-Désolé si c'est... Bizarre. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Murmura-t-il avant de refermer le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore. Il posa les lèvres sur celles de Zexion et ne sut plus trop quoi faire après ça. Ce contact était vraiment surprenant, et étonnamment plaisant, lui à qui on n'avait jamais vraiment porté de genre de tendresse.

Le sixième sentit son cœur faire un bond énorme dans sa poitrine. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait parfait, il pouvait ressentir quelque chose dans ce baiser. C'était incroyable, nouveau, et c'était vrai spécial. Mais totalement indescriptible. Il se laissa donc faire un instant, et voyant que Saïx restait assez paralysé, il plaça également sa main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis, puis se redressa pour approfondir leur baiser. Certes, il ne savait pas trop comment faire, mais son corps se mouvait seul car l'envie était, elle, bien là.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écarta légèrement, un peu à bout de souffle, respira profondément et fixa l'homme. Il lui sourit, sans remarquer qu'il pleurait à moitié

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient… De faire là?!

Saïx observa les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Zexion et il se pencha à nouveau pour les tarir en lui donnant de doux baisers.

-Je suis désolé si ce n'était pas ce que tu attendais. Marmonna le plus grand, l'air contrarié. Il voulait vraiment faire plaisir au plus jeune et finalement, il l'avait fait pleurer tant il avait été mauvais. Pourquoi cela semblait aussi simple quand il regardait faire d'autres personnes? Il n'était pas satisfait du tout. Tant qu'il ne verrait pas Zexion sourire après qu'il l'ait embrassé, il recommencerait jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune soit satisfait, lui aussi.

Saïx embrassa Zexion à nouveau, cette fois en y mettant tout son être, toute son âme et il se sentit bien plus confiant cette fois et laissa son corps agir à sa guise.

Le jeune simili fut un peu pris de cours. Notamment parce qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait repris son souffle. Saïx avait assez vite trouvé de l'assurance, mais bon, c'était quand même un homme adulte après tout, et beaucoup moins craintif que lui. Voyant que le simili insistait dans leur échange, Zexion desserra les jambes, si bien que son compagnon se retrouva collé à lui. Il mit fin au baiser lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau l'air lui manquer. Il toussa même en étouffant un rire, essuya les dernières larmes d'un revers de manche avant d'enlacer le septième.

-C'était, c'était vraiment bien Saïx, mais tu pourrais attendre que j'ai repris mon souffle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Saïx baissa les yeux vers son jeune compagnon, un sourcil haussé en le voyant se tenir si près de lui, mais il était aussi rassuré de voir qu'il avait réussi à faire plaisir à Zexion.

-Désolé. Murmura-t-il en levant une main pour la poser sur la tempe du jeune simili pour jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Il sourit timidement, enserrant le numéro six et posa le menton sur le sommet de son crâne et soupira de contentement.

Le jeune homme cala sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon, écoutant les battements modérés de son cœur. Il ne voulait plus quitter cette étreinte. A ce moment précis, il se fichait pas mal de l'Organisation ou de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Qu'il soit simili ou non, le reste importait peu, sauf Saïx.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je pleure parce que je suis ... Emu. Pff, je deviens trop émotif... Au moins, je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse à ce que je cherchais depuis un bon moment, alors qu'elle était pourtant sous mon nez.

L'homme réfléchit un instant. De quoi parlait Zexion, au juste? Il lui posa franchement la question, pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Cette réponse... C'était en rapport avec ce que tu m'as dit dans cette salle? Comme quoi, on pourrait avoir un cœur, nous aussi? demanda Saïx sans jamais lâcher son compagnon. Il ressentait cette étrange paix intérieure, lui qui était toujours si nerveux au manoir, là où Xemnas et les autres le surveillaient sans cesse, de peur que sa colère ne se déchaîne soudainement.

Zexion était bien le seul à s'être montré si proche, à ne pas se fier à tous ces préjugés colportés au sein même du manoir. C'était une autre raison pour le devin de vouloir se rapprocher un peu plus de ce jeune homme envers qui il était infiniment reconnaissant.

Le sixième lâcha un rire nerveux.

-Oui et non, je n'ai pas envie que tu me prennes pour un idiot. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu me persuader que j'avais un cœur pour ne plus suivre les ordres de l'Organisation, mais même sans cela, je ne me trouvais pas de but. Aujourd'hui... J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Je sais que j'ai un cœur parce que... Parce que... Il ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix faible. Oh non, je ne peux pas dire ça, je n'arrive pas à le dire. C'est si... Je suis parti de rien pour arriver à cela... Hm… Pourquoi tout est simple seulement dans les livres?

Saïx médita un instant et prit un peu de distance afin que Zexion puisse se retourner pour le regarder quand il allait répondre.

-C'est sûrement parce que... Commença-t-il, encore incertain de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre. Hm, eh bien, je pense que tout est rendu parfait dans les livres. Quand on regarde ce qui nous entoure. Il leva les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui. A quelques mètres d'eux, une vieille canette avait été abandonnée sur la plage. Il fronça les sourcils. Quand on observe le monde en général, on se rend compte qu'il est loin d'être aussi parfait qu'on ne le pense. Dit-il enfin. Le monde et ceux qui l'habitent. Nous en sommes la preuve vivante. Termina-t-il, une once de rancœur dans la voix.

-Ne dis pas des choses aussi déprimantes... J'ai déjà du mal à accepter le fait que je ne sois que la moitié de quelqu'un. Peut-être pas un parfait humain, mais… Un parfait simili ? Et dans les livres, on n'est pas obligé de regarder la fin. On n'est pas obligé de croire ce qui s'y passe car cela est fictif. Les histoires aussi ne sont pas toutes parfaites, elles ne le seront jamais pour tous. Il lâcha les bras le long de son corps en soupirant. Ce que je veux dire c'est... Si la réalité ne nous est pas parfaite, à nous de la changer. En tout cas, pour le moment, je crois que c'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire...

L'homme plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune, y cherchant une réponse plus claire, mais il ne trouva rien. Il poussa un bref geignement et se gratta la nuque avec nervosité.

-Tu as raison. Admit-il à voix basse.

C'était agréable d'être là, avec Zexion, au calme. C'était un grand changement et c'était plus que bienvenu. L'homme crut comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cruellement besoin d'un tel changement. Le Zexion avec qui il parlait en ce moment même était loin d'être le même que celui qu'il pensait avoir connu jusqu'alors. Il se dit que lui aussi devait être bien différent du Saïx que les autres similis percevaient habituellement.

-Tu es le seul à savoir tout ça, le fond de ma pensée, je veux dire. Dit le Devin en tournant la tête pour regarder les vagues, incapable de croiser le regard du plus jeune, étonnamment.

Zexion posa sa main sur le maxillaire gauche du numéro sept afin que celui-ci ne le quitte pas des yeux... Le jeune homme paraissait dans un meilleur état d'assurance que précédemment. Il lui sourit.

-Et bien Devin lunaire, j'espère que personne d'autre ne saura jamais cela, j'aimerais être le seul. S'il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu es ainsi, j'en suis vraiment heureux. Pire, je crois que rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de rester avec toi. Je... Il serra les poings. C'est peut-être ça, voilà comme dans ces contes, il suffirait que je te le dise. Hmpf... Saïx, je ne suis peut-être rien, mais c'est bizarre, avec toi, j'ai la sensation de vraiment exister. Je t'aime. Ce sont ces mots interdits, mais ils ne sont ni plus ni moins que la vérité.

-Alors c'est à ça que ressemble l'amour. Interrogea le plus grand dans le vide, tout en posant une main sur la joue de Zexion pour la lui caresser tendrement. Se sentir bien quand on est avec cette personne, se confier aussi ouvertement, se sentir en paix avec soi-même... C'est donc ça, « aimer »? Demanda Saïx. Si c'est bien le cas, alors c'est que moi aussi, je t'aime. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, visiblement perturbés par ses propres paroles. Ca fait une drôle de sensation de dire ça, mais je sens, juste ici - Il posa son autre main sur sa poitrine, juste sur son cœur. Que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

-Hm... Tu as raison, c'est étrange, mais ça me plait bien. J'ignorais moi-même que la jalousie pouvait mener à un tel sentiment. Ou peut-être que je t'aime depuis toujours. Je crois que c'est un peu difficile pour moi pour le moment. Avoua l'autre en se massant les tempes un instant. Et maintenant, qu'est-il censé se passer? Que devrions-nous faire? Si nous rentrons, nous... Je vais sans doutes être changé en reflet ou tué... Je... Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, j'aimerais que l'on m'oublie, mais je me suis déjà engagé dans un système infernal sans issues possibles où tu es ma seule lumière.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment. Répondit le Devin en opinant lentement. Ils finiraient par nous retrouver. Le mieux serait de trouver un endroit que personne ne connaît, un endroit plus sûr. Il fixa Zexion du regard. Mais pourras-tu supporter de devoir fuir sans cesse? Ca risque d'être assez éprouvant. Murmura-t-il. Il prit une petite inspiration. Dans tous les cas, tu ne seras plus seul. Je resterai avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Promit Saïx en prenant la main de Zexion dans les siennes. Tu es le seul à me permettre de me raccrocher au peu de sérénité qu'il me reste. Si tu pars maintenant, je crois que je deviendrai définitivement fou... Et vide. Ajouta-t-il, ses yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de Zexion. En attendant de trouver un meilleur endroit, on peut rester ici encore un peu. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour l'instant.

Le numéro six regarda vers la mer puis l'horizon qu'il discernait avec peine. Partir, beau rêve en effet, mais où? Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Ils devraient rentrer puis servir leur maître jusqu'à ce que le porteur de la Keyblade n'interfère trop dans leur plan et qu'un nouveau combat s'engage entre ceux des ténèbres et ceux de la lumière. Mais dans la mort, trouveront-ils la paix? Rejoindra-t-il son ancien hôte, lui ?

Il se prit à avoir des idées de liberté. Il n'y avait que peu de similis humains, mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas de place pour eux dans tous les mondes. Zexion ne voulait pas être quelqu'un d'autre, vivre dans la crainte de mourir pour finir réabsorbé. C'était peut-être son ultime vie.

-Ienzo... Marmonna-t-il. Puis il reprit d'une voix plus forte. Oui, tu as raison, nous devrons rentrer au manoir, mais toi, tu devras sans doute rentrer à Illusiopolis pour quelques temps. Toutefois, j'aimerais bien rester encore ici.

-Si tu veux. Agréa Saïx, le regard droit devant lui, fixant l'horizon et la lune qui les éclairait d'une lumière douce. Il ne dit plus un mot et passa le reste du peu de temps que lui et son compagnon pouvaient passer ensemble dans le silence le plus complet. Bientôt, ils devraient retourner au manoir et, même s'il ne le montrait pas, le Devin appréhendait assez ce retour. Xemnas aurait-il eu vent de leur escapade? Les détruirait-il? Il préféra ne pas y penser et profita de ces quelques instants de repos.»

xoxoxoxox

Zexion, qui somnolait à moitié dans les bras de son compagnon, ouvrit un œil lorsque les rayons timides de l'aube virent lui chatouiller le visage. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder Saïx et sourit. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils devaient rentrer, cette nuit avait été pour lui sûrement le plus beau moment de sa courte vie. Et il se fichait donc pas mal du reste. Sauf peut-être rester en vie pour rester auprès du septième.

«Il faut y aller maintenant. Dit-il d'une voix calme.

Saïx observa lui aussi Zexion et sourit timidement. Il hocha brièvement la tête et aida le plus jeune à se relever. Il ouvrit un portail et, à pas lents, tous deux retournèrent au manoir sans rien dire de tout le trajet, de peur de briser l'harmonie qui régnait entre eux à cet instant.

Ils étaient revenus aux alentours de la bibliothèque et tout semblait aussi désert qu'il ne l'avait laissé. Zexion se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner dans sa cellule, mais si on avait remarqué son absence, il aurait passé pour un idiot. Il tourna la tête plusieurs fois, mais les couloirs immaculés étaient toujours dépeuplés. Mais Zexion ressentait les ténèbres.

-Etrange, je pensais que l'on nous chercherait... Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque puis fit quelques pas.

-Enfin de retour? Fit une voix glacée derrière lui qui délogea les lieux. Zexion se retourna derechef et aperçut Marluxia dans son dos, et la lame de sa faux s'était glissée juste sous son cou. Le sixième se crispa.

-Finalement vous êtes revenus on dirait, Saïx... Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour le saluer. Allons bon, heureusement que Xemnas avait prévu cette éventualité et m'a dit de ne pas le tuer.

Saïx ne rendit pas le salut de Marluxia et se contenta de lui jeter son regard le plus noir.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi le menacer, dans ce cas? Demanda-il froidement en désignant la faux. De tous, Marluxia était celui que Saïx méprisait le plus. Il était difficilement prévisible et vicieux. Il n'hésiterait certainement pas à abattre l'un de ses "compagnons" si cela pouvait lui apporter un quelconque intérêt. Le Devin, voyant que l'homme aux cheveux roses menaçait encore le plus jeune, posa une main sur la lame aiguisée et la tira tout juste assez pour que Zexion puisse se libérer.

Marluxia soupira puis repoussa le numéro six dans les bras du Devin. Il reposa la faux sur son épaule.

-Ca m'amuse. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire cruel et pour le coup, Saïx se retint de se jeter sur l'Assassin. Dire qu'il me faudrait moins d'une seconde pour signaler votre présence, enfin. Bon Saïx, on m'a... Dit de te dire que tu devais rentrer à Illusiopolis pendant les quatre prochains jours. Après tout, même si tu es un traître, tu es toujours le bras droit de notre chef. Chef qui sera ravi de savoir que le prisonnier que tu as libéré est rentré au bercail avec toi. Enfin, ces choses là me paraissent vraiment stupides. Nous sommes des similis.

Zexion baissa les yeux et souffla au Devin;

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi alors accepte...

-Bon alors toi, Zexion, tu seras toujours de mission pour le mois à venir. Reprit leur ennemi. Cette punition me paraît bien légère, enfin... Je ne vais pas reprocher au Supérieur d'être trop… Laxiste !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Murmura le plus grand à Zexion en posant une main dans le bas de son dos, sans que Marluxia ne s'en rende compte. Je suppose que je suis attendu, continua le Devin. Je ne vais pas traîner ici plus longtemps.

Il se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille du stratège : Fais attention à toi. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. Confia-t-il avant d'ouvrir un nouveau passage. Il aurait voulu rester mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Il avait désobéi une fois et il avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir indemne. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela ne se produirait pas une seconde fois.

Le numéro sept traversa le portail et laissa Zexion seul, non sans une pointe de regret.

Ce-dernier se mordit la lèvre, voyant son compagnon disparaitre dans les ténèbres. Puis il serra une main contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Avec l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher une partie de son cœur.

-Allez, fais pas la tête, Zexy, tu ne devrais pas être triste. Tu ne dois pas être triste normalement. Qui, dans l'Organisation, se soucie de cette brute ? Le numéro six se retourna en dédaignant l'homme du regard. Celui-ci parut légèrement troublé et resserra ses doigts autour de son arme.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas assez de cran pour me tenir tête, sale rat de bibliothèque! Gronda-t-il. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'insulter de nouveau, se fut sa propre faux qui menaçait sa carotide. Il resta hagard, son regard hésitant se dirigea vers celui qui tenait la copie conforme de son arme

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Fit Zexion d'une voix cinglante. Il fit tourner la faux et en abattit le manche sur la tête du simili qui s'effondra. Puis il leva les yeux. Sa propre force venait de le surprendre, mais il savait, quelque part, à quoi c'était dû. Le sixième sortit de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres en mettant sa capuche.»

_Saïx, j'aurais aimé que tu voies ça. Tu vas me manquer, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je te le promets..._

Marchant dans les couloirs plongés dans la pénombre, on aurait pu croire à la Mort qui glissait furtivement sur les secondes silencieuses de la nuit…

xoxoxoxox


	3. Troisièmement

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix

**Playlist: What a wonderful world-Louis Amstrong (chanson en totale décalage mais c'est voulu 3)  
**

* * *

Troisièmement : Se contrôler

xoxoxoxox

Une semaine. Sept jours. Enfin, plus exactement, une semaine et six heures. Soit cent quatre-vingt-neuf heures, ou onze mille trois cent quarante minutes et encore deux millions cent quarante-trois mille deux cent soixante secondes. Bon, il n'était peut-être pas à la seconde près car il n'avait pas pris en compte les six heures mais Zexion n'avait pris que quelques instants pour faire ce calcul de tête, tout génie qu'il était. C'était autant de temps passé sans le numéro sept, rappelé à ses fonctions à Illusiopolis. Zexion ne s'ennuyait pas tellement lorsqu' il se retrouvait seul. Mais maintenant que lui et Saïx s'étaient « tout dit », il mourait d'envie de le revoir. Ne serait-ce que pour rester dans ses bras, l'esprit apaisé, au creux d'une étreinte.

Il avait malgré tout eu un peu de compagnie. Son histoire avec Saïx et sa rapide altercation avec Marluxia avaient été connues de tous les similis restés au manoir, et personne n'avait osé le provoquer. De plus, le sixième s'était entraîné depuis la dernière fois, ne voulant plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds et montrer à son compagnon qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'autant le protéger. C'était là qu'il avait trouvé Demyx, le mélopée nocturne, et ils avaient étonnamment tous deux bien sympathisé. Zexion avait cependant la même attitude froide qu'auparavant.

Pourtant, il arrivait à se dérider face aux plaisanteries et aux chansons du jeune homme. Son âme s'était sans doute radoucie au contact de Saïx, et cela ne lui faisait pas de mal de revisiter ses classiques. Enfin, ce matin là, Demyx dormait encore. Il n'était que six heures du matin. Zexion, levé aux aurores, était déjà dans la salle d'entraînement, un sac suspendu au bras. Comme son ami n'était pas là, il ne pouvait pas s'exercer à copier son arme. La pièce était très spacieuse, peu remplie, mais les murs étaient renforcés. Il retira donc son manteau et débuta une série d'enchaînements d'arts martiaux, ayant trouvé des ouvrages traitant du sujet. Ainsi, le Devin n'aurait pas à le protéger tout le temps.

Etrangement, il avait du mal à se concentrer aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que Demyx n'était pas là. Zexion pensait surtout à Saïx, à ce qui pourrait advenir de leur relation par la suite. Des pensées plus ou moins… Intéressantes lui vinrent à l'esprit et il s'en trouva même à rougir et ce n'était pas à cause de l'entraînement.

Mais je veux qu'il revienne!

xoxoxoxox

Eliminer des sans-cœurs par centaines ne faisait certainement pas partie de sa mission et pourtant, Saïx se trouva à en détruire plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Stupides créatures. Marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il rangea son arme et continua son chemin. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait plus vu Zexion et le jeune homme lui manquait terriblement. Qu'avait-il fait pendant tout ce temps? Allait-il bien? Marluxia ne lui avait-il pas causé trop de soucis? Et les autres similis? L'homme sentit sa rage augmenter rien qu'à l'idée que l'un d'eux ait pu faire du mal à son ami. Mais il se calma aussitôt, se promettant de ne pas réagir trop vite sans même savoir de quoi il allait en retourner.

Bientôt, il rejoignit ses compagnons de mission et leur fit son rapport. Des sans-coeurs, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ici. Ne voyant plus aucune raison de rester dans ce monde plus longtemps, le groupe décida de retourner au manoir, ce que Saïx accepta avec une grande joie ; dissimulée, évidemment. Ils ouvrirent un portail et rentrèrent donc au bastion. Le premier endroit que visita le Devin fut la bibliothèque. Il fut étonné de la trouver vide. Il continua donc à chercher Zexion et erra dans les couloirs du castel pendant un long moment. Après avoir visité toutes les autres pièces, il stoppa net devant la salle d'entraînement et entra sans frapper, certain de n'y trouver personne à une heure aussi matinale.

Le sixième avait repris ses exercices. Il se demandait bien comment Demyx faisait pour ronfler encore comme un bien heureux. C'était sans doute parce qu'ils avaient passé la soirée à chanter. Il exécuta quelques mouvements précis, puis complètement ahanant, il tomba à genoux et remit en arrière les quelques mèches qui lui barraient le visage. Néanmoins, quelques bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il se redressa et sûr de lui dit :

-Tu es en retard, Demyx!

Saïx stoppa net - à nouveau - à la mention du nom de l'un des autres similis.

-Demyx? Répéta-t-il, les bras croisés.

L'autre question qu'il se posait, mais qu'il ne dit pas à haute voix, c'était : depuis quand Zexion s'entraînait-il à se battre?

Mais cette voix, c'est...

Zexion se retourna derechef et aperçut Saïx le fixant d'un drôle d'air, sans savoir s'il était étonné ou s'il lui en voulait.

-Ha… Saïx?!

Quelle erreur! Qu'allait en penser le Devin lunaire à présent que Zexion attendait quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ou prêtait attention à un autre simili que lui? Il détourna les yeux.

-Heu... Ex... Excuse-moi, je me suis trompé. Hacha-t-il avec peine.

Il se mordit la lèvre en jetant quelques coups d'œil avertis à son compagnon. Il s'empourpra, repensant à ce qui lui avait trotté récemment dans la tête, ajouté à ça le fait qu'il s'était trompé. Mais tout de même, il était bien content de le revoir.

Le septième observa son compagnon, surtout ses joues rougies. Etait-ce dû à son entraînement? Ou alors à de la gêne? Soudain, Demyx fut le cadet de ses soucis. Il était trop heureux de revoir Zexion pour penser à cela... Pour l'instant. Il s'avança donc d'un pas décidé vers le plus jeune, ouvrit les bras et serra le stratège tout contre lui, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

-Je suis rentré. Murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant? Cela paraissait vraiment ridicule. Il n'était parti que pendant quelques jours. Mais pour lui, ça lui avait paru être une éternité.

Zexion resta complètement figé, enlacé par son compagnon qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis une semaine. Les mots lui manquaient sur le coup. Il lui rendit son étreinte et ferma les yeux.

-Ca me fait plaisir... Marmonna-t-il. Tu m'as manqué.

Il resta un instant ainsi avant qu'il n'ose s'écarter pour contempler son visage et esquissa un petit sourire:

-Ca a été?

-Hm, oui. Répondit le plus grand en regardant brièvement Zexion. C'était infesté de sans-cœurs, mais rien de trop inquiétant. Tout ce temps a été perdu bêtement. Tout ce temps sans te voir… Dit-il, non sans une once de remord dans la voix. Mais le principal, c'est d'être rentré. Je suis content et soulagé de te retrouver. Admit-il en posant une main sur la joue du plus jeune pour la caresser tendrement.

-Moi aussi et je... Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée d'un certain numéro neuf.

Zexion se recula par réflexe, fixant le nouveau venu qui affichait, comme à son habitude, un air allègre.

-Yo, Zexy. Ah, bonjour, Saïx. Désolé ne pas m'être réveillé à temps, on s'est couché si tard hier. Ha ha!

Il se frotta la nuque. Le numéro six écarquilla les yeux, puis il passa une main sur son visage en proliférant quelques insultes à voix basse. Pourquoi Zexion se retrouvait-il toujours mort de honte face à Saïx? Le musicien s'approcha de son camarade et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule. Zexion crut mourir.

-Bah alors, tu me fais la gueule ? C'était bien pourtant, non? T'as pas aimé?

L'illusionniste lui lança un regard qui lui ordonnait muettement de se taire avant d'observer Saïx.

-C'est pas du tout c'que tu crois!!

Saïx observa attentivement ce qui semblait être un couple. Qu'avaient-ils fait, au juste, qui était si bien et avait duré jusque tard dans la nuit? Le Devin sentit son corps tout entier brûler d'une colère difficilement dissimulée. Il garda tout son sang froid, tant bien que mal, mais ce bras entourant Zexion était de trop à son goût. Il pivota donc sur ses talons, tournant à présent le dos au duo.

-Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai autre chose à faire. Dit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, comme il avait si bien appris à le faire.

Visiblement, Zexion avait perdu tout intérêt pour lui et avait préféré se tourner vers quelqu'un de plus enjoué. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir au plus jeune. A sa place, Saïx aussi aurait cherché à trouver quelqu'un de mieux. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte d'un pas pressé, les poings fermement serrés.

Demyx remarqua sa bourde et Zexion qui fixait son compagnon, complètement stupéfié. Il se recula en soupirant.

-Saïx, tu es bien trop inique avec lui, tu l'sais ça? En plus tu es jaloux?

-Ferme la! Ordonna le sixième, mais l'autre ne s'arrêta pas. Il roula des yeux.

-Tu vas donc laisser Zexion ici tout simplement parce que nous avons chanté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit? Que vas-tu t'imaginer? Zexion est bien plus timoré que toi ou moi, et je ne crois pas à l'amour, alors ne me fais pas rire.

Le stratège se mordit la lèvre. Il ne se serait pas douté que Saïx aurait pu se montrer si jaloux que cela, peut-être parce qu'il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment.

Le berserk stoppa net mais les propos de Demyx ne le calmèrent pas pour autant. Il se sentait rassuré mais son cœur continuait à battre la chamade. Etait-ce de la colère? De la peur? De quoi aurait-il donc si peur? De perdre Zexion? Un feu nouveau s'embrasa au creux de sa poitrine et lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, ce fut avec un regard déterminé. Il regarda vaguement Demyx puis fixa intensément Zexion. Dans son regard pouvaient se lire son attachement, sa dévotion mais aussi de la peur vis-à-vis du plus jeune. Saïx espérait sincèrement que Zexion comprendrait tout cela, mais il ne serait pas étonné si rien de tout ça n'était perçu dans ce regard vide, dénué de vie. C'était en tout cas ce que le septième remarquait chaque fois qu'il observait son propre reflet.

-Saïx! Laissa tomber le jeune simili. Il bouscula le Mélopée. Arrête! Je... Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais ne m'en veux pas si je trouve un peu de réconfort en toute amitié auprès de quelqu'un. Ce qui ne m'était presque jamais arrivé avant!

-Bah, tu n'y peux rien s'il ne comprend pas. S'il le pouvait, il serait jaloux ou en colère. Demyx balança ses bras et ajouta, l'air dans le vague. Au fait, on a réunion. Xigbar, qui vient de rentrer, me l'a appris. En gros, dans un quart d'heure, on est à la forteresse. Sûrement pour les nouveaux binômes et peut-être une mission.

-Une mission, hein? Demanda Saïx, son expression totalement neutre.

Il en revenait juste et le voilà qui devait en commencer une autre. Il aurait voulu parler un peu avec Zexion mais ses plans étaient contrariés.

-Laisse-nous un instant, Demyx. Ordonna l'homme, ses habitudes restées les mêmes auprès de ses autres acolytes.

S'il n'avait pas de temps pour parler plus tard, alors il le ferait dès à présent.

Le neuvième le dévisagea, puis secoua les épaules en soupirant. Il se recula d'un pas gauche.

-Comme tu veux, mais grouillez-vous.

Et il disparut dans la seconde qui suivit cette phrase. Zexion l'aurait bien imité, d'un côté. Pourquoi Saïx était-il si en colère? A cause de lui? De Demyx? Il resta complètement stoïque, les yeux rivés vers ceux du Devin.

-Qu'y a-t-il? C'est moi? C'est lui? Sa voix laissait transparaître un léger énervement mêlé à de l'anxiété.

Saïx fixa le plus jeune du regard pendant un bref instant. Ces yeux brillant de malice, ces cheveux soyeux, cette peau si douce et ces lèvres fines... Comme il avait attendu le moment où il verrait tout cela - où il verrait Zexion à nouveau. Le Devin leva les mains pour les poser sur les joues de Zexion et sans crier gare, il se pencha légèrement pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Il stoppa un court instant pour murmurer :

-Tu m'as manqué…

Avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

Zexion se sentit un peu pris de cour. Lui qui s'attendait à un "sermon". Mais il fut plutôt agréablement surpris. Il ferma les yeux, heureux d'apprendre qu'il comptait toujours autant pour Saïx et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il enlaça son vis-à-vis et intérieurement, quelque chose le fit sourire. Il avait effacé toutes les vidéos de Vexen marquées d'un carré rouge, à son grand dam. N'y tenant pas, il s'écarta de son compagnon pour rire.

Le numéro sept se recula pour l'observer, un sourcil haussé.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? Questionna-t-il, curieux.

Son ton n'était pas froid, ni même courroucé. C'était de la pure curiosité. Alors qu'il attendait une réponse, ses mains quittèrent le visage de Zexion pour venir se poser à la taille du plus jeune. Zexion rougit encore plus de ce fait.

-Heu... Rien mais rien, c'est que je suis heureux, c'est tout! Chercha-t-il à se justifier.

S'il lui disait la vérité, Saïx penserait que Zexion le prenait pour un pervers parce qu'il avait regardé ces vidéos. Et il ne voulait pas que le septième ait de mauvaises idées. Alors, pour essayer de détourner la conversation, le conspirateur posa les mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et l'embrassa d'une façon plutôt langoureuse, ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire, et il se demandait bien si ce n'était pas bizarre au final.

Saïx écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'illusionniste "l'attaqua". Quand était-il devenu si entreprenant? L'homme ne perdit pas de temps avant d'embrasser son partenaire tout aussi ardemment. C'est alors qu'il sentit comme quelque chose se rompre au plus profond de lui. Ses mains vinrent se placer sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis sans que le numéro sept ne s'en rende vraiment compte, et son baiser redoubla subitement de passion tandis qu'il attirait Zexion un peu plus vers lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais Zexion commençait à avoir l'impression que tout ce qu'il redoutait tendait à se concrétiser. Le numéro six tourna la tête lorsqu'il vint à manquer d'air.

-Attends, je ne peux plus respirer.

Il sentit les lèvres de Saïx glisser sur son cou. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et, sans le vouloir, laissa tomber un soupir d'aise.

Saïx continua à déposer de doux baisers dans le cou du plus jeune, mordillant la tendre chair de temps à autres, satisfait lorsqu'il entendit les quelques bruits de contentement émis par Zexion. L'homme caressa un instant les côtes frêles du garçon et osant le tout pour le tout, posa les mains sur les fesses du plus jeune, se préparant déjà au pire, et donc à se reculer si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Zexion, qui s'était laissé aller à ces gestes de tendresse puis de passion, reprit soudain contact avec la réalité. Il écarta un peu brusquement son compagnon de lui.

-N... Non, non, arrête, pas ça. Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le numéro six secoua la tête avec dénégation.

-Pardon mais je ne veux pas... Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus, heu, loin... Heu...

J'ai vraiment trop peur. Je crois que je ne te fais pas assez confiance à cause de cela... Quel idiot!

Saïx soupira doucement en portant une main sur la tête du plus jeune pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Dit-il. Je crois qu'on ne devrait peut-être pas trop tarder à rejoindre les autres. Je ne voudrais pas que ton nouvel ami n'aille raconter n'importe quoi. Ajouta-t-il, son ton plus sec lorsqu'il mentionna Demyx.

Zexion, qui se sentait plus brûlant que les chackrams d'Axel, opina nerveusement, la main sur sa poitrine.

C'est mauvais pour mon cœur !

Reprenant son souffle, il récupéra son manteau et ses gants, les enfila, puis se tourna ensuite vers Saïx.

-Demyx n'est pas comme ça. Et puis... Je pense que Demyx ne croit pas à l'amour aussi alors... Il se tut puis ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres vers la Forteresse, dans la salle de réunion et s'y engouffra.

Saïx se contenta de hausser les épaules sans vraiment comprendre les propos de son ami - ou était-il devenu son amant à présent? - et ouvrit un portail à son tour. Il décida de replacer son masque de bon simili, aucune émotion dans son regard ou sur son visage.

Zexion et Saïx apparurent sur leurs sièges respectifs. Le sixième constata que tous les regards étaient portés sur eux. Il resta, ou plutôt tenta de rester impassible. Demyx lui souffla que depuis leur "incident" tous les similis ne pouvaient plus les voir en peinture et se méfiaient de leurs activités, surtout le Supérieur. Mais lorsque le regard de Zexion croisa celui ambre de Xemnas, il ne paraissait pas en colère. Un sourire cruel était dessiné sur son visage. Et c'était à lui qu'il était destiné. Le numéro six baissa les yeux, comme d'habitude. Xemnas parut satisfait et réclama le silence.

-Aujourd'hui, j'agence les nouveaux binômes. Une nouvelle mission est aussi prévue, je vous en narrerai les détails après.

Il n'eut aucunes contestations auprès des similis.

-Bien. Alors, voici. Xigbar/Luxord, Larxene/Marluxia, Zexion/Demyx, Saïx/Xaldin, Vexen/Lexaeus. Axel se joindra à l'un des groupes à tour de rôle. Les deux groupes partant en mission sont Zexion/Demyx puis Xaldin et Saïx. Les autres peuvent partir en attendant d'autres instructions.

Le Devin lança un regard noir en direction du métis. De tous les membres de l'Organisation, il avait fallu qu'il retombe sur lui. Il fit de son mieux pour garder tout son sang froid et se contenta de regarder le Supérieur d'un air détaché, comme il avait si bien appris à le faire. Il attendit patiemment que tous les autres membres disparaissent afin de recevoir les instructions de Xemnas, évitant de croiser le regard du sixième avec la plus grande précaution. Il était inutile d'aggraver son cas en laissant les hommes s'imaginer des choses.

Demyx n'arrêtait pas de seriner le pauvre sixième comme quoi il était très content d'être dans son équipe et qu'ils allaient faire un malheur tous les deux.

C'est Saïx qui va faire un malheur si cet idiot n'arrête pas de déclamer ça. Pensa Zexion, accablé, une main sur le visage. Xaldin ne disait rien, attendant patiemment les ordres. Du moment qu'il allait se battre, il était comblé.

-Bien. Débuta la voix gutturale du Supérieur. Une concentration de ténèbres à été détectée dans un monde. Il s'agit de sans-cœurs puissants. Vous irez les détruire pour le projet du Kingdom Hearts, rien de bien compliqué en somme. Grâce à son don, Zexion vous guidera- l'intéressé leva la tête -étant donné que nous n'avons pas d'indications précises. Acheva-t-il.

Il se téléporta tout en bas de la salle et fit apparaître un couloir des ténèbres puis leva la tête vers eux. Demyx et son partenaire échangèrent un regard avant de le rejoindre.

Le Devin n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon dont Xemnas avait parlé de Zexion mais il ne dit rien.

Des sans-cœurs, encore et toujours. Pensa-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux. L'obsession du Supérieur devenait des plus insupportables. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où il avait fait autre chose qu'aller chasser ces êtres des ténèbres. A nouveau, il garda son opinion pour lui-même et, voyant que Demyx, Zexion et Xaldin avaient rejoint Xemnas, il se laissa glisser pour faire de même.

Le Supérieur croisa les bras, fixant un à un ses similis, en particulier le numéro six qui ne put, à nouveau, soutenir son regard. Le métis sourit durement.

-Bien vous pouvez y aller. Ne revenez qu'une fois la mission achevée. Il vous suffira de créer un portail. Je compte sur vous.

-Bien Supérieur. Accorda l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Là-dessus, il s'engouffra dans le passage, suivi de son partenaire et de l'autre binôme.

Ils ne mirent qu'une fraction de seconde pour franchir la barrière de l'espace inter-dimensionnel et arrivèrent au bout en l'espace d'un soupir. Mais quelle fut leur surprise à l'arrivée! Etait-ce intentionnel de la part de Xemnas ? Nul ne le savait. Ils atterrirent au-dessus de la mer. Du moins, ils allaient chacun s'y précipiter à leur arrivée. Xaldin lâcha quelques jurons tandis que Demyx riait aux éclats tout en prétextant qu'un bon bain leur ferait du bien et que la mer était belle. Il sentit quelque chose lui agripper les épaules. On ne sut par quel miracle il avait réussi à se raccrocher au neuvième. Il semblait pour le moins effrayé.

-Heu, je peux t'aider? Lâcha le mélopée. Il Commença à nager vers la plage de l'île a proximité. Le numéro trois de l'Ordre les dépassa en maugréant.

-Ha, un simili de l'ordre qui ne sait pas nager!! On aura tout vu!

Demyx choisit d'ignorer le commentaire de Xaldin et offrit un sourire chaleureux à son ami.

-Accroche-toi à moi, je vais nous ramener près de la plage, ok? Demanda le châtain sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Il commença à nager vers le sable doré de la plage, le stratège toujours cramponné à lui, et tous tournaient à présent le dos à un Saïx furieux. Pourquoi Zexion ne s'était-il pas accroché à LUI plutôt qu'à ce fanfaron?! Il grommela sourdement avant de se résoudre à rejoindre les trois autres similis. Non, il ne devait pas oublier la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis et il devait savoir rester de marbre en toute circonstance. Etrangement, un tel comportement s'avérait de plus en plus difficile à suivre depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Zexion...

-Ah, Saïx s'est enfin décidé à nous rejoindre! S'exclama joyeusement Demyx en voyant le dernier membre se rapprocher.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau mais le Devin l'ignora royalement et vint se tenir près de son binôme. Zexion écarquilla les yeux face à ce geste inattendu. Saïx jouait-il l'homme placide et distant jusqu'au bout? Ou alors... Il remercia tout de même le musicien, qui en profita également pour trouver une solution à leurs vêtements pleins d'eau, étant donné qu'il en avait le contrôle. Pourtant il ne fallait pas trop compter sur lui pour créer un maelstrom! Enfin, ils restèrent un peu surpris devant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Une grande montagne recouverte de jungle qui rejoignait les falaises se dressait devant eux. La forêt, sauvage et vierge, était à quelques mètres d'eux. Zexion se concentra un instant, alors qu'il était distrait par le bruit des vagues, lui rappelant cet instant avec le septième.

-C'est là-bas qu'il faut aller. Déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt les falaises.

Xaldin scruta les alentours.

-Hum, on ne peut pas se téléporter si on ne sait pas où l'on va, et on ne peut pas rejoindre les falaises ailleurs que par cette forêt ... Nous allons devoir marcher. Bon, traînons pas la patte. En route!

-Je sens que ça va être très long. Marmonna Saïx de façon à ne pas être entendu. Il vit Demyx lui lancer un regard curieux pendant un bref instant avant de rejoindre Zexion un plus loin devant.

-Hé, il est toujours comme ça? Demanda le châtain en désignant Saïx du doigt. Il a l'air assez... Irascible. Conclut-il après un court moment de réflexion. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas entrer dans une de ces crises de furie où je ne sais trop quoi.

Demyx sembla inquiet pendant un court instant et murmura un "je savais qu'il envoyait la mauvaise personne" avant de changer d'humeur et d'aller agacer un peu Xaldin.

Saïx, pendant ce temps, jetait des regards attentifs tout autour du groupe tandis qu'ils entraient dans la forêt. Le feuillage des arbres était épais et bloquait fortement la lumière du soleil, donnant un air menaçant à l'endroit. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il avait l'impression qu'on les suivait. Un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons de route montra qu'il était le seul à s'en être aperçu. Finalement, peut-être était-ce son imagination?

Alors que les deux autres similis étaient partis en tête, au grand dam de Xaldin, Zexion avait attendu son compagnon pour lui emboîter le pas. Le voyant si alerte, il plissa les yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Le Devin Lunaire lui porta attention. Tu es fâché à cause de tout à l'heure? Reprit-il avec une mine maussade. Il soupira et serra la main de l'homme dans la sienne. Je te jure que ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel. Et je ne sais vraiment pas nager.

Saïx serra brièvement la main de Zexion dans la sienne avant de la lâcher complètement.

-Nous ne devrions pas. Pas devant eux. Murmura-t-il à voix basse en désignant les deux autres similis.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et se contenta de continuer à avancer, l'expression de son visage un peu plus neutre à présent. Il offrit un timide sourire à son compagnon avant de marcher un peu plus vite pour rattraper Xaldin et Demyx, qui avaient pris pas mal d'avance sur eux.

-Mieux vaut ne pas trop rester à la traîne. Commença le septième. N'es-tu pas censé nous montrer le chemin?

-Oh, à ce propos! Les interrompit Demyx sans aucune gêne. Comment ça se fait que tu sois le seul à connaître le chemin? Il dirigea son regard vers Zexion et attendit une réponse.

Zexion roula des yeux en fulminant et se plaça à hauteur de coeur.

-Demyx, tu ne sais pas que je sais détecter les ténèbres? C'est quand même mon pouvoir à la base. Expliqua-t-il, placide. Et puis je n'ai pas de plan en tête, je suis mon sixième sens. C'est toujours mieux que de chercher au petit bonheur la chance non? Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que l'on se retrouve en pleine cambrousse. Je déteste marcher.

-Tu n'aimes rien. Rectifia le métis. À part lire, et peut-être te battre.

-Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi belliciste que toi! Se rebiffa le jeune simili.

-J'avais oublié que tu avais la trouille...

-Ah, mais c'est trop fort ça! Ca vous amuse de me prendre comme tête de turque? Tu veux finir comme Marluxia? Ses mots semblèrent avoir eut de l'effet car le colosse se tut et fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

Marluxia? Songea Saïx, un sourcil haussé. Il haussa les épaules et continua à avancer.

-Oh là, ne nous énervons pas, hein! Intervint Demyx pour calmer les deux similis. Nous énerver ne nous mènera nulle part alors restons calmes et serrons-nous les coudes, ok? J'ai pas raison, Saïx? Demanda-t-il, pour finalement se faire fusiller du regard en guise de réponse.

-Ok, je vois où tu veux en venir. Marmonna-t-il avant de rejoindre Zexion. Zexioooooon, Saïx est vilain, tu sais! Peut-être que c'est lui qui mériterait de recevoir le même sort que Marluxia? J'essaie d'être sympa et il m'ignore totalement.

-Je préfère ne pas perdre mon temps avec un blanc-bec comme toi, c'est tout. Dit calmement le Devin, l'air serein.

Zexion se retourna derechef et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Arrête. Il n'a rien fait, voyons! S'insurgea le numéro six. Xaldin se stoppa pour assister à la scène qui, visiblement, l'amusait. Il ne cherche pas à mal, il est certes... Peut-être un peu trop démonstratif à ton goût mais il n'est pas nécessaire que tu l'insultes ma foi.

Il pria le musicien d'excuser son ami et repartit devant avec son partenaire. Xaldin haussa les épaules et les suivit ne grommelant.

-'Tain, je comprends rien là. Zexion qui défend quelqu'un. Dire que moi je n'en blaire aucun des deux alors…

Demyx lui, eut l'air ravi de voir que Zexion était de son côté, et après, c'était tout à fait normal, non?

-Contentons-nous de continuer à marcher. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour de telles âneries. Rétorqua sèchement le Devin en passant à côté du groupe de similis. Il fit quelques pas de plus, marchant à présent devant ses trois compagnons, avant de littéralement disparaître juste sous leurs yeux. Quelques feuilles volèrent dans les airs avant de retomber lentement sur le sol, d'où Saïx poussa de nombreux jurons. Demyx accourut, prenant garde de ne pas imiter le Devin, et regarda au sol : un trou avait été creusé juste là. Un trou très très très profond…. Probablement pour le gros gibier…

-Ca alors, se faire piéger d'une façon aussi minable! Ton nom en prend un sacré coup. Taquina le blond en riant.

-La ferme. Grommela Saïx.

-Mouah ha ha ha ! Il faudra nous payer pour ne pas que tous les similis soient au courant !

Railla Xaldin, une main sur le ventre. La prochaine fois que tu te présentes comme meneur de troupe, fais-moi penser à échanger mon partenaire avec les deux gamins là!

Zexion devint écarlate et s'agenouilla au bord du piège sous les rires sonores des deux autres similis.

-Hum, arrêtez vous deux, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi! Saïx, il faudrait que tu te téléportes et...

-Whaa!! Zexion, rapplique!! S'écria, ou plutôt hurla Demyx dans son dos. L'illusionniste se leva d'un bond. Son regard se posa sur le corps de Xaldin, étendu à terre, et celui qui l'avait assommé. Zexion le détailla de pied en cap, un léger frisson parcourant son corps.

C'était un homme étrange à la l'ossature discernable, court vêtu, la peau brûlée par le soleil et des os fichés dans le nez. Et ce n'était pas tout. Il y en avait d'autres avec lui, beaucoup d'autres, armés jusqu'aux dents de diverses armes à pointes et lames. Certains avaient l'air de sourire, plus où moins, révélant ainsi leurs dentitions noires et pourries par endroit. Zexion avala péniblement sa salive lorsqu'il aperçut Demyx aux mains de ces gaillards. Il ne pouvait plus remuer un cil.

-Heu, tu viens m'aider ou tu glandes? Il eut un sourire crispé, puis l'un des indigènes l'assomma avec un gourdin.

Là, ça craint... Songea Zexion avant de recevoir le projectile d'une fronde dans l'arrière du crâne.

Un rythme lourd retentit dans la forêt, faisant fuir les oiseaux au-dessus des cimes dans un vacarme assourdissant. Et après un bon remue-ménage, il ne restait plus aucune trace du binôme Demyx/Zexion!

-Zexion!! Cria Saïx, mais sans succès, conscient du danger qui se tramait là-haut.

Et xxxx(1)! Il tenta de remonter de son trou et y parvint, tant bien que mal. Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Xaldin.

Zut alors, il y a plus à manger sur ce lourdaud que sur Zexion! Pourquoi l'ont-ils laissé ici, ces imbéciles ?! Pensa-t-il en grommelant. En attendant, il s'approcha du corps inanimé de Xaldin et le gifla à plusieurs reprises pour lui faire recouvrer ses esprits. Il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser se reposer tranquillement pendant qu'il cherchait les deux disparus. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ces individus étaient peut-être bien plus nombreux et tout puissant qu'il était, il n'en viendrait pas à bout à lui seul.

Le simili de l'air se réveilla en se tâtant l'arrière du crane. Il fit une grimace de douleur et mit un temps avant de calculer totalement que le septième était en face de lui. Il se releva peu aisément et tenta de maintenir son regard porté sur Saïx.

-'Tain mais ça va pas de me claquer comme ça?! S'exclama--t-il en sentant la douleur cuisante dans ses joues. Mais quel con je vous jure... Tiens, mais ils sont où tous les zouaves ? Et où sont passés les deux chieurs de service, là?

-Voilà la raison pour laquelle le 'con' t'a giflé. Ils ont été emmenés par ces sauvages, sans doute pour leur servir de dîner, et il est hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise. Le Supérieur serait furieux que nous perdions deux de nos membres dans de telles circonstances. Expliqua calmement le Devin, bien qu'il ne le fût absolument pas. Il vaut mieux partir à leur recherche ensemble, au cas où on retomberait encore sur tout un groupe. Maintenant, partons à leur recherche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sur ces paroles, Saïx se mit en route sans même attendre de réponse de la part de son partenaire. Il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ils devaient aller chercher leurs compagnons, et il espéra que la mission en elle-même suffirait à convaincre Xaldin de le suivre.

-De toute façon on doit avancer alors... Mais bon... Murmura le troisième.

Je pense plutôt que tu fais ça pour le sauver lui...

xoxoxoxox

Alors que le binôme Xaldin/Saïx s'élançait à la poursuite des indigènes, ceux-ci étaient fort loin et à proximité de leur village, ramenant leur "chasse" avec fierté. Zexion se réveilla difficilement, les muscles engourdis, et pour sûr, il était pieds et poings liés, accroché à une longue branche que tenaient deux chasseurs, comme aurait été suspendu n'importe quel gibier. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté. Un plan panoramique lui apparut. Il était au-dessus de la forêt, dans la montagne. Il jeta un oeil derrière lui comme il put et aperçut Demyx, prisonnier comme lui, un peu de sang perlant sur son front. La situation ne pouvait pas être au plus mal pour les deux similis.

-Psss, Demyx... Hey Demyx! Les montagnes de crânes et d'os à l'entrée du village laissaient bien deviner à Zexion de quelle nature étaient ces gens.

-Demyx!! Réveille-toi, on est-whaaa! Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et on le détacha de la branche. L'un des anthropophages lui tira la tête en arrière et le bâillonna un peu maladroitement, jugeant peut-être qu'il était trop bavard avec son collègue évanoui. Ils furent malmenés de bras en bras et traversèrent ainsi le village pour enfin finir dans une cage en bois, solidement scellés. Lorsqu'il le put enfin, le jeune simili expia et décida tout de même de réveiller son partenaire. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autre solution, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou.

Demyx se réveilla en sursaut en jetant de brefs regards tout autour de lui -apercevant une curieuse statue en forme de lapin qui ne retint pas son attention- pour finalement poser les yeux sur Zexion.

-Oh, salut vieux! S'exclama-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Euh... Pourquoi tu as ce... truc sur la bouche? C'est un nouveau jeu? Demanda Demyx en se grattant la joue. Il observa son entourage et remarqua qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une immense cage. Oh, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on est dans le pétrin? Il fit signe à Zexion de se tourner pour lui retirer le tissu qui l'empêchait de parler.

Zexion afficha une expression de dégout, recrachant le bâillon qui lui avait laissé le goût âpre du fer sur la langue.

-Merci. Marmonna-t-il, à moitié écœuré. Mais il le fut bien plus lorsque l'un des cannibales passa à coté d'eux, des membres humains accrochés autour du cou et de la taille. Le sixième regarda son partenaire, les yeux mi-clos. J'crois que j'ai envie de vomir. Dit-il en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Pitié sors-nous vite d'ici au lieu de regarder le décor et barrons-nous!

Demyx sembla aussi dégoûté que son ami et réfléchit un instant. Un clone ferait peut-être l'affaire?

-T'inquiète, Zexy, je vais nous sortir de là en deux temps trois mouvements. Déclara-t-il en bombant le torse. Il fit apparaître un clone en dehors de la cage et le fit s'atteler à l'ouverture de leur prison. Cependant, l'être d'eau disparut aussitôt, le visage mécontent de l'un des cannibales le fusillant du regard. Demyx lui fit un bref signe de la main et pour toute réponse, l'individu lui cracha à la figure avant de se poster devant leur cage, prêt à détruire le moindre clone que le châtain créerait. Ledit garçon poussa un long soupir, clairement irrité... Etaient-ce des doigts sur ce collier?

-Mais quel boulet, c'est pas vrai! S'insurgea l'illusionniste en penchant la tête vers l'arrière. Ca sentait nettement le bois brulé. Aïe, c'était pour bientôt. Là, prisonnier ou pas, il fallait se barrer. Zexion dédaigna le châtain de ses yeux améthyste.

-Bon, maintenant on se casse, peu importent les dégâts! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir dans l'estomac d'un humain! Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Bon, tu crois que l'on peut se téléporter à l'extérieur de la cage? Par-contre -il fixa ses poignets- on est toujours attachés... Hum... 'Tain, j'arrive pas à croire que je risque de finir mes jours avec toi dans cette cage!

-Pour nos mains, on peut toujours se débrouiller. En attendant, laisse-moi les divertir un peu pendant qu'on s'échappe de ce trou à rats.

Demyx leva ses mains attachées et claqua des doigts. Une horde de clones apparut dans tout le campement et ils se mirent à jouer une mélodie à peine supportable. Demyx, lui, avait l'habitude et s'y fit donc rapidement et espéra que Zexion serait capable d'en faire autant. Les pauvres indigènes ne semblaient pas s'en sortir aussi bien que lui et à vrai dire, c'était l'effet recherché. Deux autres clones apparurent dans la cage et libérèrent les prisonniers.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous téléporter loin d'ici. Pourquoi pas la plage? On sait où elle se trouve exactement!

Zexion dégomma vivement la porte de la prison et entraina l'autre simili avec lui.

-Idiot, si on va à la plage, Saïx et Xaldin ne pourrons pas nous trouver. Et je te signale... Il se boucha les oreilles, la musique était intenable. Que primo, tes clones jouent comme des quiches, et que deuxio, j'ai senti que les ténèbres venaient de la falaise. Tu ne me crois pas? Comme nous sommes en altitude, nous sommes plus proches de trouver la source des ténèbres maintenant. Ajouta-t-il en regardant du côté de la mer. Puis il le fixa à nouveau. Allez, viens, les autres nous rejoindrons.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils trouveront leur chemin tous seuls? Et pour ta gouverne, mes clones peuvent jouer bien mieux que ça mais dans le cas présent, je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous aurait beaucoup aidés. Rétorqua le châtain en faisant la moue.

Il suivit son compagnon et jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule de temps à autres.

-Cool, ils ne nous suivent pas! Je propose qu'on arrête de courir parce que, vois-tu, je n'ai plus de souffle là.

Zexion opina vivement. Lui non plus ne parvenait plus trop à respirer correctement. Ils atteignirent enfin l'orée du bois et arrivèrent sur la falaise. Il n'y avait rien, pas un arbre, pas un rocher et heureusement, aucun cannibale en vue. Juste un vent violent fouettant désagréablement leurs visages. Et très incommodant pour Zexion qui n'avait pas les cheveux courts! La mer face à eux apparaissait presque agressive avec ses rouleaux mousseux s'écrasant au bas, sur les rochers. Le sixième fit signe au mélopée de venir, et s'avança doucement, car le vent le faisait tituber. Il embrassa du regard les alentours. Rien... Du moins, pour le moment. Zexion s'assit un peu nonchalamment.

-Pff; que dalle. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé. En plus de ne pas savoir nager, si je ne maitrise pas mon pouvoir, je suis vraiment nul.

Demy fixa l'horizon sans parler pendant un long moment.

- Tu sais, c'est pas une honte de ne pas savoir nager. Quant à ton pouvoir, je suis sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé. Je te fais confiance, Zexion, alors aie un peu plus confiance en toi-même. T'es loin d'être aussi nul que tu le crois. Marluxia s'en souvient encore, tiens. Dit-il en riant.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami en guise de soutient moral et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Puis le châtain reporta son regard sur la mer déchaînée, juste sous leurs yeux.

-La mer est magnifique aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas?

-Merci... Il eut un petit soupir et fixa le sol d'un air penaud. Mais j'ai peur de l'eau aussi, alors si tu me demandes de regarder la mer, si houleuse, tu me lances un défis, tu vois. Entre nous -il leva les yeux- je préfère le ciel, désolé. Mais n'y vois aucun rapport avec toi. Et puis la mer, je l'ai rarement vue, surtout dans ce monde. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester si positif. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'arriver à rien, Demyx. Lorsqu'il remarqua la main posée sur son épaule, il tourna la tête vers le châtain, croisa son regard océan. Je crois que la mer et son humeur changeante, je l'ai déjà devant moi. Et ça part contre, tu peux le prendre pour argent comptant.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

-Insinuerais-tu que je suis lunatique? Demanda Demyx sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel, l'air pensif.

-C'est vrai que le ciel peut être sympa à regarder, lui aussi.

Le châtain ne dit plus rien et se mit à fredonner une mélodie à l'improviste en balançant la tête de droite à gauche, en rythme. Il fut même tellement absorbé qu'il finit par fermer les yeux en souriant bêtement. Ah, il avait une nouvelle idée d'attaque! Un truc avec des colonnes d'eau partout. Ca allait en jeter!

Zexion observa son ami avec une mine déconcertée face à son comportement. Puis finalement, cela le fit rire de voir son partenaire afficher cette figure, et il était vrai que Demyx chantait vraiment bien alors, le sixième se contenta de l'écouter un peu.

-Fait attention, tu vas tomber. Prévint-il lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme s'agiter un peu trop.

Zexion aurait bien aimé lui demander de jouer quelque chose, mais il possédait, hélas, trop d'orgueil pour cela. Il se contenta de lui sourire, un peu nerveusement. Comment pouvait-il, d'un seul coup, partir ainsi dans sa musique sans se soucier du reste et garder cet état d'esprit?

Le plus jeune continua à fredonner sa mélodie, puis il finit par faire apparaître son sitar pour jouer tout en chantant. Après quelques accords, il se mit à chanter.

_« Encore un effort_

_Quelques mois suffiront_

_Je suis presque mort_

_Quelques mois et c'est bon. »_

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit soudainement entendre. Demyx stoppa sa chanson pendant un bref instant, cherchant la source du bruit. Quand ce dernier ne se fit pas entendre une seconde fois, il haussa les épaules et reprit.

_« Supprimer les traces, la moindre trace_

_Ce qui reste de candeur_

_Un morceau de glace à la place du cœur_

_Et même si je m'améliore_

_Oh j'en rêve encore_

_Même cassé, ivre mort_

_Oh j'en rêve encore… »_

* * *

Becca: Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Vraiment, ça a été dur de garder notre sérieux pour cette partie dans la jungle. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ridiculiser Saïx. Pardon à tous ses fans. XD Remarquez, c'est toujours mieux que de se faire agresser par une colonie de lapins Sans-cœur. :x Ils n'ont malheureusement pas été retenus parce que, rendons-nous à l'évidence, quel genre de lapin pourrait être aussi cruel ? Ils sont trop mignons pour ça !! Bref bref, merci pour vos commentaires ! Ca nous encourage vraiment ! Continuez à en envoyer plein. D (et pour chaque commentaire laissé, vous sauvez un lapin sans-cœur !)

LW: Huu, on vous expliquera pour les lapins plus tard. Merci à vos commentaires. J'étais morte de rire sur celui de ducan. Quelques micro parcelles de cette fic ne t'auraient pas inspiré pour ta conversation? D A part ça la chanson est de Depalmas. En l'occurrence pour la fin du chapitre c'est celle qui correspond le mieux. Maintenant je vais vous parler un chouïa mini de cette fic. Nous avons fonctionné par rpg sur msn pour la créer. Puis bien remise en forme. Maintenant à vous de deviner qui à fait qui! Cela vous fera un petit défis en attendant, car je pars pour les vacs et donc pas internet je suis navrée. Et comme c'est moi qui est tout le texte. Donc profiter bien de celui-ci!

On vous aime!w

ps: Lw a enfin mit à jour son profil XD

(1) Parce qu'il faut rester poli


	4. Quatrièmement

**Playlist: Who knew-Pink (Lisez les paroles!)**

Quatrièmement : S'accrocher

Xoxoxoxox

Xoxoxoxox

Encore, encore

Les dernières notes s'évanouirent doucement et le châtain leva les yeux vers Zexion.

« Je bloque. Admit-il en souriant timidement. Bah, il trouverait sans doute la suite plus tard.

-C'est pas grave. Soupira Zexion en se relevant. De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de chanter ...Même si tu chantes bien. Dit-il un peu plus bas, mais tout de même assez fort pour que le neuvième entende. Au fait, je m'excuse pour le comportement de Saïx, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a contre toi.

-Bah, c'est pas bien grave, répondit l'autre en souriant. On ne dirait peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne à être particulièrement apprécié au sein de l'Organisation. Au moins, on me fiche la paix. Sur ces paroles, il haussa les épaules et se mit à accorder son instrument. Il avait fait un bruit étrange juste avant qu'il ne s'arrête de jouer.

-Pas apprécié, hein... Murmura Zexion pour lui même. Il resta quelques secondes prostré dans sa réflexion jusqu'à ce que son sixième sens ne l'interpelle. Qu'est ce que? Il regarda autour de lui, seul le silence lui répondait présentement. Ça arrive. Reprit-il à l'adresse de Demyx.

Zexion fit apparaître son arme, un livre, qui ne paraissait pas vraiment très dangereux à première vue. Puis, comme attiré par les ténèbres qu'il dégageait, de petites créatures semblables à des ombres surgirent du sol et de la forêt, fondant droit sur eux! Les deux similis durent se placer dos à dos car les monstres arrivaient de tous les côtés.

-'Tin, mais c'est quoi cette armée d'un seul coup!?

Quelque chose semblait se glisser entre la marée noire. Et cette chose redressa son corps noir et longiligne jusqu'au dessus de leurs têtes. Zexion identifia, à première vue, le sans cœur comme une sorte de serpent géant et se mit en garde, bien que la perspective d'affronter seul avec Demyx cette armée l'effrayait.

-D'où il sort, celui là?! Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas senti plus tôt? S'exclama Demyx, son arme déjà en main et prêt à combattre. Lorsque les plus petites créatures commencèrent à les encercler en se rapprochant de plus en plus, Demyx se prépara à lancer une attaque. Il fit courir ses doigts fins sur les cordes du sitar, dont la mélodie fit apparaître des colonnes d'eau qui envoyèrent les sans-cœur les plus faibles dans les airs, certains s'évaporant sous le choc brutal. Les autres retombèrent lourdement au sol mais le musicien prit soin de ne pas leur laisser le temps de riposter.

-Je m'occupe des faibles. Toi, commence à t'occuper de ce truc. Je te rejoins dès que j'en ai fini avec eux.

A l'allure où allaient les événements, il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant d'aider Zexion, qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Moi je quoi?? Il se retourna juste à temps face à son ennemi et évita de justesse un coup de dents. _Ça craint! _Le sixième se gifla moralement et décida enfin de commencer à combattre. Il s'était bien entraîné avec le sitar de Demyx et le fit apparaître à la place de son livre. Il envoya une ligne de geysers sur sa cible, mais le sans-coeur ne semblait pas vraiment craindre cet élément. Le serpent siffla et le bruit était tellement suraigu que Zexion tomba à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles. Au moment où le monstre allait se jeter contre lui, Xaldin se dressa entre le serpent et Zexion.

-Zexion! Cria Demyx en rejoignant son ami. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Saïx était là, lui aussi, et surtout que l'homme aux cheveux bleus avait rejoint Zexion plus vite que lui.

-Emmène-le en lieu sûr. On s'occupe de lui. Indiqua Saïx en poussant délicatement Zexion vers Demyx.

-Hm... Le sixième secoua la tête. Saïx... Xaldin, vous nous avez retrouvés! Il se remit debout derechef. Merci mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Saïx... Demyx... Le sixième observa un instant l'arme que tenait son amant entre les mains…Tiens… Il se concentra, puis réussit à en créer également une copie. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle était assez lourde, et Zexion s'affaissa dès qu'il l'eut entre les mains, surpris par le poids. Il serra les dents et parvint à la brandir devant lui.

-C'est bon, on peut aller ! Et s'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous occuper de moi et concentrez-vous sur le monstre. Il repartit en direction de celui-ci, et remercia au passage le métis.

Demyx resta donc en retrait, vexé de ne rien pouvoir faire pendant que ses trois collègues faisaient tout le travail. Mais que pouvait-il faire, au juste? Soudain, il eut une idée. Il enveloppa les corps des trois autres d'une bulle d'eau pour les protéger des assauts du sans-coeur. Ils pouvaient attaquer tout en restant à l'abri. Saïx frappait le serpent sans relâche puis, soudain, il eut une sorte de déclic.

-Reculez-vous! Hurla-t-il à ses compagnons tandis qu'une lumière aveuglante enveloppait son corps. Ses pupilles rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir quasiment inexistantes et une rage ardente s'empara de lui. Ses coups redoublèrent de vigueur et de force, provoquant des ondes de choc aux alentours.

-Hé! Il veut s'amuser tout seul! Grogna Xaldin avant d'être projeté inopinément au moins cinq mètres en arrière.

_Il fait surtout pas attention!_ Pensa le sixième. Mais dans sa course, la queue du serpent qui s'agitait sous les coups des attaques de Saïx lui donna un grand coup sur la cage thoracique, l'envoyant valdinguer jusqu'au rebord de la falaise. Zexion mit un petit moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il chercha ses compagnons du regard, Saïx n'était pas loin de lui. Ça semblait joué d'avance, le serpent ne résistait pas aux attaques. Aussi peu que le sol d'ailleurs. Avaient-ils oublié qu'ils se trouvaient au bord d'une falaise? Ceci, le sans-cœur avait bien dû le remarquer. Il frappait le sol autant qu'il le pouvait et la roche se fendait. Zexion cria :

-Saïx! Téléporte-toi ça va s'ef…

Mal lui en prit, le serpent le remarqua, et tentant le tout pour le tout, fondit sur le jeune simili. Les autres membres eurent à peine le temps de voir ce qui s'était passé. Le sans-coeur, emporté pas son élan, s'était jeté de la falaise. Certains crurent à une diversion de la part de Zexion, mais quand celui-ci ne se montra pas, ils eurent bien des doutes.

-Oh oh... Fit Xaldin toujours armé de ses lances au cas où d'autres sans-cœur arriveraient.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps mais Saïx finit par reprendre ses esprits. Aussitôt, il chercha Zexion du regard.

-Où est passé Zexion?! S'exclama-t-il en regardant de tous côtés. Toujours aucunes traces de son ami.

-Et merde! Entendit-il dire Demyx, qui se précipita vers le bord de la falaise pour tenter d'apercevoir le stratège, bien qu'il craignait déjà le pire quant à ce qui était arrivé au numéro six.

-Hum... Xaldin jeta un regard dédaigneux à ses coéquipiers. Il s'avança lui aussi tout près du ravin et dit d'un air détaché.

-A moins que vous ne soyez trop longs à la détente, je vous rappelle que un, Zexion s'est pris le sans-cœur en pleine tête; deux, il est tombé et enfin trois, il ne sait pas nager. Quatre... Bougez-vous à moins que l'on ne rentre qu'à trois tout à l'heure...

Ni une ni deux, Demyx se jeta à l'eau pour secourir Zexion. Il trouva son ami sur le point de couler et nagea vers lui aussi vite qu'il le put. Lorsqu'il eut attrapé son ami, Demyx se dirigea vers la côte, bientôt rejoint par les deux autres membres. Il allongea Zexion sur le dos, renversa légèrement sa tête et entreprit de lui faire du bouche à bouche pour le réanimer.

Saïx observait la scène avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère. Comment ce type osait-il toucher les lèvres de son amant?! Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il lui aurait botté les fesses jusqu'à ne plus sentir son pied... Et, de ce fait, jusqu'à ce que Demyx ne puisse plus s'asseoir pendant des semaines!

Zexion cilla d'un œil. Il sentait quelque chose d'humide contre ses lèvres. Il se redressa en repoussant à deux mains le corps de Demyx sans savoir que c'était le sien. Il croisa son regard turquoise. Le Mélopée paraissait soulagé. Zexion devint rouge comme une pivoine, il toussa un peu pour recracher l'eau restée dans ses organes et fixa un à un les similis qui l'observaient. La tête que faisait Saïx en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

-Que... Que s'est-il passé?? Questionna Zexion malgré tout. Xaldin lui répondit d'un ton monocorde :

-Le serpent et toi êtes tombés dans l'eau, il a dû s'écraser, lui, sur les rochers. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. C'est Demyx qu'il faut remercier. Le numéro six tourna la tête en sa direction. Demyx souriait, presque machinalement.

-Merci... Fut tout ce que pu dire Zexion. Le lancier soupira longuement et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

-Ralala, vous et vos histoires. Bon j'vais aller faire le rapport, vous avez qu'à rentrer de suite. Il s'éloigna du petit groupe sans attendre de réponse.

-Tu peux te lever? Demanda Demyx en tendant la main à Zexion. Cependant, il fut aussitôt poussé par Saïx, qui prit sa place.

-Hé! C'est pas cool ce que tu viens de faire! S'indigna le châtain en faisant la moue.

-Comment comptes-tu le porter avec les bras que tu as? Tu dois être aussi léger que lui. Marmonna le Devin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers Demyx après avoir rapidement regardé Zexion, dont le visage avait vite repris des couleurs. Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Murmura Saïx avant de tendre la main vers son amant.

Zexion prit la main que lui présentait le septième et se releva, puis il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Arrête. Et se déroba pour aller rejoindre Xaldin et Demyx. Cette petite bataille n'avait que trop duré. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Xaldin, c'est Saïx qui va y aller. Il se retourna et le toisa d'un regard doucereux. N'est-ce-pas?

Le Devin ne put retenir une expression choquée. Pourquoi Zexion avait-il réagi ainsi? Il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec Demyx, mais il l'avait quand même remercié, non? N'était-ce pas assez?

-Très bien. Je comprends. Dit-il en jetant un dernier regard à Demyx puis à son amant. Cette fois, son expression resta aussi dure avec l'un et l'autre. Il ouvrit un portail et disparut.

-Ah, euh, attends - Commença Demyx, pour finalement se taire quand l'autre eut disparu. Il poussa un soupir et se gratta la nuque nerveusement. On dirait bien que j'ai encore mis les pieds dans le plat, hein? Demanda-t-il timidement à Zexion en se forçant à sourire. Il entendit Xaldin grommeler sourdement mais n'y fit pas attention.

Zexion resta placide.

-Tu peux le dire, oui, mais je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir sauvé ainsi. C'était normal et je sais que Saïx est jaloux. Mais pour le moment, je ne veux plus intervenir sur le sujet. Je rentre. A son tour, Zexion emprunta un couloir des ténèbres.

Quand Zexion fut parti, Demyx se tourna vers Xaldin, le seul à être encore présent.

-Aaaaah, et voilà qu'une belle histoire d'amitié est sur le point de se briser. Que faire? Demanda-t-il, une main posée sur le front pour ajouter au sentiment de désespoir. Cependant, le sentiment passa rapidement et à la place, un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Mais à quoi bon en parler avec toi? Tu fais parti des plus cruels d'entre nous. Oui, tu joues le rôle du simili à la perfection. Dit-il avant de rire au nez du brun et de disparaître à son tour. Leur mission était terminée, il n'avait pas de raison de rester là. »

Xoxoxoxox

Saïx arriva au manoir sans dire un mot. Il marcha en silence jusqu'à la salle où il pourrait trouver Xemnas, l'air calme. Pourtant, si on le regardait bien, on pouvait voir à quel point il était furieux. Vexé, plus précisément. Il irait se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un rapport à faire. Lorsqu'il se trouva face à l'immense porte derrière laquelle s'enfermait habituellement le Supérieur, le Devin leva la main et frappa. Il attendit une réponse avant d'entrer, préférant ne pas se mettre Xemnas à dos.

La sourde et légèrement gutturale voix du Supérieur délogea les murs. Saïx entra alors. Xemnas contemplait à travers une grande baie vitrée la lune en forme de coeur, flottant hors du temps et de l'espace. Il entendit les bruits de pas du septième et se retourna vers lui, les mains entrelacées dans son dos et posa son regard ambré sur celui de Saïx en souriant.

« Ah, c'est toi qui viens me faire le rapport. Oui, il est normal que ce soit toi, non?

Saïx préféra ne pas relever et commença son rapport.

-Nous sommes allés sur l'île, comme vous nous l'avez demandé, et nous avons effectivement été confrontés à des sans-coeur. Leur chef a été détruit. Expliqua-t-il, omettant volontairement les détails tels que le fait qu'une tribu cannibale ait capturé deux de leurs compagnons. Xemnas n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Nous sommes tous rentrés.

Xemnas opina doucement, faisant quelques pas autour du Devin lunaire comme un prédateur le ferait à sa proie.

-Bien, bien, j'espère que ton nouveau binôme te convient. Mais tu es tellement asocial qu'il est difficile de savoir avec qui tu t'entendrais bien. Peut-être devrais-je t'envoyer en solitaire parfois, histoire que tu puisses augmenter ta force et éviter que certains incompétents - il appuya sur le mot - ne te mettent des bâtons dans les roues.

Saïx sourcilla.

-Personne ne m'a gêné. Mis à part cet idiot de Xaldin - à l'autre bout du château, Xaldin éternua soudainement - Que je sois seul ou pas, ça ne change rien pour moi.

Au fond, il espérait que Xemnas déciderait de le laisser travailler seul. Voir Zexion et Demyx ensemble était au dessus de ses forces. D'un côté, il voulait pouvoir garder un oeil sur eux, mais chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère contre Demyx, le lien qu'il avait réussi à créer avec son plus jeune ami semblait se fragiliser. Si cela continuait, il finirait par le perdre et cette pensée le rendait presque malade. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il s'éloigne pendant quelque temps et qu'il réfléchisse calmement à tout ça. Oui, une mission en solitaire serait décidément la bienvenue.

-Au début... Je voulais te mettre avec Zexion... Dit la voix doucereuse du Supérieur. Il s'avança ensuite plus près du sixième, jusqu'à pouvoir susurrer dans son oreille. Mais quelque chose m'a fait changer d'avis... Il eut un sourire carnassier que Saïx ne put voir, mais "ressentir ". Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser passer ça, hum? Il posa ses mains sur la taille du Devin. Tu as oublié à qui tu appartiens, Saïx? Ce n'est pas gentil.

Le contact surprit le Devin. Non pas qu'il y était totalement étranger, mais c'était curieux. Malgré l'évidente intimité qui s'était installée entre eux, un tel geste ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais quand il s'agissait de Zexion, le moindre regard, sourire, sa main dans la sienne, tout semblait si réel, si agréable. Lorsque Saïx se rendit compte qu'il pensait encore à son ami, il ferma les yeux et se contenta de rester planté là sans rien dire, sans chercher à se débattre. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'enfuir, peut-être aurait-il dû dire à Xemnas d'arrêter mais il était incapable de réfléchir pour l'instant. La colère, la honte, la jalousie et la peur le rendirent encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Xemnas soupira avec dédain. Saïx était un vrai guerrier sanguinaire parfois, mais avec lui, il était aussi docile qu'un agneau. Le métis savait bien le pouvoir étrange, le joug, qu'il exerçait sur ce simili. Comme il était très loyal, il en avait profité pour en faire son bras droit.

-Tu ne te souviens pas, Saïx? Oublie-le, tu ne peux comprendre ce que sont les sentiments. Tu te mens pour essayer d'oublier... D'oublier ce que tu es, à qui tu appartiens. Seul moi sais te comprendre, mon pauvre Saïx. Xemnas savait qu'il avait presque gagné la partie. Il écarta les cheveux lazulite du simili avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou découvert.

Saïx se mordit la lèvre douloureusement puis laissa s'échapper quelques mots qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir prononcés.

-Vous aussi êtes comme nous, non? Vous non plus ne savez pas ce que sont les sentiments. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir parlé que l'homme à la chevelure bleue se rendit compte de son erreur. S'il avait de la chance, le Supérieur se contenterait de le gronder, peut-être même de le frapper. Dans le pire des cas, il l'enfermerait encore dans l'une de ces affreuses cellules...

Xemnas expira doucement. Son souffle dans le cou du septième eut l'effet sur lui d'un courant électrique et le fit frémir.

-Peut-être, Saïx, mais moi je possède quelque chose qui me permet d'outrepasser cela. Il marqua une pause avant de murmurer à l'oreille effilée de "son" simili. Le pouvoir. Et rien ne m'empêchera d'obtenir un coeur après, n'est-ce pas? Et puis je te possède toi aussi, et je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour oublier mes soucis. Il eut un rire amusé. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à un certain simili tout de même? Et à nouveaux, ses lèvres allèrent effleurer la gorge du numéro sept tétanisé

Le corps de Saïx se raidit considérablement.

-Je... Commença-t-il. A nouveau, il se mordit la lèvre en sentant Xemnas déposer une kyrielle de baisers sur son cou. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille faire ce fichu rapport? Bah, le Supérieur aurait trouvé une autre occasion, de toute façon. Autant en finir le plus vite possible. Le Devin poussa un soupir de contentement - tout au moins, il espéra que Xemnas aurait cette impression - et passa les doigts dans les mèches argentées de son supérieur, sachant pertinemment qu'il aimait qu'on lui porte ce genre d'affection modeste.

Le chef afficha un sourire victorieux. Il se redressa et plongea son regard ambre dans celui de son homologue comme s'il essayait de scruter quelque chose au fond de ces pupilles citrines. Saïx était-il en train de lui « mentir » ? Il saisit le menton du septième et le souleva doucement vers son visage. Leurs lèvres ne se touchèrent pas. Xemnas sentait la respiration saccadée du simili, il sentait son corps légèrement frémir. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le convaincre. Il expira longuement et se recula du Devin.

-Si je t'appelle la prochaine fois, je t'en demanderai sans doute plus. Et je ne sais pas si tu serais d'accord avec ça, Saïx. Il faudra bien que tu te décides de quel côté tu es. Allez, rentre au Manoir, je ne veux plus te revoir ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Saïx baissa les yeux vers le sol, honteux d'avoir trahi Zexion mais incapable de promettre de ne pas recommencer. Il avait beau faire partie des membres de l'organisation les plus forts, Xemnas les dominait tous aisément. Il avait plus de pouvoirs qu'il ne le laissait croire. Certes, il savait se battre, mais il savait aussi parler, charmer ses semblables et faire plier l'esprit le plus indomptable. Le sien, en l'occurrence.

- Très bien. Répondit le Devin en sortant prestement. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de rester ici trop longtemps et subir un soudain revirement d'avis de la part du supérieur. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la salle, l'homme aux cheveux d'azur se laissa glisser le long du mur du long couloir et se cacha le visage au creux de ses mains. Qu'allait-il faire à présent? »

L'homme poussa un long soupir et lorsqu'il sentit son calme habituel revenu, il se leva et marcha d'un air détaché vers le couloir menant aux chambres des similis. Un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Xoxoxoxox

Zexion soupira longuement, marchant dans les couloirs d'un pas lent. Il avait hâte d'aller se reposer un peu et de se changer. Ainsi que d'oublier certains éléments de cette journée. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre où était inscrit un six en chiffres romains fait d'argent, mais lorsqu'il voulut rentrer, il sentit qu'on le poussait dans le dos. Il trébucha en lâchant un éclat de voix et entendit la porte se claquer avec force.

« Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà… Fit une voix venimeuse derrière lui. Zexion, toujours à terre, se tourna derechef. Le dernier des similis qu'il avait envie de voir après cette mission se tenait devant lui.

-Marluxia, espèce de…

L'assassin ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'en dire plus et se jeta sur lui, armé de sa faux, écrasant les jambes du sixième. Il le menaça avec son arme, un sourire cruel se dessinant sur son visage. Zexion ne put tenter de se débattre.

-Je sais, je suis un lâche, je profite de ta faiblesse. Quel dommage, mais je suis rancunier.

-Marluxia, sale pourriture. Persifla l'illusionniste en le toisant d'un air de défi.

Celui-ci soupira avec dédain.

-C'est pas facile quand on est seul. Si Saïx n'était pas là, que ferais-tu, hein ? Quand il t'abandonnera, tu risques de n'avoir que des remontrances, car je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des envies de meurtre envers toi.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que Saïx m'abandonne?! Toi non plus tu n'es pas très entouré je te ferais remarquer! Laisse-moi maintenant.

Marluxia rapprocha la lame vermillon de la gorge comme son visage de celui de Zexion. Ce dernier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Quel naïf… Susurra-t-il avant de capturer les lèvres de son prisonnier.

Zexion lâcha une plainte de dégout. Mais ne pouvant se défendre, tiraillé par la fatigue et menacé par l'homme, des larmes de fureur perlaient sur son visage. Marluxia l'embrassait avec brutalité, dévorant cruellement ses lèvres. Zexion avait la nausée. Il ne put consentir à le laisser faire plus longtemps et réussit à se dégager légèrement d'un coup d'épaule. Le Faucheur le dédaigna d'un air irascible. Le sixième, la respiration irrégulière, soutint son regard. Cela ne plut pas à Marluxia. Il leva son poing pour le lui coller au visage, mais Zexion était tout de même un simili. Il réussit à stopper la main de l'assassin. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Marluxia finit par sourire.

-Il te reste un peu de force on dirait. Mais…

Il leva sa main gauche et cette fois, Zexion ne put éviter le coup. Il tomba sur le coté et Marluxia se releva, visiblement satisfait.

-Hmm…

-Au moins, cette mèche aura quelque chose à cacher. Déclara Marluxia en observant avec délice Zexion remuant sur le sol. Souviens-toi de ça lorsque tu voudras me provoquer la prochaine fois…

Le Faucheur ne put en ajouter plus que quelques coups retentirent à la porte. Le sixième écarquilla les yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve ainsi.

-Il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence ! Dit-il avant de disparaître dans un halo de ténèbres. Le jeune simili tenta de se lever aussi vite qu'il le put. »

Xoxoxoxox

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Saïx entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Zexion. Il perçut une complainte, puis un bruit sourd suivi par des propos qu'il ne pouvait comprendre à cause de la porte massive qui le séparait des occupants de la chambre. Inquiet, il leva la main et frappa à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, il entra et surprit Zexion, visiblement en train de se relever. Que faisait-il à terre?

« Est-ce que tout va bien? J'ai entendu du bruit... Dit Saïx de sa voix monotone en parcourant la chambre d'un regard froid. Il n'y avait personne d'autre ici...

-Ah, c'est toi... Dit le sixième d'un monocorde. Bien qu'il était embarrassé et que sa douleur au visage lui faisait atrocement mal, il n'en laissa rien paraître, espérant juste que Saïx ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et alla s'asseoir sur le lit et s'étira comme un chat.

-Qu'est ce qu'a dit le Supérieur? Lança-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers son homologue. Il n'avait pas encore bien digéré cette mission.

Les traits du visage du Devin se tendirent pendant une fraction de seconde tandis qu'il se remémora son rapport... Dans tous les sens du terme. Cependant, l'homme reprit rapidement son sang froid.

-Pas grand chose, comme à son habitude. Marmonna Saïx en évitant scrupuleusement le regard de son interlocuteur. Il ne l'observa qu'après avoir fini de parler. Quelque chose l'ennuyait au sujet de son ami, sans qu'il sache vraiment quoi. Peut-être se faisait-il simplement des idées?

Zexion opina doucement.

-Je vois... Et se tut un petit instant, tentant de dissimuler une grimace de douleur avec sa main. Il aurait bien envie que le sixième le prenne dans ses bras. Mais d'un côté, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie ainsi, cela risquerait encore de dégénérer. Il aborda un autre problème qui le taraudait depuis leur retour.

-Dis-moi... Tu es jaloux?

Les propos de l'Illusionniste prirent le plus grand au dépourvu. Jaloux? Jaloux de qui? Saïx se retint de plaquer la paume de sa main contre son front, trouvant ses questions stupides.

Demyx...

Penser au musicien n'arrangeait son humeur en rien. Il aurait pu dire qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il faisait pleinement confiance à Zexion, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le croirait pas. Lui-même ne se croirait pas.

-Il est... Trop proche de toi. Commença-t-il à vois basse. Quand je vous vois, j'ai l'impression d'être insignifiant, et surtout moins... Intéressant que lui. Murmura-t-il à la fin, espérant que l'autre simili ne comprendrait pas ses mots et ne relèverait pas.

-Alors c'est ça... Zexion pencha la tête en arrière. Tu sais, je veux juste que Demyx soit mon ami... Mais quand tu te disputes avec moi à son sujet, quand tu lui fais la leçon... Il pencha la tête vers le septième. Tu m'envois dans ses bras... Comment pourrais-je te supporter si tu fais fuir le peu d'amis que j'arrive à me faire? Ce n'est pas parce que Demyx est soi-disant intéressant ou non que je vais l'aimer. Je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Il se redressa, assis et fit signe à son compagnon de venir.

-De toi...

Saïx obéit et s'approcha du plus jeune, les yeux baissés.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le Devin en prenant place à côté de Zexion. C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il leva une main et vint caresser tendrement la joue dissimulée de son ami. Il aimait beaucoup ce côté mystérieux et calme qui se dégageait de Zexion. C'était ce qu'il fallait à un tempérament aussi sauvage que le sien. Zexion fut soulagé d'entendre de telles paroles venant de son compagnon. Il était aussi un peu ému par ce "je ne veux pas te perdre" qui lui nouait littéralement la gorge. La présence de Saïx si proche le fit légèrement rougir mais...

-Aie! Il cilla d'un oeil. Le numéro sept allait deviner pour sa blessure! Et en plus, mû par ses réflexes, il avait empoigné la main de son compagnon pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il la relâcha précipitamment dès qu'il lut la lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard de Saïx.

-Non, Non, c'est rien. Nia-t-il en prenant un peu de recul.

Saïx fronça les sourcils.

-Tu me caches quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il lui avait bien semblé entendre Zexion gémir quand sa main avait frôlé sa joue. Le numéro sept observa ses doigts, l'air soucieux. Ils n'avaient rien. Il leva les yeux et vit, non sans une certaine stupeur, que l'Illusionniste s'était éloigné de lui.

Saïx ne le montra pas, mais ça lui avait brisé le coeur... Il rit froidement, se rendant compte à quel point cette pensée était ironique. Il porta une main à sa poitrine et la referma douloureusement sur son manteau noir. Pourquoi avait-il si mal s'il n'avait pas de coeur? N'en supportant pas davantage, il se leva et se tint devant le lit, tournant le dos à Zexion. Ce dernier allait certainement penser que sa réaction était exagérée mais pour l'instant, le Devin ne pouvait en supporter plus. Xemnas, Demyx, Zexion... Il allait devenir fou si les choses continuaient à évoluer de cette façon!

Le sixième se rendit compte un peu tard de son erreur. Parallèlement à ça, si Saïx décidait de régler ses comptes avec Marluxia, il allait encore s'attirer des problèmes à cause de lui. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre.

-Ok, j'ai compris... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais bon, au final tu as raison, tu préfères que l'on se dise tout. Aucune réaction. Zexion prit une respiration calculée et peigna ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Ou alors, tu as encore des doutes sur ma bonne foi? Regarde-moi... Je déteste avoir l'impression de parler à quelqu'un de susceptible ou à un mur. Regarde-moi. Intima-t-il plus fort.

Le Devin serra les dents et tourna la tête, l'air sévère... Pour finalement prendre son air le plus meurtrier. En passant une main dans ses cheveux, Zexion avait dévoilé un peu plus sa joue habituellement cachée, et la minuscule trace bleuâtre qu'il apercevait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas affirmé vers le plus jeune simili. Il tendit la main pour écarter les mèches devenues bien gênantes à son goût.

-Ca n'a pas enflé pour le moment, mais je me soignerai, t'en fais pas. Dit-il, placide. Une certaine douleur était apparue sur le visage de son compagnon, et d'un certain point de vue, Zexion s'en trouva ravi de l'avoir un tant soit peu touché. Si je me retrouvais seul, voilà sans doute ce qui m'arriverais... En pire. Et comme je ne vais pas arrêter de faire des missions, Marluxia et ses petits camarades pourront encore profiter de ma faiblesse. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu ailles le sermonner car tu avais assez de problèmes par ma faute.

- C'est Marluxia qui t'a fait ça, alors... Répéta tout bas le Devin en passant délicatement ses doigts sur la rougeur.

Il s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il ne s'énerva pas plus. Mais il s'assura de régler son compte à Marluxia dès qu'il le verrait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient particulièrement proches, de toute façon. Les autres mettraient leur querelle sur le compte de ses colères subites et incontrôlables. Plusieurs des membres en avaient déjà été les victimes après tout. Lorsqu'il vit que son geste fit grimacer Zexion à nouveau, le Devin retira sa main et choisit d'effleurer la peau satinée de ses lèvres entrouvertes, espérant soulager un peu la douleur.

-Saïx, ne fais rien à Marluxia. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de l'homme contre sa blessure. Je suis le premier à souhaiter sa mort, mais je crois qu'on a déjà eu assez d'histoires. Zexion entoura de ses bras le cou de son amant, agréablement satisfait de retrouver cette sensation de douceur. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. J'aimerais même... Que notre relation dure et aille plus loin.

Sans jamais arrêter ses gestes, Saïx murmura son accord, même s'il pensait tout le contraire. Ce lâche allait payer pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Mais pour l'heure, il ne devait se concentrer que sur Zexion. Sur sa peau délicate et parfumée, sur ses bras autour de son cou qui l'encourageaient à continuer, sur sa voix résonnant comme un doux chant. Il posa une main, puis un genou sur le lit et bascula délicatement le plus jeune pour le faire s'allonger. Ses lèvres quittèrent la joue du stratège et virent se poser sur son cou pour en embrasser la peau fine.

Zexion, le visage hagard, sentit tout son corps s'embraser à ce geste pour lui... Inattendu? Saïx l'avait pris au pied de la lettre car lorsque le sixième lui avait dit cela, il ne pensait pas vraiment à le faire tout de suite! Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et il angoissait tellement qu'il ne sentait presque plus ses mains. Ravalant sa salive mais pas la peur toujours omniprésente, il ferma les yeux en faisant tout pour se relaxer, et en même temps pour ne pas que le septième soit déçu au final.

Saïx sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dès l'instant où les bras de l'Illusionniste avaient quitté son cou et s'étaient - littéralement - écroulés à ses côtés. Le Devin releva la tête lentement, plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Peut-être faisait-il une erreur? Peut-être se montrait-il trop entreprenant? Mais Zexion ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser... Et s'il était en train de se forcer? Poussant ce qui ressemblait à la fois à un grognement et à un gémissement, le septième baissa la tête et dissimula son visage dans les draps, juste à côté du cou du plus jeune. Puis il se fit un grand silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, du moins, après que Zexion se soit remis de ses émotions, et ait retrouvé une respiration régulière, il tourna son visage vers celui de son amant.

-S-Saïx? Laissa-t-il tomber à voix basse. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Hum... Je suis désolé mais tu m'écrases là! Il eut un sourire triste et sa main alla dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Pardon, je... Enfin, tu comprends? Je préférais que cela se fasse progressivement car là je suis très angoissé à l'idée... Que l'on couche ensemble. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est normal, mais j'étais pris entre vouloir te faire plaisir et ma propre envie...

- Hm. Grommela le plus grand en se redressant. Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. S'excusa-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Si tu veux, je pourrais aller te chercher de la glace. Pour ta joue. Ajouta-t-il sans oser regarder le plus jeune. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et pourtant, il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir forcé Zexion.

Le sixième se leva, un peu confus, et avec la sensation d'avoir encore vexé son compagnon. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça seulement pour lui faire plaisir!

-Non, c'est bon, j'irai voir Vexen. Et puis les capacités de régénération des similis sont bien supérieures à celle des humains. Il se plaça en face de mon homologue et eut un petit sourire, il enlaça le septième, jouant avec sa chevelure cobalt. Puis ce n'est rien va, et je sais très bien ce qu'il t'a pris, justement.

-Hm, marmonna Saïx, gêné. Il semblait qu'il précipitait toujours un peu trop les choses. Il prit alors la décision de se contrôler et de ne pas chercher à aller plus loin. Si Zexion changeait d'avis, il le lui ferait savoir, non? Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Le Devin ne se rendit pas compte que, tout en réfléchissant, il s'était mis à hocher vigoureusement la tête.

-Heeee, c'est bon pas la peine de... Saïx sentit soudain que Zexion lui agrippait furieusement les épaules et il s'était écarté. Saïx... Il prit son ton le plus abrupte. Est-ce que tu peux me dire, sincèrement, ce que sont les marques rouges là, sur ton cou?? Il le dévisagea avec colère et repoussa légèrement le numéro sept. Est-ce que tu te payes ma tête, dis-moi?

- Des marques? Répéta Saïx en portant instinctivement une main à son cou. Oh. Il fallait vite trouver une excuse! Ce... Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Murmura-t-il, espérant que cela suffirait à apaiser son jeune ami. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire.

-Menteur... Siffla le plus jeune en le toisant cette fois-ci avec dégoût. T'en avais marre d'être le jouet de Xemnas, alors il fallait que tu trouves quelque chose pour... Te calmer? Et tu te permets d'être jaloux?! Sa lèvre trembla légèrement, mais il ravala son amertume et reprit.

-Désolé de te le dire, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être ta chose, moi. Si tu n'es pas capable de choisir entre moi et... Ce salopard, c'est vraiment, mais vraiment plus la peine et non; il est trop tard pour tes excuses... J'ai-j'ai tellement mal au coeur que je préfèrerais en crever, tu vois...Dit-il plus bas. Il expira avec mépris et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi c'est moi qui pars. Et pour ta gouverne, la jalousie, ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais de la possession. Il secoua la tête. Et je ne veux pas que tu me possèdes. Conclut-il avant de faire tourner la porte sur ses gonds.

-Attends! S'exclama Saïx en s'approchant du plus jeune simili. Il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule et fit de son mieux pour que sa voix ne le trahisse pas. Jamais je n'ai pensé t'utiliser pour quoi que ce soit. Je... Je suis sincère quand je dis que je tiens à toi. S'il te plaît, Zexion, tu dois me croire. Supplia presque le simili aux cheveux bleus. Il aurait sûrement mieux fait d'avouer les sinistres projets de Xemnas, mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait arrangé? Selon lui, Zexion lui en voudrait, qu'il s'explique ou non. Comment en était-il arrivé là?

-Alors tu ne nies pas, hein? Moi... Moi, je t'aime... Toi, tu me dis que oui et tu vas voir ailleurs? Arrête maintenant. Il faudrait que tu choisisses dans quel camp tu es et pour le moment, eh bien tu m'as bien trompé alors je ne pleurerai pas car... Après tout, il ne s'est rien passé, non? Un dernier regard pour le septième plein de mépris et de douleur, puis il partit sans demander son reste.

Saïx resta planté là, sans rien dire, le regard dans le vague. Etait-ce vraiment la fin? Sa respiration devint saccadée... Alors c'était tout? Il le jetait, comme ça? Il respira de plus en plus rapidement. Comment osait-il dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux? Toutes ces paroles, ces regards, ces échanges, ces baisers... Zexion considérait que tout ça n'était rien?

Une rage folle envahit Saïx et pendant un instant, il ne sut plus trop à qui en vouloir. Xemnas était sans aucun doute le principal fautif. Mais lui aussi était à blâmer. Les pupilles du Devin Lunaire se rétrécirent considérablement, au point qu'elles semblèrent disparaître complètement.

- Xemnas. Grommela-t-il en sortant de la chambre comme une furie. »

xoxoxoxox

Zexion marchait sans s'arrêter, malgré qu'il soit en partie rongé par le remord. Lui qui avait enfin réussi à trouver de la stabilité avec Saïx, qu'il aimait toujours pourtant! Il ne pleura pas mais il sentait clairement quelque chose lui nouer la gorge. Il alla trouver Vexen pour le soigner puis, ne plus sachant quoi faire, erra dans les couloirs déserts. Il s'arrêtait parfois mais n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Avait-il fait une erreur au final? Non, Saïx l'avait trahi! Ses sentiments subsistaient et lui soufflaient de pardonner. Zexion ne voulait plus être naïf! Il marcha d'un pas trainant jusque dans la salle qui devait faire office d'antichambre. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un ici. Et pourtant. Xaldin, assis à une table, entouré de ses meilleures amies... Les bouteilles d'alcool. Perdu pour perdu, Zexion murmura un bref salut et prit une chaise à côté du simili avant de s'effondre sur la table en soupirant.

Xaldin finit son verre et le posa sur la table en poussant un long soupir, répandant un peu plus l'odeur d'alcool qui flottait déjà dans l'air. Il tourna paresseusement la tête à côté de lui, là où une loque du nom de Zexion s'était littéralement effondrée. Du moins, il considérait le jeune simili en tant que tel. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres et il tapota peu délicatement le dos du nouveau venu.

« Hé ben, p'tit gars, on dirait bien que tu as besoin d'un remontant. Je peux te proposer quelque chose? Demanda le simili à la crinière d'ébène en souriant franchement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait savoir concernant le lancier, c'était qu'il ne fallait JAMAIS l'approcher quand il était entouré de ses fameuses amies. Il avait tendance à devenir très généreux. Une bonne beuverie se faisait à plusieurs après tout. Xaldin lui tapota le dos peu délicatement pour le faire réagir.

-Aieuuuu... Râla le jeune simili avant de se redresser avec lenteur. T'in, j'ai les yeux qui piquent, t'es sûr que c'est de l'alcool? Il posa un regard sur les boissons, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Zexion était plutôt du genre propre sur lui et pas vraiment habitué à l'alcool, mais bon, on dit que ça fait passer les maux. Il se demandait bien où Xaldin avait trouvé tout ça. T'as quoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lourde.

-Si t'as l'estomac bien accroché, j'ai de quoi te faire de bons mélanges. Mais si t'es plutôt du genre sage, je peux te verser un pastis, whisky, schnaps, porto, bière, gin, vodka, rhum... Dit-il en désignant chacune des bouteilles. Ha, j'ai aussi une liqueur à la pomme mais c'est pas trop mon genre. Plus un truc de gonzesse, ça. Ca plairait sûrement à Larxène. Plaisanta le brun en riant bruyamment.

Zexion battit plusieurs fois des cils, comme s'il n'avait pas tout compris. Mais s'il ne faisait rien il allait de nouveau réfléchir, et donc penser à Saïx.

-Donne-moi ce que tu as de plus fort va, j'ai besoin de décompresser un coup.

Xaldin tendit la main, attrapa la bouteille de whisky et en versa un verre au plus jeune avant de se verser un nouveau verre de schnaps. Il tendit le récipient à Zexion et brandit son propre verre. Bien, on boit à quoi? Demanda-t-il en souriant malicieusement. C'est la première fois que tu bois, je me trompe?

Zexion leva légèrement son verre.

-On boit à la vie, qu'elle soit cruelle ou non. Qu'elle me fasse oublier cette journée, bien que cet alcool pourrait y arriver plus aisément. Plus il avala d'une seule traite, sentant au même moment quelque chose lui brûler la gorge et une chaleur lui monter jusqu'au front. Il hocha la tête.

-C'est pas dégueulasse, tu me ressers encore? Questionna-t-il en tendant son verre

-Quelle descente. Le complimenta le plus grand en reversant un verre. Mais t'es déprimant. Je me demande si ça va pas t'aider à être un peu moins sinistre. Dit-il en posant la bouteille. Il leva à nouveau son verre et proclama : A ta future première cuite! Puis Xaldin vida son verre d'un trait.

-J'te remercie, va ... Il but son mélange. Mais arrête de gueuler si fort, ok, c'est retenu..? Il baissa la tête. Meeerde, voilà que je parle comme l'autre rouquin maintenant. S'exaspéra-t-il en reprenant à boire et vider son verre aussi sec.

Xaldin haussa un sourcil et observa son nouveau - et unique - compagnon de beuverie.

-Dis donc, t'es pas très résistant. Peut-être qu'un peu de muscle ne te ferait pas de mal. Commenta-t-il en vidant un autre verre, aussitôt rempli. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de vouloir boire autant, tout à coup?

-Je sais pas si ça va t'intéresser. Déclara-t-il en reposant bruyamment son récipient sur le meuble. En fait... J'étais avec Saïx, et il m'a trompé, donc je l'ai largué, fin de l'histoire merci au revoir...

Xaldin haussa les sourcils et stoppa net, ses yeux fixés sur le plus jeune.

-C'est ce que j'appelle une histoire vite expédiée. Déclara-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je pouvais comparer avec ce que j'ai vécu. Jamais été attiré par les gonzesses... Et encore moins les mecs. Ajouta-t-il en posant son verre.

-Bah, si ça se trouve, tu as eu plus de chance. Dit Zexion, à qui l'alcool commençait à monter à la tête. Et à force d'enchainer verre sur verre, il ne s'était rendu compte l'impressionnante quantité qu'il avait ingurgitée. Xaldin en avait beaucoup avalé mais ça n'avait pas l'air de trop l'affecter. Le sixième appuya son menton dans sa main, affichant un sourire plutôt béa qui ne collait pas à la situation. Ben en fait, tu sais quoi? J'aime refuser de… De coucher avec lui. P'têt j'aurais pu connaitre ce que c'était mais là c'est mort. Et il éclata de rire avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur la table.

L'autre simili fit une grimace.

-Je pouvais me passer de ça. Marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents. Parfois, il regrettait d'être aussi résistant à l'alcool. Ca lui aurait au moins permis d'oublier de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il en soit autrement. Il poussa un long soupir. Ecoute, je suis pas du genre à conseiller les gens alors t'as plutôt intérêt à écouter ce que je vais te dire et à le retenir. Tu ne l'entendras pas une deuxième fois. Grommela le lancier avant de porter son attention sur le plus jeune. T'as beau faire celui qui est insensible et qui se fiche de l'autre cinglé, tu casses l'effet en buvant comme un trou. Comme je dis toujours, c'est dans l'alcool que les soucis se noient le plus vite. Mais tu peux être sûr qu'ils referont surface aussi rapidement, vieux.

Zexion, se redressant, regarda le métis avec une petite moue d'incompréhension, comprenant à moitié ce que son homologue venait de déblatérer à cause de la boisson qui l'enivrait.

-Ouais... Tu m'as découvert, Xaldy, mais bon, je ne peux pas y faire grand chose s'il a trahi ma confiance, l'autre. Il se releva de sa chaise en passant une main sur le visage. Bon heu... Vais rentrer, je dois me reposer, chuis sûr que Xemnas va encore me coller une mission à la con... Salut! Et merci du conseil. Il lui fit un semblant de signe d'adieux et partit à travers les couloirs à la recherche de sa chambre, ce qui n'allait sans doute pas être de tout repos.

Xaldin regarda Zexion tituber jusqu'à la porte puis se tourna sur son tabouret en poussant un long soupir.

-Sale gosse, je parie qu'il a déjà oublié ce que je lui ai raconté. Et sur ces mots, le lancier vida son verre et retourna dans ses appartements lui aussi.

Zexion se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il avait un peu de mal à marcher droit, et à se repérer car les couloirs étaient sombres à présent. Peut-être était-ce déjà l'heure d'aller dormir? Le sixième se cogna quelques fois aux coins de mur mais ne tomba pas une seule fois; ce qui fut un miracle vu tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Il se dit que s'il n'arriverait pas à trouver sa chambre seul, quelqu'un pourrait-il le dépanner? Il toqua, enfin, se heurta à la première porte venue et se massa les tempes.

_Aie_

Demyx était en train d'accorder son sitar quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper peu délicatement à sa porte.

-Ça va, ça va, j'arrive. Dit-il en posant son instrument dans un coin de la pièce avant d'aller ouvrir. Et quelle vue. Devant sa porte se tenait Zexion - était-ce l'odeur de l'alcool qui émanait du jeune simili? - tenant bien difficilement sur ses deux jambes et la tête entre les mains.

-Zexion? Est-ce que tout va bien? T'as pas l'air en forme... Fit remarquer le musicien, l'air soucieux.

-Hein, qui ça? Zexion se retourna, manquant de perdre l'équilibre et tomba nez à nez avec le neuvième. Ooh, Dem, salut, heu ouais, je vais super biiiien! Et il s'écroula à moitié sur le pauvre musicien qui avait bien du mal à comprendre la situation. Désolé, j'crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Bah c'est pas grave, j'vais pas en mourir.

-Viens. Tu empestes l'alcool. Fit remarquer l'autre en posant les mains sur les épaules de Zexion pour l'aider à se redresser. Tu es retombé sur Xaldin, ou quoi? Plaisanta-t-il en conduisant son ami à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit puis prit une chaise, qu'il approcha pour pouvoir parler plus aisément. Discuter en se trouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

-C'est marrant que tu dises ça, Dem, parce que je l'ai effec... Effectivement rencontré. Une histoire stupide, ma déprime me perdra. Sourit-il. Il soupira longuement. Bon... C'pas que je crève de chaud moi. Admit-il avant de laisser glisser le manteau noir sur ses épaules. Zexion semblait véritablement fiévreux, mais son geste n'avait pas l'air très réfléchi. Il ramena une mèche derrière son oreille et dit doucement au musicien.

-T'es bien gentil de m'ouvrir la porte de ta chambre.

Demyx sourit de façon assez crispée, la bouche entrouverte tandis qu'il admirait, non, regardait son ami ouvrir son manteau. Depuis quand Zexion semblait-il aussi... Sexy? Le musicien écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête rapidement avant de revenir sur la conversation.

- Euh, bah, euh, de rien. C'est normal. Et si jamais tu avais besoin de parler... Commença-t-il, son regard parcourant la pièce mais évitant soigneusement l'autre simili.

Zexion eut un petit sourire et attrapa le menton de Demyx entre ses doigts.

-Pas de paroles, des faits. Il se leva et fit le tour de la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait son partenaire, regardant à droite et à gauche, avant de revenir face à lui.

-T'es gentil, Dem, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Mais dis-moi, tu dois t'ennuyer tout seul ici. Il se rassit et ramena un genou à lui, puis passa le revers de son pouce sur les lèvres. T'inquiète, en échange je veux bien... Te tenir un peu compagnie.

Demyx déglutit avec difficulté, et assez bruyamment de surcroit.

_Zexion,_ pensa-t-il, _tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu es en train de me faire subir!!_

Le musicien observa le pouce de l'autre simili se poser sur ces lèvres roses et pleines... Si moelleuses. Oui, il était temps que Demyx retrouve un peu d'intimité mais il eut la très nette impression que Zexion n'était pas prêt de partir. Que faire?

- C'est vrai qu'un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus. Répondit-il en souriant sournoisement, tandis qu'il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de sortir un truc pareil!

Zexion eut un sourire malicieux à l'entente de ces mots, qui semblaient légèrement prononcés contre la volonté de Demyx.

-Très bien. De toute façon, il faut bien que j'te remercie pour m'héberger cette nuit. Ça t'dérange pas au moins? Ça n'avait pas vraiment eu le ton d'une question mais Zexion avait l'air très convaincu. Il se mit debout, face au châtain, et se pencha pour lui prendre la main.

Il vit venir la paume contre sa joue puis déposa un baiser au creux de sa main.

-Tu as vraiment des mains d'artistes. Fortes mais délicates… Au fait, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose?

Demyx ferma les yeux, son esprit concentré sur ses lèvres douces effleurant le creux de sa main. Il resta assis, ayant peur de ne pas réussir à tenir sur ses jambes tant elles semblaient faibles tout à coup. Il lui fallut un instant avant de véritablement comprendre ce que Zexion venait de dire.

-Euh... Je voulais te dire quelque chose? Demanda le musicien, l'air ailleurs.

Le sixième parut encore plus satisfait de cette réaction. Il mit un genou à terre et croisa ses bras sur les genoux de Demyx avant d'y poser sa tête. Il leva des yeux... Innocents vers le musicien et demanda avec une petite moue.

-Dis-moi, Demyx, est-ce que tu m'aimes, hm? Sinon c'est pas grave tu sais, c'est juste parce j'avais envie de... Il se redressa avec les bras et chuchota. Faire ça. Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, toujours paralysé sur sa chaise.

Demyx, surpris, écarquilla les yeux. S'il aimait Zexion? Il n'était pas certain que ce soit véritablement ce que tant d'humains appelaient l'amour, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il se sentait très proche de lui. Ainsi, sans l'once d'une hésitation, il ferma les yeux et leva une main pour la poser sur la nuque de son ami, prenant pleinement part à l'échange. Oui, le musicien pouvait clairement ressentir une multitude de sentiments visiblement partagés avec l'autre simili. Ils n'avaient pas de coeur et pourtant, en cet instant, c'était comme s'il en avait toujours eu un. Cette douce chaleur qui l'emplissait, si agréable et rassurante. C'était comme si être là et embrasser Zexion était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel.

Après avoir échangé un long baiser, Zexion s'écarta légèrement du sixième, arborant un sourire encore plus joueur. Il attrapa le musicien par le col de son manteau et le fit se relever. Il s'amusa à soutenir son regard pendant quelques secondes, le faisant reculer dans la pièce, puis le relâcha afin d'agripper ses épaules et l'embrasser de nouveau. Il dit ensuite :

-Ça veut dire oui?

Quand Zexion les avait fait reculer dans la pièce, Demyx l'avait senti tituber légèrement. C'est alors qu'il se souvint que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal. Il le repoussa doucement en posant les mains sur ses épaules à demi découvertes et regarda sur le côté.

-Zexion, tu as bu et tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Et puis... Commença-t-il timidement.

Le plus jeune parut légèrement énervé de cette réaction. Il lâcha ses bras le long de son corps avec un petit soupir de dédain.

Le peu de lucidité qui restait à Zexion savait que cela était mal. Mais pourtant…

-Bah et puis quoi? C'est pas tes affaires... D'abord. Allez, soit cool! Dit-il en entourant la taille de son partenaire et posant sa tête contre la poitrine secouée par les battements immodérés de son cœur. Ça avait pas l'air de te déranger que j't'embrasse, nan? Qu'est-ce qui va pas? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce « et puis »?

Le musicien regarda son ami se blottir contre lui sans dire un mot. Que devait-il faire? Une partie de lui savait qu'il serait mal de profiter de la situation mais une autre lui disait qu'après tout, ce serait peut-être rendre un service à ce pauvre Zexion. Il prit enfin sa décision et il leva des mains tremblantes pour les poser dans le creux des reins de son ami, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Le sixième sourit avec satisfaction et laissa courir sa main droite le long de l'échine de Demyx jusqu'à ses cheveux.

-C'est agréable. Murmura Zexion avant de soupirer. Je t'en prie, maintenant, fais-moi tout oublier de cette journée. Fais cela pour moi. Cette phrase n'avait alors rien d'irréfléchi mais il l'avait à peine murmurée. Le musicien laissa ses lèvres effleurer la peau de Zexion tandis qu'il l'attira un peu plus vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr? Demanda-t-il, encore hésitant. Dis-le maintenant tant que je peux encore m'arrêter, murmura-t-il, les joues écarlates tant il était gêné.

-Bien sûr. Sinon je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. Curieusement, le contact le surpris et il frissonna légèrement. Zexion, que l'alcool n'avait pas si atteint que ça, avait en vérité conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Alors, pourquoi faisait-il ça? Le numéro six quitta l'étreinte pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Enfin, il tendit les mains vers le plus jeune.

Même Zexion n'aurait pu vraiment se douter des sentiments que Demyx éprouvait secrètement pour lui. A défaut que ce soit de l'amour, Zexion était un simili physiquement attirant et le numéro neuf n'était peut-être pas le seul à le vouloir dans son lit. Bien sûr, il était gentil et passif, et ce qui se passait à présent était la faute du sixième et de sa fructueuse provocation. Zexion avait aussi cette partie qui lui intimait de ne pas agir de la sorte. Mais après tout, il n'était, selon lui, qu'un manipulateur égoïste et il faisait seulement ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Pas que la vision d'une relation avec le musicien ne le rebute. Mais à quel prix?

Le plus petit doute qui avait envahi l'esprit de Demyx s'envola immédiatement quand il posa les mains à la taille de son ami. Elle était plus fine qu'il ne l'avait imaginée et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelles autres surprises l'attendaient. Zexion savait qu'il avait gagné la partie. Se calant un peu contre le dossier du lit, il étira ses jambes et attira Demyx contre lui. Jusqu'où pourrait-il pousser la mascarade? Soit le Mélopée était vraiment trop naïf ou trop gentil, soit il profitait bien de la situation, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais le voulait-il vraiment, au final? Le numéro six fixa les iris olivines de son vis-à-vis, une main posée sur l'ouverture de sa cape noire. Il la retira négligemment sans quitter le musicien des yeux.

_Jusqu'au bout on dirait. _Songea l'Illusionniste.

Demyx laissa Zexion l'embrasser avant de prendre la main de son ami dans la sienne et de la guider à l'ouverture de sa veste. Il laissa le soin à l'Illusionniste de poursuivre tandis qu'il entreprit de laisser une marque sur le cou de l'autre garçon, le faisant sien jusqu'à la disparition de la preuve de leur acte.

Zexion fit glisser ses phalanges le long des bras du châtain, entrainant avec lui la chute du manteau noir. Il expira profondément en se reculant pour détailler la moindre parcelle du corps de Demyx. Il se sentait nettement pris de vertige. L'alcool prenait-il le pas sur sa raison?

Il amena la main droite du plus jeune jusqu'à son visage. Zexion ne pouvait pas exprimer ses pensées. Alors que ses lèvres se refermaient sur les doigts du musicien, il encra ses prunelles turquoise dans celle du numéro neuf jusqu'à entrevoir la réaction qu'il aurait.

Le musicien se sentit soudain complètement exposé maintenant que son manteau lui avait été retiré. Et voir Zexion le fixer si intensément n'arrangeait ses affaires en rien. Il sentit son visage rougir et déglutit avec difficulté. Pourquoi l'Illusionniste s'était-il mis à lui lécher les doigts? Le châtain sentit son corps frémir et il ferma les yeux en se mordant douloureusement la lèvre.

Zexion pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et libéra sa bouche pour parler.

-Eh bien, ça devrait aller là, non? S'enquit-il sans trop se rendre compte de la façon dont il avait agis. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait, à vrai dire, pas du tout. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là et agrippa le bord de son tee-shirt et le retira avant de l'envoyer bouler plus loin, puis il reporta son attention sur le châtain qui semblait pétrifié sur place. Demyx cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se rendit enfin compte de la situation. Zexion était torse nu à présent et le regardait avec inquiétude. Pourquoi? Il l'ignorait. Peut-être était-il resté silencieux trop longtemps?

-Oh, euh, pardon. Bredouilla le musicien en se grattant la nuque. Tu disais?

-Eh bien... Hésita l'aîné avant de rouler des yeux. Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas... Il se frotta le menton et au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par soupirer. J'hallucine! S'exclama-t-il avant de se taper le front avec le plat de sa main.

Le châtain resta sans voix pendant un moment et regarda Zexion se frapper. Il en profita pour l'observer, pensant que l'Illusionniste ne le verrait pas. Le regard de Demyx s'attarda un peu sur le torse de son ami puis sur ses abdominaux. Et, étant quelqu'un de très naturel et direct, le châtain tendit la main et caressa les muscles saillants sans les quitter du regard, complètement fasciné.

-Hm, mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? S'enquit le numéro six en reportant son regard sur le Mélopée, comme s'il venait de faire une énorme faute. Ecoute, heu... Si tu ne veux pas en venir au fait, je comprendrais. Je ne sais pas... Enfin je ne... Il afficha une mine désespérée.

Le châtain était tellement absorbé par la vision divine si plaisante à ses yeux qu'il n'entendit pas son ami parler. Sa main continua à glisser sur la peau de Zexion jusqu'à arriver à la taille du pantalon de l'Illusionniste. Demyx leva alors les yeux vers le numéro six pour l'interroger du regard. Il sentait déjà la tête lui tourner et une certaine appréhension s'emparer de lui. C'était cependant la curiosité qui prenait aisément le pas sur tout le reste. Zexion fronça légèrement les sourcils, sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

-Quoi? Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi! Hum, bon... Il me semble t'avoir déjà donné mon assentiment, et même plus d'ailleurs... Est-ce que tu as... Peur peut-être?

Pour toute réponse, le châtain offrit un sourire radieux à Zexion. Il se pencha alors en avant et se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement tandis qu'il continua ses caresses.

Le numéro six n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'il prenait déjà part au baiser. Très étonné, alors que c'était souvent lui le moins bavard, les rôles étaient inversés pour une fois. Tout de même, Zexion avait du mal à cerner Demyx! Voilà qu'il se jetait sur lui à présent, alors qu'il était figé à peine deux minutes auparavant. Mieux que d'essayer de comprendre, le sixième préféra agir et leva ses bras pour étreindre son compagnon. Ce contact plus direct et agréable le fit se mouvoir sous le corps du musicien, de faibles protestations s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il peinait à gérer ses mouvements, son visage alors proche de celui de Demyx, il murmura :

-Je te veux...

Ses lèvres mutines mordillèrent la lèvre inférieure du garçon, puis le sixième se recula, embarrassé. Les mots ayant peut-être été au-dessus de ce qu'il pensait.

Demyx ne perdit pas de temps en bavardages et se contenta de sourire au stratège.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Zexion, ses lèvres l'effleurant à peine. Il se mit à mordiller le lobe tendre jusqu'à l'arcade. Voilà où menaient des idées plutôt mal considérées qu'inconsidérées. En vérité, Zexion s'en moquait à présent, et pour la première fois de sa vie où il partageait un tel moment, il ne laisserait aucun tourment l'envahir. Il préférait oublier sa tristesse et sa rancœur comme cela. Et être ainsi, avec le numéro neuf, était sans doute la meilleur solution. »

Xoxoxoxox

Xoxoxoxox

Becca86 : Ho ho ho, les petits chenapans. XD Ah, y a pas à dire, c'est plutôt marrant de se faire des mini-soirées karaoké devant son pc, le soir! (en gros, écouter des chansons et chanter en playback) Déprimant, hein? M'en fiche, un jour, j'irai dans un karaoké. Tant pis si je suis incapable de chanter correctement, même pour sauver une vie! remue la tête sur l'air de Love Tropicana (DELUXE!! XD)

L-w : Nyaaah c'était ma rentrée je suis officiellement une Terminale et officieusement maaal ! A ton avis pourquoi on appelle cette classe ainsi ? D Concernant le chapitre je dirais que les choses sérieuses commencent ! Merci Ducanheart, mystere et coco-manga, cela me fait très plaisir, mais là ça m'étonnerai que vous trouviez Saïx aussi choupi Mwahahaa!


	5. Cinquièmement

**Playlist : (pas d'idée D)**

Cinquièmement :Etre sincère

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Le bruit de la lourde porte tournant sur ses gonds attira son attention. Néanmoins, Saïx ne releva pas la tête. Peut-être aurait-il dû, afin de ne pas manquer de respect à celui qui l'avait enfermé plutôt que de l'ignorer...

« Lève-toi. Fit l'homme d'une voix sèche. Il aurait bien profité de cette exquise vision un peu plus longtemps, mais il était temps que son bras droit reprenne du service. Et après ce petit avertissement, cela devrait sans doute être assez.

Saïx faillit sursauter lorsqu'il entendit la voix du Supérieur mais, fort heureusement, son expression ne trahissait pas sa nervosité. Il leva le regard vers Xemnas et obéit aussitôt. Il se tint debout devant le maître du Manoir et attendit d'autres ordres, préférant ne pas le froisser davantage…

Le métis détailla le numéro sept de pied en cap. Ce-dernier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été infecté par cette courte détention. Il semblait froid et placide comme il l'était si habituellement. Sauf avec un certain simili qui était la cause de ce litige entre Saïx et Xemnas.

-J'espère que cela t'aura servit de leçon, débuta le Supérieur après être resté silencieux pendant quelques secondes, si tu as fait une erreur, tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi. Maintenant contente-toi de me dire que tu regrettes sincèrement ce qui c'est passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui et que tu ne commettras plus d'écart. Ainsi, je te laisserais partir, et il n'arrivera rien au numéro six.

Le Devin regarda son Supérieur droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne commettrai plus de telles fautes à l'avenir et ne m'écarterai plus du droit chemin. Promit-il en se courbant bien bas pour montrer son respect envers Xemnas. Je regrette qu'il ait fallu en arriver là pour me rendre compte de ma stupidité. Ajouta-t-il en se redressant, l'air impassible. Le regard de l'autre simili le mettait mal à l'aise mais il se garda de le montrer. La moindre faiblesse pouvait être fatale en présence de quelqu'un comme Xemnas.

-Très bien. Prononça le chef alors qu'il contemplait avec satisfaction le septième s'affaisser devant lui. Tu peux partir et tu as le droit de rester au manoir si tu le souhaite pour le moment. Ne me déçois pas Se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avant de disparaitre à travers un corridor des ténèbres en direction de la Forteresse. »

Le Devin, lorsque Xemnas fut parti, poussa un léger soupir et sortit de sa cellule. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé l'aveuglèrent pendant un court instant et il ne se mit en marche qu'après s'être adapté à la présence de lumière dans les lieux. Son séjour dans les Ténèbres dans leur état le plus pure l'avait rendu quelque peu irritable mais un peu de temps en dehors de sa prison saurait y remédier. Cela et un peu de temps loin de Zexion. Après leur dispute, il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire face au jeune simili et il se dit que le plus sage serait de l'éviter pendant un certain temps. C'était ce que Xemnas attendait de lui, après tout, alors il n'irait pas contre la volonté du Supérieur en agissant ainsi.

xoxoxoxo

« Je n'aime pas marcher. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain se retourna vers son compagnon qui s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir. Ne fait pas cette tête. Juste que, lorsque je lis en marchant j'ai tendance à ne pas faire attention au reste. Enfin ce n'est pas évident. Il adopta sa pose habituel de réflexion -le regard fixe et une main poser sur son menton- et finit par soupirer en rejoignant le musicien. Tu peux te vanter d'avoir réussit à me faire bouger tiens...

Demyx afficha un air fier et attendit patiemment que son compagnon le rejoigne.

-Je peux être tes yeux, si tu veux. Comme ça, tu pourras lire sans avoir à te soucier des murs, colonnes de marbres, portes. Taquina le châtain en comptant sur ses doigts. Ce serait gênant de te retrouver avec une bosse en plein milieu du front, non? Remarque, ça en ferait rire pas mal. Plaisanta-t-il en souriant.

Le sixième soupira avec dédain et se plaça à hauteur de cœur.

-De toute façon ça ne se verrait même pas. Dit-il en désignant sa frange dans le but de rester dans le jeu de Demyx. Puis pense-y, ce serait terrible si je ne pouvais plus lire. Ce serait comme si on t'amputait la main et que tu ne puisses plus jouer de sitar... Zexion fronça les sourcils et se masqua la vue avec sa main droite. Le pire qu'il pourrait m'arriver... c'est que je sois aveugle.

Le second simili observa son ami avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incertitude. Etait-il en train de plaisanter ou était-il sérieux? Dans le doute, le musicien préféra ne pas relever la question et changea prestement de sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui? On ne nous a toujours pas donné de mission...

-J'avais très envie de m'entraîner un peu dans la salle spéciale. J'ai eu une super idée d'attaque l'autre jour! S'excita Demyx, les yeux brillants de malice. Un truc super cool où je jouerai un morceau et là, je fais apparaître des tas de colonnes d'eau! Le truc imparable qui fait un max de dégâts. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire bêta.

Zexion leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de lui coller un taquet derrière le crâne. Cependant, le numéro neuf avait l'air si impatient.

-D'accord. Agréa le stratège avec un léger sourire. Mais seulement si tu me promets qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre. Il rougit légèrement.

Décidément, c'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait d'avoir… Un petit ami!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu n'en as pas envie. Fit le musicien, ne voulant pas déranger Zexion. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes le risque d'être tout mouillé.

Il se fit un court instant de silence.

-Remarque, c'est pas moi que ça dérangerait. Hm, ok, suis-moi dans ce cas!

Ni une ni deux, le musicien agrippa le poignet du jeune simili et l'entraîna vers la salle d'entraînement. Il regarda à droite et à gauche avant d'entrer, juste parce qu'il trouvait que ça le rendait plus cool, et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était encore plongée dans la pénombre mais lorsque leur présence fut détectée, une lumière bleuâtre envahit la pièce et révéla une sorte d'arène en son centre, dont la surface miroitante faisait apparaître les silhouettes inversées des amants.

Zexion haussa les épaules. Demyx ne changerait jamais. Et après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. D'ailleurs, le comportement du châtain le fit rire même un peu.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de prendre toutes ces précautions quand même. Fit remarquer l'illusionniste. Il repéra une sorte de tribune et décida d'y aller s'y installer pendant que le Mélopée s'entraînerait.

-Je t'encourage d'ici. Lança le numéro six d'un ton plutôt stoïque qui ne collait pas bien avec ses propos.

Demyx lui fit un brève signe de la main avant de faire apparaître son arme. Il l'accord rapidement, bien que ce ne fut pas particulièrement nécessaire, et se mit à entamer une mélodie au rythme posé. Bientôt, il s'accéléra et la musique au départ si douce aux oreilles devint confuse et complètement aléatoire. Le Mélopée tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois et à chaque pas, des colonnes d'eau jaillissaient subitement du sol pour disparaître aussitôt qu'elles étaient venues. Il dut reprendre le processus depuis le début plusieurs fois car la concentration semblait lui faire défaut. Le fait était que la présence d'un certain simili le rendait plutôt distrait...

Zexion remarque que les attaques générées par le musicien n'étaient pas très stable et il s'en amusa.

-Alors, c'est tout ce dont le "Mélopée Nocturne" est capable? Provoqua volontairement le numéro six avec un air désintéressé.

Demyx fit la moue et ignora la remarque de Zexion. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra uniquement sur ses attaques. Ses mouvements furent alors plus brusques et plus précis. Cette fois, il ne rata aucun de ses pas et l'eau jaillissait à flots dans la salle. Il s'immobilisa un instant et entama une nouvelle mélodie qui, elle, créa d'immenses bulles qui se laissèrent tomber lourdement au sol.

Il répéta les mêmes gestes pendant une longue période et lorsque la fatigue prit le dessus, il se laissa tomber au sol et s'allongea sur le dos en prenant de longues inspirations.

-Satisfait? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de son unique spectateur.

-Totalement... Rétorqua le numéro six qui était pour ainsi dire, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il eut un sourire crispé et se leva pour se diriger vers le neuvième et le dévisagea de toute sa hauteur. Ca tu va me le payer je te le garantis! Bougonna Zexion en essorant maladroitement ses cheveux dégoulinant. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos tout en croisant les bras.-Mais bon tu t'es amélioré... Beaucoup…

-Tu me fais un compliment? Toi? Demanda le musicien, l'air incrédule. Il se releva immédiatement. J'en suis très flatté. Merci beaucoup! Il prit le simili dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. J'aimerais te remercier comme il se doit. Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Zexion se figea comme une statue.

-Hum… C'est bon, arrête ou... Tu vas être trempé toi aussi. Le numéro six prit une teinte cramoisie en voyant que Demyx ne le lâcherai pas et ayant entendu ce qu'il venait de lui susurrer à l'oreille. Le stratège se dégagea doucement. Allez bon, on rentre?

-Tu me semble bien rouge. Taquina Demyx avec un sourire espiègle. Je pensais simplement t'offrir un truc à manger mais on dirait bien que tu avais autre chose en tête, je me trompe?

Il croisa les bras et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Mais puisque mon offre ne semble pas t'intéresser, tant pis. Maintenant, allons trouver de quoi te sécher avant que tu n'attrapes froid. Je m'en voudrais de t'avoir rendu malade.

-Parce que tu vas me dire que tu pensais vraiment à de la nourriture? Questionna Zexion qui fit de son mieux pour retrouver son calme. Surtout avec ce ton là? Reprit-il avant de prendre la main de Demyx dans la sienne. Il fixa un instant les yeux rieurs du numéro neuf et dit. Et pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta magie pour me « sécher », comme tu le dis. Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation bien qu'au fond de lui, cette proposition détournée ne le laissait pas indifférent. Remarque tu ne dois pas avoir assez de force pour cela. T'a intérêt à t'occuper de moi si j'attrape un rhume.

-Allons, tu devrais savoir que je suis capable de faire apparaître de l'eau, pas de la faire se volatiliser. Répondit Demyx avec un petit rire. Et puis on ne tombe pas malade rien qu'avec un peu d'eau.

Le musicien observa la silhouette de son ami qui laissait déjà sous ses pieds une flaque d'eau d'une taille relativement importante. Bon, j'avoue que je ne t'ai pas raté et qu'il vaudrait quand même mieux te sécher au plus vite.

Demyx se mit alors à marcher, prenant soin de vérifier que le second simili le suivait.

-Je me sens un peu responsable alors je vais me charger de te sécher moi-même puisque tu insistes tant.

Le sixième garda les yeux rivés sur son compagnon.

-Mais je n'insiste pas espèce de... De... Il émit un grognement et n'insista pas. A quoi pouvait bien penser le numéro neuf? Zexion n'eu guère plus le temps de se poser la question qu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du musicien. Et même si le stratège avait un peu d'appréhension à y aller, il n'osa rien dire et le fit.

Puis une fois à l'intérieur il resta simplement planté bêtement au centre de la pièce.

Demyx abandonna son ami un instant pour partir en quête de serviettes. Il fouilla son unique placard et finit éventuellement par en trouver. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il étudia Zexion du regard, un sourcil haussé. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son compagnon? Il semblait ailleurs et le musicien décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se réveiller. C'est ainsi qu'il lui lança la serviette en pleine figure, sans aucun ménagement.

-Hé oh, la Terre appelle Zexion! Il y a quelqu'un?

Le sixième eut un bruyant haut le corps avant de retirer le tissu de son visage, révélant ainsi des cheveux en bataille qui lui donnait des faux airs d'épouvantail.

-Mais c'est bon arrête à la fin! Tenta Zexion de sa voix la plus sèche alors qu'il faisait une drôle de grimace. Il enleva son manteau trempé et le balança sur une chaise à proximité puis s'assit sur le lit un peu mansardé du numéro neuf pour finir de se sécher les cheveux.

L'autre simili étouffa un rire nerveux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vexé Zexion alors qu'il avait simplement voulu le taquiner un peu. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il lui semblait qu'être mouillé rendait Zexion plus irritable que d'ordinaire, un peu comme...

-Un chat. Finit le châtain à voix haute en observant le sixième.

-Je ne suis pas un chat! Se rebiffa l'illusionniste en s'étalant sur la couette avec un air boudeur. Tandis que Demyx semblait regardé ailleurs, les mains de Zexion allèrent fureter sous les draps imprégnés de l'odeur du numéro neuf. Et ceci n'avait rien à voir avec les ténèbres ou la lumières cette fois-ci. Car cette fragrance il l'avait découvert, pas plus tard que la veille... Tout à coup, le sixième sentit quelque chose de métallique et à la fois doux sous un des oreillers. A force de tâtonnements, il constata que cet objet était un cercle, mais en vérité, il y avait plusieurs cercles...

Là Zexion ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou gêné, il se redressa, tourné vers Demyx et la chose en question entre les mains.

-Dem'... Tu peux me dire sincèrement... Ce que tu fous avec ça?!

Les yeux du châtain semblèrent doubler de volume tandis qu'il observa son jouet, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, se balancer entre les mains de Zexion.

-Hé c'est pas sympa de fouiller dans mes affaires comme ça! S'exclama-t-il, le feu aux joues. Il tenta de prendre les menottes des mains de son ami mais ce dernier ne paraissait pas prêt de les lui rendre.

Zexion se recula tant bien que mal jusqu'au dossier pour éviter les "assauts" répété du châtain. Il tandis un bras devant lui pour garder le musicien à distance.

-Pas... Pas avant que...Hésita-t-il, le visage érubescent. Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu voulais faire avec ça?!

Le visage de Demyx ne perdit pas de ses couleurs même lorsqu'un sourire plein de malice fit s'étirer ses lèvres. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et ne le quitta plus.

-Est-ce que tu veux absolument tous les détails? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en s'approchant lentement de Zexion.

Le stratège se sentit horriblement tendue et il n'osait pas baisser les yeux. De plus, la situation ne lui était pas favorable. Il était encore mouillé et rouge comme une pivoine, des mèches sombre venant se coller à son visage et sa respiration était un peu plus saccadée qu'à la normale. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucun argument pour ne pas repousser les avances du jeune homme.

-Je ...Je... Bégaya-t- il en laissant glisser le bras qui faisait barrage à Demyx sur le matelas, avant de le serrer fermement entre ses doigts. Seulement si ça me concerne. Osa le numéro six, essayant de recouvrer son calme.

Demyx eut un sourire malicieux et sembla satisfait.

- Tu aimerais le savoir, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence. Il se redressa et s'étira, allant jusqu'à se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, puis poussa un soupir de contentement.

- Dépêche-toi de te sécher, je meurs de faim! S'exclama-t-il alors, l'air enfantin. Je vais aller t'attendre dans le couloir, histoire de te laisser un peu d'intimité. Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas guilleret. Il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour être de bonne humeur.

-Quel enfoiré... Marmonna Zexion les dents serrées une fois que le neuvième fut sortit. Il expira profondément et se claqua les joues...Un peu trop brutalement. Il se releva en fulminant et alla fouiller dans le placard de Demyx. Tant pis, cet idiot n'avait pas qu'à le provoquer et le tremper. L'illusionniste ôta ses vêtements et ne se dérangea pas pour emprunter ceux du musicien.

Certains étaient un peu larges pour lui hélas. Lorsqu'il fit le tour du lit pour reprendre la serviette, il aperçut la paire de menotte restée sur le matelas. Il la fit glisser sous l'oreiller. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à peu près présentable qu'il se décida à sortir.

-Ton estomac compte donc tant à ce point? Fut la première question qu'il posa au numéro neuf.

Le musicien s'était adossé au mur et somnolait légèrement. Le bruit de la porte puis de la voix du second simili le tira de sa torpeur et il tourna un regard légèrement ensommeillé vers Zexion.

- Hé, j'ai besoin de manger si je veux survivre et rester éveillé jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point me battre peut pomper mon énergie. Répondit-il enfin à la question qui lui était posée.

- Surtout que je n'ai pas exactement l'habitude de combattre. Mais c'est surtout en rapport à ma contrepartie. Mais elle serait peut-être moins lourde si je me battais plus souvent? Hmmm...

Et il s'égara dans un long moment de réflexion.

Zexion ne voulut pas patienter plus longtemps et colla un taquet derrière la tête du pauvre châtain qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

-Je m'en fiche bon sang! Arrête de réfléchir à des choses aussi stupides ça me donne mal à la tête, ou plutôt, le sixième reprit son calme, ça me désespère... Je croyais que... Tu voulais que l'on sorte?

-Pardon? Ah oui, on doit aller manger. Fit le châtain en commençant à marcher dans le long couloir du manoir. Tu voulais peut-être aller dans un endroit en particulier? Demanda-t-il en offrant un sourire nerveux à son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, à vrai dire.

Son homologue se massa les tempes. Comment pouvait-il le fatiguer rien qu'en lui parlant? Et puis pourquoi restait-il aussi lunatique avec lui? Il avait du mal à le comprendre et cela l'énervait vraiment. Lui qui adorait tout contrôler. Mais pour le moment, cette situation était au dessus de ses forces. Déjà qu'il culpabilisait.

-Laisse tomber, je m'en vais. Déclara le stratège avant de partir dans la direction opposée à celle de Demyx.

-Quoi? Hé, mais attends! Appela le musicien en suivant son compagnon. Quelle mouche t'a piqué? Je voulais seulement avoir un avis, c'est tout. Fit-il avant de bouder.

Son estomac choisit ce moment précis pour se faire entendre mais il l'ignora du mieux qu'il le put. Ou alors, tu ne voulais peut-être pas aller manger à l'extérieur? Tu préfères qu'on reste au Manoir?

Zexion resta muet quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur son vis à vis, affichant un air las.

-Comment... Mais comment tu peux rester aussi gentil après "ça"... S'enquit Zexion plus pour lui-même que pour le mélopée. Ecoute, je ne te comprends pas bien, et c'est vrai, ca me rend irascible. Et puis... Là je sais plus trop bien où j'en suis. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi. Il y eut tellement peu d'éthique dans ma façon d'agir. Il soupira. Va, je vais ne pas encore te laisser dans l'incrédulité totale. Personne ne peu comprendre mes... "Délires psycho-émotionnels", si ça existe...

Demyx cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il comprenait parfaitement le sens des propos de Zexion mais c'était plus simple de prétendre être stupide. Pour lui et pour son ami. Il sourit au stratège et lui prit la main. Il avait finalement trouvé l'endroit parfait.

Zexion baissa timidement les yeux.

-Pardon... Je perds les pédales je crois. Sérieusement je ne pense pas être fréquentable. Il eut un rire nerveux. Je suis un idiot. Murmura-il du bout des lèvres.

-Ce que tu veux dire c'est... Que tu ne veux plus qu'on se voie? Demanda Demyx d'un air un éploré - autant que pouvait l'être un simili-. Il pivota sur lui-même pour tourner le dos à Zexion et n'ajouta rien d'autre. À vrai dire, ce que lui avait dit Zexion l'avait un peu vexé et il était décidé à le faire savoir.

-N-Non! Non! Le sixième lui toucha l'épaule avec hésitation. Ce que je veux dire c'est...

_Quoi au juste? Bon sang, je n'arriverais jamais à faire table rase du passé._

-Pourquoi es-tu gentil et compréhensif avec moi? Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout ça alors que... Alors que tu ne sais même pas si je t'aime vraiment et si j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Saïx.

_Je l'ai dit..._

Le blond poussa un soupir et se tourna, regardant la main de Zexion retomber mollement à ses côtés avant de reporter son attention sur le simili.

-Parce que je te considère comme un très bon ami, voilà pourquoi. Je suis même prêt à être plus qu'un ami mais plus les minutes passent et plus j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à t'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Tu vas même jusqu'à parler de Lui devant moi. Sérieusement, la bonté à ses limites, même quand il s'agit de moi. Termina-t-il. Les traits de son visage finirent par se détendre considérablement et il sourit du mieux qu'il put. Tu en es heureusement encore loin.

_Pour l'instant._

-Mais alors... Zexion fit un pas en arrière. Ca veut dire que tu as vraiment deviné que je n'étais pas totalement ivre l'autre soir?! D'un côté je crois qu'il n'était pas difficile de s'en rendre compte. Il expira lentement et se rapprocha du numéro neuf.-Je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi mais c'est dur. Enfin bon, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'apitoies sur mon sort alors... Il pencha la tête en avant et articula. Je m'excuse, même si ce n'est pas pardonnable.

Le musicien secoua lentement la tête et posa une main sur la tête de son ami pour lui ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux.

-Dans ce cas, je dois m'excuser, moi aussi, puisque je n'ai rien dit et que je t'ai laissé faire. Ce n'était pas très honnête de ma part. Admit-il nerveusement. Il se mit alors à rire sans joie. Quel couple ça ferait...

Zexion eut un léger pincement au cœur. Ceci était devenu de plus en plus fréquent depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Saïx. Enfin, il ne laissa pas le loisir au musicien de renchérir et se colla tout contre le garçon et l'embrassa avec une tendresse rare.

Résigné, le musicien n'eut pas la force de repousser son compagnon et le laissa faire. Les choses s'arrangeraient très vite, il le savait. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre si facilement. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour retrouver son entrain habituel mais il reviendrait c'était certain. Et c'est alors qu'il se fit entendre. Du plus profond de ses entrailles, son estomac se plaignit du manque de nourriture dont il souffrait depuis plusieurs heures. Demyx était presque certain que Zexion l'avait même senti gargouiller.

Le stratège s'écarta légèrement, arborant un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ton estomac ne choisit pas le meilleur moment. Soit, allons manger. Mais... je voudrais quelque chose de bon que je n'ai jamais mangé. Malgré le fait que rien ne soit plus savoureux que tes lèvres. Ajouta-t-il, provocateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de meilleur que mes lèvres? Se demanda tout haut le musicien. Il se surprit à rougir subitement et écarta prestement ses mauvaises pensées. Oh, je sais! Il y a ce petit restaurant sur La Terre des Dragons! T'as rien contre la nourriture chinoise?

Zexion secoua la tête.-Absolument pas mais dit moi tu sors souvent comme ça alors que ... Normalement c'est interdit? Interrogea l'aîné avant d'ouvrir un corridor des ténèbres face à eux.

Demyx se gratta la nuque, embarassé.

-Bah je ne me suis jamais fait attraper alors oui, j'en profite pas mal. Ah, mais je fais attention quand même! Je ne donne pas cher de ma pauvre carcasse si le Supérieur s'en rendait compte! Fit-il avant de s'engager dans le couloir ouvert par son compagnon. »

xoxoxoxo

Ailleurs dans le Manoir, un petit groupe de simili s'ennuyait dans le salon au troisième étage. A part Xaldin qui buvait et Larxène qui ricanait haut et fort pour X raison.

« Tiens, regardez qui voilà fit Marluxia d'un ton mielleux.

-Oh, le bersek en personne. Ria la blonde en jouant avec l'un de ses kunai.

-Quel mauvais vent t'amène? Questionna l'assassin. Tu as... Perdu quelque chose? Il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Saïx ignora la remarque de la Nymphe et prit place dans un endroit le plus éloigné possible des autres similis. Il se versa un verre, qu'il vida d'un trait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu justement là où il pouvait retomber sur ces fameux "coéquipiers". Bah, s'il faisait assez vite, ils n'auraient peut-être pas assez de temps pour l'ennuyer. Il fit donc pour sortir.

Tandis que les deux autres similis se moquaient, Xaldin semblait soucieux. Il tourna la tête en direction du numéro sept et demanda:

-Il va mieux qu'hier Zexion? J'veux dire, tu as réussi à le retrouvé avant qu'il fasse une connerie? Bourré comme il était...

Saïx stoppa net et fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Xaldin.

-Bourré? Demanda-t-il, sceptique. Tu es certain qu'il s'agissait bien de lui?

Marluxia et Larxène s'étaient tus. La conversation devenait intéressante. Le métis roula des yeux:

-Bah oui, Heu... Y en a pas d'autres des Zexy enfin... Il se frotta le menton. Il me semble que tu lui avais brisé le cœur et qu'il voulait noyer sa peine dans de l'alcool fort. Débita-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Le Devin se renfrogna et se tourna à nouveau vers la porte.

-Pourrais-tu me suivre? Demanda-t-il en sortant sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse. A vrai dire, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un ordre. Il fut rassuré de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu son sang froid face aux deux autres similis. Mais il se doutait déjà qu'il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps avant de vouloir leur tordre le cou s'ils se décidaient à le titiller davantage.

Mais avant que le lancier ne se décide à lui obéir, la jeune femme s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

-Désolée de te décevoir... Saïx; mais tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir au sujet de cette soirée, je le sais. Marluxia fit oui de la tête. Je ne sais pas si tu es près à entendre cette vérité, mais j'men moque. Alors, veux-tu savoir?

Le simili se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme et la dédaigna.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au...

Il se tut et tourna son regard mauvais vers Xaldin. Finalement, peut-être qu'il aurait grandement besoin de retourner quelques temps dans cette cellule. Il pouvait s'y déchaîner sans en subir les conséquences...

-Hey mais j'y suis pour rien!! Se justifia le brun en reculant. Après que Zexion ait bu, je l'ai plus vu car il est parti mais...

-Ferme-là! Coupa la Nymphe Furieuse avant de reporter son regard sur le numéro sept. Tu sais la vérité, on te l'a dit cependant... Je préfère amplement la lui dire rien que pour voir son air supérieur s'étioler.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Gronda Marluxia visiblement exacerbé.

-Halala, c'est toi qui veut lui dire au final que Zexion a passé la nuit avec Demyx et... Mince voilà j 'l'ai dit! La mâchoire de Xaldin se crispa à ces mots.

A son grand étonnement, Saïx ne cilla pas. Après un court instant de silence, il finit par sourire, l'air purement machiavélique, observant les derniers membres de l'Ordre à travers ses deux orbes flavescentes.

-Voyez-vous ça... Fit-il en croisant les bras.

-Avant de décider si ce que vous dites est vrai, j'aimerais savoir quelles preuves vous permettent d'avancer cela. Je suppose que vous en avez, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le trio. Il ne les quitta pas des yeux.

Le faucheur se leva d'un bon et se plaça devant le Devin, le toisant lui aussi.

-Tu crois qu'on perdrait notre temps à inventer des excuses aussi facile? C'est vrai que ta chambre n'est pas mitoyenne à la leur, quel dommage. Et bien, tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier par toi même! Et cela de la façon don tu voudras! Parce que moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est vous anéantir toi et ce sale p'tit branleur! Puis remarque, moi je comprends bien Demyx vis-à-vis de Zexion, moi aussi j'ai bien essayé de me l'approprier.

Saïx fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Il voulait vraiment réduire ce prétentieux en miettes mais le fait que Xemnas le surveillait encore lui fit oublier cette option. Il était hors de question de fâcher davantage le Supérieur et de risquer une correction dont il se souviendrait certainement pendant les décennies à venir. Non, pour quelqu'un comme Marluxia, le mieux était de s'abaisser à son niveau. Un sourire malicieux fit s'étirer les lèvres du Devin lorsqu'il répondit enfin :

- Ne serais-tu pas plutôt jaloux parce que tu es le seul à avoir été repoussé par 'ce petit branleur'? Pour un narcissique dans ton genre, se faire rejeté doit être un sacré affront, non?

Même s'il fut touché par les paroles de Saïx, Marluxia n'en montra rien, du moins presque rien. Les traits de son visage se durcirent d'avantage. Lentement, il se mit à contourner le Devin, le dédaignant comme le ferait un félin à sa proie. Larxène songea à stopper les deux hommes avant que cela ne dégénère mais elle n'en avait pas le courage.

-Je ne suis pas « jaloux », comme tu le dis. Moi je n'ai pas essayé de m'attirer les faveurs de ce garçon. J'ai plutôt tenté de m'emparer de quelque chose pour le détruire. Mais hier, tu es venu interrompre cela, hélas. Il soupira d'un air théâtral puis reprit juste derrière le numéro sept. De toute façon la seule méthode qu'à Zexion pour se faire accepté ici bas doit être celle-ci…

Saïx fronça les sourcils et son regard devint aussi mauvais que celui de l'autre homme. Comment osait-il insulter le stratège?!

-Je préfère te prévenir tant que j'en ai encore l'occasion, commença le Devin.

Il fit un pas en avant et se tint juste devant Marluxia, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin. Il pourrait y avoir quelques malheureux incidents dont tu pourrais vite être victime. Et crois-moi, si ça venait à se produire, tu ne seras plus là pour donner ta propre version des faits. Menaça-t-il avant de pousser le simili qui lui barrait la route vers la porte. Sans se retourner, Saïx marcha droit vers elle et serra les dents pour contenir sa colère du mieux qu'il le put.

-Je suis surprise qu'il n'ait pas craqué... Dit Larxène à voix basse, malgré cela, les parole de la nymphe parvinrent aux oreilles du numéro sept. Xaldin parut surpris lui aussi, néanmoins, une force inintelligible le poussait à ne pas laisser les choses se finir ainsi. Le lancier se leva et marcha à la suite de Saïx jusqu'au couloir où il l'interpella.

-Oh, partenaire! Il se frotta le haut du crâne. Ok c'est peut-être mal dit mais bon, moi je ne fais pas confiance à Marluxia tu sais. Mais toi, j'aimerais le savoir. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre la réaction d'Zexion même si bah... Pt'êt que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais bon...

-Je n'aie pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée, grommela le Devin en stoppant un court instant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de temps avant d'aller lui demander moi-même de quoi il en retourne. D'ici là, je te demanderai d'être patient si tu veux des réponses à tes questions. Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre, Saïx s'éloigna et décida de se rendre à la salle d'entraînement. C'était l'endroit parfait pour se vider de la rage qui l'envahissait à cet instant présent._»_

xoxoxoxo

Dans la matinée...

_Zexion ouvrit un œil, puis deux mais ne se redressa pas tout de suite. Sa tête était douloureuse et l'idée de se mettre debout lui donnait déjà des vertiges… Il se massa le crâne un instant puis se tourna vers celui qui semblait encore endormit à ses côtés. Zexion se demanda quel genre de personne il pouvait bien être en vérité pour faire souffrir deux personnes en même temps. Quoiqu'il le savait pas ce qu'allait en penser le numéro neuf. En tout cas lui, nierait tout en bloc comme d'habitude et s'arrangerait pour que la situation lui soit favorable... Mais en vérité, en avait-il vraiment envie? A défaut d'avoir à s'expliquer, le numéro six se releva tant bien que mal et chercha à se vêtir au plus vite avant que le musicien ne se réveille. Il était lâche de fuir, mais bon c'était son quotidien..._

_De légers bruits retentirent dans la chambre paisible de Demyx. Il devait être relativement tôt car il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit à l'extérieur. Il se retourna dans son sommeil et leva les mains pour attirer son oreiller tout contre son visage. Les bruits continuèrent et il se demanda d'où ils pouvaient bien venir. De toute évidence, il n'était pas celui qui les provoquait et il en déduisit que quelqu'un devait être dans sa chambre. Il poussa un long soupir, content d'avoir enfin trouvé une explication à son problème et fit pour se rendormir. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité le frappe de plein fouet. Quelqu'un était entré dans a chambre!_

« _Qui est là?! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant subitement._

_Il eut tout juste assez de temps pour distingue une silhouette au pied de son lit - une personne __qui lui était très familière - avant qu'il ne soit pris de vertiges.- Il ferma les yeux et les couvrit d'une main en marmonnant sourdement._

_Le numéro six, bien qu'un peu désemparé, choisis de ne pas répondre au neuvième et de profiter qu'il soit encore dans les vapes pour finir de s'habiller. Mais Demyx l'avait déjà vu, que faire? Zexion se dirigea vers la porte et posa une main sur la poignée. Non il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ainsi comme un voleur, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé tout de même?! Il expira longuement et tourna les talons, s'acculant contre la porte, les bras croisés dans le dos_

_-... Bonjour._

_Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, le musicien releva la tête et chercha la source de la voix. _

_- Salut. Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il en s'étirant longuement avant de se gratter la nuque._

_-J'ai dormi comme un loir. Il y avait longtemps. Demyx fit son sourire le plus éclatant…_

_Le stratège baissa légèrement la tête et murmura toujours stoïque._

_-J'aie bien dormi aussi. Mais si tu as encore envie de dormir tu le peux si tu veux. Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger. Pas encore une fois... Ajouta-t-il moins fort. Comment en venir au sujet. Demyx était tellement imprévisible. Zexion avait l'impression de se sentir piégé, pris sur le fait alors qu'il voulait partir. Et maintenant il ne savait pas comment se justifier._

_-Même si je le voulais, je serais tout bonnement incapable de me rendormir. Pas quand je me suis réveillé. C'est pas terrible quand on est pris d'insomnie mais bon, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Je ne sais même pas si ça m'est déjà arrivé, en fait. Bah, on s'en fiche. Répondit l'autre en se levant. _

_Il parcourut la chambre du regard, cherchant ses habits._

_-Au fait, tu comptais aller quelque part? _

_Demanda-t-il curieusement en haussant un sourcil._

_-Hum... Fit Zexion alors que ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement. Bah en fait... Je voulais juste... Je voulais rentrer heu dans ma chambre. Improvisa-t-il en faisant une légère grimace, ayant bien deviné que ces propos ne pourraient satisfaire personne. Il se rapprocha lentement du châtain et posa ses mains sur la fermeture éclair de son manteau ouvert pour la remonter, puis il leva les yeux vers ceux du garçon._

_-J'voulais partir. Avoua-t-il franchement._

_-Oh. Fit l'autre en observant Zexion fermer son manteau. Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'on se verra un peu plus tard? À moins que tu ne veuilles plus partir? Proposa-t-il timidement. Il ne voulait pas que le numéro six se sente obligé de rester avec lui s'il avait affaire ailleurs. _

_Zexion eut un sourire nerveux._

_-Tu comprends rien... J'étais ivre hier. Ivre! Alors tous ça... Tout ça... C'était... Faux tu vois! Expliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Mais je pense que si on a pu aller aussi loin... C'est qu'il y a aussi quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas..._

_Demyx ne dit rien et se contenta de tourner le dos à l'autre simili._

_-Je n'ai rien à cacher. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je compte aller prendre une douche histoire d'être complètement réveillé. _

_Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans attendre de réponse, les yeux rivés au sol. Au fond, il ne savait pas s'il cherchait simplement à fuir ou s'il agissait ainsi en espérant que Zexion tenterait de l'arrêter. Il n'en avait sincèrement aucune idée._

_Le numéro six suivit son partenaire et saisit son bras avant qu'il ne passe dans l'autre pièce._

_-Demyx, en temps normal j'aurais approuvé une telle réaction car j'aie eu la même mais... Zexion soupira et passa ses deux mains le long de son visage. Ecoute, je veux bien te dire pourquoi j'ai bu si tu m'avoues pourquoi tu ne m'as pas... "Rejeté" hier. J'ai un peu l'impression de déjà le savoir, il se pinça l'arrête du nez, enfin, avec toi je peux m'attendre à tout._

_-Du chantage, hein? Questionna l'autre. Il se retourna et sourit malicieusement à son ami. _

_Ca me semble être un marché convenable. _

_Il retourna à son lit, prit place et fit signe au second simili de faire de même. Si je ne t'ai pas repoussé, c'est simplement parce que ça ne me déplaisait pas. Et surtout parce que c'était toi. Je n'aurai pas laissé les choses aller jusque là avec n'importe qui d'autre. _

_Il tourna alors la tête vers Zexion._

_-Ma réponse te satisfait-elle?_

_L'illusionniste secoua la tête avec dénégation_

_-Pas vraiment. Que veux dire vraiment ce "parce que c'était toi"? Il alla s'agenouiller devant le numéro neuf et la tête vers lui. Tu m'aime? Tu es amoureux de moi? Tu as juste envie de moi? Pourrais-tu me donner une réponse courte tout en étant exhaustif? Questionna-t-il en fixant le sol, y appuyant le bout de ses doigts._

_-Hm, ça me semblait pourtant clair. Ces trucs là sont assez gênants à dire en plus... Gémit Demyx avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate et il resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il prit de profondes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer avant de reprendre._

_-Pour moi, t'es plus qu'un ami, Zexion._

_Le stratège déglutit avec difficulté. _

_-Et-Et donc tu te permets de profiter de la situation hein... Il eut un léger sourire et le regarda le musicien avec désappointement. Et moi j'suis censé répondre que c'est réciproque et... Pff je te déteste pas c'est sur... Mais moi je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime pour le moment. Même s''il y a plus de chance que ça arrive maintenant... Maintenant que j'ai quitté Saïx..._

_-Alors c'est pour ça que tu as débarqué dans ma chambre complètement ivre? Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Fit le musicien en soupirant légèrement. Il s'est passé quelque chose de si grave pour que vous décidiez de tout arrêter? _

_Demyx cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'ajouter précipitamment :_

_-Ah, euh, c'était complètement déplacé! Ca ne me regarde pas, après tout!_

_-C'est peut-être du chantage, mais j'ai aussi ma part à remplir. Alors pour tout te dire... Saïx m'a trompé, si je peux dire trompé, avec Xemnas. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il se laisse faire par ce type après ce qu'il m'a fait! Déclara Zexion avec rancœur. De plus, Saïx se permettait d'être jaloux et... Il a même voulu qu'on aille plus loin alors qu'il portait sur son cou marques des lèvres du Supérieur. Zexion sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. On est allez trop vite, trop loin... Je le déteste... Je le déteste... Le sixième porta une main à son visage en lâchant un sanglot qu'il tenta d'amenuiser. C'pas juste... Je..._

_-Hé, calme-toi. Fit Demyx en le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler. Je comprends que tu sois en rogne après lui et tu as tout à fait raison. Ce type est un salaud et ce pour deux raison. D'une part à cause de ce qu'il te fait subir et d'autre part parce que ce salaud a osé te faire pleurer. Tu peux être certain qu'il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. _

_Zexion se laissa faire et appuya son front contre le corps du numéro, ses mains agrippant le manteau noir._

_-Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Ca me fait trop mal parce que... Je sens que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui. 'Fin... Maintenant je n'en suis plus très sur. Il rit sans joie. C'est bien fait pour moi. Je lui ai fait confiance, alors que c'est le bras droit du supérieur. J'ai voulu débuter quelque chose sans penser aux conséquences. Ca parait cool hein, dit-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse._

_...__ Demyx se mordit douloureusement la lèvre._

_-Comment ça 'tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir'? Ce type a un sérieux problème, tu n'y es pour rien. _

_Le musicien poussa un long soupir pour tenter de se calmer et y parvint, à son grand étonnement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Zexion avait choisi de fréquenter Saïx. Ce type ne le méritait absolument pas._

_- Je ne saurais pas expliquer... Marmonna Zexion en se reculant. Il fixa quelque seconde son ami et eut un sourire dénuer de sentiments. Bah on me rend la monnaie de ma pièce. Je me rends compte qu'à force de faire de mauvais desseins, on s'en prend plein la face. Moi qui aie toujours voulu tout contrôler... Là je suis... J'ai presque envie de mourir._

_-Hé ho, ne dis pas ça, enfin. S'alarma le musicien en posant les mains sur les épaules de son ami. -Ecoute, je sais pas si ça peut t'aider mais sache que si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir. Non, tu dois venir me voir. Et je t'interdis de répéter ce que tu viens de me dire. Ok?_

_-Mmm...Mais... Zexion se tut, le regard du numéro neuf signifiant clairement "pas de mais". Le stratège opina lentement. Il n'aurait pas douté que Demyx aurait pu faire autant preuve d'attention envers lui. Mais en vertu des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, c'était justifier. -J'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça mais... Il eut un rire nerveux. J'te remercie. D'ailleurs, je crois que je ne vais pas faire que te remercier. Tu es surement le seul qui doit se soucier que je vive ou non._

_Demyx eut un sourire froid. Non, une autre personne se souciait probablement de la vie du stratège mais pour des raisons bien moins nobles, plus viles. Cependant, il n'en dirait rien car au fond de lui, Zexion le savait probablement, lui aussi._

_-C'est à ça que servent les amis, non? Demanda le musicien d'un ton qu'il espérait léger. _

_Zexion le regarda avec étonnement, puis malice et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu dis ami alors que tu m'as fait une trèèèèès belle déclaration enflammée et passionnée il y à peine cinq minutes?_

_-Euh, c'est-à dire que... Marmonna l'autre en se grattant la nuque. _

_Zexion n'avait pas vraiment donné de réponse et il ne savait donc pas trop si ses sentiments étaient partagés. Ses doutes s'étaient intensifiés quand le stratège avait avoué avoir gardé des sentiments pour Saïx. _

_- Que veux-tu que je sois d'autre? Demanda le châtain à voix basse, les yeux subitement rivés au sol._

_-J'en sais fichtre rien. Avoua le sixième en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Demyx tourna la tête en sa direction. Je ne peux pas d'ors et déjà refouler mes sentiments pour... Enfin tu vois qui je veux dire. Je sais que je te considère plus comme un ami aussi, d'ailleurs tu m'a dis exactement la même chose je te ferais remarqué. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour remettre mes idées en place. Je ne veux pas que tu ais l'impression que je me rabatte sur toi._

_-Oh, alors c'était ça. Fit le musicien en hochant lentement la tête tandis que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Il se mit alors à sourire bêtement, rassuré._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je peux attendre, tu sais. Fit Demyx en levant la tête pour regarder le plafond d'un air presque insouciant. _

_-Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si le temps nous était compté._

_Oui mais je ne peux quand même pas t'assurer d'une échéance... Zexion parut un instant songeur mais préféra ne rien ajouter. Il se leva et dit alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce._

_-Tu ne voulais pas prendre une douche?_

_Le musicien cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises._

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai! Ca m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit! Je me dépêche! S'exclama Demyx en se précipitant jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement pour sourire sournoisement à l'autre simili._

_-Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de te rincer l'œil. Dit-il avant de refermer la porte en riant. __Piqué au vif, dans tous les sens du terme, Zexion agita un poing rageur dans le vide._

_-J'ai mieux à faire je te signale espèce de... D'obsédé!! Si tu continues à me provoquer moi je me barre!! Conclu-t-il, ses joues s'empourprent à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte pour proférer des insultes afin qu'elles soient entendues, naturellement..._

_Demyx se retint de rire en entendant les jurons poussés par son ami. Il marcha vers la porte et, de l'autre côté, on put l'entendre la verrouiller._

_-Mais c'est qu'il entrerait vraiment. Zexion, je ne te savais pas aussi pervers. Taquina Demyx en retirant ses vêtements. Il aurait vraiment voulu voir la tête du simili à ces paroles._

_Un coup retentissant fit trembler la porte sur ses gonds._

_-Crétin!! Zexion fulminait mais ne jurait plus. Il colla son dos à la porte et attendit... quelques secondes à peine. Il décida de rentré dans son jeu.-Tu as oublié un truc Dem', même si tu as verrouillé la porte, je peux me téléporter._

_Le musicien stoppa net. Comment un simili avait-il pu oublier une chose aussi évidente? Bah, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Zexion ne rentrerait pas. En tout cas, probablement pas. Ou peut-être que si? Demyx jugea primordial de ne pas traîner et prit sa douche en quatrième vitesse. Oh, mais il ne montrerait pas qu'il s'était inquiété. Certainement pas. Et ce fut donc avec un air satisfait qu'il sortit enfin de la pièce._

_Mais quand le musicien arriva dans la chambre, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'illusionniste. Demyx s'inquiéta, pensant avoir vexé le numéro six. Il écarta bien vite cette idée lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer et verrouiller derrière lui._

_-C'est à mon tour de jouer. Fit la voix du sixième. Le numéro neuf entendit clairement la douche couler à l'intérieur de la pièce. Zexion, lui, espérait que Demyx allait se faire avoir. Dem, tu n'es pas drôle. Je pensais que tu voulais que l'on prenne notre douche ensemble, mais tu as raison, on brûle les étapes! Zexion s'assit sur le carrelage et attendit donc que le poisson morde à l'hameçon._

_Demyx haussa les sourcils. Et il réfléchit._

_-J'ai dit ça, moi? Demanda-t-il, confus. Je ne crois pas avoir suggéré une telle chose. Je sais à quel point tu peux être prude. Non, vraiment, je n'aurais pas osé._

_S'il y avait bien une chose que Demyx savait faire, c'était jouer les innocents. _

_Zexion fixa la porte avec attention. Demyx aurait-il deviné ce qu'il avait derrière la tête? Il médita un instant sur la réponse à formulé et dit, avec un sourire en coin._

_-Et si c'est moi qui te le demande?_

_Le musicien se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête. Se pourrait-il que Zexion le laisse..? Non, ça devait être un piège, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible. Et pourtant, l'idée était bien tentante. Cependant, il décida de rester prudent. Pour l'instant._

_-Si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais une proposition aussi alléchante. Répondit-il enfin._

_Le sixième se leva donc et déverrouilla la porte, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire pour que Demyx entre à proprement parlé. Par ce geste, Demyx comprendrait qu'il pourrait venir. Puis il se recula sur le mur, juste à côté de l'entrée.-Moi non plus je ne vois pas pour quoi. Tu as bien dit que tu serais là si j'avais besoin de toi. Donc... Bien sur il ne s'agissait pas d'aide à proprement parlé dan cette situation-ci._

_Le musicien n'en put plus et ouvrit la porte avec toutes les précautions du monde. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la silhouette du second simili tandis qu'il prenait sa douche. Zexion se tournerait vers lui et prendrait un faux air de vierge effarouchée en tentant de se couvrir et lui hurlerait... Sûrement de déguerpir. Mais étrangement, cette idée ne le rebutait pas et il fit donc un pas dans la pièce. __Demyx tourna la tête de gauche à droite mais n'aperçut pas son compagnon. Alors qu'il allait pousser la recherche plus loin, il entendit une voix derrière lui criant à plein poumons._

_-J'te tient espèce de pervers!! Zexion agrippa le musicien à bras le corps et le fit s'écrouler mollement sur le sol. Le numéro six poussa Demyx sur le dos et se plaça à l'équerre sur lui, tenant ses bras. J'vais t'appendre à te foutre de moi espèce de Casanova !_

_- Ca-Casanova? Demanda le musicien, les yeux écarquillés tant il était surpris. C'était donc bien un piège et il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Ca s'utilise encore, cette expression? Continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. _

_Il observa le visage de son ami avec une grande attention. Zexion avait l'air d'être sérieux mais Demyx n'allait pas se laisser impressionner si facilement. Il sourit au simili et il savait que son ami comprit qu'il lui lançait un défi en réagissant ainsi. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?" C'était le message qui était clairement envoyé._

_Zexion resta un instant stoïque, contenant au mieux la gêne qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis. _

_-Te tuer sur place serait exquis mais bien trop facile. Il se releva, bien décidé à rendre au garçon la monnaie de sa pièce. Et ce, en combattant le mal par le mal.-Si moi j'ai su te résister en ne venant pas, en serait-il de même pour toi? Questionna le numéro six une lueur facétieuse éclairant son regard. Au même moment sa main droite se posa sur la fermeture éclair de son manteau et l'ouvrit. Il lança le vêtement dans les bras de Demyx._

_-J'ai le droit de prendre ma douche moi aussi. Continua-t-il avant d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements. _

_Le musicien observa le spectacle, bouche bée. Mais il la referma bien vite lorsque la dure réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Zexion se contentait de le taquiner, rien de plus, et il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse trop d'idées. _

_- Je vais aller t'attendre dans la chambre, ok? Je te ferai plus de coups tordu cette fois. Dit le musicien avant de quitter la salle de bain et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il prit cependant le soin de garder les vêtements de Zexion avec lui. Juste pour l'embêter un peu plus._

_Zexion sentit nettement qu'il avait fait un peu de peine au numéro neuf. Et il en comprit la raison. Il était tant de rectifier le tir. Après avoir pris sa douche, ce qu'il s'était décidé à faire pour se calmer, il sortit de la pièce, de nouveau habillé. Il ferma silencieusement la porte comme s'il avait peur que Demyx le remarque. Mais il ne le regardait même pas. Le stratège s'approcha de lui. _

_Le neuvième tenait encore son manteau fermement serré entre ses bras._

_-Demyx regarde-moi. Ecoute je sais que nous ne somme pas ensemble à proprement parlé, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te mettes des barrières tout seul. Alors qu'avec toi... Avec toi j'arrive à oublier._

_Il soupira._

_-N'empêche que c'est vrai… Je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour que l'on se permette ce genre de… « Jeu »._

_-T'as pas à te justifier. Répondit le blond avec un long soupir. C'est moi qui suis trop idiot. Je m'emballe un peu trop facilement et voilà le résultat. Je suis vraiment stupide. Ajouta-t-il en se grattant la nuque, gêné. _

_Il avait vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant. Il n'avait pas l'âge et sa nature de simili était censée le rendre plus terre à terre. Tous les autres membres de l'Organisation était tellement matures comparés à lui. Il était grand temps que cela change et que lui aussi se range du côté des forts. Les illusions, ce n'était bon que pour les faibles.__»_

xoxoxoxo

L-W&Becca: Je sommes désolée pour ce retard mais nous sommes occupée en ce moment.L-W: Et j'ai peu de jours de libres, navrée. Voilà c'est donc un chapitre plutôt transitoire. Il y a pas mal de choupi-kawaii romantique, ça va changer. Disons qu'on s'est fait plaisir. La suite, haaa, nous allons avoir enfin la véritable entrée en scène d'un personnage que Becca à bien aimer jouer XD, mais qui apparait déjà dans ce chapitre.Becca: Merci pour vos commentaires nous sommes ravies que cette fic vous plaisent toujours, et je pense que vous n'avez pas finit d'être surpris. L-W:Quoi dire d'autre, j'éspère avoir finit d'apprendre à jouer dearly beloved au piano avant d'aller chez mon popa 3. On est fan, ou on l'est pas...


	6. Sixièmement

Sixièmement : Etre vulnérable

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

« Zexion, tu es faible... Me laisser ainsi l'opportunité de prendre ton roi. C'est tellement jouissif et tellement rare! Tu dois avoir l'esprit ailleurs !

Le numéro six observa le pion de glace avancer sur le plateau, heurtant à une case l'une de ses pièces maîtresses. Les siens n'étaient que des illusions et la petite statuette disparut dans une fumée noirâtre. A défaut d'apprendre à jouer aux échecs, ce jeu éphémère permettait aux deux similis d'exercer leurs talents et leurs concentrations. Réfléchir, maintenir le sortilège en place, tout cela demandait du travail et perfectionnait leurs techniques.

-Tu as raison, je suis distrait. Admit le plus jeune en secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

-Bon, dépêchons-nous de finir cette partie, je dois aller voir si mon expérience n'a pas mal tourné. L'informa le vieillard.

En effet, celui-ci ne portait pas le manteau de l'Organisation, mais une blouse blanche par dessus une tenue dite "civil". Après tout, ils n'étaient pas toujours en mission. Zexion avait revêtu un jean et un pull à col roulé noir, bien qu'il ne fît pas particulièrement froid au Manoir.

-Echec et mat. Annonça le sixième avec un petit soupir. Vexen émit un léger grognement puis se releva.

-Remarque, tu me battais toujours avant... Ienzo.

-C'est différent, je ne suis pas lui. Contesta le garçon en faisant disparaître le damier.

-Si tu le dis. Bon j'y vais. Bonne lecture. »

Zexion lui rendit son salut et attrapa le livre qui se trouvait à proximité sur la table. Ensuite il se leva pour aller chercher un endroit plus confortable dans la bibliothèque.

xoxoxoxo

Saïx ne parvenait pas à oublier les paroles de Marluxia. Zexion l'avait-il vraiment..? Non, ça devait n'être qu'un malentendu. Il ne voulait pas tellement être confronté à Zexion pour l'instant mais d'un autre côté, il voulait s'assurer de la fidélité de son compagnon. Ça n'était peut-être pas très correct de douter de lui à cause de quelques rumeurs, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Saïx serra les poings, garda la tête haute et c'est avec détermination qu'il se décida à partir à la recherche de l'illusionniste; mais vraiment, les recherches seraient rapides. Il savait déjà où le trouver, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre à la bibliothèque. Le Devin ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ni même ce qu'il dirait une fois qu'il aurait trouvé Zexion, mais il se dit qu'il improviserait une fois sur place. Son courage diminua d'un cran lorsqu'il fut enfin face aux portes de la bibliothèque, mais pas assez pour l'arrêter, pas alors qu'il était parvenu à son but. Saïx n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement; c'était ce qui faisait sa réputation... Après ses problèmes de sautes d'humeur. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la porte et entra. Comme toujours, le calme le plus absolu régnait dans la pièce et il en vint à le trouver insupportable. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve mais il tint bon. Il chercha un instant et trouva rapidement l'objet de sa venue. Son regard se posa sur Zexion, qui s'était confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, concentré sur l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il ne l'avait probablement pas entendu arriver et à vrai dire, ce fut plutôt une bonne chose pour le numéro sept. Sans un bruit, il s'avança vers le plus jeune, se tint derrière lui et passa les bras autour des épaules de Zexion pour l'étreindre.

« Je suis rentré. Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Le numéro six faillit lâcher son livre. Il avait pourtant "senti" l'homme arriver, mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle audace! Il avait tant craint que cela arriverait et c'était arrivé. Il se savait, à ce moment, incapable de résister aux avances du numéro sept. Du moins, il devait se montrer plus fort. Tout n'allait pas se régler comme du papier à musique. Zexion ferma son ouvrage et le plaça comme s'il voulait se masquer le visage avec.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-N'est-ce pas évident? Demanda l'autre en se reculant. Je suis venu te voir.

Son regard perçant se plaça sur le second simili et ne le quitta plus.

-J'avais remarqué... Se rebiffa le plus jeune. Je reformule; il se leva et posa son livre sur le siège qu'il avait quitté. Pourquoi es-tu ici plutôt qu'ailleurs serait plus approprié comme question. Dit-il d'un ton amer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le Devin ne dit rien pendant un moment et se contenta de sourire amèrement.

-Je vois. Ma présence n'est pas souhaitée. Déclara-t-il en tournant sur les talons.

_*Je crois que la réponse à mes questions est assez claire...* _Se dit-il, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu.

Il savait bien qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'il devait s'attendre à ce que l'illusionniste lui en veuille encore mais de là à le repousser de façon aussi franche... Et il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse. Il n'était pas dans l'erreur... Non, il avait raison, c'était certain.

Zexion regarda le septième s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Excédé, il secoua la tête avec dénégation et lâcha les bras le long de son corps.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça aussi légèrement? Qui aurait envie de rester avec quelqu'un qui l'a trompé? Si encore tu avais voulu t'excuser mais noooooon, monsieur le Devin Lunaire a beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour ça! Si tu veux rentrer chez ton gentil maître, je t'en prie, vas-y! Il marqua un temps de pause qui lui permit de reprendre son calme. Cela lui était venu comme ça. Lui qui craignait tant les représailles avant. Mais pour le moment, il s'en moquait bien.

-Tu es...T'es un idiot ! Jura le numéro six qui se réfugia aussitôt derrière plusieurs rangées de livres.

Saïx stoppa net. Il avait envie de tout expliquer à Zexion, de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, que c'était pour le protéger mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Xemnas n'attendait que ça et s'il avait le malheur de tomber dans ce piège, qui sait ce qui arriverait à Zexion? Saïx ne le savait que trop bien. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Mais devait-il tout sacrifier pour le bien du simili? Devait-il céder sa fierté, ses sentiments mêmes pour sauver Zexion? Que lui restait-il mis à part la colère qui semblait être sa seule constante? N'était-il donc fait que pour cela? Saïx poussa un hurlement de rage et renversa plusieurs étagères, des livres s'éparpillant jusqu'à ses pieds. Ces maudits livres... Cette fichue bibliothèque. Si rien de tout ça n'avait existé...

Zexion fixa le numéro sept, complètement abasourdi. Sa main droite massait son crâne douloureux car le stratège s'était prit plusieurs recueil sur la tête. Le sixième savait éperdument qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer le Devin, au risque d'assister à cela. Mais ce ne fut pas la peur qui prit le pas sur la surprise, non. C'était de la colère. Le garçon enjamba les meubles écroulés et marcha droit en direction de l'homme, la rage au cœur et cria, une fois arrivé en face de lui.

-Non mais je t'emmerde! Pour qui tu me prends, toi?! Tu crois que je racole tous les similis du manoir?! Ça ne va pas non! Et je te signale que tu m'avais trompé et que je t'ai viré- il poussa légèrement Saïx en arrière du bout des doigts.

-Tu peux être en colère, mais tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi. Et viens pas me raconter des choses pareilles! Mais toi, c'qui est sûr, c'est que tu es un lâche et un faible. Tu croyais quoi tout à l'heure, que j'allais te sauter dans les bras?! Tu te fais de belles idées! Je te fais des reproches d'après ce que je vois, moi! Toi, t'es parano, ce n'est pas la même chose!

Le visage de Saïx se renfrogna considérablement. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais laissé passer de telles paroles mais venant de Zexion, il était incapable de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant, il se sentait simplement vide, tout comme n'importe quel bon simili. Oui, il était un simili parfait à cet instant précis et il se surprit à souhaiter que cela ait toujours été ainsi. Au final, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient! Sans sentiments, ils seraient bien plus heureux.

-Très bien, si tu ne veux plus de moi, ça me convient parfaitement. Je te souhaite de prendre du bon temps avec ton nouveau jouet pendant que je vais jouer les "lâches" et vous laisser faire. Ce n'est pas comme si tout ça avait été vraiment sérieux, de toute façon. Dit froidement le plus grand. Contre toute attente, après que Zexion eut fixé le séide lunaire quelques secondes, il lâcha un petit rire.

-Jouet... C'est toi qui dis ça? Ok ok, je me rends, tu as parfaitement raison. A ceci près que je ne suis pas amoureux de Demyx mais que toi par contre, tu es la marionnette de notre Supérieur. Et je ne suis pas seul à le penser. Je parie que s'il te demandait de me tuer, tu le ferais. J'oubliais, tu dois déjà en mourir d'envie, n'est ce pas? Mais peut-être qu'au fond, tu ne le feras pas, hein? Je sens moi aussi que je peux te prendre par les sentiments. En temps normal, tu exploses la tête à ceux qui te répondent. Ah…Tu as raison, ça n'a pas vraiment été sérieux. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que dès lors que notre relation a commencé, on a en même temps commencé à se mentir.

Le Devin resta muet pendant un long moment et se contenta de regarder l'illusionniste; son allure générale, son visage, ses poings serrés, son regard froid et haineux, sa mâchoire qui se crispait... Ces souvenirs seraient probablement les derniers de sa relation - s'il pouvait désigner ce qu'il avait vécu de cette façon. Saïx décida alors que plus jamais il ne montrerait d'autres sentiments que l'indifférence et la haine. Il n'était bon qu'à ça, de toute façon, et Zexion ne méritait pas mieux. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, ne se rendait même pas compte de ce que faisait Saïx pour le protéger. Si c'était là sa façon de le remercier, autant ne pas se donner tant de peine pour lui. Oui, Saïx le laisserait agir comme bon lui semblait avec son cher Demyx et lorsque Xemnas déciderait de l'éliminer à cause de ces sentiments tabous, peut-être Zexion se rendrait-il enfin compte de son erreur.

Comme le septième ne se décidait pas à lui répondre, Zexion décida d'agir, et en tant que stratège, l'idée était toute trouvée. Même si visiblement, Saïx n'avait pas l'air de penser que du bien de lui.

-Ne me dévisage pas ainsi, on dirait que tu vas mordre. Provoqua-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement du Devin. Mais tu dois pouvoir être capable de garder ton sang-froid, non? Bien, je te propose un pari.

Le numéro six gagna la table qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant et fit apparaître le jeu d'échec cristallin.

-Je vais tester ta volonté. Poursuivit-il. Si tu gagnes, je promets de m'excuser et de ne plus voir Demyx et même de supporter que tu ailles voir ailleurs, mais je ne te dirai pas de but en blanc ce que tu tiens tant à savoir au sujet de moi et Demyx. Mais si je gagne, je te dirai la vérité et nous en resterons là.

_*Je me demande quand même ce qu'il préférerait…*_

Saïx ricana et observa les pièces avec amusement.

-J'accepte mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, c'est une perte de temps. Déclara le Devin en s'approchant de la table. Il prit place et attendit que le simili fasse de même sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Zexion s'assit en face de son adversaire, un sourcil haussé.

-Et pourquoi cela, je te prie? Il observa ensuite le jeu. Hum, tu as les blancs alors tu commences.

Le Devin choisit de ne pas répondre et observa les pions avec attention et en fit avancer un. Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que la partie se termine le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse s'en aller. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était l'occasion pour lui de s'entraîner sans trop se fatiguer.

Le mutisme de l'homme laissa Zexion plutôt perplexe. Il se mit donc à jouer lui aussi. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le niveau du Devin, mais peu importe, il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques minutes, le septième avait déjà perdu trois de ses pièces maîtresses. Zexion se retenait de s'éclaffer.

-Tu sais vraiment jouer?

-Tu ne sais pas te taire? Rétorqua l'autre en avançant une autre pièce. Etonnamment, il réussissait à garder son sang froid. Le fait que les pions restent sur le plateau en était la preuve flagrante. En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait mais ce n'était pas si grave, au final. Ça avait au moins le mérite de le calmer afin qu'il puisse se concentrer convenablement.

-Holala c'est bon, c'est bon. Soupira le stratège en levant les yeux au ciel.

Zexion avait la quasi-certitude que le Devin ne savait pas vraiment jouer. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ce stupide pari? Oui, stupide. Zexion voulait constater à quel niveau Saïx pouvait s'abaisser pour lui, et c'était chose faite. Le garçon ne l'épargna pas pour autant, et en une dizaine de minutes, tout fut terminé.

-Echec et Mat. Annonça Zexion.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya son menton sur le dos de ses mains tout en affichant un sourire suffisant.

-Tu t'débrouilles pas mal pour quelqu'un qui ne sais pas jouer, finalement.

-Si tu le dis. Se contenta de répondre le plus grand.

Il s'appuya tout contre la chaise, croisa les bras et observa son vis-à-vis avec insistance, attendant qu'il se décide à tout lui raconter.

Zexion eut tout de suite l'air moins ravi, comme si le numéro sept n'attendait que ça. Le jeune homme prit une pose similaire à celle du numéro sept, expira longuement et se décida à tout débiter de but en blanc.

- J'étais ivre. J'avais tellement mal au cœur que je voulais oublier cette journée. Tu m'as trompé, d'accord, mais avec celui qui passe son temps à me rabaisser et m'humilier. J'étais dégoûté. Demyx était alors la seule personne ayant de l'affection pour moi, je suis donc allé le voir pour – son visage devint érubescent – essayer d'oublier. Mais heureusement, Demyx a tout stoppé avant que je fasse une erreur. Il savait … Sans doute, lui… Que je t'aimais encore et que ça me rendait malade…

Saïx observa les joues du plus jeune et poussa un long soupir. Il se leva alors et, sans jamais quitter Zexion du regard, il parla enfin.

-J'avoue avoir moi aussi fait des erreurs mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux rien y changer, pas plus que toi. Dit-il, son regard ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Zexion opina du chef.

-Eh bien je n'essayerai plus de te causer du tort à l'avenir... Dit Zexion d'un ton léger dont la fin de la phrase sembla quelque peu s'évanouir. Il serra les lèves en continuant d'opiner puis jeta un dernier regard au numéro sept.

-Sans rancune alors? Zexion avait envie de hurler, de fuir. Plus d'Organisation, plus de ténèbres et même plus de sentiments! Pourquoi des choses à l'apparence si agréable, si belle, pouvait faire aussi mal?! Le stratège trouva la réponse dans les iris citrins de son vis-à-vis. Et dans la seconde qui suivit cet échange, il disparut. »

xoxoxoxo

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. "Glacial", aurait dit Vexen. Mais pour Marluxia, il fallait qu'elle soit la plus terrible possible, or, il avait le talent de pousser l'ignominie à l'extrême. L'Assassin parcourait rapidement les couloirs déserts à l'architecture si particulière de la forteresse. Toute sa rancœur était à présent tournée vers une seule personne, un certain numéro six. Et la seule personne qui pourrait aider le Faucheur dans son dessein, c'était le Supérieur en personne.

Marluxia arriva en haut des escaliers, sur le balcon, où se tenait Xemnas. Le numéro onze frissonna légèrement. Xemnas pouvait lui aussi être imprévisible. Mais il y avait sans doute peu de chances pour qu'il refuse cet accord.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Supérieur, je souhaiterais vous parler. Il en va aussi, je le pense, de votre intérêt.

Xemnas, qui était jusqu'alors occupé à regarder le Kingdom Hearts avec un mélange d'admiration et d'impatience, tourna la tête et vit que c'était Marluxia qui venait d'entrer. Le Supérieur se tourna complètement pour faire face au Faucheur.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas m'avoir dérangé pour des broutilles. Tu sais à quel point je déteste qu'on vienne me déranger dans cette salle. Fit-il avant de reporter son attention sur l'astre en forme de cœur.

-Evidemment, Supérieur. Marluxia fit une légère grimace et s'avança prudemment vers le métis.

-C'est au sujet de Zexion... Hum... Il me semble que son attitude devient des plus inquiétantes. Il manipule certains de vos membres en leur faisant croire à des choses illusoires. Je suppose que vous vous en êtes rendu compte avec Saïx, et l'état dans lequel ça l'a plongé. Zexion continue avec Demyx et je crois bien que... Ils ne font pas que penser comme des humains à présent... Hum bref, si ça continue ainsi, vous risquez de perdre plusieurs de vos similis.

Ces nouvelles eurent un impact important sur Xemnas. Il fronça les sourcils, le dos toujours tourné à Marluxia.

-Saïx est têtu mais le manipuler reste un jeu d'enfant pour moi. D'ici peu, il sera redevenu aussi vide qu'auparavant. Mais pour Demyx, c'est une autre histoire...

Xemnas se mit à faire les cents pas, une main apportée à son menton. Il était très ennuyeux que Zexion agisse ainsi et la meilleure solution serait de l'éliminer mais il restait malgré tout une pièce importante au sein de l'Organisation. Le supprimer pourrait être une erreur fatale.

-Il faut les séparer. Finit par suggérer le Supérieur. Si nous isolons Zexion, il ne pourra plus exercer son influence sur les autres similis et avec un peu de temps, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. S'il le faut, nous aiderons ces brebis égarées à retrouver leur chemin. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Vous ne pouviez pas penser plus juste. Flatta le onzième avec une petite révérence.

- Maintenant, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît. J'aurais une idée : changer les équipes. Mettez Zexion avec moi et je vous assure qu'il ne commettra plus aucun écart. Demyx et Saïx n'ont pas l'air de trop s'apprécier, mettez-les donc ensemble et ils règleront leurs comptes eux-mêmes. De toute façon, ils ne pourront qu'exécuter leur mission et ça permettra d'équilibrer le binôme. Il faut bien que Demyx s'améliore... Enfin, Xaldin et Larxène devront donc se mettre ensemble. Voilà.

-Je te laisse te charger de tout puisque tu sembles déjà avoir tes idées. Dit Xemnas d'un ton à la limite du reproche.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, viens m'en informer immédiatement. Je me chargerai d'y remédier en personne. Continua-t-il en se tournant enfin vers Marluxia.

-Je vous remercie, Supérieur. Il suffira juste que vous fassiez l'annonce au reste de l'Organisation. Sur ce, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Là-dessus, le Faucheur se courba et partit, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Quelques instants après que Marluxia soit parti, Xemnas convia mentalement chaque simili à se rassembler dans la chambre aux trônes. Il ne manqua pas de regarder certains d'entre eux avec insistance pour leur faire part de son mécontentement. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis et que le silence le plus complet fut fait, il annonça les nouveaux groupes et les missions de chacun.

-Bien, vous devez déjà savoir pourquoi je vous ai faits venir ici. Je vais vous confier de nouvelles missions et pour rendre la tâche moins ennuyeuse, j'ai décidé que quelques modifications seraient les bienvenues; aussi j'ai changé vos binômes. Annonça-t-il avec son sourire le plus sournois.

Des chuchotements se répandirent dans l'assemblée, le métis se racla alors la gorge pour réclamer le silence le plus complet.

-Larxène et Xaldin, vous partirez pour Agrabah et étudierez la ville ainsi que ses environs. Je veux que vous me rapportiez le plus d'informations possibles à son sujet. Eliminez ceux qui se mettront en travers de votre chemin. Demyx, tu feras équipe avec Saïx. Continua-t-il sans jamais perdre son sourire.

-Vous vous rendrez au Colisée de l'Olympe. Il semblerait qu'un passage vers les Enfers y soit dissimulé. Trouvez-le et faites en sorte d'y laisser quelques Sans-cœur.

Qui sait s'ils ne trouveront pas quelques cœurs à voler là-bas.

Il tourna finalement la tête vers Zexion et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, lui donnant presque l'air d'un fou.

-Zexion, toi et Marluxia partirez pour l'Ile du Destin. La porte qui se trouve dans ce monde ne s'est toujours pas ouverte. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Il reporta enfin son attention sur l'ensemble des similis.

-Partez dès que vous serez prêts.

Avait-il bien entendu? Marluxia? Faire équipe avec ce... Cet... Mais pourquoi? Xemnas avait-il donc eu vent de tout ce qui s'était passé au manoir? Probablement, oui. Zexion regarda le numéro neuf; il ne paraissait pas dans la meilleur humeur. Le numéro six expira silencieusement. Il pouvait déjà sentir le regard glacial du numéro onze sur lui. Tant pis, il n'allait pas se montrer faible maintenant, même si le souvenir de son "altercation" avec l'Assassin lui donnait des frissons. Ainsi, il attendit que lui et Demyx soient les seuls restants pour descendre en bas de la salle, accompagnés de leurs binômes.

-Je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose. Murmura Zexion à l'insu de Marluxia. Tu me le paieras.

Marluxia jeta un œil autour de lui et vit qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Il ne fut pas étonné par les membres restants. Il ignora royalement Saïx et Demyx et se tourna vers Zexion, l'air satisfait.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Mettons-nous en route.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, il ouvrit un portail et fit signe à Zexion de l'emprunter.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le numéro six traversa le couloir sans broncher. Saïx n'avait pas réagi... Bah, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas manquer à sa parole. De plus, le lieu qu'il venait de rejoindre lui faisait encore penser au Devin Lunaire. C'était une plage, déserte, éclairée par le soleil au zénith. Zexion se sentait déjà suer dans son manteau de jais qui n'était pas adapté à toutes les conditions. Le stratège observa un peu plus le paysage. Il y avait un petit ponton de bois sur la grève, des palmiers à tronc épais et une végétation luxuriante comme sur l'île des cannibales. Mais Zexion savait cette île-ci habitée. Il l'avait étudiée.

-Bon... Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-N'as-tu donc pas écouté ce qu'a dit Xemnas? Questionna Marluxia d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Nous devons aller étudier cette porte donc pourquoi ne pas - voyons voir - aller y jeter un œil? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Zexion marmonna son approbation et suivit l'homme aux cheveux roses sans un mot. L'île semblait déserte pour le moment, tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas encore avoir des ennuis avec la peuplade. Et ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était rentrer le plus vite possible. La seule idée que Marluxia puisse agir comme ce fameux jour le rendait affreusement nerveux. Après quelques minutes de marche, guidés par Zexion, ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Elle n'était pas trop sombre et ils pouvaient aisément s'y mouvoir.

-Voilà la porte. Signala le stratège. La caverne était un cul-de-sac. La porte trônait simplement là, au fond, attendant d'être ouverte.

-Et maintenant?

Marluxia ignora Zexion et passa devant. Il s'approcha de la porte et posa les mains contre la surface lisse du bois. Il n'y avait aucune serrure sur la porte, ni même de poignée. Impossible de l'ouvrir sans en apprendre davantage. Il lui semblait pourtant sentir que quelque chose provenait de l'autre côté du passage, mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour qu'il puisse identifier la nature de l'aura.

Le stratège patienta quelques instants, le temps que Marluxia fasse son "analyse" de la porte puis haussa les épaules.

-On dirait qu'ouvrir cette porte est un luxe qui ne nous est pas permis. Bon, puisque que l'on ne peut rien faire, autant partir, non? Proposa Zexion en se tournant vers la sortie.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Répondit Marluxia, qui avait disparu un bref instant pour finalement réapparaître juste devant le plus jeune.

Il le poussa vers la porte sans ménagement.

-Je ne vais quand même pas faire le boulot tout seul. Jette un œil à cette porte au lieu de jouer les malins.

Le sang de Zexion ne fit qu'un tour et il se tourna spasmodiquement vers la porte, n'osant se plaindre de la violence du numéro onze et de sa douleur au dos à présent. Il se mordit la lippe et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer, essayer de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais il ne ressentit que les ténèbres qui l'avaient amené jusqu'ici. Malgré les ordres mentaux qu'il donnait, la porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas, au grand dam du sixième.

-Ç-Ça ne s'ouvre pas! Laissa tomber Zexion en faisant volte face pour finalement se retrouver confronté au regard de Marluxia.

Le faucheur soupira en secouant lentement la tête, clairement déçu.

-Je me demande vraiment à quoi tu peux servir. Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler la dernière fois où tu t'es vraiment montré utile à l'Organisation; si c'est jamais arrivé. Dit-il tandis qu'il toisait Zexion du regard.

-C'est pitoyable. Ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras. Même les similis bas de gamme ont plus d'utilité.

Sur ces paroles, il fit volte-face et sortit de la grotte, décidé à trouver un autre moyen d'en apprendre plus sur la porte. Il sentait qu'il allait prendre énormément de plaisir à torturer l'illusionniste. C'était si facile de toucher la corde sensible que c'en était presque navrant.

Zexion accusa la réponse et marmonna un juron entre ses dents lorsque Marluxia fut un peu éloigné. Il le suivit à l'extérieur de la cavité et le rejoignit sur la plage sans lui accorder un seul regard.

-De toute façon, qui aurait envie d'aider un type comme toi ou comme Xemnas? Osa le numéro six, ne s'étant pas vraiment rendu compte de la gravité de ses propos.

Marluxia étouffa un rire moqueur.

-Visiblement, les lâches dans ton genre nous écoutent. Il n'y a pas quelques minutes, tu suivais mes ordres sans broncher.

Son visage se renfrogna alors considérablement et son regard s'assombri.

-Et je compte bien faire en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à la fin de cette mission.

-Tu n'es pas mon chef! S'insurgea Zexion, le visage hargneux. Tu m'énerves avec tes grands airs! Je préfère t'abandonner là et rentrer même si je dois me faire punir que de rester une minute de plus avec toi. Je te hais, je sais bien ce que tu cherches à faire avec moi et Demyx. Mais notre amitié est bien plus forte que tes ruses sournoises! Je... Je ne finirai pas seul comme tu le dis... Jamais.

-Une amitié, tu dis? Demanda Marluxia, l'air amusé. Allons, tu devrais savoir que Demyx est incapable d'éprouver de la sympathie pour qui que ce soit. De nous tous, c'est probablement celui qui fait le mieux semblant d'être doté de sentiments. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il se joue de toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais intéressant, après tout. Oui, il doit bien avoir quelque chose en tête, mais quoi?

Les paroles du numéro onze firent germer dans l'esprit de Zexion une idée à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé...Le numéro six fronça les sourcils. Mais croire à cela serait ne pas faire confiance au musicien. Cependant, entre Demyx et Marluxia, il savait qui croire.

-Je me fous de ce que tu penses... Siffla Zexion entre ses dents. Il releva la tête avec un faux sourire; une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Du moins il le pensait...

-Je m'en fous, tu entends?! Arrête! Arrête de dire ça! Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu ainsi contre moi?! Pourquoi êtes-vous...

-Pourquoi ces larmes? Demanda le Faucheur en s'approchant du plus jeune, l'air faussement inquiet. Un simili ne devrait pas être capable d'en verser, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as pas de cœur, pas de sentiments; tout comme Demyx... Et Saïx. Aucun d'eux n'est capable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Un petit malin comme toi devrait le savoir.

Il porta une main vers le visage du jeune simili et essuya délicatement ses pleurs.

Cette proximité soudaine mit le jeune garçon mal à l'aise au plus au point. Dans quel but Marluxia se montrait-il aussi attentionné à présent? Pas attentionné... Il jubilait. Il avait réussi à le blesser. Zexion se voulait toujours placide et Marluxia avait réussi à l'atteindre.

_*C'est donc bien vrai que je suis si faible?* _

Le numéro six sentit son cœur s'emballer. La peur, la gêne l'envahissaient à cet instant et paralysaient son corps. Le sourire du garçon tomba et il eut un autre sanglot. Quelle honte, quel cauchemar. Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre au piège si facilement? Pourtant, cela avait été plutôt aisé pour Marluxia, Zexion ayant les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Arrête, arrête... Continua de répéter le stratège à voix basse bien que cela était inutile et humiliant.

Le Faucheur admira le résultat de ses quelques remarques et même s'il ne le montra pas sur son visage, il était extrêmement satisfait. Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas s'il devait pousser le jeu un peu plus loin ou laisser Zexion tranquille pour l'instant. Marluxia avait encore besoin de lui pour la mission, après tout, et il serait un poids plus qu'autre chose s'il passait son temps à pleurer.

Oui, il s'amuserait un peu plus tard.

-Continuons nos recherches. Je sens quelque chose dans la forêt aux alentours de la grotte. Si je l'ai senti, ça doit probablement être ton cas aussi.

Zexion tenta de se rasséréner et observa l'Assassin avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût. Il secoua la tête avec dénégation à la remarque de l'homme et le bouscula, marchant droit devant lui.

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je rentre! Déclara-t-il en ouvrant un passage. Marluxia s'était assez moqué de lui, et ça présence n'allait pas arranger les choses.

À nouveau, Marluxia se téléporta mais cette fois, il ne se plaça pas devant Zexion. Il se positionna à côté de lui et tendit sa faux, dont l'extrémité était posée fermement contre le cou du second simili et commençait déjà à en couper la peau.

-Sauf si tu tiens à perdre la tête, je te déconseille de faire un pas de plus. Prévint-il d'un ton venimeux.

Zexion eut un léger haut le corps mais ne bougea plus un seul muscle. Sa vue brouillée par le désarroi, il baissa lentement les yeux vers le sable clair.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'illusionniste sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa clavicule qu'il crut aux paroles de Marluxia. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, Zexion était inutile et cela ne porterait pas à conséquence de supprimer quelqu'un comme lui.

D'un claquement des doigts, le Faucheur fit disparaître le portail et baissa son arme, sentant que le simili ne constituait plus une menace. D'un geste vif, il attrapa Zexion pour le porter par dessus son épaule.

-Maintenant, nous allons entrer dans cette fichue forêt et analyser l'aura qui s'y trouve, compris? Déclara l'homme en se dirigeant vers ladite forêt. Il n'y a peut-être personne pour l'instant mais des gêneurs ne tarderont pas à rappliquer. Je préfèrerais éviter d'avoir à m'occuper d'eux.

Zexion avança malgré lui. Il devint alors tellement velléitaire qu'il ne songea plus à la mission mais comment s'extirper du joug de Marluxia. Mais pour le moment, il ne fit rien pour se débattre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bois avec prudence et continuèrent de marcher. Le stratège, lui, se sentait affreusement arasé, alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien fait. Même s'il n'y avait rien eu de physique, son altercation avec le onzième avait été... Eprouvante. Et ses jambes tremblantes n'allaient pas le supporter longtemps. Il n'osa même pas demander au numéro onze de le lâcher au risque d'éveiller à nouveau sa colère.

Marluxia continua à avancer sans trop s'occuper de son partenaire. Il continua à chercher d'où provenaient les Ténèbres qu'il avait senties dans la grotte. Malheureusement, plus il avançait et plus il s'éloignait de la fragrance. Il aurait pu dire à Zexion de la chercher lui-même mais d'une part, il n'obéirait sûrement pas et, d'autre part, dans l'état où le plus jeune se trouvait, il ne serait peut-être pas capable de rester concentré assez longtemps pour les mener jusqu'à la source de l'odeur. Même s'il ne le montra pas, le numéro six fut soulagé de voir l'homme s'arrêter. Ils allaient enfin rentrer; du moins, il l'espérait. Le problème était que Marluxia était son partenaire à présent, et son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée. Il allait devoir supporter un tel calvaire pendant... Des semaines, peut-être! D'ici là, Marluxia aurait vite fait de le rendre insensible comme tous les similis. Ou même de l'anéantir de la plus cruelle des façons.

-Non, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à détecter cette odeur. Déclara Zexion avant que l'Assassin ne lui pose la question.

-Je suppose donc que... La mission est véritablement finie à présent?

-Finie? Tu rigoles. Fit le Faucheur en lâchant Zexion. On vient à peine d'arriver et il est hors de question que l'on reparte d'ici sans le plus petit indice. Tu sais très bien ce qui nous attend si on rentre sans aucunes données. Dire que l'aura des Ténèbres entoure le passage ne suffira pas à convaincre Xemnas.

À ces mots, Zexion eut une idée. Il allait pouvoir tirer profit de cette situation.

-Marluxia, je t'ai menti. Mais seulement si tu me jures de ne plus me chercher, je te dirai où est l'endroit que tu cherches. Je sais d'ou vient l'odeur. Le sixième esquissa un sourire amusé. T'as le choix.

À ces mots, le Faucheur haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers le plus jeune, l'air soupçonneux.

-Vraiment? Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas? Questionna-t-il. Il était clairement sur la défensive, un peu trop peut-être, mais tant pis. Si ça lui permettait de compléter leur mission alors tant mieux.

Zexion soupira avec dédain et croisa les bras.

-Parce que de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Puis il tourna les talons, attendant simplement la réponse du numéro onze qui n'allait pas tarder.

-Bon, ok, ça marche. Mais ne traîne pas. Grommela le plus grand, les sourcils froncés. Et n'essaie pas de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ajouta-t-il par mesure de précaution.

-Je ne suis pas aussi fourbe que toi que je sache. Murmura Zexion pour lui-même. Lorsque Marluxia eut finit de maugréer, le stratège guida celui-ci hors de la forêt. Il semblait réfléchir et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, leurs pas les menèrent à nouveau à la plage. Une sorte de pont suspendu menait à un îlot. Zexion sourit, satisfait.

-C'est là! Indiqua le numéro six en marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'étendue de terre. Il soupira silencieusement et attendit que son partenaire le rejoigne. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

_*Maintenant que le problème est réglé, on va pouvoir rentrer, enfiiiin!* _

-Je suis sûr que ça vient d'ici, néanmoins je ne vois rien.

-Cet endroit me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Marmonna Marluxia, réfléchissant tout haut.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, les bras croisés. Il lui semblait avoir entendu Xemnas parler de l'île, dire qu'elle était particulièrement importante mais pourquoi disait-il cela? L'Elu venait d'ici, et alors? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu venir d'un autre monde.

Le numéro six soupira d'exaspération. Décidément, Marluxia n'allait pas démordre.

Il dit alors d'un air presque provocateur.

-Cet endroit me dit quelque chose également, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas non plus. Autant dire que tu ne pourras pas t'en rappeler car si un simili fondateur -il appuya sur le mot- ne sait pas, je me demande comment tu le saurais, toi qui est, à ce jour, l'avant dernier membre ayant rejoint l'Organisation. Il haussa les épaules.

-Bah, ferme-la un peu et laisse-moi réfléchir en paix. Lança le plus grand en continuant à tourner en rond.

Il fallait qu'il se rappelle de tout et cloue le bec de ce prétentieux de Zexion. Il stoppa un instant, se rappelant d'un détail qui, étrangement, était lié à l'Elu et à cette île.

-C'est bien ici que l'autre gamin a succombé aux Ténèbres, non? Oui, je m'en rappelle maintenant.

Il eut alors un sourire de dément lorsque les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

-C'est ici que la Keyblade a choisi son Elu. Déclara-t-il avant que sa mine ne se renfrogne et qu'il ne fasse des va-et-vient une nouvelle fois. Mais pourquoi des Ténèbres? Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être de la Lumière?

Le Faucheur poussa un soupir d'exaspération. La réponse était là, à portée de main. Il le sentait. Il essuya la sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe et leva les yeux vers l'astre du jour.

-Bon sang, pourquoi il a fallu qu'on retombe sur une île avec un soleil aussi -

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Brillant. Termina-t-il.

-Comme cette lueur de bêtise dans ton regard ? S'esclaffa le numéro six à haute voix alors qu'il s'asseyait à l'ombre, au pied d'un de ces fameux arbres dit "paopu".

Marluxia n'entendit même pas la remarque du plus jeune. Non, il observa le soleil puis baissa les yeux vers le sol où était projetée son ombre.

-Mais bien sûr, comment ai-je pu oublier? Là où il y a de la Lumière, il y a forcément des Ténèbres; et en quantité équivalente, qui plus est. Ce petit porte, pour ainsi dire, la Lumière de tout ce qui vit de par les mondes. Ce n'est pas étonnant de trouver autant de Ténèbres à cet endroit précis. Ce qui veut dire- il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte - que cette porte a un rapport direct avec le Porteur de la Clé et qu'il est probable qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Des bruits d'applaudissement parvinrent aux oreilles de Marluxia, il se tourna vers Zexion. Ce dernier affichait un air las.

-Bieeen, t'as trouvé ça tout seul? Et bah chapeau. Remarque, ça m'amuse pas mal de te voir réfléchir alors que j'avais la réponse depuis un bon moment. Si tu me l'avais demandé, cela aurait été certainement plus rapide.

_*Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce, Marluxia*_

-Enfin bref, maintenant que nous avons l'information et l'esprit tranquille, peut-on rentrer faire le rapport? Zexion souhaitait qu'à force de demander, Marluxia finirait par craquer et accepter.

Le Faucheur serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'exploser devant le plus jeune.

_*Tu as fait une promesse, il faut la tenir...*_ Se dit-il en respirant profondément pour se calmer. Il se tourna ensuite vers son partenaire et sourit, l'air innocent.

-C'est pas très sympa de ta part de te moquer comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne.

_*Pour l'instant.*_ Ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Zexion haussa les sourcils, clairement surpris par l'attitude de l'Assassin. Cependant, il sentait que Marluxia finirait par s'énerver et, donc, n'ajouta rien. D'ailleurs, il ne demanda même plus à partir. Il appuya sa tête contre le bois de l'arbre et observa le ciel. Il avait un peu chaud, certes, mais une légère brise marine au parfum iodé venait le rafraichir et émoustiller ses sens. Curieusement, il se sentit détendu. Maintenant, il préférait être à l'extérieur du Manoir que cloîtré dans sa bibliothèque.

L'homme observa le plus jeune et sembla attendre quelque chose. Quand un lourd silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de l'illusionniste.

-Tu comptes passer ta vie ici? Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer au manoir. Fit-il remarquer. Plus vite notre rapport sera fait, plus vite nous serons débarrassés de cette mission. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Le visage du stratège se rembrunit, mais Marluxia ne le vit pas. Zexion se releva, époussetant son manteau recouvert de grains de silices et se dirigea vers son binôme.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, ça fait trois plombes que je te le demande... Bougonna Zexion en déchirant l'espace d'un geste de la main. Il allait à nouveau replonger dans les Ténèbres mais au moins, il n'aurait plus Marluxia sur le dos. Il traversa le passage vers la Forteresse.

Le plus grand le suivit et le passage se ferma aussitôt derrière lui. Il fit signe à l'illusionniste de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où Xemnas semblait passer sa vie entière. S'il n'avait pas été aussi faux, Marluxia n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer du Supérieur mais le prix qu'il paierait pour un tel comportement était bien trop grand pour le peu de satisfaction qu'il en tirerait.

Ils montèrent lentement les marches qui les mèneraient au balcon, comme s'ils redoutaient d'avoir échoué dans leur mission. L'illusionniste resta légèrement en retrait, laissant le soin à Marluxia de faire le rapport. Xemnas, qui les avait entendus arriver, se retourna et balaya de son regard perçant ses deux séides.

-Eh bien, vous êtes les derniers à revenir.

-Nous avons été confrontés à quelques difficultés et avons été retardés. Nous en sommes sincèrement navrés. S'excusa Marluxia en faisant une légère révérence. Si vous me le permettez, je souhaiterai faire mon rapport.

-Allez-y. Accusa le métis.

-Nous sommes allés étudier la porte mais n'avons rien trouvé à son sujet, si ce n'est ce que nous savons déjà, c'est à dire qu'elle ne possède ni poignée, ni serrure. Cependant, elle est entourée d'une aura dont la source se situe à l'endroit même où le Porteur de la Keyblade a reçu la Clé. La concentration de Ténèbres y est assez forte. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que le Porteur est le seul capable d'ouvrir cette porte.

Xemnas opina longuement, tournant à présent le dos à ses serviteurs.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Lâcha le Supérieur au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Mais il m'a été utile d'en avoir la confirmation. Vous pouvez disposer.

Deux voix lui répondirent par intermittence et Xemnas retourna à sa contemplation. Zexion fut le premier à quitter la plate-forme. Il descendit les marches à une allure folle, trop heureux d'avoir enfin achevé la mission et de ne plus avoir à supporter l'Assassin. C'était enfin finit-Zexion prit de longues inspirations- enfin, il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

_*Bon, maintenant, retournons au manoir.*_ Songea-t-il malgré que l'île du Destin lui apparut alors comme un bon choix pour se relaxer.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça? Demanda-t-on derrière Zexion. Ce dernier se retourna et se trouva face à nul autre que Marluxia.

-Je n'en ai pas tout à fait fini avec toi, tu sais.

Il sourit et en l'espace d'un instant, il disparut et se téléporta derrière l'illusionniste, qu'il attrapa à la taille avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser la moindre tentative pour s'enfuir.

-J'avais l'intention de m'amuser encore un peu alors il est hors de question que tu partes ! »

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Becca86 : Oh, j'aime la tournure que prend l'histoire! \o/ C'est marrant, l'organisation m'a jamais vraiment intéressée plus que ça (pour moi, ce sont des méchants, sans plus) mais je me rends compte qu'en écrivant avec miss Lucille, je finis par les voir autrement. Ils me semblent un peu moins méchants et plus désespérés maintenant. Ouais, je n'aimerais pas être un simili, pour sûr. :x Oh, avant d'oublier, je précise que c'est Lulu qui coupe les chapitres et qui vous laisse sur votre faim. _*mode balance : ON*_ Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de solidaire (quand je suis décidée), j'ajouterai qu'elle a très bien choisi où arrêter le chapitre! XD Voili voilà! Je vais me cacher pour éviter les projections de pierres et objets en tous genres en attendant le prochain chapitre.

L-W : x) merci je suis contente d'avoir fait changer ton regard. En vérité, c'est ce que je souhaitais faire au travers de cette histoire, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu utiliser dés le départ, des personnages sur lesquels on ne s'attarde pas trop car déjà « catalogués ». Il y en aura d'autres par la suite d'ailleurs. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de donner leurs avis, ceux qui lisent et s'abstiennent. Oui Ducan, j'aimerais bien que les élèves aient un tel privilège D. Allez… Lime au prochain chapitre, ainsi annonce-je…


	7. Septièmement

Septièmement: Vaincre ses peurs 

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

« Mais...?! Zexion entreprit de se débattre comme un forcené, la peur prenant aisément le pas sur la placidité qu'il s'efforçait à arborer. Là... Ce que Marluxia s'apprêtait à faire, c'était trop...

-Lâche-moi! Hurla le numéro six de toutes ses forces. Le numéro onze ne semblait nullement inquiété, il semblait plutôt s'amuser. Mais... Mais Marluxia, je croyais que l'on avait un accord?! Tenta le jeune garçon d'une voix blanche.

-Un accord? Questionna le Faucheur avec un sourire malicieux. Ah, oui, je me souviens maintenant. Mais nous sommes rentrés, la mission est terminée donc ça ne tient plus. Après tout, tu n'as pas précisé de te laisser tranquille après qu'on soit rentrés. » Déclara-t-il, tout fier.

Oh, il prendrait un plaisir immense à torturer ce sale rat de bibliothèque, et ça ne commencerait pas plus tard que maintenant. Il ouvrit un portail, entraîna Zexion avec lui et ils arrivèrent à l'immense salle d'entraînement. Elle était rarement occupée et il savait donc qu'il ne serait pas dérangé pendant sa petite partie.

Zexion, apeuré après ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre du numéro sept, essaya à nouveau de s'enfuir. Mais l'étreinte de Marluxia était impossible à briser. Le numéro six fut rapidement à bout de souffle et s'affaissa légèrement vers l'avant. Il ne préférait pas savoir ce qui l'attendait, pourtant...

« Marluxia tu n'es qu'un... Uf... Un menteur et un égoïste. Bon sang, tu n'en as pas assez de ça?!

-Tant que ça m'amuse, ça ne me lasse pas. Fit le plus grand en lâchant enfin Zexion. Ce dernier fit pour atteindre la porte mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

-Jouons un peu au chat et à la souris. » Fit le Faucheur en faisant apparaître une multitude de pétales dans la pièce.

Ils se collèrent aux parois de la pièce et le décor changea soudainement. Il n'y avait plus ni murs, ni portes, ni sol.

C'était l'obscurité totale et pourtant, Marluxia et Zexion ne voyaient rien d'autre que leur ennemi.

D'autres pétales apparurent et se rejoignirent pour finalement s'envoler et révéler la faux de Marluxia. Ce dernier l'agrippa et se mit à avancer vers le plus jeune, qui n'osait plus trop bouger et s'était mis à le fixer du regard sans dire un mot.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé sur cette petite île et que tu as profité des quelques instants pendant lesquels je t'ai laissé m'humilier. Comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et il est temps de payer maintenant! » S'exclama-t-il en s'élançant vers le plus jeune.

Il tint son arme à une main et d'un geste rapide et précis, il fendit l'air de gauche à droite, créant ainsi une onde qui frappa Zexion en plein ventre et le propulsa en arrière. Le jeune simili tomba lourdement sur le côté.

Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, mais ne s'attarda pas sur celle-ci car le numéro onze revenait à la charge. Zexion roula sur le côté pour esquiver la lame circulaire qui alla frapper le sol. Il se releva rapidement et son livre se matérialisa entre ses mains. Le mieux était encore, d'avoir la même arme que le faucheur et c'est ce qu'il fit. Puis il engendra quelques clones.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça après ce que tu m'as fait et as failli me faire?! Dois-je te le rappeler? S'exclama Zexion, furax avant de s'élancer vers son adversaire, rouge de colère.

-Ah, la souris se montre plus résistante que prévu! S'exclama le Faucheur, une expression de dément au visage. J'adore ça! Continua-t-il en lançant sa faux sur l'un des clones, qui disparut lorsqu'il fut coupé en deux. »

Temporairement désarmé, il était plus vulnérable et Zexion le savait bien, ce pourquoi il envoya l'un des clones derrière Marluxia pour tenter de l'atteindre, mais le Faucheur avait déjà prévu son attaque surprise et lorsque la lame le toucha, son corps devint pétales et ils s'envolèrent, brouillant la vue de la copie pendant un instant. La faux revint à son maître, coupant deux autres clones au passage puis revint enfin entre les mains de son détenteur, qui élimina le lâche qui avait osé le surprendre.

Ses clones avaient été détruits trop rapidement et lorsque Zexion s'élança sur l'homme, ce dernier eut le temps de le voir arriver et para son attaque. Puis de son autre main, il saisit la copie de la faux que tenait le sixième et la rabaissa. Zexion serra les dents. Tant pis, à défaut de pouvoir se battre avec une arme, autant le faire d'une manière singulière. L'illusionniste fusilla son adversaire du regard et, dans l'instant qui suivit, lui décrocha un fulgurant coup de poing dans la mâchoire en l'injuriant haut et fort.

Le moins que le numéro onze ait pu dire, c'était que le coup de son adversaire le surprit, à tel point qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Il fut cependant rapidement remis sur pieds et prêt à continuer à attaquer mais n'en fit rien pour l'instant.

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable? Demanda le plus grand avant de cracher, un peu de sang mêlé à sa salive. Il s'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue quand Zexion l'avait frappé.

-Pas tout à fait. Répondit le stratège du tac au tac, arborant une position de garde différente, et à la fois très curieuse pour Marluxia.»

Ses entraînements n'avaient pas été inutiles finalement. Il fit de nouveau apparaître quelques clones et repartit à l'attaque. L'Assassin parvint à bloquer tous les coups des illusions avec le manche de son arme et en détruisit certains. Zexion s'avança alors rapidement et glissa sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de son ennemi et effectua un balayage qui fit tomber le plus vieux à la renverse. Les clones restant se chargèrent alors de maintenir l'homme au sol et le véritable Zexion se précipita sur le corps de Marluxia avant de lui assener un nouveau crochet du droit. Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur sa nuque et espéra alors que le combat en resterait là. Il avait tout donné.

« On dirait… Que la souris a eu raison du chat. Haleta Zexion, hors d'haleine.

Marluxia ne dit rien mais bientôt, un rictus se forma sur son visage.

Le crois-tu vraiment? »

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que des colonnes de pétales surgirent du sol, détruisant sur le coup les copies qui le tenaient. Il ne restait plus que Zexion et ce dernier allait avoir droit à un petit traitement de faveur. Le corps du Faucheur fut entouré d'un halo qui devint de plus en plus lumineux, puis dans un immense fracas, son corps implosa et des milliers de pétales frappèrent Zexion de plein fouet, le projetant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Marluxia réapparut à l'endroit même où il était allongé quelques instants plus tôt, l'air satisfait et sa faux appuyée contre son épaule. Zexion ne se relèverait pas de si tôt et pourtant, il s'était montré indulgent.

Zexion retint une plainte qui aurait pu réjouir le numéro onze. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il ferma les yeux, tout son corps lui faisait mal, la douleur le tiraillait mais il ne disait rien. Le stratège tenta malgré ses blessures de se remettre debout mais n'y parvint pas. Il se gifla mentalement d'être si impuissant, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde et toute sa rage de combattre. Dans un râle, Zexion se redressa sur les coudes et dévisagea l'Assassin à quelques mètres devant lui.

« Je-Je n'en ai pas terminé. Propos qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas tenir vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Zexion s'écroula à nouveau au sol.

-Au contraire, je crois bien que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Déclara le plus grand en faisant disparaître son arme.

Il leva la main et claqua des doigts. La pellicule noire qui recouvrait les murs disparut peu à peu et révéla la salle telle que les similis la connaissaient.

« Deviens fort, Zexion. Ce n'est vraiment pas amusant de gagner un combat sans se donner à fond. Lança le plus grand en quittant la salle, les mains dans les poches.

Zexion entendit les pas du plus vieux s'éloigner et la porte se refermer dans un bruit sonore. Le numéro six fixa le plafond. Ses yeux grands ouverts voyaient flou, de minuscules larmes ruisselant sur ses tempes moites.

Perdu, il avait perdu. Mais à quoi bon se voiler la face, il avait perdu à partir du moment où Marluxia avait su déceler une faiblesse dans son esprit. Etre aussi placide ne rendait pas les gens plus fort au final…

Zexion ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là. Il lui sembla qu'il arrivait à reprendre conscience car il ressentait la froideur du sol sous son corps. Il parvint à se redresser, assis, et canalisa toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour se téléporter dans un lieu plus confortable.

L'idée de parler à Demyx ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, se sentant trop honteux et humilié pour pouvoir encore le regarder dans les yeux. C'est vrai quoi, c'était toujours lui le 'protégé'. Demyx serait-il donc à jamais son tutélaire ?

« Deviens fort. »

Zexion apparut dans sa chambre déserte. Il ôta son manteau et le balança dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il alla s'allonger sur le lit, enfouissant son visage sur l'oreiller et le serrant comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui était précieuse dans ce monde. »

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Demyx en avait assez de rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de bouger. Certes, il revenait tout juste de mission mais ça n'avait certainement pas été une partie de plaisir. Saïx ne lui avait pas adressé la parole - ce qui ne l'avait pas tellement étonné - et s'était contenté de le fusiller du regard dès que l'occasion se présentait. Le Devin avait même failli lui couper un bras 'accidentellement'. Il commençait sincèrement à en avoir assez de cette situation et il espéra que l'homme se calmerait bientôt.

Le musicien se redressa, se leva et s'étira paresseusement. Quitte à sortir de sa chambre, autant aller rendre visite à Zexion et discuter un peu. Il devait être rentré de mission à présent. C'est ainsi que Demyx se trouva à traverser quelques couloirs pour se trouver debout face à la porte des appartements de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, tout à coup.

*Bah, ça doit être à cause de ma mission. Je dois encore être un peu énervé, c'est tout.* Se rassura-t-il en frappant à la porte.

« Zexion? C'est moi, Demyx! T'es là?

-Non je suis pas là! Brailla le numéro six par réflexe.

Lui qui voulait se faire discret, c'était un peu raté. Et Zexion n'avait sincèrement pas envie que le numéro neuf le trouve ainsi. Il remonta la couverture sur lui et se refrogna un peu plus.

Demyx haussa les sourcils.

- Hm, okaaay. Dit-il lentement.

Zexion n'était pas du genre à se vendre d'une façon aussi... Le mauvais pressentiment s'intensifia et le musicien s'inquiéta pour son compagnon.

-Je rentre, ok? Prévint-il en tournant la poignée.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement, comme pour laisser savoir à Zexion qu'il pouvait la refermer s'il se trouvait dans une situation embarrassante mais il n'en fut rien aux yeux de Demyx. Zexion était allongé et avait remonté les couvertures jusque sur sa tête. Le châtain le rejoignit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

-Euh, salut. Dit-il timidement.

Le corps du numéro six se mut légèrement sous les draps.

-Personne ne veut donc me foutre la paix? Toi aussi tu veux me voir comme ça? Rien qu'une ombre à qui il ne reste même plus la dignité et le courage? Zexion ne pouvait se défaire de la colère qui l'habitait, il se redressa les larmes envahissant peu à peu ses orbes cendrées.

-Si tu restes avec moi maintenant tu vas souffrir, je pourrais te dire des choses hors de mes pensées! Et je n'veux pas... Je voudrais juste... Hm... En vérité, j'en sais rien...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, vieux? Demanda le musicien, sincèrement inquiet à présent.

Zexion semblait complètement perdu, lui qui était toujours si calme. Il savait qu'il fallait plus que de simples paroles pour mettre son ami dans cet état et même s'il avait peur de connaître la réponse, il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Et surtout qui en était responsable. Le sang de Demyx ne fit qu'un tour et il serra les poings.

-Qui t'as fait ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de rage. Elle n'était nullement dirigée vers l'illusionniste et il espéra que Zexion s'en rendrait compte.

-Arrête, je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix, tu comprends?!! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il essuyait maladroitement son visage rougi et boursouflé.

Il sentait une sorte de fièvre monter en lui et cela n'avait pas de rapport avec son attirance pour le Mélopée. Zexion croisa le regard du châtain, un mélange de douleur et de tendresse y était visible. Le stratège resta complètement tétanisé. Doucement, il se laissa tomber vers le plus jeune et posa son front contre son épaule.

«-Et Dieu merci tu es là...

-C'est tout, je suis là maintenant. Le rassura Demyx en le serrant contre lui. Ne reste pas tout seul dans ton coin si quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux me parler dès que tu en as besoin, que ce soit en pleine journée ou en pleine nuit. Bon, ma tête de porc-épic risquerait de te faire un peu peur mais tu t'y ferais à force. Plaisanta-t-il, essayant désespérément de lui arracher sourire. Même s'il était minuscule, ce serait déjà beaucoup.

Zexion ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur rassurante de cette étreindre. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, il parvint à se tranquilliser. Instinctivement, ses bras vinrent ceinturer le corps de son vis-à-vis et le serrèrent avec véhémence. Il se surprit même à sourire un peu à la blague de son compagnon. Demyx savait toujours comment 'manier' Zexion et son humeur.

Il était là, tout le temps, le rassurant, lui parlant, lui accordant quelques tendresses.

-C'est Marluxia, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Et il tentait de me faire douter de tes intentions et en fait... Il a bien réussi. Alors s'il te plaît, rassure-moi.

-Zexion. Souffla le musicien en se reculant pour mieux voir le visage de son ami. Je te croyais plus futé que ça. Tu sais très bien que Marluxia n'est pas digne de confiance. Il serait prêt à balancer les pires âneries si ça pouvait lui apporter quelque chose. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Mais franchement, je pensais pas qu'il serait capable de s'abaisser à un tel niveau.

-Oui. Fit Zexion à voix basse. Mais maintenant que tu es là, ça va mieux.

-silence-

- P- Par contre, j'ai mal partout. Sourit-il nerveusement en se frottant le bras, le regard ailleurs. Tu pourrais m'aider... S'il te plaît?

-Ah, oui! Bien sûr! Compte sur moi! S'exclama l'autre simili en se levant brusquement. Dis-moi où sont rangés les désinfectants, les pommades et les bandages et je m'occupe de te remettre sur pied. Tu seras comme neuf en un rien de temps, tu verras! Offrit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

A défaut d'avoir pu protéger Zexion, il voulait au moins l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour se faire pardonner.

-Hum... Dans... Dans le placard de la salle de bain. Informa l'illusionniste après un petit temps de réflexion.

Zexion s'amusa de la panique de son compagnon et observa ses mouvements. Il quitta les draps chauds et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Etrangement, il ne pouvait plus défaire le musicien de son regard. Il attendit patiemment qu'il revienne avec les produits. Demyx rassembla tout le matériel nécessaire puis rejoignit Zexion sur le lit. Il disposa soigneusement les objets sur le lit, comme s'il s'apprêtait à effectuer une opération à cœur ouvert.

*Bon, je fais quoi maintenant?* Se dit-il en faisant mine d'examiner les blessures de son compagnon pour gagner du temps. Lui-même se blessait rarement et ne prenait jamais la peine de se soigner. Mais ses coups n'avaient jamais été aussi importants que ceux que Zexion avait dû encaisser. Fermement, le musicien hocha la tête, se décidant enfin à agir. Il attrapa de la pommade, en mit dans le creux de sa main et massa délicatement le bras de son compagnon.

Le numéro six laissa faire son ex-partenaire et soupira de satisfaction, s'amusant aussi de la nervosité du musicien. C'était plutôt agréable... Non, vraiment agréable. Il remonta un peu plus sa manche pour laisser le soin à Demyx de continuer sur son avant-bras, même si sa douleur n'était pas la plus vigoureuse ici. Le châtain semblait très appliqué, comme s'il eut à astiquer une poupée de porcelaine. Tandis qu'il s'affairait, Zexion demanda alors, cessant d'observer Demyx.

-Et ta mission ?

-Oh, elle s'est très bien passée. Mentit l'autre.

Zexion n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre se plaindre pour l'instant, surtout au sujet de Saïx. La blessure était encore trop récente. Bien trop récente.

- Préviens-moi si je te fais mal, ok? Demanda-t-il en remettant de la pommade dans sa main.

De l'autre, il souleva le haut de son compagnon et l'appliqua sur son abdomen sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Jamais il ne l'aurait fait si cela avait été le cas.

-Je vois... Fit Zexion, amère.

Il sentit alors ses joues devenir brûlantes lorsque la main du Mélopée se faufila entre son vêtement et sa peau. Surpris et embarrassé, il en eut la chair de poule. Il décontracta ses muscles du mieux qu'il put et baissa les yeux.

-Je crois que j'aurais dû prendre une douche avant. Ca m'aurait évité de rester en sueur... C'est dans ce genre de moment que l'on se maudit d'être aussi peu bavard. Pas comme Demyx. Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il leva les yeux fut: Merci...

-Y a pas de quoi. Répondit le second simili en souriant à son ami, dont les joues avaient une jolie teinte rose. Il se demanda pourquoi et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il avait la main sous les vêtements de Zexion, il comprit pourquoi.

*Zut. Si je retire ma main, ça va paraître bizarre, non? Mais si je la laisse, est-ce qu'il va penser que je suis un pervers et que je profite de la situation? Mais il a pas l'air de me le reprocher...* Pensa-t-il.

Finalement, il se dit que le mieux était de faire comme si de rien n'était et il finit d'appliquer la pommade. Il ne savait pas si c'était effectivement grâce au baume, mais le numéro six se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il soupira un bon coup et bougea nerveusement les jambes. Demyx commença à ranger le matériel, le sixième l'observa un instant, puis posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Attend Demyx, j'ai mal au visage là. Il fit un geste indicateur peu précis. Tu pourrais...

Regarder, s'il te plaît?

-Ah? Où ça? Demanda le châtain en portant son attention sur le visage de son ami.

Il posa les mains sur les joues de Zexion en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal et regarda avec la plus grande attention. Mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut une peau lisse et douce et surtout le regard du stratège plongé dans le sien. Ce fut plus qu'il ne put en supporter et craintivement, il approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon. Il ne se précipita pas afin que Zexion puisse le repousser s'il n'était pas à l'aise.

C'était étonnant de constater que l'on pouvait poser une question en en employant une autre. Zexion se félicita intérieurement d'avoir utilisé cette 'stratégie', ou cette ruse plutôt. Il entoura le numéro neuf de ses bras et murmura alors, leurs lèvres si proches.

-Ici...

Il les scella en un baiser ardent, attirant le Mélopée à lui, et s'étendant sur les draps froissés malgré la douleur. Douleur qui s'amenuisa bien vite, remplacée par une autre sensation. Plus agréable, plus douce et plus saisissante.

Demyx fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit Zexion basculer et il dut rapidement se retenir au matelas pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Leurs lèvres qui se caressaient, leurs langues qui dansaient puis se battaient à tour de rôle pour prendre le contrôle de l'autre; tout cela lui donnait d'agréables vertiges et lorsqu'il finit par se perdre dans ces douces sensations, il s'appuya sur une seule main et laissa l'autre se poser à la taille de Zexion, la caressant timidement. Satisfait quand Demyx répondit à son baiser, le sixième dont le corps s'emballait un peu plus, fit glisser languissamment sa main jusqu'au sternum de son compagnon. Ses doigts cherchaient fébrilement un petit morceau de métal, et lorsqu'il le trouva, il se hâta de débarrasser Demyx de ce manteau noir, symbole de son dévouement à l'Organisation. Pour le moment, il voulait que son âme et son corps ne soient voués qu'à lui et seulement lui.

- Demyx. Chuchota le stratège, ahanant. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Même si j'ai conscience que la situation ne s'y prête pas…

Lorsque Demyx sentit son manteau glisser le long de ses épaules puis lui être retiré, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas un peu trop loin mais les paroles de son ami semblèrent indiquer tout le contraire. Haletant, le musicien se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui de Zexion et laissa sa main lui caresser le visage.

-Demande-moi ce que tu veux. Répondit-il avec un sourire plein d'adoration, de tendresse et de douceur.

Zexion sourit et invita le plus jeune à s'installer plus confortablement. Il étendit ses jambes et amena Demyx juste au-dessus de lui.

-Franchement… Si tu me vois encore pleurer, tu as le droit de me mettre une claque. Il émit un léger rire et caressa délicatement ses épaules. Je voudrais aussi m'entraîner. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas assez fort. J'ai toujours masqué mes faiblesses par ma frigidité. Mais à cause de ça, je n'ai jamais essayé de comprendre les autres. Que ce soit Saïx, Marluxia ou bien encore toi. Et même encore maintenant. Je ne te donnerais peut-être jamais ce que tu souhaites.

Le second simili fut déçu par la nature de la requête de Zexion mais il ne le montra pas. Et puis, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé s'il savait qu'il ne retournerait peut-être jamais ses sentiments? Le musicien se dit qu'il finirait par ne plus trop savoir comment comprendre les gestes et les paroles de son ami. Mais ledit ami avait besoin de son aide et ses soucis attendraient donc un peu. Cependant, il se doutait bien qu'au fond de lui, son ex-partenaire agissait ainsi non par amour mais comme remerciement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je ne sais pas trop si je serai capable de te gifler mais pour t'entraîner, tu peux compter sur moi. Répondit-il enfin, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour ce qui est de comprendre ton entourage, je pense que c'est quelque chose que tu dois accomplir par toi-même. Le mieux serait encore de parler avec ceux que tu penses ne pas connaître. Il n'y a rien de tel que la communication.

-Tu dois avoir raison. Oui... Tu as sûrement raison. Agréa le sixième en acquiesçant. Du moins, comme il pouvait étant donné qu'il était allongé. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur le flanc du musicien jusqu'à son ventre. Arrêté là, Zexion ôta ses gants et vint replacer le bout de ses doigts sur le pantalon du Mélopée et le déboutonna sans hésitation. Il déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule.

-Zexion. Murmura le musicien en fermant les yeux.

Il se mordit la lèvre douloureusement, faisant de son mieux pour garder le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur lui-même.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais? Questionna-t-il, la voix pleine de doute. Que devait-il faire? Devait-il répondre aux avances de l'illusionniste et risquer d'être repoussé à nouveau? Le supporterait-il?

Ses bras enveloppèrent Zexion et l'amenèrent tout contre lui tandis que son cœur s'était mis à battre de plus en plus vite, lui faisant presque mal, mais étrangement, la douleur n'avait rien de désagréable. Non, elle était même presque rassurante.

Le numéro six afficha un air penaud. Ni déçu, ni triste, mais tout simplement conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Tu as raison... Je suis un égoïste. Je sais de quoi tu as peur. Et je comprends... Pourtant à cet instant précis, j'ai envie... Peut-être parce que je sais que tu es le seul qui ne me blessera jamais et le seul qui serait près à faire... Je t'adore, je tiens énormément à toi... Je sais qu'au fond, toi aussi tu aimerais aller jusqu'au bout.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi? Demanda Demyx, sa voix tremblant d'émotion. Je t'en prie, si tu ne te sens pas capable de t'offrir à moi, arrête maintenant. Je ne supporterai pas d'être repoussé une seconde fois. Gémit-il.

Il ferma les yeux, honteux de se montrer aussi fragile mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il leva les mains pour les poser une nouvelle fois sur les joues de son ami et couvrit le visage de Zexion de tendres baisers, comme pour le supplier de ne pas lui jouer de mauvais tour. Il savait bien, au fond, que ce n'était pas le genre du stratège mais après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il se sentait en droit d'avoir quelques doutes, même minimes.

Une douceur passa sur le visage du stratège et sa main alla dans les cheveux du numéro neuf.

-Demyx… Calme-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux que l'on continue et je ne te demanderai pas d'arrêter. Je ne suis pas ivre, cette fois. Puis… Tu ne me feras pas de mal, hein ? Questionna Zexion comme une supplique. Il fit ensuite un petit signe de tête.

-Ok. Murmura le musicien et il retira rapidement ses bottes.

Elles tombèrent lourdement à terre tandis que Demyx reportait son attention sur Zexion, l'air à présent plus serein.

-Laisse-moi faire et tout se passera bien. Je te le promets. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon tandis que ses mains passaient sous le haut de l'illusionniste pour caresser sa peau. Puis elles soulevèrent le tissu jusqu'au torse de Zexion, révélant une peau parsemée de bleus ici et là. Demyx sentit sa poitrine se serrer à cette vue et il posa les lèvres sur chacune des marques.

Zexion murmura son assentiment au plus jeune et laissa donc au soin de Demyx de poursuivre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit le musicien frôler ses quelques contusions, mais la délicatesse dont fit preuve le neuvième par la suite le dérida. Mais Zexion ne pouvait totalement masquer son anxiété. Après tout, ce genre de chose était, pour ainsi dire, très humain. Il n'avait aussi jamais rien vécu de tel, même en tant qu'humain. Toutes ces questions... C'était insupportable et ça n'était pas vraiment le moment de se les poser. Le stratège fit couler sa main sur la nuque du châtain jusqu'aux omoplates, les éraflant légèrement lorsqu'il se sentit plus grisé par toutes ces sensations.

-Zexion, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je... Commença le musicien en redoublant ses attentions. Il laissa ses lèvres glisser le long du torse, puis le long du cou du second simili pour finalement venir mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Zexion alors que ses mains se posèrent à sa taille et glissèrent doucement, comme pour mémoriser les formes du corps qu'elles découvraient.

-Ne dis rien, ne dis rien. Intima le numéro six au Mélopée, trop effrayé à l'idée de briser l'harmonie qui régnait entre eux à ce moment. Zexion n'avait jamais connu un tel bien être, et il supposa que Demyx non plus car il en perdait ses mots. Néanmoins, le numéro six aurait bien désiré faire autant que lui mais pour le moment, il préférait laisser le musicien le guider. Il exprima sa satisfaction par des plaintes muettes, puis plus sonores à mesure que Demyx le découvrait au fur et à mesure.

Les soupirs de son compagnon - pouvait-il le considérer comme tel à cet instant précis? - encouragèrent le châtain et son ardeur n'en fut que plus grande. Lentement, ses doigts glissèrent sur l'abdomen de Zexion puis vinrent se poser sur le bouton de son pantalon. Ils le défirent pour ensuite agripper le curseur de sa fermeture et le baisser. Lorsque ce fut fait, il glissa les mains sous la ceinture du vêtement et commença à le faire glisser le long des jambes de son ex-partenaire.

A ce moment précis, Zexion ouvrit les paupières. Il sentait déjà un peu d'appréhension dans ce qui allait se passer mais ne dit rien. Cependant, voir Demyx agir ainsi le faisait rougir encore plus, enfin, si c'était possible vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il prit de longues inspirations et aida le numéro neuf à lui ôter son propre pantalon comme pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait continuer.

Le Mélopée parut satisfait et à la fois surpris.

-Mais j'ai peur. Admit Zexion avec un demi-sourire. Il lui donna ensuite un bref baiser sur les lèvres pour le rassurer, et lui montrer qu'il avait sa confiance.

-Je ne suis pas complètement rassuré non plus mais je sais que tout ira bien si c'est toi qui es avec moi. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Dit Demyx en prenant les mains de Zexion dans les siennes.

Il les guida jusqu'à la taille de son propre pantalon, les relâcha puis se mit à mordiller doucement le cou de son partenaire, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de penser clairement et parler deviendrait vite un véritable défi.

Zexion se redressa, assis, et opéra de la même façon que Demyx l'avait fait précédemment. Cependant, cette langueur et cette attente le rendaient encore plus nerveux. Il préféra donc en finir le plus vite possible et se dévêtit entièrement sous les yeux captivés du Mélopée. Une violente trace écarlate apparut sur le visage du sixième et il replia ses bras, ses mains cachant presque l'entièreté de son visage. Il ne s'était jamais montré à quelqu'un comme cela avant. C'était ridicule peut-être mais comme beaucoup d'humains même, il se trouvait bien des défauts. Il n'avait pas tellement d'assurance et cela se comprenait.

Attendri par la réaction du stratège, Demyx déposa un baiser sur son front et le fit écarter ses bras de son corps.

-Ne te cache pas. Tu es si magnifique, ce serait dommage. » Lui murmura Demyx en s'approchant un peu plus du second simili.

Leurs torses se touchaient à présent et chacun put sentir les battements frénétiques au creux de la poitrine de l'autre. Le châtain fit s'allonger Zexion et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il commençait à s'impatienter mais il ne voulait rien brusquer, ne voulant pas trop effrayer son ami.

-Tu dis ça par ce que tu m'aimes bien. Chuchota Zexion une fois le baiser achevé. Il pouffa de sa bêtise. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de cette réaction, sachant à quoi cela était dû. Le contact avec le corps de Demyx le fit gémir. Cette excitation était étrange et presque douloureuse. Zexion enlaça le musicien lorsqu'il sentit la tension retombée, nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupira.

Demyx appuya sa joue contre la tête de Zexion et serra ce dernier.

-Je te laisse faire à ton rythme, d'accord? Lui murmura-t-il en le faisant poser la main sur la ceinture de son sous-vêtement.

Zexion répondit par un simple murmure dont les mots semblaient à peine prononcés.

Il craignait évidemment le pire, mais Demyx prit mille précautions et cela ne s'avéra pas aussi pénible qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Le corps du numéro six se détendit alors considérablement et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le dos du musicien lorsque le plaisir vint à éveiller ses sens. C'était si intense, si nouveau. Douloureux et savoureux. Comme il était agréable de se sentir vraiment humain ; il en frissonnait. »

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Le Mélopée s'étendit à côté de son compagnon et le serra tout contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et inspira profondément pour sentir sa fragrance. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait garder le plus de souvenirs possibles de cet instant mais il ne sut dire pourquoi il ressentait cela. Tout ce dont il était certain pour l'instant, c'était qu'il se sentait complet lorsqu'il pouvait tenir Zexion dans ses bras, lui montrer de l'affection et il ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Il ne voulait pas retrouver son statut de bon ami et profita donc de ce qui était probablement ses derniers instants de bonheur.

Zexion resta les yeux fermés, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme plus régulier à mesure qu'il reprenait son souffle, l'adrénaline s'atténuant doucement.

Sorti de son délicieux cocon chaud, le froid venait lui mordre la peau. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à leurs épaules et laissa Demyx se caler contre lui. Le stratège chercha sa main et entrelaça leurs phalanges. Il leva les yeux, affichant un air enchanté et convaincu.

Mais il pensait par exemple au fait que si Xemnas avait vent de cela, ils risquaient la mort. En agissant comme s'ils avaient un cœur, ils étaient les rebuts de l'Organisation. Enfin, Zexion préféra se concentrer sur le châtain et lui caressa doucement les cheveux de sa main libre. Il s'attendait à ce que Demyx lui pose des questions sur leur échange, mais à vrai dire, Zexion n'avait jamais eut aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Néanmoins, cela avait été suffisamment profond et plaisant pour être marqué à vie.

Quelques jours avaient passés pendant lesquels les membres de l'Organisation eurent tout le loisir de s'occuper comme bon leur semblait - bien qu'il n'y ait pour ainsi dire aucune occupation au manoir - et bientôt, Xemnas les convoqua à nouveau pour de nouvelles missions, au grand dam de la plupart des similis. Néanmoins, personne ne manifesta son mécontentement, pas ouvertement. Les équipes restèrent les mêmes et Demyx avait senti comme un vent froid dans la salle lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Saïx. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir cette fois-ci non plus. Zexion n'échappa pas à la règle. Il fut envoyé sur la Terre des Dragons avec Marluxia pour aller rencontrer un guerrier Hun à la réputation particulièrement sinistre.

« Bon, tu as bien compris? Tu restes ici et tu fais attention à ce que personne n'approche du pic de cette montagne. Ca pourrait poser problème si on me voit avec ce type. Ordonna Marluxia au plus jeune en observant la montagne qui se dressait devant eux. Un faucon volait en cercle à son sommet et le Faucheur reconnut ce signal.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller attendre dans cette grotte. Ajouta-t-il en désignant l'entrée du refuge. Ca t'évitera de mourir de froid. Un clone à l'extérieur devrait suffire si quelqu'un venait à s'aventurer là où il ne devrait pas être.

Et sur ces mots, le simili s'éloigna de son partenaire d'un pas décidé. Après tout, Xemnas avait bien dit que Shan Yu méprisait les faibles. S'il voulait attirer les bonnes grâces du guerrier, il fallait qu'il se montre sûr de lui.

-Pour qui il se prend, lui?! Maugréa Zexion en marchant vers le fond de la grotte tandis que le numéro douze partait en direction du col de la montagne.

Le stratège se sentait vraiment fatigué depuis quelques jours, et cette mission n'allait rien améliorer. Il soupira, regardant le sol, puis leva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une odeur de fumée froide d'encens. Il embrassa du regard les parois de la caverne et constata qu'il était arrivé dans une sorte de sanctuaire. Zexion, en fin archéologue et passionné d'histoire, observa la statuette érigée sur l'autel ainsi que les divers ornements qui l'entouraient.

- Chiyou… Traduisit le numéro six ; observant les sinogrammes peint sur l'autel.

Il s'assit sur de vieux tapis qui traînaient là et réfléchit un instant.

Chiyou était le dieu de la guerre dans la culture chinoise. Cet endroit devait être un sanctuaire isolé qui devait être relié à un village. Mais les Huns avaient ratissé toute trace de vie aux alentours.

Zexion posa la tête sur ses genoux. Après tout, songer à cela ne servait à rien, il n'avait plus la même passion qu'avant. Pour le moment, ses journées étaient remplies par les entraînements et les diverses sorties avec le numéro neuf. Ce qui le fatiguait d'autant plus que la nuit était normalement faite pour récupérer… Là-dessus, il s'endormit. Marluxia n'allait pas être ravi, surtout quand il ne verrait pas le clone à l'entrée de la grotte.

Marluxia trouva facilement le Hun. Il lui avait suffi de suivre la trajectoire du faucon qui retournait lentement à son maître. Lorsque le volatile se posa sur l'épaule de Shan Yu, des yeux au regard froid et hautain se posèrent sur le simili. Il sentit un léger frisson le parcourir mais ne le montra pas. Il entama rapidement la discussion et se trouva au final fort à l'aise avec le guerrier.

Comparé à Xemnas ou à certains autres similis - tel que lui-même, par exemple - il n'y avait pas matière à craindre Shan Yu. Marluxia était certain de le surpasser haut la main.

-Pourquoi m'offrir un tel pouvoir sans me demander aucune contrepartie? Questionna le Hun, sceptique.

-Parce que nos causes sont les mêmes. Se contenta de répondre le simili avec un sourire malicieux, aussitôt imité par Shan Yu.

Le plan de Xemnas fonctionnait à la perfection. A présent capable de contrôler les Sans-cœur, Shan Yu détruirait ses ennemis et le Kingdom Hearts devrait encore plus puissant. Sa besogne accomplie, le Faucheur fit volte-face et regagna la grotte où Zexion était supposé l'attendre. Marluxia fronça les sourcils en arrivant à l'entrée du village. Il ne voyait pas l'ombre d'un clone à l'horizon.

- Ce satané microbe. Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la grotte.

Zexion allait passer un sale quart d'heure. La colère du simili augmenta un peu plus quand il trouva son partenaire assis sur le sol, endormi. Le plus grand s'accroupit devant l'illusionniste et l'observa attentivement. Il observa ses longs cils qui lui caressaient les pommettes, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte d'où s'échappaient des sons presque indicibles. Enfin, il examina le visage du plus jeune. Il semblait si fatigué.

-Tu as dû suivre mon conseil, on dirait. Dit doucement Marluxia en amenant une main sur la joue du second simili. Il la caressa doucement pour ne pas réveiller Zexion et resta un long moment ainsi à le regarder dormir. Puis lentement, sans jamais fermer les yeux pour s'assurer que Zexion n'ouvrait pas les siens, il déposa un très bref baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire puis se redressa.

Il prit une inspiration, croisa les bras et poussa rudement le plus jeune pour le réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à lambiner? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de monter la garde?

Zexion eut un haut le corps assez bruyant et s'écroula à moitié sur le flanc.

-Mar-Marluxia?!! Je... Il se releva, un peu honteux. Le faucheur ne le portait pas dans son coeur et là il venait de le provoquer sans le faire exprès. Excuse-moi, je suis... Enfin... Ca c'est bien passé?

-Oui, mais certainement pas grâce à toi. Rétorqua le plus grand en lui tournant le dos, les bras croisés. Qu'aurais-tu fait si quelqu'un était venu nous interrompre?

-Eh bien... Zexion se frotta la nuque et se rapprocha du numéro douze. Bon allez, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à m'engueuler encore. J'étais un peu fatigué... D'accord, j'avoue que c'est vraiment de ma faute, mais dis-moi si je peux me faire pardonner, au moins!

-Disons que nous sommes quittes. » Répondit Marluxia avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Zexion ne savait probablement pas ce qu'il avait fait pour être excusé mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le Faucheur se dit que ce baiser volé pourrait s'avérer utile, tôt ou tard. II avait même déjà sa petite idée sur le sujet.

-Oh… Très bien. Fit Zexion à voix basse. Puis d'un geste de la main, il créa un couloir des ténèbres juste à côté d'eux.

-Nous rentrons, donc ? Si tu veux bien sûr.

Zexion n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude de Marluxia. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, il l'aurait insulté et rabaissé comme à son habitude…. Peut-être fallait-il en profiter pour améliorer la situation entre eux deux. Ou tout du moins, mettre les choses au clair. Zexion se tourna vers le douzième.

- Marluxia.

-Bon rentrons. Répondit le plus grand lorsque Zexion ouvrit un passage. Il s'avança vers l'entrée mais stoppa lorsque son partenaire prononça son nom. Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le stratège.

-Oui?

Zexion fronça les sourcils et sourit avec malice. Il leva sa main droite et la lui colla au visage.

-Ca, c'est pour avoir failli abuser de moi et le coup de moins. Puis il enchaîna avec une deuxième toute aussi forte sur l'autre joue. Et ça, c'est pour avoir dit que Demyx se servait de moi... Le sixième expira comme s'il venait se vider d'un poids et avala durement sa salive.

-Celle que je ne te donne pas, c'est pour avoir dit des choses vraies. J'ai jamais essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu m'en voulais, encore maintenant, je ne le sais pas. Mais par contre, tu as bien su trouver mes faiblesses, celles que ne m'avouais pas. Là-dessus, je te remercie... Pour le reste, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux me parler sans m'agresser.

-Te parler sans t'agresser alors que tu viens de me gifler? Demanda Marluxia en frottant sa joue endolorie. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de te parler? Ne sois pas aussi imbu de ta personne. » Ajouta-t-il en se plaçant juste devant le portail.

Il tourna la tête vers le plus jeune et lui sourit, l'air mauvais.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je parlerais à quelqu'un comme toi. Déjà que le simple fait de faire équipe avec toi me fait honte... Bref, il est inutile que tu m'accompagnes pour le rapport. Je le ferai seul. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais dire quoi que ce soit de cette mission, mis à part que tu as dormi.

Zexion resta quelques secondes stoïque, puis finit par soupirer, secouant la tête avec dénégation. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais. Le sixième décida donc de rentrer lui aussi, plutôt surpris que Marluxia lui ait proposé d'aller faire le rapport seul. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et retourna au Manoir. »

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Becca86 : J'adoooooooooore ce chapitre en particulier pour des tas de raisons. \o/ Il y a aussi qu'un des passages m'a subitement inspirée. :x Bref, comme toujours, j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre! Et merci pour vos commentaires. =D

L-W: Ouais enfin j'ai 17 ans yuuuhuu, ça méritait bien un chapitre 7 nan? D Comme promis, un liiiiime plutôt long je trouve d'ailleurs o0 espèrons qui ne soit pas trop fleur bleue XD. Ne me tuer pas pour ce DemyxXZexion hein, mais je l'avais promis à quelqu'un. Rassurez-vous, ça ne va pas rester ainsi. Merci beaucoup pour vos comms! Je suis ravi de voir Helo, que tu ressens la même chose que Becca par rapport à cette fic. Merci de nous souternir Mystere et coco-manga ^^! A bientôt!

ps: lw, j'ai maintenant un da moi aussi XD, disponible dans mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y faire un ti tour^^


	8. Huitièmement

xoxoxoxo

Huitièmement : Ne pas se mentir.

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

Marluxia marcha d'un pas affirmé vers la salle où Xemnas semblait passer sa vie. Le faucheur poussa un soupir à cette pensée. Vraiment, ce Supérieur était littéralement obsédé par le Kingdom Hearts. Cela dit, lui-même était dans ce cas avec Zexion. Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Il ralentit le pas quand il s'aperçut que Saïx se dirigeait vers lui. Le Devin l'ignora mais Marluxia avait d'autres plans.

_C'est parfait. Tout bonnement parfait!_ Pensa-t-il.

Lorsque le second simili fut à sa hauteur, il se plaça devant lui pour lui barrer le chemin. Agacé, le Devin leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis et le fusilla du regard.

« Bouge. Grommela Saïx sans jamais quitter l'autre homme des yeux.

-Quelle hostilité. Répondit le faucheur en secouant la tête. -Pour une fois que je voulais discuter un peu avec toi.

Saïx haussa un sourcil, clairement suspicieux.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de voir ta sale tête et encore moins de te parler. Pousse-toi. Insista le plus grand en faisant pour forcer Marluxia à s'écarter mais ce dernier n'avait aucunement l'intention de coopérer.

-Même si je te dis que c'est à propos de Zexion? Questionna le faucheur, un sourire malicieux.

L'autre resta silencieux pendant un moment puis poussa un long soupir.

-Je me fiche pas mal de ce qui aurais pu lui arriver. C'est son problème, pas le mien. Maintenant laisse –moi !

-Vu votre relation actuelle, j'en déduis que j'avais vu juste au sujet de ses petites escapades avec ce cher Demyx. Le coupa Marluxia, l'air suffisant. Si au moins il ne s'en tenait qu'à lui...

Ces mots eurent un impact certain sur le Devin qui agrippa le second simili par le col de son manteau et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Un bruit sourd retentit dans le hall vide et lorsqu'il disparut, il fut remplacé par le rire froid de Marluxia.

-Fiche-moi la paix avant que je ne te fasse taire pour de bon !! Menaça le plus grand, son regard de plus en plus mauvais.

-Pourquoi t'énerver sur moi? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui lui avais dit de me laisser l'embrasser. Se défendit le faucheur avant de prendre un air choqué, les yeux écarquillés…Il leva les yeux en direction du devin et eut la satisfaction de voir son visage changer en un instant.

-Oups. Fit-il, l'air faussement désolé.

-Comment? Demanda Saïx en se reculant, à présent étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme histoire?

-Eh bien, disons que Zexion n'est pas du genre très prudent. Il laisse vraiment n'importe qui l'embrasser. Il t'a d'abord dupé, toi, et à présent, il fait exactement la même chose avec Demyx. Finalement, il a peut-être autant de cœur que le prétend Xemnas; en somme, aucun.

Il sembla que ce fut l'attaque fatale. Saïx baissa les yeux au sol et put sentir son visage pâlir. Marluxia, lui, eut l'extrême satisfaction d'assister au spectacle. Le visage du simili vira alors à l'écarlate tandis qu'il serra les poings et continua son chemin d'un pas plus décidé que jamais. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait de nouveau confronter Zexion et Marluxia n'aurait pas à se salir les mains pour se venger cette fois. Vraiment, il était certain que les gifles du plus jeune avaient laissé de belles traces sur ses joues si délicates. Depuis le temps, Zexion aurait dû se douter qu'un tel geste ne resterait pas impuni...

Marluxia put rejoindre le Supérieur sur la plate-forme, le meilleur endroit pour obtenir un somptueux panorama du Kingdom Hearts. Le numéro un semblait les attendre. Ses deux serviteurs se courbèrent légèrement en salut respectueux puis Xemnas le regarda, sévère, et prit la parole.

-Et bien je ne doute pas que cette mission a été un succès, ou peut-être me trompe-je. Mais il semble régner discorde ces derniers temps au sein de l'Ordre. Je voudrais que tu en viennes directement au sujet de Zexion. Il fronça les sourcils. Parle, est-il encore dans ses plans de manipulations?

-La mission a, en effet, été un succès. Shan Yu s'est rangé de notre côté et je lui ai offert le pouvoir de contrôler les Sans-cœurs. Quant à Zexion, j'ai la situation bien en main et il ne sera plus un problème d'ici peu.

Marluxia sourit malicieusement avant de continuer.

-Je dirai même qu'il reçoit en ce moment même une punition qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.

Xemnas interrogea son regard, en effet il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui c'était passer entre les deux hommes. Mais il n'insista pas et se contenta d'un hochement de tête.-Mais dit-moi, débuta le métisse en observant le simili avec des yeux de prédateurs.

-C'est à toi que j'ai confié cette mission... Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Par exemple, qui me dit que tu ne t'es pas laissé berner par ses paroles?

-Est-ce là toute la confiance que vous m'accordez? N'ayez crainte, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Je connais les points faibles de Zexion et il me sera donc aisé de les toucher et de le rendre vulnérable. Bientôt, plus personne ne se souviendra de cette mésaventure. Confia le faucheur, sûr de lui.

Xemnas eut un rictus mauvais.

-Vous êtes stupide, je ne vous fait pas confiance à ce point. En revanche je sais que vous me craigniez assez pour m'obéir, n'espère pas gagner ma sympathie numéro douze, il pourrait t'en coûter. Hmpf, toutes ces histoires alors qu'il se pourrait que nous accueillons un treizième membre... Enfin, dispose maintenant.

-Très bien. Se contenta de répondre le numéro douze, vexé par les propos du Supérieur.

Il se retira de la salle et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

-Un numéro treize, hein? Se dit-il tout haut, les yeux levés vers le plafond aussi blanc que le reste du manoir.

Qui serait donc assez stupide pour se joindre à eux? Ce n'était pas comme si Xemnas les traitait si bien, après tout et d'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, tenter de gagner sa sympathie était une pure perte de temps... »

xoxoxoxox

Zexion ne se doutait pas que quelques mois avant, c'était le porteur de la Keyblade qui se trouvait à sa place sur le tronc arqué de cet arbre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues. Bien sur il aurait pu rester avec Demyx, mais il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul. Il était pleinement satisfait. Comme libéré d'un poids. Plus jamais il ne subirait le joug de Marluxia. Puis finalement, pourquoi y penser? Tout allait pour le mieux...

Tout au moins, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à présent. Le numéro six contempla le paysage de cet île si singulière. Non pas pour sa végétation mais pour ce qu'elle représentait du point de vue de l'Organisation. Il regarda avec douceur la plage qui s'en allait à perte de vue, lisse, douce, ventre doré. Toute une scène agitée qui, au loin, ne tarissait pas de gerbes et d'écumes.

Captiver par cette contemplation, il ne remarqua pas le portail s'ouvrit derrière lui et nul autre que Saïx en sortit, l'air tout bonnement furieux. Inconsciemment, il s'était douté qu'il trouverait le plus jeune à cet endroit. Sans jamais ralentir le pas, il s'approcha de Zexion.

« Toi!!! Hurla-t-il, surprenant le plus jeune.

Zexion sentit ses os se glacer en un instant. Il se leva d'un bond, cœur battant, et fit volte-face. N'essayant même pas de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il se recula, d'un pas gauche, jusqu'à atteindre les flots de la mer qui se retirait.

-Saïx?! Mais qu'est ce tu... Enfin tu... Le stratège n'osa même pas s'enfuir, les yeux du septième le figeaient sur place. Il pouvait y discerner nettement la haine qu'il avait envers lui. Mais enfin, qu'est ce que ça veut dire?!

-Oh, ne joue pas les innocents avec moi. Rétorqua le plus grand, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant Zexion, il stoppa et le toisa du regard.

-Alors comme ça, Demyx n'était pas assez pour toi? Et dire que tu as osé me faire croire que tu n'étais pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs. Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends? Pendant que tout le monde a le dos tourné, tu t'en vas te... T'amouracher de Marluxia, de surcroît?!

-Quoi?! S'exclama Zexion, clairement ébahit par les propos de l'autre simili. Il serra les poings et trépigna dans l'eau, clairement outré par les propos de l'autre. Mais ça ne va pas décidément? Tu crois que je fais du racolage. De quel droit tu me juges?!

-Quelle autre opinion veux-tu que j'aie de toi? Tu me disais que tu m'aimais et finalement, quand je n'étais pas là, tu allais voir ce fichu Demyx. Laisse-moi deviner, il n'était pas là quand tu es allé t'éclater avec Marluxia? Et qui se sera quand Marluxia ne sera pas là? Vexen? Questionna Saïx.

Il fit une grimace. Pourquoi justement Vexen?!

Etrangement, Zexion ne s'énerva pas plus. Après tout, il avait prit des résolutions. Il s'avança en direction du Devin et stoppa net devant lui. Il le fixa avec gravité.

-T'arrête maintenant? D'un air écœuré, il leva sa main et le frappa au visage, refusant de se laisser insulter plus longtemps. Zexion se moquait pas mal des risques encourus, mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse insulté plus longtemps. Et Saïx allait nettement trop loin. C'est bon, t'es calmé. Ou t'a envie de te défouler sur moi, bah vas-y te dérange pas. Tu sais que je suis plus faible que toi. Je croyais que c'était... sans rancune on fait notre vie chacun de notre coté sans emmerder l'autre?

Surpris, Saïx cligna des yeux suite à la gifle qu'il venait de se prendre. Il reporta son attention sur le plus petit.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas de rancune envers toi, à ce que je sache. Rétorqua Saïx, les sourcils froncés. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'adresser la parole à nouveau, et encore moins d'avoir à te regarder, mais là, c'est vraiment se ficher du monde. Tu tiens donc tant à perdre Demyx de la même façon que tu m'as perdu moi?

-Tss, laisse-moi deviner, c'est Marluxia qui t'as dit que je flirtais avec lui? Questionna le sixième bras croisés. Alors c'est ça, tu viens au nom de Demyx? Pathétique... Ecoute il n'y a rien comprendre, je hais Marluxia, ok, c'est bon tu suis? Mais... Je ne t'ai jamais trompé quand nous étions ensemble. Et pour le peu de temps... Toi tu étais vraiment un rapide, oser aller t'enticher de ce "sale type".

Cette fois, c'en était de trop. Saïx chargea vers Zexion et les fit tomber à la renverse tous les deux. Il se plaça au dessus du plus jeune, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Je t'interdis de répéter ça une fois de plus, tu entends?! Quand comprendras-tu enfin que je n'ai pas fait ça parce que je le voulais?! Il allait te menacer mais il avait promis de ne rien te faire si je le laissais agir sans me plaindre. Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer un seul instant l'humiliation que j'ai ressentie?! Alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était...

Zexion resta quelques secondes hébété, assimilant alors ce que le numéro sept venait de dire. C'était donc ça la raison, mais comment s'en convaincre ? Comment compatir à sa peine ? Saïx avait plutôt l'air de vouloir le réduire en poussière. Le doute ne se dissipa pas. Le stratège posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis pour le maintenir a distance et parla d'une vois hésitante.

-Comment te croire présentement ? Essaye donc de te mettre à ma place, comment aurais-je pu deviner ? Tu voulais me protéger, c'est ça ? Ne rejette pas la faute que sur moi alors. Je te signale que tu as envenimé les choses en croyant de stupides rumeurs dont j'ai fait les frais. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai subit aussi. Toi tu avais bien de la chance d'être craint dans l'Organisation.

Saïx se contenta d'observer le plus jeune et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent considérablement lorsqu'il réfléchit aux propos de Zexion. Il avait certes l'avantage d'inspirer la méfiance parmi ses congénères et n'avait en rien souffert des brimades des autres membres. Il s'était simplement énervé, comme à son habitude. Zexion, lui, était bien plus posé et enclin à réfléchir. La situation avait dû être moins supportable pour lui. Il avait eu des échos d'un certain combat avec Marluxia que ce dernier se vantait d'avoir gagné haut la main. Ces nombreuses altercations étaient probablement à l'origine de ce changement chez le plus jeune, de son caractère plus affirmé. Saïx se décida enfin à se reculer pour s'asseoir devant Zexion et il se cacha le visage derrière une main, honteux. Comment avait-il pu croire que Zexion serait capable de tout comprendre sans rien savoir du danger qui le menaçait? Saïx avait été tellement stupide d'y croire. Il était évident qu'il se ferait des idées et, il le comprenait à présent, c'était probablement ce que Xemnas recherchait réellement. Et Marluxia s'était chargé de jouer le même tour en montant Saïx contre Zexion. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

Le sixième constata que le Devin s'était considérablement calmé et en profita pour se redresser. Saïx semblait croire à ses propos et même ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Mais Zexion jugea préférable de ne rien ajouter qui aurait pu le blesser ou l'attrister d'avantage. Toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'enfaite, un gros malentendu. Aussi, étant donné leur caractère difficile, il n'aurait pas été aisé de calmer le jeu. Surtout si d'autres similis s'en mêlaient. Zexion restait coi, se rendant compte alors, de la responsabilité qui l'incombait. Il se rendait aussi compte d'autre chose, c'était que le septième l'aimait toujours, et cela n'avait d'ailleurs, jamais été autrement. Le numéro six songea à Demyx, et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour oublier, pour l'aider! Tout ceci pour en arriver là! Zexion remua légèrement les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il retrouva alors, cette sensation de gêne qu'il avait si bien connu en la présence du Devin Lunaire. Des souvenirs refirent surface et il baissa les yeux vers le sable.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvons seuls sur la plage n'est-ce pas?

L'homme retira sa main et se contenta d'observer le sol un instant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit au bord de la mer, au clair de lune. C'était la première fois qu'il avait cru ressentir la présence d'un cœur au creux de sa poitrine, la première fois qu'il avait établi un contact aussi intime avec l'un de ses semblables. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier? Comment avait-il pu croire avec tant de conviction qu'il avait définitivement fait une croix sur l'illusionniste?

-Non, en effet. Répondit-il enfin lorsqu'il se rendit qu'il était resté silencieux pendant un long moment.

Zexion hocha la tête et ramena ses genoux contre lui.

- Est-ce que tu crois toujours... Vraiment... Que moi et Marluxia... Il soupira et écrasa son poing droit contre les grains de silices. Bon sang! Comment as-tu pu croire une telle chose de moi? Questionna le garçon, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Je n'avais pas assez reçu, il fallait que tu viennes "t'occuper" de mon cas. J'ai toujours cru au fond, que tu avais quelques sentiments pour moi alors je n'ai pu tout à fait refouler les miens. Et je l'avoue. Mais quand tu m'as dit "ça", l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque, je me suis dit, "c'est bon, c'est finit"! Mais voilà. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne t'aime plus. Et... Je ne peux plus te dire que je t'aime après ce que tu as dit. Et ce que j'ai fait de mon côté.

-Je comprends. Se contenta de dire le plus grand, ne cherchant pas à se justifier. J'ai été aveuglé par ma colère et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est justement parce que je tenais à toi que je te détestais autant de ce que tu m'avais soi-disant fait. Je n'aurais pas dû croire ce que ce salaud de Marluxia a raconté sur toi et Demyx. J'aurais dû comprendre que vous étiez simplement de bons amis et que tu ne me trahirais pas. Mais ma fierté m'a aveuglé et c'était plus simple de te rejeter plutôt que d'essayer de te comprendre.

-Tu sais moi j'ai été aveuglé par ma colère contre Xemnas. Je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre ce qui t'aurait poussé à faire cela alors que je sentais…Je sentais qu'il y avait au moins une once de vérité dans tes propos. Zexion eut un léger rire.

-C'est la première fois depuis notre séparation que tu émets une forme d'excuse. Je ne sais pas si... Tout peu se résoudre si facilement... J'ai beaucoup de choses à voir encore. Et il y a probablement des choses que tu ne me pardonneras jamais enfin... C-Ce n'était pas comme si tu voulais que l'on se remette ensemble non? Zexion posa son regard sur le numéro sept.

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une question, plutôt une évidence! Saïx avait fait tout cela pour l'aider, mais le haïssait-il encore à présent? Ou l'inverse?

-Tout dépend de ce que sont ces choses que je ne te pardonnerai peut-être jamais. Admit le Devin en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de Zexion à ses propos. Je suppose que ça ne peut pas être pire que les bobards de Marluxia juste avant que je te retrouve.

Il réfléchit un instant puis secoua lentement la tête.

-Comment ai-je pu croire que tu le laisserais t'embrasser? Marmonna-t-il.

Zexion haussa un sourcil.

-Il t'a dit ça... Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il dit après tout, Marluxia me déteste. Oui c'est encore plus stupide que tu l'es cru, surtout après la beigne qu'il m'a mit.... Le sixième porta une main à son menton et prit un air soucieux. En revanche je ne t'ai pas dit le reste... Hum bref... Oui j'ai fait des choses, et il a aussi des évènements comme celui ci dont je ne préfère pas te parler car a vrai dire. J'ai toujours eut peur de tes réactions.

-Après toute cette histoire avec Demyx, il était évident que je me ferais des idées. Se défendit le plus grand, têtu. Tu sais, si je réagis souvent aussi mal à ce que tu me révèles parfois, c'est justement parce que tu ne me dis rien par toi-même. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Demyx et toi étiez proches avant que je ne m'en aperçoive de moi-même en revenant de mission. Forcément, je ne partais plus l'esprit tranquille comme je me disais que tu me cachais quelque chose. Oui, au final, c'est ce manque de communication qui a tout fichu par terre.

Il poussa un long soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air contrarié.

-Et visiblement, pendant cette période de tension, tu as fait des choses que tu n'oses même pas m'avouer et c'est ton choix. Et à vrai dire, ça m'inquiète. Je crois que je préfère rester dans l'ignorance.

-Ha... Fit simplement le numéro six, après tout lui aussi n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet. Cependant il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait y venir. Hum, connaissant ton caractère, reprit le stratège, j'avais peur que tu te montres jaloux si je te parlais de ça. Moi aussi j'avais peur.... De te perdre...

Saïx se pencha en arrière et s'appuya sur les mains. Il fixa le ciel du regard, lui trouvant un fort jolie couleur, bien plus belle que celle du ciel qu'il pouvait voir depuis le manoir. D'ailleurs, il devrait y retourner assez rapidement. Il se sentait fatigué par tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis peu et sa dernière mission avait été éreintante.

-Je vais devoir retourner au manoir. Fit le plus grand en se levant. Il dissimula une grimace quand il sentit une douleur lui traverser brièvement la jambe. Ses sans-cœurs n'étaient vraiment pas doux quand ils se battaient.

_Bah, ça aura vite fait de guérir. Un peu de repos suffira._ Se dit-il en essuyant son manteau pour retirer les grains de sable qui y étaient restés attachés.

-Nous pourrons continuer cette discussion plus tard, si tu le souhaites.

Zexion se releva, l'air penaud et marmonna brièvement son accord. Il savait que cela était mieux pour le moment, mais l'envie de se retrouver à nouveaux avec Saïx était elle, bien présente. Il allait partir, mais le numéro six ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi, c'était plus fort que lui. -Tu crois que ça va aller vraiment? T-Tu crois que je vais tout te pardonner? Tu crois que je vais te pardonner, t'avouer mon amour et pleurer à chaudes larmes jusqu'à ce que tu les tarisses? Ses paroles étaient tellement ironiques, alors que plusieurs gouttes salées ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

Saïx eut un sourire triste lorsqu'il entendit les paroles du plus petit. Il se retourna et sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il aperçut le sixième.

-Je… J'ai bien peur que cela n'arrive jamais. Je ne sais même pas si je suis moi-même en mesure de faire un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Avoua-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'il sentait de moins en moins son pied. Il ne devait plus traîner.

-Le mieux que nous puissions faire pour l'instant, dit-il en ouvrant un portail.

-C'est attendre d'avoir les idées plus claires. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à parler pour l'instant. Fit-il, l'air renfrogné. Et ce n'est pas par rapport à toi alors sois tranquille. Ajouta-t-il rapidement, se disant que ses propos pourraient être mal interprétés. Il s'avança pour traverser le couloir.

Zexion regarda le septième partir, sans qu'il ne pu y faire quelque chose. Il lui sembla alors que tous les espoirs qu'il avait eut s'étaient évaporés, et que son cœur n'allait pas tarder à en faire de même. Il décida de quitter les lieux avant que ses jambes ne puissent plus le supporter. Des questions saugrenues éclataient dans sa tête, des questions où il trouvait déjà des réponses, le maintenant dans son désespoir. Cette discussion avec Saïx lui avait laissé une certaine amertume. Mais rien ne pouvait arranger les choses. De toute façon, c'était ça la loi des séries? Zexion arriva à la forteresse et alla frapper chez son amant. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il n'expliquait pas cette nécessité, pourtant il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, ça allait arriver.

Demyx se redressa subitement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se leva rapidement, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre son visiteur trop longtemps. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec nul autre que Zexion dont le visage laissait clairement transparaître une inquiétude certaine. Le musicien déglutit avec difficulté et fit un pas sur le côté en faisant signe au second simili d'entrer.

L'aîné avança au centre de la pièce et se tourna vers Demyx. Ce-dernier referma la porte et lui porta attention.

-Il faut que je te parle. C'est important Laissa tomber le numéro six d'une voix faible sentant toujours cette étrange douleur dans sa poitrine. Il tenta malgré tout de rester flegmatique.

-Je crois que... J'ai fait une grossière erreur en tentant d'oublier Saïx hum... Tu devrais t'asseoir.

-Ok. Répondit lentement le châtain ne prenant place sur la chaise la plus proche.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton que prenaient les choses. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce que Zexion allait lui dire. Il prit une grande inspiration et se prépara au pire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je... Zexion prit une longue inspiration. J'ai revu Saïx. Il-Il s'est avéré en vérité qu'il avait obéit au Supérieur pour me protéger. Mais il m'a insulté à tort et je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Cependant... Il n'a pas fait attention à certaine de mes remarques et est parti sans rien ajouter. Dans l'évidence... Il ne m'aime plus. Le stratège soupira d'un air las qui masquait sa véritable tristesse. Mais moi si... Ca me brise le cœur d'en parler, enfin si l'hypothèse que j'en possède un s'avère juste. Je suis horrible et j'en conviens. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

-Oh. Murmura Demyx en baissant les yeux.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu en es sûr? Peut-être que tu as simplement mal interprété ses paroles? Ou alors il ne voulait pas en parler à ce moment là. Proposa-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

-Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être simplement lui laisser un peu de temps. Il a certainement besoin de mettre ses idées au clair.

Zexion secoua la tête et s'agenouilla devant le numéro neuf.

-Je ne pense pas moi. Tu sais, je ne lui ai pas dit que nous étions... Enfin que nous avions...Hum bref. Il dit qu'il préfère rester dans l'ignorance. Et je ne suis pas d'accord là-dessus. Je ne veux pas que l'on continue à se mentir où à se cacher des choses. Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois une sorte de substitue. Je m'étais jurer de l'oublier, jurer de ne plus pleurer... Et j'ai eut tort.

-Est-ce que... Tu voudrais vraiment tout savoir, si tu étais à sa place? Tenta Demyx d'une voix peu sûre.

-… Je ne sais pas…

-Je pense moi aussi qu'il vaut mieux être sincère et si tu crois que c'est nécessaire pour reconstruire vos liens, alors fais-le. S'il tient vraiment à toi, il comprendra. Mentit le châtain en sachant qu'à la place de Saïx, il serait certainement fou de rage justement parce qu'il tient à cette personne mais personne ne pouvait vraiment prévoir les réactions du Devin. Peut-être allait-il vraiment se montrer compréhensif?

-S'il le veut vraiment, qu'il vienne et ne me laisse pas en plan avec un "nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard". J'en ai marre. Vraiment marre. Qu'il vienne me tuer ou se faire pardonner, qu'il se décide bon sang! Et puis il sera certainement obligé d'obéir à Xemnas à cause de cette foutue remarque, et je ne pourrais pas la supporter. Toi, mets-toi à ma place, est-ce que tu le supporterais? Justement, tu ne supporterais pas que j'aille voir Saïx maintenant et que je le couvre d'attentions comme tu le fais avec moi. Tu es bien gentil de me dire cela. Un peu trop même, tu as le droit de me détester pourtant. Oui... Ce serait comme Saïx, il a choisit de me haïr plutôt que de me comprendre, et j'ai sans doute fait pareille. Mais la haine ne pourra aboutir à rien, à rien...

_Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que tu ne le penses._ Se dit le musicien en baissant les yeux, soudain bien incapable de regarder son ami en face.

-J'avoue que ça ne me plairait pas et que ça me foutrait en rogne mais comme tu le dis, ça n'a jamais rien arrangé de se disputer sans jamais parler. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr qu'une forte tête comme Saïx en soit capable. C'est à peine s'il est capable d'aligner plus de trois mots à la suite. Osa-t-il d'un ton amer.

Zexion fronça les sourcils et leva d'un bond, saisissant au passage le Mélopée par le col de son manteau.

-Ne dit pas ça!! Il est... C'est vrai qu'il est susceptible et irascible. Mais je t'interdis de le dénigré à ce point! C'est lui, oui c'est lui qui me fait du mal, marmonna le sixième, son expression s'adoucissant au point d'en devenir affligée. S'il ne m'aime pas, si on ne fait que se disputer. A quoi bon se voir, se parler? Ce ne changera pas n'est-ce pas?!

-Tu tiens donc tellement à lui? Questionna Demyx, à présent sur la défensive après avoir été malmené. Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait?! Mais bon sang, ouvre les yeux! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé de bien depuis que vous avez commencé à vous fréquenter? Quand s'est-il montré sincère? Quand t'a-t-il sincèrement offert un sourire? Et je n'ose même pas te demander s'il lui est déjà arrivé de prendre le temps de t'écouter et d'essayer de te comprendre. Finit-il en regardant sur le côté.

Il n'aimait pas dire tout cela mais il en avait assez de jouer les gentils garçons qui se sacrifient pour le bien des autres. Et lui, dans toute cette histoire? Certes, Zexion était dans une position délicate mais ce n'était pas bien glorieux non plus pour lui. *

Zexion écarquilla les yeux et relâcha sa prise sur le numéro neuf. Il se recula ensuite lentement jusqu'à la porte. Il n'osait donner raison à Demyx. Pourtant, une grande part de véracité demeurait dans ses propos. Il savait qu'à cause de cela, il se mourrait à petit feu...

-D-Depuis qu'on s'est fréquenté, j'ai appris à aimer... Du moins je le crois. Car tout le monde veut me prouver le contraire et j'en assez. Toi mieux que quiconque devrais me comprendre non? Tu m'aimes? Le jeune homme se rappela instantanément la discussion qu'il avait eut avec le Devin sur ce "sujet". Est-ce que tu pourrais... Etre heureux même si je t'ignore et pourtant vouloir être à mes côtés pour toujours. Dans la tristesse, la solitude ou la douleur. Ne pas savoir quoi me dire tout en désirant ne me lui parler rien que pour entendre le son de ma voix. Aimer ma présence, ce que je suis corps et âme!

-Bien sûr que non! S'exclama le musicien. Evidemment que j'en serais incapable mais visiblement, tu ne t'en rends pas compte! Je t'ai pourtant clairement dit ce que je ressentais pour toi alors comment peux-tu me parler de choses aussi cruelles? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignorerais alors que je ne suis pas comme lui?! Merde alors! Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui s'en sort alors que cet abruti ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'être aimé de toi… Zut alors. Finit-il d'une petite voix étouffée.

Le musicien tourna le dos à son ami et se mordit douloureusement la lèvre. Comment Zexion pouvait-il tenir de tels propos?

-D-Demyx je n'ai pas choisis de l'aimer! En y réfléchissant, c'est toi qui me rendrais le plus heureux, mais qui puis-je? Zexion dodelina de la tête et s'avança en direction du musicien. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa taille.

-Que voudrais-tu faire? Continuer à vouloir obtenir de moi un amour réciproque ou te contenter d'une illusion? Je ne t'aime pas comme Saïx, peut-être pour le moment. Je sais que je suis "à" lui. Mais ces sentiments son peut-être friables. Tu sais... j'ai peur d'être seul au final. Je suis terrifié.

-Mais je ne veux pas te partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Répondit l'autre en posant les mains sur celles de son compagnon. Je te veux tout entier et pas seulement la partie de toi qui a peur d'être seul. Je veux que tu aies peur de me perdre, que tu me répètes chaque jour combien tu m'aimes, que tu tiens à moi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Le musicien sourit doucement à cette pensée mais son expression devint rapidement amère.

-Je ne me sens pas la force de continuer à poursuivre de simples illusions et visiblement, en m'acharnant ainsi, je me fais plus de mal que de bien.

Il repoussa les mains de Zexion et se tourna enfin pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

-C'est ta dernière chance de le retrouver, ne la laisse pas passer. Mais sache que si les choses ne se passaient pas comme tu le souhaites, tu auras une dernière chance de te tourner vers moi, mais pour de bon cette fois. J'en ai assez d'être la roue de secours. Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais ton confident mais il ne faudra plus me demander quoi que ce soit d'autre que de t'écouter parler.

-Demyx… Mut par la surprise, Zexion fit quelques pas en arrière sans pouvoir répartir. Il se sentait égoïste et stupide de ne pas avoir pu deviner ce que le Mélopée pouvait ressentir vis à vis de situation. Il était normal que le musicien le prenne ainsi, et après tout, comment considérer les faits autrement ?

-Je… J'te demande pardon. Ca n'a sans doute pas de valeur à tes yeux, mais en tout cas, ce qu'il y a eut entre nous, en a pour moi. Je voulais que tu le saches… Merci.

Le stratège lui accorda un sourire qu'il voulut chaleureux mais qui était en réalité, emplit de chagrin. Puis il se téléporta hors des lieux.

Le châtain fixa du regard l'endroit où se tenait Zexion quelques instants plus tôt et laissa échapper un douloureux sanglot. Il pouvait le sentir, au lus profond de lui. Il venait de mettre définitivement fin à la période la plus heureuse de sa courte vie de simili. Le musicien leva une main pour essuyer l'unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur.

-Je crois qu'une nouvelle mélodie me vient en tête... Se dit-il tout haut en faisant apparaître son instrument dont il caressa les cordes. Il préférait se noyer dans sa musique plutôt que dans son chagrin. Ce serait bien plus productif. »

xoxoxoxox

Dans un couloir désert de la Forteresse, Zexion venait de se matérialiser à travers de denses flammes obscures. Il pouvait imaginer ce qu'était en train de vivre le numéro neuf et cela lui nouait la gorge et l'estomac. Qu'il se conduise ainsi, par abnégation, c'était... Si ce n'était pas ça l'amour... Le sixième prit une profonde inspiration alla devant les appartements du Devin et y toqua. C'était le tout pour le tout cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. C'est ainsi qu'il apostropha, espérant que Saïx soit revenu.

« Ouvre sinon je rentre par mes par mes propres moyens!!

Saïx se redressa subitement, les bandages encore en main tandis qu'il soignait sa blessure qui, au final, était plus sérieuse qu'il ne le pensait - sans être grave pour autant. Il regarda tour à tour sa jambe, puis la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il pensa à s'enfuir pendant un instant mais se dit que ce ne serait pas très correct envers le plus jeune. Il opta donc pour une solution rapide et efficace. Il laissa son bandage tel quel, baissa la jambe de son pantalon et alla ouvrir la porte en prenant son air le plus décontracté... Tellement décontracté qu'il ne vit pas la bandelette trainer derrière lui.

Zexion le détailla de pieds en cap, intrigué par son allure, puis haussa les épaules.

-J'peux entrer? Questionna-t-il de son ton le moins amer qu'il pu.

-Euh... Commença le Devin en se demandant si l'autre garçon pouvait entrer.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer Zexion puis referma la porte.

-Bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Zexion fit à nouveau face au numéro sept et reprit. Tu te doutes que si je suis venu ici ce n'est pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps enfin bref. Bon d'abord il faut que je t'insulte non? "Pauvre idiot" devrait suffire! J'ai besoin de te faire un dessin ou il a des trucs dont tu ne te rends pas compte?! Il soupira brièvement et se massa les tempes quelques secondes. Je me calme... Tout ça pour te dire que... Tout à l'heure tu as fui sans demander ton reste, pourquoi?! Avais-je donc raison finalement? Tout le temps je me suis demandé si tu m'avais vraiment aimé, ou si tu m'aimais encore. Mais je ne perdais espoir, même si je réfutais moi-même cette éventualité. Alors... Je t'en prie. Dit-moi si tu m'aimes car j'en ai assez de tout ça...

-Je t'ai pourtant dit, tout à l'heure, que je ne partais pas à cause de toi. Fit l'homme en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, confus.

Il avait soudain un sérieux doute.

-Je suis désolé si ma réaction te l'as fait croire. Dit sincèrement le plus grand. Quant à ta question, eh bein... Comment dire...

Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à instant. Décidément, les mots ne lui venaient pas aujourd'hui

Il poussa un léger soupir et se dirigea vers on lit, sur lequel il prit place. En baissant les yeux vers le sol, il vit une bande de tissu blanc sortir de la jambe de son pantalon et il s'empressa de la cacher, le pied derrière le drap qui frôlait le sol de la chambre.

-Si je ne t'avais pas aimé, crois-tu que j'aurais été aussi fâché de te voir avec d'autres hommes que moi? Ou plutôt, avec un autre homme que moi? Quand nous avons joué cette partie d'échec, je me suis dis que t'ignorer était la meilleure solution pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de la situation, et c'est donc ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Mais quelques mots de la part de Marluxia et mon masque tombait déjà au sol.

Il regarda sur le côté, honteux de sa conduite.

Visiblement insatisfait de la réponse, Zexion se rapprocha du numéro sept et s'abaissa légèrement vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit? La jalousie ce n'est pas de l'amour. Tu vois moi j'avais un peu l'impression d'être ta chose à ce moment là. Mais si tu es sincère, si tu veux vraiment que l'on recommence à zéro... Dit-le moi.

-Mais... Et si tout se reproduisait? Qui te dit que Xemnas ne va pas apprendre qu'on se fréquente à nouveau? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait. Non, c'est trop risqué pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Expliqua rapidement le Devin, clairement paniqué à l'idée de perdre son compagnon.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses mains pour fuir le regard du garçon même si cela était dénué de sens.

-Mais j'en ai absolument rien à faire! Regarde-moi! Ordonna l'illusionniste en saisissant le poignet de son homologue. J'ai pas envie que tu me protège. Je t'aime. Je t'aime à tel point que si nous sommes à nouveau séparé, je ne pourrais pas le supporter t'entends! C'est de moi qu'on parle et si je te dis que tu n'a pas à avoir peur, c'est la verité. Merde! J'ai pas envie de gâcher mon existence pour une chose aussi stupide! Conclu Zexion avant de se laisser tomber à côté du Devin mais ignorant sa présence.

Le septième resta plusieurs secondes stupéfié, incapable de réagir face une telle ardeur. Il ne reconnaissait presque plus son compagnon dans ce discours.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Marmonna Saïx.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Zexion, les yeux fermés.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu encore fragile alors que... Alors que tu es probablement plus robuste qu'un grand gaillard comme moi.

Il sentit ses paupières se fermer doucement. Non, il ne devait pas s'endormir maintenant! Zexion le prendrait mal et il aurait raison! Mais sa mission l'avait tellement fatigué et sa blessure lui faisait mal, il commençait à avoir chaud et à avoir des vertiges. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi négligent. Tu m'as horriblement manqué, tu sais. Murmura-t-il en frottant le bout de son nez contre le cou du plus jeune.

C'était chaud et agréable. Et il sentait si bon...

-Tu sens...Tu sens le médicament. Finit Saïx, les sourcils froncés.

Il se rendrait sûrement compte plus tard qu'il commençait à délirer sérieusement.

Une violente trace vermillon envahit le visage du plus jeune lorsqu'il sentit le contact de leur deux corps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, mais c'était aussi agréable. Zexion n'osait pas l'avouer mais il était amplement rassuré de cette conduite. Saïx l'aimait toujours, finalement, Demyx avait eut raison. Zexion s'était encore emporté et inquiété pour rien. Lorsque la remarque de l'homme lui parvint aux oreilles, le sixième haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait prendre ça comme un compliment.

-Saïx? Sa main alla sur le front du numéro sept, il fit la grimace. Mais tu es brûlant, tu es fatigué?! Tu... Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et étendit Saïx sur le matelas et ramena une couverture par-dessus lui. Reste-là, repose toi.... Tu m'as manqué aussi et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi.

-Trop chaud... Marmonna le plus grand en repoussant la couverture. Il se redressa sur un coude et observa le plus jeune.

-Alors, c'est ok? On repart depuis le début? Demanda-t-il, l'air incertain et la voix groggy. Tant mieux. Finit-il avant de s'allonger à nouveau. Je suis désolé mais je suis vraiment trop fatigué. Murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir pour de bon, la bouche entrouverte.

Zexion esquissa un petit sourire et posa ses coudes sur le lit, contemplant ainsi le plus vieux dans son sommeil. Il ne songea même pas à regagner sa chambre et décida de rester jusqu'au réveille du Devin. Cependant, il s'endormit lui aussi... »

xoxoxoxo

Lorsque Saïx se réveilla, il constata, non sans mécontentement, qu'il se sentait aussi mal que lorsqu'il s'était endormi mais au moins, il n'était plus fatigué et avait donc les idées un peu plus au clair. Il leva une main pour la passer sur ses yeux et lorsqu'elle frôla quelque chose près de lui, le Devin tourna la tête et se trouva face au visage de Zexion qui s'était endormi à ses côtés.

« Tu vas tomber malade. Murmura Saïx en passant une main devant les mèches du plus jeune pour les repousser et mieux le voir. Il avait presque un air enfantin s'il ignorait l'air un peu sévère de l'illusionniste. Saïx sourit et laissa le bout de ses doigts caresser la joue légèrement rosée de son compagnon.

Cette attention tira le jeune garçon de son sommeil. Il papillonna des yeux et se redressa en douceur pour éviter de retomber par paresse.

-Bonjour. Murmura-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut le septième penché vers lui. Mut par cette vision et le renouveau de leur relation, le stratège posa une main sur l'épaule de Saïx et l'embrassa. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Confia-t-il lorsqu'il mit fin à leur échange. C'est tellement... je n'en reviens toujours pas.

-Tu ne devrais pas m'embrasser pour l'instant, je crois que je couve quelque chose. Confia le plus grand en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'est bien ma veine. Marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Il garda les yeux fixés au plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout cela semblait si irréel. Il avait presque peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il se réveille seul. Sa main chercha celle de Zexion et quand le contact fut bien réel, qu'il sentit de la chaleur émaner du corps du simili, il poussa un soupir de contentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Zexion prit une petite moue et amena la main de l'homme jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Si tu m'interdis de t'embrasser je trouverais bien un autre moyen. Déclara-t-il avec sourire taquin. Bon repose-toi encore un peu, moi je dois aller régler quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne va rien m'arriver et je reviendrais à la maison avant dix heures du soir. Il se leva et campa une main sur sa taille. Je peux y aller?

-Hm. Répondit le plus grand en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Ne rentre pas après le couvre-feu sinon, tu devras être sévèrement puni. Taquina le plus grand en gardant un air impassible.

Zexion opina, ne retenant pas un léger rire. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue du septième et disparu dans une nuée noirâtre. Le sixième se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent, et se sentait le courage d'aller régler ses comptes avec quelqu'un…

_A nous deux Marluxia_.

Il n'était pas bien difficile de déniché le faucheur. Généralement, il restait toujours dans cette pièce qui lui servait de serre. Il ne laissait personne y pénétrer car s'était également son lieu de détente. Il apparut à l'entrée de la salle et entra sans signaler sa présence. Il ne pouvait nier face à toutes ces fleurs et leur grâce, que le douzième avait la main verte.

-Marluxia? Marluxia tu es là? »

xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

L-W: Chapitre à la bouuuurre sumimasen D, j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment et j'ai été malade pendant deux semaines _ même si ça ne se sent peut-être pas XD. Becca est occupée alors elle ne commentera pas u u. Merci à nos reviewer, cela nous fait très plaisir. Je trouve que ce chapitre fait un peu gnan gnan, enfin, il en faut bien, la suite sera plus croustillante (Du moins j'éspère!). Quand je relis ça je suis trop triste pour DemDem Y_ Y mais ne vous en faites pas il a encore un rôle à jouer! A plus sur ce!


	9. Neuvièmement

Neuvièmement : Nier l'évidence

oxoxoxoxo

oxoxoxoxo

_Qui se permet d'entrer dans mon sanctuaire sans y avoir été invité?_ Pensa Marluxia en se redressant, caché par l'épais feuillage d'un arbuste. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'illusionniste, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi semblait-il en forme? Saïx ne lui avait-il pas réglé son compte tout à l'heure? Visiblement, son plan avait une faille à laquelle il fallait remédier au plus vite, quitte à agir de lui-même.

« Que veux-tu? Demanda le simili en se faisant clairement voir, les bras croisés.

Zexion tourna la tête de gauche à droite mais n'aperçut pas son nouvel homologue. Il resta calme et répondit :

-Je voudrais te parler. Est-ce interdit? Je voulais te remercier d'une part d'être allé faire le rapport seul, j'ai pu rentrer me reposer sans encombre. Expliqua-t-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

-Te reposer, hein? Fit le plus grand en ricanant. Après la sieste que tu as faite en mission? Vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu à la remplir, je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aurais eu besoin de plus de repos. Lança-t-il d'un ton presque acerbe. Quant à ta gratitude, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je voulais simplement éviter d'être humilié par ton comportement irresponsable, rien de plus.

-C'est vrai que j'étais fatigué. Se défendit le plus jeune en cherchant la silhouette de Marluxia des yeux. Il put enfin le discerner et se tourna vers lui. Tu sais, je me suis beaucoup entraîné, suite à tes propos. Et je pense être devenu plus fort au moins, mentalement parlant. D'ailleurs – Zexion sourit intérieurement – J'ai même su résister aux avances de Demyx. Tu avais raison, il se servait de moi. Ça m'a fait un peu de peine, mais je me suis rendu compte que tu avais raison.

À ces mots, Marluxia sourit.

-Alors le vilain petit canard a fini par dévoiler son véritable visage? Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Je t'avais pourtant bien prévenu. Continua-t-il en sortant complètement de sa cachette. Peut-être as-tu besoin de la compagnie d'une autre personne pour faire face à cette terrible épreuve?

Zexion soupira d'une façon plutôt théâtrale et promena son regard sur le décor floral de la pièce. Il repéra un petit buisson de roses qui semblait, lui, mal en point et s'en approcha tout en répondant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions des sentiments, non? Mon cœur est comme ces fleurs fanées. Il n'a plus rien à espérer...

-Savais-tu que les rosiers demandent énormément d'attention? Demanda Marluxia en s'approchant de Zexion pour observer l'arbuste en triste état. Leurs fleurs ont vite fait de se faner si on les néglige et qu'on laisse des parasites les détruire. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il prit un puceron niché sous l'une des fleurs entre ses doigts et l'écrasa sans sourciller.

- Fort heureusement, il est toujours possible de leur rendre leur beauté avec de la patience et des soins méticuleux.

-Hum... Quand c'est pourri jusqu'à la racine, on n'y peut rien. Dit Zexion d'un ton las. A côté de lui, un autre rosier avait l'air en meilleur état. Et parfois elles ont des épines... Il s'en approcha et ôta ses gants pour caresser délicatement les fleurs du bout des doigts. Aie! »

Zexion grommela et amena son majeur jusqu'à ses lèvres pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

Marluxia prit la main du plus jeune dans la sienne et observa le doigt blessé, une perle de sang, dont la couleur contrastait agréablement avec la couleur de sa peau, attirant immédiatement son attention.

-C'est justement la raison pour laquelle cette fleur me fascine. Elle est cruelle à montrer sa beauté à qui veut la regarder sans qu'on puisse la toucher, au risque de se blesser. Je trouve cela….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. À la place, il prit le doigt de Zexion entre ses lèvres et lécha la goutte écarlate qui y était encore posée sans jamais quitter le simili des yeux.

Zexion retint un hoquet de surprise. Il était tout de même incroyable que Marluxia puisse montrer autant de délicatesse à autre chose que des plantes. Et pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi avec lui? Ses soupçons allaient-ils donc être confirmés? Si Marluxia ne le détestait pas, s'il était jaloux de le voir avec d'autres hommes... Le stratège ne put s'empêcher de rougir très légèrement et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça?

Le sixième avait plus ou moins deviné que le faucheur faisait allusion à lui dans ses métaphores.

Marluxia relâcha le doigt du plus jeune et sourit. Il leva une main et caressa la joue de l'Illusionniste du bout des doigts.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je ne laisse personne entrer dans cette serre? » Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna la tête de nouveau vers Zexion et répondit :

-C'est parce que je n'aime pas que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

-Dois-je comprendre... Zexion hésita dans les propos à employer. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait redouté cette situation non? S'y était-il attendu au final? Le numéro six resta immobile, laissant agir Marluxia à sa guise et reprit.

-Que tu voudrais que je... T'appartienne?

-Tu ferais une rose magnifique dans mon jardin, ne crois-tu pas? Demanda le plus grand tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller avec malice et satisfaction lorsqu'il vit que le plus jeune ne bougeait pas. La beauté des plantes m'a toujours fasciné mais la tienne se situe à un niveau bien supérieur; à tel point que je serais bien incapable de trouver quelque chose d'aussi beau. Commença-t-il d'une voix normale pour finalement finir par un murmure.

-Je... Souffla l'illusionniste, de plus en plus dépassé par la situation. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Désolé, mais je ne veux pas être "ta chose". Je ne veux pas t'appartenir comme ces fleurs. Et comme certaines, je mérite aussi ma liberté.

-Cela, je l'avais compris. Fit le Faucheur sur un ton amer, la tête tournée sur le côté. Il viendra pourtant bien un jour où tu te rendras compte de l'erreur que tu es en train de faire. » Continua-t-il en s'éloignant pour aller s'occuper du rosier desséché. Il retira les feuilles mortes, coupa les fleurs fanées. En somme, il reprit ce que Zexion avait interrompu en l'appelant.

_Quelle erreur? Pourquoi dit-il ça?! Il veut me dissuader de croire à l'amour ou bien... _

Son envie de découvrir la vérité était alors la plus forte. Zexion s'approcha de l'homme à pas feutrés et s'immobilisa juste derrière lui.

-Marluxia... Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment? Tu sais, moi je ne suis pas comme une fleur, et ce genre d'amour est différent. Je ne suis pas à admirer ; moi je vis, je respire et je parle. Es-tu aussi pragmatique que ça?

-T'aimer? Questionna Marluxia en tournant la tête vers Zexion. Ainsi, c'est ce que tu pensais que je ressentais? De l'amour? Allons, je suis un simili, tout comme Demyx. Ou Saïx. Ils sont simplement intrigués et pensent qu'ils t'aiment alors que ce n'est que de la curiosité. Une curiosité qui aura vite fait de s'évanouir, tu peux en être certain. Il suffit de voir comme Saïx a eu vite fait de te jeter après quelques paroles qui l'auront ramené à la raison. Expliqua-t-il en continuant à retirer les végétaux déshydratés. Ma curiosité, elle, est plutôt devenue une véritable fascination. Et la fascination est bien moins éphémère. Me choisir, c'était t'assurer une compagnie constante mais puisque tu en as décidé autrement...

Zexion écouta attentivement le douzième et curieusement, un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? C'est pour ça que tu me détestais. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas plutôt jaloux du fait que j'ai fréquenté d'autres hommes au point de m'en vouloir? Il expira avec dédain. Comment veux-tu qu'une rose éclose quand elle subit des intempéries, Marluxia?

-Si elle n'éclot pas pour moi, à quoi bon la laisser vivre? Autant éliminer l'ingrate et ne laisser le luxe d'admirer sa beauté à personne d'autre. C'est justement pour ça que je me comporte de cette façon avec toi, Zexion. Je ne te laisserai pas éclore pour d'autres personnes que moi et tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que de te détruire. Et crois-moi, je pense m'en sortir mieux que tu ne le penses.

Zexion fronça les sourcils et se recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant que Marluxia ne mette ses plans en œuvre. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se montrer lâche, il fallait qu'il soit plus fort que le numéro douze.

-Tu ne me détruiras jamais, Marluxia, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu m'aimes. Mais ta colère et ta façon de considérer les sentiments altèrent ton jugement. Et tu n'es qu'un lâche qui se cache sous un masque de haine et d'individualisme. Cependant, Zexion commençait sérieusement à douter de ce qu'il avait avancé. Pourtant, il visait souvent juste, était sagace, et c'était peut-être ce que craignait l'autre simili.

Le faucheur porta son regard son l'autre simili, l'air complètement neutre à présent.

Vraiment? Veux-tu que je prouve ma sincérité? Demanda-t-il calmement. Trop calmement, à vrai dire. Si Zexion avait un tant soit peu de bon sens, il ne resterait pas dans la serre plus longtemps. Néanmoins, le numéro six ne s'esquiva pas, même si une voix lui intimait fortement de le faire

-Tu veux vraiment me détruire? Parce que je suis l'objet de tes pensées? Que tu n'en peux plus et que ça t'étouffe que je ne sois pas à toi? Que veux-tu ? Détruis-moi, si tu te sens mieux après. Tu ne vis que par la facilité, non?

-Te détruire de mes propres mains ne rimerait à rien, surtout quand il y a tellement d'autres façons de te faire disparaître. Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que Saïx s'en chargerait mais ce lâche s'est dégonflé visiblement. Mais je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu aussi facilement. Il en faut bien plus pour me faire abandonner. Déclara Marluxia en croisant les bras, l'air déterminé.

-Tes menaces ne m'effraient en rien. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me tuer.

-Veux-tu que je te prouve le contraire à cet instant? Menaça Marluxia, prêt à faire apparaître son arme. Je n'aime pas beaucoup avoir à me salir les mains mais si tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix, je suppose que je devrai en arriver là un jour où l'autre.

Il se contenta alors de fixer le plus jeune du regard, attendant une réponse avant de véritablement s'armer. S'il pouvait ne pas avoir à le détruire lui-même, ce serait pour le mieux mais tant pis si c'était le cas contraire. Il s'en remettrait.

Zexion reluqua le faucheur d'un œil suspect. Marluxia irait-il jusqu'au bout de sa volonté?

-Vas-y. Mais je te préviens, tu risques de commettre une grave erreur. Puis finalement, tu me mentais, non? Les fleurs fanées, on s'en débarrasse.

-Toutes les fleurs fanées ne peuvent malheureusement pas être sauvées. Répondit le Faucheur en faisant apparaître son arme au creux de sa main.

Il caressa le manche presque amoureusement et étudia l'éclat de la lame à la lumière de la pièce. Elle était absolument parfaite.

-Je suis navré de devoir en arriver là. Fit-il en plaçant un pied plus en arrière, puis il s'élança vers Zexion, son arme rejetée en arrière et sur le point de frapper.

-Marluxia !

Zexion ressentit la peur pénétrer corps en moins d'une seconde. Mais il n'y avait rien dans ses gestes qui aurait pu feindre une fuite. Au contraire, le stratège serra les poings, et lorsqu'il vit la faux arriver sur lui à une vitesse hallucinante, il ferma les yeux... Marluxia s'était-il retenu pour éviter de le trancher en deux? Peut-être. Les pupilles dilatées, le plus jeune ouvrit ses paupières. Son œil visible cilla sous l'effet de la douleur lancinante à son flanc. Sa main droite tremblait. Il la posa sur le manche de l'arme incrustée dans sa chair pour se rattraper. Le sixième n'osait pas regarder la fleur écarlate sur sa taille. Il ne pouvait plus relever la tête et marmonna :

-Pourquoi ?...C'est toi qui m'a appris à ne plus fuir.

Marluxia regarda le sang s'échapper de la plaie profonde et l'observa avec fascination.

-Cette fleur est ma création. La plus belle d'entre toutes. Fit l'homme en retirant brusquement la lame, blessant un peu plus le plus jeune à cause de la brutalité de son geste. Je t'ai appris à ne plus fuir, dis-tu? Continua le Faucheur en faisant disparaître son arme. Je t'ai rendu un grand service, n'est-ce pas? À présent, tu sais qu'il est futile d'échapper à une disparition certaine. Si je ne t'avais pas détruit, Xemnas l'aurait probablement fait. Je t'ai peut-être épargné un sort plus terrible encore que ce que notre Supérieur t'aurait réservé. Tu peux m'en être reconnaissant, numéro six! » Finit-il en flanquant un coup à Zexion pour le faire tomber au sol.

Zexion se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Ce qui fut bien ardu étant donné qu'il tomba sur le ventre. Gémissant, l'illusionniste roula sur le dos, une main comprimant sa taille, soulagé quand il vit que Marluxia avait fait disparaitre l'arme circulaire. Zexion ne trouva hélas pas la force de se relever. Ce qui l'inquiéta alors que le douzième prévoyait de le laisser mourir.

-Marluxia... Tout ce temps que j'ai passé avec toi, j'ai essayé de te comprendre ; ce que je n'avais jamais fait avant. J'ai aussi voulu me venger de tout ce que tu m'avais fait subir, pour servir tes... Tes intentions égoïstes. Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer ou t'apprécier si tu agis ainsi?

-Te voilà encore avec ces idioties. Siffla le Faucheur, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'est impossible. C'était de la curiosité, rien de plus.

Ce que Marluxia ignorait à cet instant, c'était que sa voix tremblait dangereusement, trahissant une nervosité grandissante. Inconsciemment, il se rendait compte que les propos de Zexion étaient justes mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le réaliser. Il était tellement plus aisé de se mentir plutôt que d'admettre la vérité.

-C-Ce n'était pas... Tenta-t-il à nouveau pour finalement rester complètement silencieux.

-Marluxia? S'enquit le plus jeune d'une voix peu sûre. Bah...J-je suis certain que tu comprendras le jour où ça t'arrivera... Dit-il en dépit.

Zexion leva sa main vers son visage et constata que celle-ci était couverte d'une fuchsine vraisemblablement réelle.

-Ha…J'vais mourir... Sanglota Zexion a voix basse tant il avait honte de dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide dans cette situation. Cependant cette phrase avait sa part de véracité, le numéro six sentait ses muscles se glacer petit à petit.

-Je t'avais prévenu... » Marmonna Marluxia en faisant un pas en arrière, visiblement choqué lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais Zexion l'y avait poussé. Oui, lui et ses paroles l'avaient poussé à agir de cette façon. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Non, Zexion avait lui-même provoqué sa perte et il voulait que Marluxia soit celui que l'on pointe du doigt.

-Sale manipulateur. Tu l'as fais exprès, hein? Tu veux passer pour la victime, c'est ça? Je t'avais pourtant mis en garde mais tu ne m'as pas écouté et voilà où tu en es! Tu l'as cherché. Tu mérites de mourir! Tu l'as voulu! » Hurla-t-il avant de faire apparaître un couloir pour y disparaître sans perdre de temps.

De l'autre côté de la porte de la serre, Xaldin faisait les cents pas. Il connaissait les humeurs de Marluxia pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses maudites plantes mais il devait le voir. Vexen l'avait chargé de venir demander une plante que le Faucheur avait dû faire pousser pour le bien d'une expérience que menait le blond. C'était aussi simple que ça. Alors pourquoi n'osait-il pas entrer?

Un freluquet comme le Faucheur ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Affichant un sourire plutôt satisfait à cette pensée, Xaldin trouva enfin l'envie de frapper à la porte. Ce qu'il fit. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et entra, sûr de lui.

-Hé, Marluxia! L'autre débile m'envoie chercher sa plante. Tu l'as préparée? Appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle, au moins. » Grommela-t-il à haute voix.

Il chercha le Faucheur du regard et s'aventura un peu plus dans la serre quand...

- Bon sang, c'est pas vrai! S'exclama-t-il en apercevant Zexion, gisant au sol dont la surface se tintait déjà d'une couleur écarlate.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?! Ajouta-t-il en relevant l'Illusionniste aussi délicatement qu'il le put - c'est à dire, très peu.

Xaldin observa le jeune simili qui était inconscient. S'il ne faisait pas vite, leur groupe se verrait réduit d'un membre et il n'était pas certain que l'idée enchanterait Xemnas. Ni une ni deux, il ouvrit un portail et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Vexen; il pourrait encore faire quelque chose pour sauver Zexion s'il arrivait à temps.

Xaldin surgit en trombes dans le laboratoire du savant .Celui-ci ôta ses lunettes de chimie et quitta sa paillasse pour se tourner vers le métis, surpris de le voire si vite de retour.

-Allons bon, qui me dérange en plein... Le châtain se stoppa lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent Xaldin et le corps inerte qu'il tenait dans les bras. Le vieil homme ne parut que légèrement surpris. Voyons, qu'est-ce-que nous avons là ? Un ange tombé du ciel après s'être brûlé les ailes? Questionna Vexen d'un ton acide alors qu'il s'approchait du lancier. Le laborantin dévisagea Zexion et poussa un soupir. En effet, ce n'est pas une plante mais il pourrait toutefois être intéressant d'en analyser le contenu... Il leva les yeux. Je plaisante, Dilan. Il est saigné à blanc, que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il en prenant le pouls du jeune garçon.

-Ce que j'en sais ! Grommela Xaldin, les sourcils froncés. J'étais parti chercher cette foutue plante et il était à moitié crevé au sol. Enfin, je dirais plutôt aux trois-quarts mais peu importe. Il faut le soigner avant qu'il nous lâche pour de bon. J'ai pas top envie de me faire passer un savon par Xemnas, moi. Se plaignit-il en déposant Zexion sur une table toute proche.

Il marmonna sourdement en tournant le dos à l'autre occupant du laboratoire, maudissant son manque de chance. Ah, il avait envie de rhum!

-Très bien, très bien. Enlève-lui ses fringues, enfin pas tout bien sûr. Le châtain alla s'équiper de nouveaux gants et alla chercher divers objets sans un tiroir proche. Son pouls doit être à peine à soixante, c'est mauvais et vu la plaie, il a dû perdre pas mal de sang. Exposa Vexen, toujours aussi flegmatique, ce qui en était presque inquiétant au vue de la situation.

Il arriva en possession d'une seringue et quelques flacons. Il posa le tout sur une petite tablette à proximité et remplit le réservoir de sa seringue.

-Ca va lui donner un coup de boost. Allez, dépêche-toi. Vu que notre seule crainte est de nous faire engueuler et pas de voir un camarade crever devant nos yeux. Hé hé.

-Sale charlatan… Marmonna sourdement le plus grand en retirant rapidement les habits de Zexion, jusqu'à ce que seuls ses sous-vêtements restent sur lui. Xaldin haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il eut fini, se demandant ce que Vexen avait l'intention de faire à présent.

- Hé, juste au cas où, je préfère te prévenir que je mets pas mes mains là-dedans. Prévint-il en désignant la plaie du jeune simili.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petit. C'est vrai que lorsque l'on tue un Sans-coeur, ça ne fait pas d'éclat de sang! Taquina le laborantin, amenant cette fois-ci un masque à oxygène. Bon tout cela va être un peu fait à la va-vite, je le crains. Dit l'homme en préparant la respiration artificielle. Hum, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de l'intuber. Je vais attendre avant de remettre de l'adrénaline. Réfléchit-il à voix haute. Puis il reposa ses doigts sur le coup de Zexion. Quoi que non. Xaldin, j'ai besoin de Solu-Médrol, regarde dans ce tiroir à ta droite. Oh là là, mais il va manquer de sang notre pauvre ange, je vais lui préparer une perf'. La tension file! Ah et prends ces trucs qu'on appelle "cataplasme" en passant. Une jolie boite blanche. »

Le Lancier chercha rapidement dans le tiroir que lui avait indiqué son partenaire temporaire puis chercha la boite blanche dont il avait parlé. Lorsqu'il les trouva enfin, il les tendit à Vexen.

-Hé, tu crois réussir à le remettre sur pieds? Demanda-t-il en jetant des regards inquiets au plus jeune dont le teint se faisait de plus en plus pâle.

-Mais ouiii! Affirma le châtain, roulant des yeux alors qu'il commençait déjà à opérer. D'après ce que je vois, il y a juste eut une perforation de la cage thoracique et d'une artère mésentérique. Ah? Tiens, c'est plus grave que je le crois. Le vieil homme haussa les épaules et mit un masque. Recule-toi. Tu risquerais de lui filer quelque chose, son corps est ouvert à toutes les saloperies. Mais bon, c'est un simili, il devrait s'en sortir. La blessure n'était mortelle qu'à long terme. Par-contre tu me feras le plaisir de dire à ce qui cherche notre "ange" qu'il est parti en mission. Imagine si tout le monde déboule ici! Va me chercher de la lidocaïne. Et heu... Cherche je sais pas ou c'est!

-Ca ressemble à quoi la lido-truc? Demanda le brun en se mettant à tout retourner dans le laboratoire pour trouver au plus vite. Il trouva enfin le flacon et émit une exclamation de joie, fier de lui-même.

-Ouais, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il faudra pas révéler ce qu'il lui est arrivé. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Mais j'aime pas ça du tout. Depuis quand les membres de l'organisation cherchent à se zigouiller entre eux? C'est complètement stupide.

-C'est sûr que c'est un problème épineux. Dit Vexen, sa voix étouffée. Il prit la petite fiole et injecta le produit en usant du tube de la perfusion. Enfin, il revint à la plaie. Si tu as une idée de qui a put faire ça, il faudrait peut-être que tu me le dises, non? Demanda-t-il, se tournant alors pour désigner le métis, ses gants recouverts de sang.

-Je l'ai... Commença le métis en évitant le regard de l'autre simili. Je l'ai trouvé dans la serre de Marluxia. Cela dit, j'ai aucune preuve pour l'accuser, lui. Y avait personne quand je suis entré. N'importe qui aurait pu faire ça dans cette pièce pour faire accuser Marluxia. Je pense pas qu'il soit assez crétin pour essayer de tuer Zexion dans l'unique pièce où il voulait que personne n'entre donc... Termina-t-il d'une voix peu assurée. Cela dit, il se peut qu'il ait agi de cette façon en sachant qu'on aurait ce raisonnement, qu'on l'écarterait d'amblée.

Le numéro quatre, soucieux de la tension de Zexion, brancha l'électrocardiogramme et enfonça la sonde dans le doigt du stratège.

-Hum... Euh, oui, peut-être, mais je pense plutôt que Marluxia a eu peur de ce qu'il a fait, ou a pris la fuite par peur d'être découvert. Mais une telle blessure n'a pu être faite qu'avec une lame ; une vraie lame. Si on exclut tes lances, il ne reste pas beaucoup de choix! Vexen fronça les sourcils en observant la ligne verte défilant sur l'écran.

-J'ai pas pu faire le coup vu que j'étais ici à te parler. Et Zexion est le seul qui ait pu imiter l'une de nos armes mais je pense pas vraiment qu'il soit du genre suicidaire. » Commenta Xaldin en suivant le regard de Vexen.

Pourquoi la ligne oscillait-elle de moins en moins?

- Hé, c'est normal ça? Demanda-t-il en pointant l'écran du doigt, les sourcils froncés. Il avait soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Pas vraiment… Répondit Vexen d'un air contrarié. Il examina l'écran et écarquilla les yeux. Tension à 8/6! Pourtant, avec tout ce que je lui ai donné, il aurait dû.... Enfin, bref, euh... Xaldin tu vas te bouger pronto et mettre des gants. Tu m'as vu faire alors injecte-lui à nouveau de l'adrénaline mais seulement deux cent millilitres. Moi, je vais l'intuber et ensuite tu me donneras le scalpel là-bas.

Le scientifique semblait véritablement déboussolé. Il avait déjà essayé de sauver certains de ses cobayes après des expériences ratées. Mais là il s'agissait d'un humain. Lui était un scientifique. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et après une bonne inspiration, se remit au travail.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son sang froid, Xaldin prit une grande inspiration et empoigna la seringue d'une main et l'adrénaline de l'autre. Il préleva le liquide avec précision, veillant à ne pas dépasser la dose prescrite, puis l'injecta au jeune simili. Visiblement, le scientifique n'était tout à fait dans son assiette alors il ne devait pas perdre les pédales et lui apporter tout le soutien nécessaire. Sans perdre de temps, il attrapa le scalpel situé tout près de lui et le tendit à Vexen en hochant brièvement la tête en signe d'encouragement. Le Savant Glacial le remercia sans parler et imbiba un coton d'alcool. Il l'étala ensuite sur la poitrine du numéro sept, évitant que ses propres tremblements ne nuisent à tout cela. Il se reprit assez vite et dit à l'insu de Xaldin.

-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu sortes, je te rejoindrai. Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Mais si tu vois Marluxia... Dis-lui un truc grave pour voir sa réaction.

-D'accord. Préviens-moi si t'as besoin d'aide. Répondit le métis en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers Zexion. »

*Bonne chance, vieux. Je crois que t'en auras besoin.* Pensa-t-il avant de tourner la tête et de sortir du laboratoire. Il réfléchit aux propos de Vexen en marchant dans les couloirs. Que devrait-il faire si la réaction de Marluxia laissait supposer que c'était bien lui le responsable? Xaldin avait sa petite idée sur la question mais la solution ne plairait sûrement pas au Supérieur. Il y avait déjà assez de désordre parmi l'Organisation sans qu'il en rajoute.

« Oh, hé! Xaldin! Claironna-t-on à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le métis leva les yeux et aperçut Demyx qui courait vers lui. Que faisait-il justement ici?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Grommela le Lancier, les sourcils froncés.

Il devait faire partir le Mélopée au plus vite, quitte à employer la force.

-Je voulais voir Vexen au sujet d'un super truc qui –

-Il est pas là pour le moment, faudra revenir plus tard. Le coupa le plus grand, les bras croisés et le dos appuyé au mur.

-Oh. Mais comment tu sais ça? Demanda le châtain, les sourcils haussés. Ah, tu l'attends, c'est ça? Ça te dérange si je reste avec toi?

Long silence…

-Ouais.

-Génial, je savais que tu accepterais. Chantonna Demyx en offrant son sourire le plus éclatant tandis que Xaldin, lui, lui offrit son regard le plus meurtrier. Je me ferai discret, promis!

-Toi? Discret? Laisse-moi rire. Marmonna Xaldin, les sourcils froncés. Maintenant, dégage d'ici avant que je ne te torde le cou.

-Ah, quelqu'un a besoin d'un peu de musique pour se détendre. Et, oh, quelle chance! Je suis justement l'homme qu'il te faut!

Le Mélopée fit apparaître son instrument et s'apprêta à jouer quelques accords, ne voyant pas que le brun se dirigeait vers lui. A cet instant, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit sur Vexen. Le visage en sueur, retirant ses gants de latex plus rouges que blancs. Sans adresser un regard à Xaldin, qu'il pensait seul, le scientifique expira profondément avant de s'exprimer sans retenue.

-Bon Zexion est sauvé, les reflets s'occupent de… »

Le visage du quatrième venait de se tourner vers les deux similis. Vexen resta figé, les lèvres entrouvertes. Pour la discrétion il allait repasser !

- Hum hum ! Euh… Bonjour numéro neuf, mais que... Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais… Seul, Xaldin. Déclara Vexen en appuyant sur les derniers propos.

-J'étais seul jusqu'à ce que cette andouille ne vienne ici. Je lui ai dit de partir mais il n'a pas écouté. Se défendit le métis, l'air mauvais.

-C'est quoi cette histoire? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce "Zexion est sauvé"? Demanda Demyx, l'air bien moins enjoué tout à coup. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? »

Xaldin poussa un long soupir. Il était inutile de cacher la vérité maintenant que le musicien avait tout entendu.

-C'est une longue histoire et on ne peut rien affirmer pour l'instant donc tu demanderas à Zexion pour les détails. D'ici là, fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. Officiellement, il est en mission, pigé?

Ça n'était pas l'intention de Xaldin mais au final, sa question ressemblait plutôt à une menace.

-Mais... Se rebiffa le maître de l'eau, les poings serrés à présent. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? Bon sang, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave, je veux être au courant … S'il vous plaît. »

Xaldin se tourna vers le savant avec un air désappointé. Vexen se frotta le haut du crâne, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais s'il devait traiter Zexion comme un malade, pour le moment les visites lui seraient interdites.

-Je suis désolé. Dit le numéro quatre. Mais pour l'instant, il n'est même pas en état d'être vu. Il est sous stimulateur cardiaque et régénérateur cellulaire. En gros…. A part te faire du mal, cette vision ne t'apportera rien, tu comprends ? »

Demyx baissa les yeux et serra les dents. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Zexion? Pourquoi Vexen avait-il dû le soigner? Mais ce qui l'agaçait probablement le plus, c'était que les deux hommes ne voulaient rien lui dire.

-Ecoute, je te préviendrai dès que Zexion se sera réveillé, d'accord? Pour l'instant, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Commença Xaldin après avoir poussé un léger soupir. Autant laisser Vexen faire son boulot et s'occuper de lui sans le gêner. J't'invite à boire un coup, si ça peut te consoler.

A son grand étonnement, ses paroles énervèrent davantage le jeune simili.

- Je m'en passerai, merci bien. Marmonna le châtain en faisant volte-face pour retourner dans ses appartements.

Vexen observa le plus jeune s'éloigner avec dépit. Il expira longuement, se massant les tempes et ouvrit la porte de son laboratoire.

-Quelle poisse. Maugréa-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Mais il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure et regarda le lancier. Il était certes, peu délicat et ne possédait pas beaucoup de tact. Néanmoins, il l'avait aidé et tenté quelque chose pour éviter que Demyx tombe dans la morosité.

- Ca me surprend... De toi... Et de moi d'ailleurs. Je me demande pourquoi je me donne autant de mal, alors qu'il aurait été aisé de faire accuser Marluxia...

-Il est encore trop tôt pour accuser ce cinglé. Répondit le lancier en suivant le blond dans son laboratoire. On ne sait pas encore pourquoi il en avait après Zexion et à mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas ébruiter l'affaire avant de le savoir. Xemnas n'apprécierait pas trop de tous nous voir devenir complètement paranos et prêts à sauter à la gorge du premier gars qui agit de façon un peu trop louche. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis éclata de rire. Je mettrais ma main à couper que Larxène y passerait la première, tiens! Cette fille est vraiment pas nette.

Le châtain eut un léger rictus et alla pour se servir un verre, qu'il but en une traite. Il était pour ainsi dire harassé. Il dénicha un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce et s'y installa, le coude appuyé sur l'un des accoudoirs.

-T'as raison, elle est vraiment pas nette... Vexen plongea dans une profonde réflexion, oubliant alors que le métis était encore dans la pièce. Je me demande, fit le laborantin au bout d'un moment, si Zexion était, pour ainsi dire, avec quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux vers Xaldin. Tu dois être plus au courant que moi. Les bruits courent dans le Manoir mais... Si Saïx vient à apprendre cette histoire par exemple, enfin tu vois. Décidément, je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais ces jeunes gens.

Xaldin ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

-Quelle ironie de justement citer Saïx. Ce n'est pas lui qui ira tout répéter à Xemnas. Je vois plutôt...

Il s'interrompit un moment, une idée lui traversant soudainement l'esprit. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Et si c'était ce qu'il s'était passé? Et si c'était Marluxia qui avait tout raconté? Peut-être que c'est le Supérieur lui-même qui lui aurait ordonné de tuer Zexion.

Vexen porta une main à son menton, l'air méditatif.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas quand même que Xemnas aurait choisi cette méthode s'il avait vraiment voulu tuer Zexion. Après tout, Malruxia aurait pu aussi bien tuer Zexion dans un autre monde, ne lui laissant ainsi aucune chance de survie. »

Le châtain soupira et quitta à regret son séant. Il passa devant Xaldin et arriva devant sa paillasse où était installée une sorte d'ordinateur.

-En tout cas, je pense pouvoir vérifier la culpabilité de Marluxia. Je suis en train d'effectuer une analyse. Enfin, je t'en parlerai quand l'analyse sera finie. Je suis un peu fatigué pour le moment. Je te conseille d'aller nettoyer les dégâts à la serre.

-Ouais, ok. Préviens-moi dès que t'as du nouveau. Répondit Xaldin en quittant le laboratoire.

Nettoyer la serre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir avec les dégâts qu'avait faits Marluxia. Il fit un détour par le placard à balais et emporta un sceau et une serpillière. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce où l'attendait sa dure besogne, prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Un peu de temps à réfléchir sans aucune gêne avait fait le plus grand bien à Marluxia. Il avait retrouvé son sang froid et avait pris le temps de préparer chaque réponse à chaque question qui pourrait lui être posée concernant la mort de Zexion. Peut-être le corps du simili serait-il encore dans la serre? Il devrait s'en débarrasser et prendre soin de faire disparaître jusqu'à la plus petite goutte de sang. Il bouda à l'idée que ses magnifiques rosiers blancs avaient probablement été tachés et devraient être détruits. Mais ils pourraient pousser à nouveau et devenir encore plus beaux.

Contrairement à Zexion.

Cette pensée le rendit triste mais il l'écarta rapidement de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il traversa le couloir des Ténèbres qu'il avait créé et arriva dans la serre. L'odeur du sang y était encore forte mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'endroit où le corps de Zexion était censé se trouver, il aperçut Xaldin qui nettoyait le sol, une serpillière à la main.

Marluxia afficha un air innocent et haussa les sourcils. Le métis jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa droite. Problème. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme, ça. Mais bon, le troisième était plutôt confiant et n'avait, selon lui, rien à craindre du faucheur. Il se tourna lentement vers Marluxia, le dédaignant de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu reviens sur le lieu du crime? Bravo, tu respectes l'éthique du parfait assassin. J'espère que t'es fier de toi.

-Que s'est-il donc passé ici? Ma pauvre serre est dans un piteux état. Se plaignit le Faucheur en approchant un buisson de roses blanches. Quel sauvage a causé ce carnage? Mes pauvres fleurs sont tachées de sang. Il se tourna alors vers Xaldin, les bras croisés. Que s'est-il passé ici, au juste?

Le visage de Xaldin devint encore plus sévère et il saisit le poignet de l'Assassin dans sa main et la serra.

-Joue pas les innocents. Je suis sûr que c'est toi le coupable. De toute façon, Vexen va trouver la preuve. Tu ne regretteras sans doute pas ton geste, mais crois-moi, tu vas le regretter quand même, espèce de sale pourriture!

Le métis se rendait compte que finalement, ses accusations n'étaient pas fondées. Mais Le Lancier était le genre à cerner tout de suite quelqu'un, et son intuition lui disait que Marluxia était le coupable. Oui c'était évident!

Marluxia fronça les sourcils et se libéra de l'étreinte de Xaldin. Il frotta son poignet endolori et maudit silencieusement le métis.

-Comment puis-je être coupable d'un événement dont je ne suis même pas au courant? Demanda-t-il innocemment. Accuser une personne sans aucune preuve est très grave, tu sais.

*Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer ainsi.*

Xaldin, ne voyant pas d'autre solution, agrippa les épaules de Marluxia et le téléporta avec lui jusqu'au labo. Vexen sursauta à leur arrivée, se retenant de maudire le simili. Il se retourna et resta figé lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme aux cheveux roses.

-Xaldin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de l'amener ici?! Il va...

-Je suis sûr qu'il est coupable. A son réveil, Zexion pourra témoigner

La dernière chose qui serait venue à l'esprit de Marluxia en voyant Zexion dans son état actuel, c'était bien qu'il était vivant. Il était relié à des tas de tuyaux et un masque avait dû être posé sur son visage pour lui apporter de l'oxygène. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, au fond, après ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Le Faucheur serra les poings et observa le jeune simili. Quel dommage que l'image d'un être si joli soit rendue si désagréable par quelques appareils. Cependant, le teint pâle de Zexion le fascina. Le jeune homme était encore plus resplendissant à présent.

_La mort lui irait bien.*_Se dit Marluxia en souriant affectueusement au simili inconscient.

Marluxia entendit les deux autres hommes murmurer quelque chose mais il ne comprit rien. Vexen arriva ensuite. Il jeta au faucheur, un regard noir plein de rancœur et de dégoût avant de parler.

-Je pense que tu dois jubiler, non ? Mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser passer cela. Tu dois te mettre dans la tête que la mort ne signifie pas la même chose pour les humains et les similis. Si on meurt, on disparait complètement…. Tu m'énerves avec tes passions douteuses, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu es bien le plus simili d'entre nous. Si Zexion ne se réveille pas, crois-moi, tu vas regretter ton geste. » Acheva-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre le métis de nouveau.

Marluxia haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le scientifique se battre et il se dit qu'il en était probablement incapable. Au pire, Vexen lui jetterait peut-être une éprouvette en pleine figure. Quel mal cela lui ferait-il? Le Faucheur retint un rire moqueur et secoua la tête.

- En quoi la mort est-elle si différente pour nous et les êtres dotés d'un cœur? Eux aussi disparaissent quand leur heure sonne. C'est le tragique destin qui attend tout être vivant, nous y compris. Cela dit, nous pouvons nous arranger pour vivre plus longtemps si nous sommes capables de surveiller nos arrières. Mais cela, les faibles en sont bien incapables. Fit-il en lançant un regard amusé vers Zexion.

Marluxia reporta alors son attention sur les autres occupants de la salle et dit d'une voix affirmée.

-Zexion n'est qu'un lâche et il est dangereux. Il tente de changer certains d'entre nous en mauviettes et si nous voulons retrouver nos cœurs, je crois que c'est à éviter. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu le tuer mais il semblerait que j'ai ignoré les quelques nuisibles capables de faire échouer mes plans.

Le lancier surgit derrière le paravent, dévisageant le douzième avec fureur.

-Tu as peut-être raison, néanmoins j'éprouve du respect pour lui, ce que tu n'as pas, même pas pour ta personne. Et puisque tu as l'air de le détester à ce point, c'est toi qui vas rester jusqu'à demain matin en attendant qu'il se réveille. Vexen lancera la phase de réanimation. Les similis sont bien plus résistants que tu ne le crois, pas comme tes fleurs. Je les balaye d'une simple bourrasque. Moi je dois retourner à la Forteresse, et Vexen se reposer. Tu as intérêt à m'obéir. Xaldin sourit, doucereux. Sinon c'est à moi que tu rendras des comptes. »

Le Faucheur s'apprêtait à parler mais il referma immédiatement la bouche et réfléchit un instant. Il hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'une idée se formait dans son esprit.

-Bon, très bien, je le surveillerai. Et pas de coup foireux. Fit-il en levant les mains en signe de bonne foi.

-J'y compte bien. Dit Xaldin d'un ton ferme.

Le laborantin ne semblait pas convaincu, mais bon, s'il fallait lui faire confiance. Le lancier hocha la tête et se téléporta. Vexen s'éloigna du blessé et alla tamiser un peu plus la lumière artificielle.

-Lorsque tu verras un voyant rouge sur l'ordinateur, Zexion devrait être réveillé. Il faudra lui ôter son masque. En cas de problème, viens me voir, je suis à côté. Expliqua l'homme avant de sortir de la salle. Il avait grand besoin de repos. »

oxoxoxoxo

oxoxoxoxo

L-W : Un chapitre un peu différent du jour ou on avait envie de jouer à Docteur House. Et oui cette histoire n'est point finie. Ouh j'ai atteins les 9 chap, c'est un exploit XD. Merci Bouddha, goku et mystere pour vos sympathiques commentaires ^^ nous sommes touchées.


	10. Dixièmement

Dixièmement: Convaincre

« Très bien. Répondit Marluxia en le regardant sortir. Lorsqu'il fut complètement seul, il chercha une chaise et l'amena près du lit du jeune simili. Il fit pour s'asseoir mais décida qu'il devrait d'abord se trouver une occupation. Il ne savait pas exactement quand se réveillerait Zexion et il ferait donc mieux de trouver de quoi passer le temps. Il trouva une petite balle sur le bureau du scientifique et la prit avec lui. Il s'assit enfin et se mit à faire rebondir la balle avant de la rattraper pour ensuite la faire rebondir à nouveau.

Marluxia se lassa bien vite de ce divertissement. Et au bout de quelques heures, il s'assoupit, ne songeant même plus au blessé. Ce ne fut que le faible bruit d'un bip répétitif qui le sortit de son sommeil, il manqua d'ailleurs de tomber à la renverse.

Le Faucheur chercha la source du bruit et son regard se posa sur une lumière rouge sur l'appareil relié à Zexion. Il lui sembla devoir faire quelque chose mais impossible de s'en souvenir pour l'instant. Marluxia réfléchit quelques secondes puis la mémoire lui revint subitement. Il se leva et se pencha au-dessus du blessé pour retirer le masque que Vexen lui avait fait porter. Le plus vieux le posa à côté du jeune simili et observa ce dernier, attendant de le voir ouvrir les yeux.

Zexion toussa, ayant du mal à respirer à nouveau normalement après ce sommeil forcé. Lorsqu'il prit enfin la décision d'ouvrir les yeux, il voyait flou. Heureusement que la lumière n'était pas très forte.

-Hm... Le garçon remua légèrement, mais une douleur à sa taille l'empêcha de prolonger son geste. Il ne réalisait pas encore où il était et pourquoi, mais apparemment, il était vivant. Il lui sembla qu'une ombre l'observait et se tourna vers elle. Sa vue se précisa un peu plus, et lorsqu'enfin il put distinguer la silhouette, il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

-Bonjour... Dit-il distraitement, sa voix faible se faisant basse.

-Bonsoir. Le corrigea Marluxia avant de bailler bruyamment. Il chercha la petite balle du regard et entreprit de jouer avec à nouveau. Il se doutait qu'il ne dormirait pas de sitôt maintenant que Zexion s'était réveillé.

-Je dois aller chercher Vexen? Demanda-t-il, espérant un peu que ce serait le cas et qu'il pourrait retourner

sur une chaise.

.-... Te fiche pas d'ma gueule... Pourquoi je suis là... Il leva légèrement ses bras, observant les perfusions. Et vivant?

Le Faucheur l'observa un instant.

-Il faut croire que Xalin t'a trouvé assez rapidement. Vexen t'a soigné, lui. Oui, j'ai complètement raté mon coup. Conclut-il en secouant la tête.

-Tant pis.

Il se remit à faire rebondir la balle.

Zexion resta quelques secondes silencieux puis reprit.

-Alors, aucun remord, je me disais aussi. Ça aurait été trop beau d'espérer. Mais... Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici? Tu es là pour m'achever , admirer ton résultat, te moquer de moi? J'ai du mal à te cerner parfois...

-Rien de tout ça. Xaldin m'a demandé de te surveiller, c'est tout. Répondit Marluxia. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'achever. En tout cas, pas si tu te tiens tranquille.

-Ha vraiment, et tu fais toujours ce que te dis Xaldin? N'es-tu pas sensé toi, le grand Marluxia, ne craindre rien ni personne ?

-Allons, tu devrais savoir que je n'agis que par intérêt. Je n'aurais pas accepté si je n'avais rien à y gagner. Fit le Faucheur en souriant malicieusement. Je ne suis resté que pour te parler.

-Pfff, me parler, mais de quoi? Hm... Tu crois vraiment que je suis en position pour discuter? Alors que je peux à peine rétorquer pour le peu que ce soit convaincant. Et comme ce que tu dis m'horripile à chaque fois. De toute façon là, je ne vois pas ce que tu as à gagne.

-Je voulais te mettre en garde. Tes agissements, depuis quelques temps, nuisent à l'Organisation. J'avais l'intention de me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toutes mais finalement, ça n'aura jamais été qu'un avertissement à cause de ce cher Xaldin. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tes histoires de cœur - Marluxia ricana - ne sont pas vraiment bien vues ici, dans le manoir. J'ose espérer que cet avertissement sera suffisant. Si tu venais à continuer tes intrigues douteuses, tu peux aisément imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Termina le Faucheur sans quitter le blessé du regard.

Le sixième fronça les sourcils.

-Je fais ce qui me plaît, je me fous pas mal de tes menaces. Bon sang.... Zexion se redressa contre le dossier du lit.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais agis pour une chose aussi stupide. Dire que c'était toi qui me proposait une relation heu... Hier peut-être... Bref, et maintenant tu me dis ça. Alors si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose que je ne démens pas et que j'aime.

-Quel cran. Fit Marluxia en haussant les épaules. Tant pis, alors je devrais vraiment...

Il s'interrompit soudainement. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Se dit-il tout haut, un sourire de dément aux lèvres.

-Finalement, je crois avoir trouvé un châtiment à la hauteur de ma cruauté légendaire. Fit le Faucheur se levant, une main sur la poitrine tandis qu'il prenait une pose théâtrale à souhait.

-N'approche plus tes sales pattes de moi! Se rebiffa le numéro six d'un air méfiant.

-N'aies crainte, je n'en aurais plus l'utilité. Fit le Faucheur en souriant. Bien, je vais aller chercher Vexen. Je pense qu'il voudra vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun souci. Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_*Que veux-il dire par là?*_ Songea Zexion alors que le numéro onze s'éloignait à la recherche du laborantin. celui-ci revint en baillant, se grattant la nuque. Il fut ravis de voir que Marluxia s'était tenu à carreau. Il osculta ensuite Zexion et il sembla que tout allait pour le mieux. Vexen expliqua que cela était du au faite qu'ils étaient des similis et se remettait assez vite. Le stratège ne semblait pas presser de quitter son lit, mais Vexen insistait pour que Zexion aille se reposer dans sa chambre et revienne le voir souvent. Zexion pensa que c'était du au fait que le châtain voulait être tranquille, mais il le remercia de lui avoir... Sauvé la vie pour ainsi dire.

-Marluxia, tu peux l'aider encore un peu? Il faut le reconduire, dans son état, il ne peux pas se téléporter.

*****_Pitié non._*** **Pensa Zexion avec dépit. Pourquoi Vexen voulait-il absolument le virer?!

Le sixième alla pour se lever, mais il remarqua qu'il n'était pas tout à fait présentable. Vexen eut l'air amusé et amena au jeune garçon un manteau noir de jais.

-Désolé mais le reste de tes affaires est comment dire... Bousillé, alors je te prête ça le temps que tu rentres. Je reviendrais te voir plus tard pour tes bandages et contrôler ta santé. Bref, maintenant disparaissez.... Sans faux jeu de mots.

-Bien, bien, nous partons. Répondit Marluxia, non sans pousser un long soupir, agacé. Il attrapa la main de Zexion et l'entraîna derrière lui en dehors du laboratoire, décidé à le ramener le plus rapidement possible. Plus vite le plus jeune serait rentré et plus vite Marluxia pourrait aller se coucher.

-Aie... Zexion força le numéro onze à s'arrêter, marcher dans son état ne faisait qu'intensifier la douleur.

-Tu pourrais te téléporter ... Se plaignit le sixième qui se demandait bien pourquoi Marluxia n'y avait pas songer avant.

-Ah, c'est vrai que ce serait plus rapide. Fit le Faucheur en hochant lentement la tête. Il bailla à nouveau et tendit la main devant lui pour faire apparaître un passage. Il l'emprunta et se retourna pour s'assurer que le plus jeune le suivait.

Zexion ne fut pas fâcher de retrouver sa chambre. Mais il se demandait encore comment il allait expliquer tout cela à Saïx, s'il ne le cherchait pas déjà. Pour le moment il était bien trop fatigué pour y songer et se précipita sur son matelas dés qu'il le vit. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et tourna la tête sur le côté pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne rouvrirait pas maintenant le débat sur le pourquoi du comment Marluxia avait décidé de un, le malmener, et deux, le tuer. Même s'il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

Voyant que le plus jeune ne voulait pas parler, Marluxia se retourna, quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Enfin! Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait! Il dormirait sur ses deux oreilles en rêvant à la torture à laquelle il soumettrait Zexion d'ici peu. Mais avant cela, il devait avoir une petite conversation avec ce cher Xemnas.

Marluxia sortit de sa chambre à l'aube le lendemain et se dirigea vers la salle favorite du Supérieur. Le Faucheur savait qu'il l'y trouverait. Il sourit à l'idée de divulguer ses plans à Xemnas. Ce dernier accepterait probablement. C'était en tout cas ce qu'espérait Marluxia.

Le simili frappa à la porte pour avertir l'occupant de son arrivée puis entra.

Le métis était assit derrière son bureau, contemplant des piles de paperasses d'un air distrait. Il semblait passablement éreinté et lorsque Marluxia franchit le seuil de la porte il dit:

-Si tu viens me rabâcher une histoire qui risquerais de m'ennuyer je te conseille de ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Bien au contraire, j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que vous apprécierez ce que j'ai à vous dire. Confia l'autre simili, l'air sûr de lui.

-J'ai trouvé le moyen de rendre Zexion complètement inoffensif sans pour autant avoir à l'éliminer. Commença-t-il. D'après moi, la meilleure solution serait de l'éloigner définitivement des similis sous son influence. Sans ce gêneur pour leur raconter des salades, Zexion aura vite fait de n'être plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Xemnas parut tout de suite plus captivé, il fixa son séite de ses yeux mordorés perçants et sourit avec cruauté.

-Explique-moi ça.

-Je propose que l'Organisation soit séparée en deux groupes équilibrés et qu'une seconde base soit créée. Le mieux serait que nous même soyons dans chacun des bâtiments afin de pouvoir surveiller les agissements des similis à problèmes. Des agissements douteux seront plus faciles à détecter si les groupes sont restreints et agir le sera tout autant. Je sais déjà que je pourrais compter sur Larxène pour espionner ceux qui resteront avec moi. Ça ne devrait poser aucun souci et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Expliqua Marluxia.

-Hm... Seconde base, tu veux sans doute parler du Manoir. Le Supérieur opina lentement.Ça pourrait-être une bonne idée. Mais je devrais m'assurer que Zexion ne puisse pas se rendre à la Forteresse. Vexen a son laboratoire là-bas, alors nous le laisserons là... Sinon cela me paraît être une excellente idée. Cela permettra au nouveau membre d'éviter les mauvaises influences. Xemnas se leva et se plaça juste devant le onzième.

-J'avais envisagé une éventualité comme celle-ci alors j'ai préparé cela. Une petite sphère d'énergie se concentra dans sa paume droite et Marluxia vit se matérialisé une sorte de petite cordelette noire. Ce collier empêche les distorsions d'espace, il rend également la téléportation plus fatigante. Il lui lança l'objet dans les mains. Met-lui ça. Ta trace de magie permet de l'ouvrir si c'est toi qui le pose, mais la mienne aussi bien sur. Après cela, tu chercheras Saïx et lui demandera de revenir.

-Il sera fait selon vos ordres. Répondit Marluxia en se courbant, les yeux baissés vers le sol en signe de respect.

Il observa la cordelette, intrigué qu'un objet aussi simple puisse leur être d'une si grande utilité.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se retira. La chambre de Zexion n'était pas bien loin et il était plus que probable qu'il soit encore endormi. Lui passer cet accessoire serait un véritable jeu d'enfant.

Il ne traîna pas en route et une fois arrivé devant la porte des appartements du jeune simili, le Faucheur l'ouvrit doucement et fit le moins de bruit possible tandis qu'il se glissa à l'intérieur et s'approchait du lit où Zexion était encore allongé.

Zexion remua légèrement sous les draps à tel point que l'Assassin eut peur qu'il se réveille. Mais le stratège n'en fit rien. Il attrapa machinalement le bras du numéro douze et posa sa tête dessus.

Marluxia fronça légèrement les sourcils. Comment allait-il fermer ce collier, à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser qu'une seule main? La réponse était, en réalité, fort simple. Xemnas avait bien dit que son pouvoir pourrait le fermer, non? Il l'utilisa donc pour accomplir sa mission et ce ut un véritable succès. Zexion portait à présent le collier et tout ce que Marluxia devait faire à présent, c'était se défaire du jeune homme qui avait choisit son bras comme nouvel oreiller et aller trouver Saïx. La perspective de cette seconde tâche s'avérait bien moins aisée...

Doucement, Marluxia tira son bras vers lui sans réveiller le simili puis quitta la chambre, en quête du Devin.

Il le trouva en train de se promener dans les couloir du manoir et lui indiqua que Xemnas souhaitait le voir. Saïx semblait suspicieux mais l'insistance du Faucheur le persuada de partir pour se débarrasser de lui le plus rapidement possible. Saïx se rendit donc au bureau du Supérieur.

-Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda le Devin de sa voix monocorde.

Xemnas leva la tête de son document. A croire que le simili du Néant ne dormait jamais. Il reposa son papier et répondit.

-Hum oui, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Pour ton bien il t'est désormais interdit de te rendre au Manoir. Il esquissa un sourire faussement chaleureux. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire à mon fidèle bras droit. Tu peux disposer... Maintenant.

-Comment cela? Demanda Saïx, les sourcils froncés.

Il aurait dû se douter que ce qui se dirait ne lui plairait pas. Après tout, Marluxia lui-même était venu lui transmettre le message. Ce qui amena le Devin à se demander si cet ordre soudain n'avait pas un lien avec le Faucheur.

-Pourquoi n'en ai-je plus le droit?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, mais tu dois obéir c'est tout. Expliqua sereinement le métis en faisant craquer ses poings. Et à la moindre entorse, ce n'est pas toi qui payera... Mais lui. C'est compris maintenant?

Le Devin serra les poings et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter d'autre. Ce fichu Xemnas continuerait donc à le faire chanter pendant encore longtemps? Cette simple idée suffisait à mettre Saïx hors de lui mais il se contrôla. Sa colère n'avait fait que lui apporter des tas d'ennuis, que ce soit au sein même de l'organisation ou avec Zexion. Zexion... Qu'allait-il lui dire? Il paraîtraisuspect qu'il ne parte plus en mission et l'Illusionniste ne serait pas le seul à se poser des questions. »

xoxoxoxox

« C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller. Zexion obéit au vieil homme et rabaissa son tee-shirt, masquant à nouveau pansement refait à neuf cette fois-ci. Dans trois ou quatre jours, je pense que tu pourras repartir en mission. Le sixième acquiesça poliment, la conscience ailleurs. Mais il n'oubliait pas tout ce que le châtain avait fait pour lui. Vexen remballa son matériel, et une fois la tâche accomplit, reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon. Quel est cet objet autour de ton cou? Questionna-t-il, curieux.

-Heu... Zexion se frotta la nuque, aucune idée, je l'ai depuis mon réveil. On a du le mettre pendant ton sommeil. Et cela doit être spécifié pour moi car comme je peux le constater, tu n'en as pas. Il sembla à l'aîné que les traits du visage du scientifiques s'étaient durcis.-Il ne doit pas être là pour rien... Au faite, toi et moi avons reçu l'ordre de rester au Manoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ignore la raison de cette soudaine décision. Zexion fut visiblement attristé par la nouvelle, il se tut pendant quelques secondes. Vexen soupira passablement désintéressé et lui informa qu'il allait partir.

_*Probablement une expérience sur le feu.* _

Songea le stratège alors qu'il faisait ses saluts au numéro quatre. Une fois partit, il décida qu'il était tant de parler à Demyx et de s'excuser pour son comportement égoïste. Cependant, lorsqu'il fit pour se téléporter, il sentit toute sa magie s'évaporer en un seul instant. Zexion mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et se rendit dans les appartements du musicien. Il avait un traque incroyable rien qu'à l'idée de le confronter, mais bon, il devait le faire. Le stratège attendit donc une fois qu'il eut toqué à la porte.

Le musicien tourna la tête vers la porte, curieux de savoir qui lui rendait visite. Il était assis sur son lit et accordait sa guitare en fredonnant un air qu'il avait inventé. Il se contenta de dire à son visiteur que la porte était ouverte et qu'il pouvait entrer.

Zexion entra silencieusement. Il osa à peine lever les yeux vers le numéro neuf et prononça un faible bonjour .

Demyx se tourna vers son ami et sourit.

-Oh, salut! Je termine ça vite fait et je suis à toi. Ajouta-t-il en désignant brièvement son instrument. Il le posa à côté de lui puis se tourna complètement vers Zexion.

-Quel bon vent t'amène?

-Je... Fit Zexion, surpris que Demyx lui adressait encore la parole. Enfin, c'était plutôt normal, il n'était pas du genre à se renfrogner. Le numéro six ne répondit pas à la question et demanda. Tu vas bien? Avec le sourire le plus franc qu'il pu.

-Du moment que rien ne m'empêche de jouer de la musique, tout va pour le mieux. Fit l'autre en feignant un sourire radieux.

-Et toi? J'ai l'impression que ça fait un petit moment que tu n'es plus venu me voir. Je vais finir par me poser des questions, tu sais. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Moi aussi tu sais. Dit Zexion avec un petit rire..._*Est ce qu'il feint d'être heureux?*_. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, et décida non sans embarras de s'asseoir à côté du numéro neuf. Je vais bien enfin, je vais pas recommencer à me plaindre quand même.

-Tu as des soucis? Demanda aussitôt le musicien, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Si c'est le cas, tu ne devrais pas hésiter à m'en parler. Tu sais que je suis toujours prêt à t'écouter.

-Je ne le sais que trop bien. J'aimerais bien t'en parler. Avoua Zexion

-Mais avant, en vérité je suis venu... Pour m'excuser. Ne me demande pas de quoi, je pense que tu t'en doutes, et tu n'es pas obliger de feindre joie ou satisfaction. Toi aussi tu n'es pas obligé de garder tout pour toi.

-Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Répondit l'autre avec un petit rire sans joie. Je ne suis pas tout blanc là dedans alors je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Et puis de toute façon, je ne regretterai jamais ce qui s'est passé entre nous alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je serai fâché. Je crois même que je devrais plutôt te remercier de m'avoir donné une chance.

-Moi non plus je ne le regrette pas tu sais. Je pense que si ça s'est passé, il doit bien avoir une raison... Peu importe, je suis quand même désolée de t'avoir fait croire à quelque chose pour finalement te rejeter. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas me sentir responsable tu vois. J'ai faillit perdre quelqu'un auquel je tiens beaucoup. Zexion l'interrogea du regard d'un air timide. Enfin, j'espère avoir "faillit."

Demyx haussa un sourcil.

-Evidemment que tu ne m'as pas perdu. Si ce n'était pas le cas, crois bien que je t'aurais flanqué à la porte à l'instant même où tu es entré. Dit-il en souriant malicieusement. Je me contenterai d'une amitié si c'est ce qui te convient le mieux.

-Je n'aime pas trop ce... "contenter", enfin, je pense que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, et ça ne l'est pas pour moi aussi. Je ne saurais pas comment expliquer, je te dois tellement. Admit Zexion sa voix basse alors qu'il s'appuyait un peu contre l'épaule du neuvième.

-Je pense que ça risque d'être assez gênant pendant un moment mais ça n'est pas non plus insurmontable. Le rassura Demyx en posant la joue contre la tête du simili. Si tu le préfères, on peut très bien ne plus y faire allusion et passer à autre chose. Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution.

-Mmm... Marmonna Zexion les yeux a demi-clos.-Je ne pourrais jamais cesser d'y penser tu sais, et je suppose que toi aussi. Ce qui c'est passé entre nous... Ça compte vraiment pourquoi. Merci de m'avoir fait sentir humain. Merci d'avoir été toujours là pour moi... Je pense que, s'il n'y avait pas Saïx, je te dirais que je t'aime.

-Ouais. Fit l'autre, une pointe de rancœur dans la voix. Elle n'était évidemment pas tournée vers Zexion.

Inconsciemment, le musicien prit un peu de distance par rapport à son ami et s'éclaircit la voix sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Zexion remarqua sa gêne et saisit sa main.

-Tu m'en veux? Je t'en prie, dit-moi la vérité. Si je t'ai fait mal, si finalement tu aurais préféré que rien est eut lieu. A ta manière, tu es aussi mystérieux. Mais moi je veux savoir.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Insista le musicien en secouant la tête. Je voudrais simplement que l'on évite d'en parler pendant un petit moment. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à en parler. Expliqua-t-il en souriant un peu.

-Ça me passera alors n'y pense plus.

-… Si tu veux. Il se fit un petit silence. Zexion ne savait pas quoi ajouter de plus sans mettre le numéro neuf dans l'embarras, déjà que lui l'était déjà. Bon… Merci, je crois que, je vais y aller non ? Il se décala.

-Non, tu peux rester encore un peu. Je suis désolé si j'ai plombé l'ambiance. Répondit aussitôt Demyx en tendant une main pour serrer celle de Zexion mais il se ravisa.  
Bon sang, ça va être coton. Se plaignit-il, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rose. Hm, comment ça se passe avec lui?

-Ha... heu... On s'est un peu expliqué et donc on repart à zéro. Mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis deux jours. On va dire que je me suis encore attiré des ennuis... Il se tourna vers le musicien. Je suis navré, Vexen m'a dit que tu étais venu. Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement je vais bien. Mes blessures sont presque guéries. Vexen m'a juste dit de ne pas avoir d'activité physique trop int... Zexion se racla la gorge.

-Ça va pas être facile; en tout cas, pas si tu as une autre mission. Oh mais je te retiens alors que tu devrais peut-être plutôt te reposer. Il ne faut pas prendre ta blessure à la légère. Visiblement, tu as été assez gravement touché.

Zexion secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- C'est bon. Et puis... enfin je ne sais pas, ça te dérange que je sois là, avec toi? Questionna-t-il sont air heureux délitescent.

-Pas du tout, je disais plutôt ça pour toi. Répondit rapidement le musicien.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et poussa un léger soupir.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis rassuré de te voir. J'étais vraiment inquiet quand j'ai entendu Xaldin et Vexen parler de toi, au labo. J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrai plus...

-Je... Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. Le sixième posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Je ne mourrais pas avant toi. Personne ne peut me tuer, retiens bien ça ok?

-T'as plutôt intérêt à avoir raison. Fit Demyx en boudant légèrement. Bon, changeons un peu de sujet. Je vais finir par déprimer si on continue comme ça et un Demyx déprimé n'est pas un vrai Demyx. N'est-ce pas? Plaisanta le châtain en souriant béatement.

-Et si on allait se promener un peu, histoire de se changer les idées? J'ai comme la très nette impression que ça nous ferait le plus grand bien.

Le musicien se leva et se tint devant le stratège, une main tendue vers lui. Demyx ne devait pas se laisser aller. Qui écouterait et aiderait Zexion s'il était lui-même affaibli? Il doutait fort que Saïx soit d'une grande aide dans une telle situation, ce qui le motiva un peu plus à se prendre en main plus sérieusement. C'était décidé : plus jamais il ne se laisserait abattre par quoi que ce soit. Des paroles bien faciles à prononcer mais les appliquer l'était-il autant?

-Oui tu as raison? Zexion lui prit fermement la main et se tint devant lui, observant les yeux bleus rieur qui l'apaisèrent en quelques sais toujours trouver les mots toi. C'en est presque... surprenant?

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre de Demyx s'ouvrit, révélant un Xaldin qui souriait malicieusement alors qu'il découvrait la scène; à savoir Zexion assis sur le lit du musicien tandis que ledit musicien se tenait devant son ami.

-Et alors, Zexion? Vexen t'avait dit d'y aller mollo sur les activités physiques. Plaisanta-t-il en haussant rapidement les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

Une trace d'un rouge presque agressif apparut sur le visage si opalin de Zexion et il se leva d'un bond, les bras plaqué le long du corps.

-Xaldin! Finit-il par lâcher après un silence de mort.

-Quoi? Je blaguais, te fâche pas comme ça. Grommela le lancier, un sourcil haussé. Bon sang, c'est une idée ou t'es encore plus chiant quand t'es blessé?

-Xaldin, ça suffit comme ça. Le gronda gentiment Demyx en soupirant longuement. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-Lui justement. Répondit le métis en pointant Zexion du doigt. Vexen voulait savoir si tout se passe bien. Et aussi... Commença Xaldin, à présent moins sûr de lui. Demyx, tu dois quitter le manoir et venir avec nous à la forteresse. C'est un ordre qui vient d'en haut.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Demanda le musicien, les sourcils froncés.

-Ce que j'en sais, moi! Demande à Xemnas si tu veux une réponse. Allez, magne-toi. Je t'attends dans le couloir. Dit le plus grand en sortant de la pièce.

-C'est pas vrai. Marmonna le châtain en se tournant vers Zexion.

Celui-ci avait l'air clairement surpris et inquiet pat la nouvelle. Peut-être Xemnas voulait-il que seulement les binôme se cotoient, ou avait-il un autre plan?

-Oh... Heu... Bah... Il va falloir.... Sans qu'on se dise au revoir. Dit le stratège dont le ton de la voix avait du mal à dissimuler sa nervosité.

-On dirait bien, oui. Dit tristement le musicien en regardant le sol. Bon eh bien, je vais y aller alors.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon et, sans prévenir, le serra dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du stratège et sentit son parfum une dernière fois pour ne pas l'oublier.

-Fais attention à toi, d'accord? Je reviendrai te voir dès que possible.

Sporadiquement, Zexion ramena ses mains contre la taille de son ami et ferma les yeux pour apprécier toute la tendresse de cet échange.

-J'aimerai que tu ne partes pas, mais comme d'habitude, le temps joue contre nous... Ce que tu viens de me dire est aussi valable pour toi. Et puis d'abord, t'a bien intérêt à revenir !! Demyx sentit Zexion le serrer plus fort et son corps frémir légèrement. C'est promis?

-Oui, c'est promis. Murmura Demyx.

Ils entendirent Xaldin frapper à la porte pour leur faire savoir qu'ils prenaient trop de temps. Le châtain soupira puis s'écarta de Zexion. Il lui offrit un timide sourire puis tourna les talons à temps afin que Zexion ne voie pas son expression sincèrement chagrinée. Demyx se rassura en se disant qu'ils se reverraient probablement bientôt et que quand ce jourviendrait, il rirait de son attitude lors de son départ.

Lorsque Zexion se retrouva seul, la première chose qu'il eut envie de faire fut de s'asseoir par terre, front contre genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Bien sûr, cela était ridicule, mais Zexion savait qu'il se remettrait difficilement de cette absence. La dernière personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner était son amant, Saïx. Il décida d'aller le voir, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de lui. Il se ressaisit puis se téléporta jusqu'aux appartements du Devin. Mais une fois arrivé, il s'écroula à genoux. C'était comme si on l'avait vidé de ses forces. De plus, le collier autour de son cou semblait lui envoyer comme un léger courant électrique dans le corps et c'était vraiment désagréable.

_* Mais qui m'a mit se truc bon sang?!* _

Le stratège se reconcentra sur la recherche de son compagnon mais ne le trouva pas. Son cœur rata un battement. Zexion sortit de la chambre et se mit à chercher Saïx dans tout le Manoir mais sans succès. Zexion était prit d'une peur qu'il n'aurait même pas pu justifier lui-même. Lorsqu'il stoppa sa recherche effrénée, il se dit que la dernière possibilité était que l'homme se trouve à la forteresse! Le numéro six tendit la main devant lui. Rien ne se produisit. Pas de passage, même pas une petite trace de ténèbres. Il réessaya encore et encore mais en vain, il était bel et bien bloquer au Manoir et seul de surcroît.

_*Non, c'est pas vrai?!* _

Il fit les cents pas, réfléchissant au moyen de partir, mais tentant surtout de déterminer qui avait pu lui brider ses pouvoirs. *Marluxia...*. Accuser le faucheur état peut-être trop rapide mais il n'y avait que lui pour accomplir de tels desseins. Là-dessus, Zexion se dirigea vers la serre. Étonnamment, Marluxia ne s'y trouvait pas. Le sixième déglutit avec difficulté et ce rendit cette fois-ci dans les appartements du numéro onze. Il songea à peine au fait que même si Marluxia était le coupable, il ne se dérangerait pas pour enlever à Zexion le collier qu'il avait lui-même placé.

-M... Marluxia, Marluxia tu es là?

-Oh, quel horrible timing tu as, mon pauvre Zexion. Répondit-on derrière le stratège. Marluxia sortit de sa salle de bain, torse nu. Il avait posé une serviette sur ses épaules et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Le Faucheur sourit malicieusement quand il eut l'attention du plus jeune.

-Ou peut-être préfères-tu penser que tu arrives pile au bon moment?

Surpris, Zexion recula précipitamment jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne et observer le numéro onze. Il rougit très visiblement à son grand malheur. Il redressa les épaules et arbora un air froid et impassible.

-Serais-tu exibisionniste Marluxia ? Questionna le numéro six, railleur. Mais finalement il jugea de ne pas choisir la carte de la frigidité et du dénigrement s'il avait quelque chose à demander au faucheur. Il ajouta donc ;

-Mais que cela pourrait-il changer que j'arrive à ce moment-ci. Après tout je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et je m'en excuse…

-Oh, moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit franchement Marluxia en s'essuyant les cheveux avec la serviette, d'une seule main afin de pouvoir continuer à regarder le plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu sans raison et c'est tout à fait compréhensible.

-Je voulais..._ *Pourquoi fait-il toujours comme si de rien était?!*_Zexion se tritura nerveusement les doigts derrière son dos.M arluxia est ce que c'est toi qui m'a mit ce collier? Si tu as un peu de cœur, soit sincère s'il te plaît.

-Un cœur? Moi? Elle est bien bonne! Ricana le plus grand en jetant sa serviette humide sur le lit. Il passa rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêler grossièrement et se mit à la recherche d'un pull.

-C'est bien moi qui te l'ai posé. Dis-moi maintenant ce que ça t'apporte de le savoir. Dit-il en levant un col roulé vert devant lui. Il fit la grimace et le laissa tomber au sol avant d'en chercher un autre.

Zexion fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ses soupçons étaient donc bien fondés. Il resta un petit moment silencieux car Marluxia était occupé, mais il semblait l'avoir presque oublié. L'illusionniste s'avança derrière le faucheur et dit d'une voix plutôt mal assuré.

-Enlève-le moi... s'il te plaît.

Marluxia passa finalement un t-shirt gris et se tourna vers le garçon.

-L'enlever? C'est hors de question. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'enlèverais quelque chose que j'ai mis volontairement. Répondit Marluxia, un sourcil haussé.

Soudain, il se mit à sourire malicieusement et caressa la joue de Zexion du bout des doigts, lentement.

-Je trouve qu'il te va très bien. Tu devrais le garder.

Zexion remua les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il aurait vraiment voulu crier sa colère sur le douzième, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Et Marluxia l'avait en son pouvoir, et Zexion ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour repousser l'homme.

-S'il te plaît. Réitéra le stratège d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Je vais devenir fou ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu seras bien trop occupé pour penser à ta misérable condition. Et puis, je serai là pour te tenir compagnie. Fit le Faucheur en passant à côté de l'illusionniste pour récupérer la serviette.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et la mit dans la corbeille à linge sale.

-Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments! Fulmina le numéro six particulièrement excédé par l'attitude du numéro onze. Tu m'embrasses, après tu me maltraites, puis tu dis que tu veux me garder auprès de toi, tu me blesses à mort et là tu crois que tu peux arriver à me contrôler?! J'en aie assez de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser avec toi!! J'en aie marre!Libère-moi! Si tu as un temps soit peu de respect à mon égard, si j'ai un tant soit peu de valeur à tes yeux, laisse-moi partir!

-Très cher Zexion, qui m'amusera si tu pars? Tout ce que je t'ai fait subir jusqu'à maintenant n'a eu que pour but de me distraire un peu. Les missions et le jardinage ne m'amusent que pendant un temps assez court, mais quand il s'agit de toi, je pourrais jouer pendant des journées entières. Crois-moi, je me réjouis d'avance de te savoir prisonnier de ce manoir pour le restant de tes jours. Je me demande combien de temps tu tiendras le coup avant de craquer.

-Arrête avec ça je ne suis pas ton jouet! Rétorqua Zexion vert de rage. Je ne suis pas quelque chose sur lequel on passe ses nerfs quand on en a envie, où qu'on cajole lorsqu'on en aenvie! Le stratège baissa tristement les yeux, une main serré contre la poitrine. Tu n'as donc vraiment pas de cœur?! Je craque déjà moi! Bon sang! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour te convaincre?!

-J'ai bien peur que rien ne puisse me faire changer d'avis. Retourne dans ta chambre, tu es en train de perdre ton temps et de me faire perdre le mien. Fit sèchement Marluxia, à présent clairement agacé par le plus jeune.

Il attrapa son manteau et le passa sur ses épaules en se dirigeant vers la porte de ses appartements. Il voulait aller s'occuper un peu de ses plantes pour se détendre. Cet idiot de Zexion l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur avec ses bêtises. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant à répéter un mot aussi tabou? Il y avait des jours où le Faucheur aurait préféré être sourd...

-Non! Zexion se précipita à la suite de l'Assassin et lui saisit le bras droit. Arrête! Arrête! Zexion avait agis sans réfléchir, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de rester prisonnier du Manoir et que Marluxia puisse en profiter. Il tira l'homme vers lui, tant pis si cela allait l'énerver, le stratège se sentait sur le point de craquer. Pourquoi es-tu ainsi contre moi? Dois-je te supplier à genoux? De te promettre tout ce que tu souhaites de moi pour me libérer? Zexion posa sont front sur l'avant-bras de Marluxia. Je t'en prie, dit-moi...

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux de toi, je te l'ai répété à plusieurs reprises mais tu m'as ignoré jusqu'à maintenant. Te voilà bien puni pour ton insolence. Répondit froidement le plus grand en libérant son bras droit des mains de Zexion. Puisque tu as décidé de te laisser bercer par de douces illusions, j'ai jugé impératif de te faire descendre de ton nuage par la force. De simples paroles n'ont jamais suffis, je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

_*Ce qu'il veut... De moi... De simple paroles...*_Zexion se sentit soudain plus assuré, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Marluxia avait agis par ses principes, ça il l'avait bien compris. Mais il lui restait peut-être une infime chance de revoir Saïx un jour et il n'avait pas le choix visiblement.

-Alors fais... Ce que tu veux... De moi...

Marluxia stoppa net et se tourna vers le plus jeune, un sourcil haussé.

-Pardon? Demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je crois que je me suis mal fait comprendre. Ce qui était attendu de toi, numéro six, c'était que tu cesses tes agissements douteux envers certains membres de l'Organisation. Et toi, tu m'incites à t'embrasser? Pff, tu ne fais qu'empirer ta situation.

-C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, accusa Zexion,tu as dit toi-même l'autre jour que si je ne restais pas avec toi tu me tuerais, car sinon tu ne serais jamais certain que je ne revoie plus mes amis. Ce qui m'importe, si je ne peux pas vivre avec eux, c'est de pouvoir les revoir justement. Et pour cela, je suis près à tout, même à te faire plaisir...

-Tu as laissé passer ta chance, tu n'en auras pas d'autre. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir demandé à ce que tu restes dans ce manoir. Le droit ne me revient plus de prendre une telle décision. Rétorqua le Faucheur avant de soupirer.

-N'insiste pas, c'est inutile.

Le corps de Zexion se crispa à cette réponse. Bien sûr, Marluxia n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Le sixième baissa les yeux, l'air clairement anéantis. Marluxia n'avait aucune compassion, et le stratège avait la net impression de s'être ridiculisé.

-Je te hais. Lâcha-t-il avant de bousculer le numéro onze pour sortir en trombe.

Marluxia regarda le plus jeune quitter la chambre et poussa un soupir. Il tourna la tête et se vit dans le miroir. Il fronça les sourcils en observant son reflet.

-Qui apprécierait un simili comme moi? Demanda-t-il tout haut en sachant que personne ne lui apporterait de réponse... »

xoxoxoxox

Pourquoiiiii continuer après tant de teeeemps me diriez-vous! Bien, depuis que j'ai changé de pc, je n'ai plus retrouvé la clé usb ou il y avait ma fic. Ce n'est qu'en fouillant dans les dossier de mon mp par hasard que je l'ai trouvé. Je n'étais pas très motivé à continuer car je trouvais que la fic essoufflait et plus je la lisais, moins je l'aimais. Je changerais donc ptet certains points ou expressions ID à l'avenir. Mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas bien de ne pas finir ce qu'on avait commencé. Alors voilà. Comme je me suis mise à écrire du Fire emblem(mais le fire emblem c'est bien!!) ça ne m'a pas aidé à reprendre, je m'en excuse. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de suivre cette fic XD.

Parlons de la fic maintenant. On trouvait Zexion trop trouillard avant, c'était mon but pour qu'il gagne en assurance. Marlulu est encore plus cruel, ouh le vilain. Il se calmera, un jour, vous verrez. J'ai aussi remarqué que je n'avais jamais expliqué pourquoi les titres des chapitres étaient comme ça. Bah.. Devinez, ça a un rapport avec le titre. Si vraiment vous ne trouvez pas je le dirais. Je pense que je vais reprendre mes one-shot aussi, (surtout que je dois faire la suite de ce one shot sur le Moyen-Age que j'adore 3). Ha sinon, j'ai enfin mis mon profil à jour! Après deux ans!! Donc heu bah hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, je cherche toujours de gentil collaborateurs motivés.

En revanche je suis désolé que Becca ne soit pas la pour commenter. Elle est très occupé et ne vient plus beaucoup sur msn. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle vous embrasse tous^^.


End file.
